


She Would Be Queen

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Series: Trouble in the Kingdom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Author is a Tease, Bad Dirty Talk, Banter, Being fucked to unconsciousness, Biting, Consensual Sex, Consent, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, I suck at writing dirty talk, Implied Masturbation, Internal Conflict, It's implied in MC's past, Light Angst, Love Confessions, MC is okay with it but she is drunk so in the tags it goes, Marking, Masturbation, Medicine, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Potions, Reconciliation, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slut Shaming, Smut, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Texting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Truth or Dare, Unconsciousness, Vaginal Fingering, gentle domination, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 81
Words: 140,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: It was common knowledge that you had a relationship with all of the brothers. Not that all of them were happy about it, but that was just how it was. You weren't secretive about it, and each of them was slightly different from the others, but that little fact was always present. Always hanging in the air around you when you were with any of them. If any of them didn't like it, they would never tell you. After all, it was kind of their fault that you had this strange shared relationship.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Trouble in the Kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031655
Comments: 2114
Kudos: 1830





	1. A Return to Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying something new because I have no life. LET'S GO!!

It was common knowledge that you had a relationship with all of the brothers. Not that all of them were happy about it, but that was just how it was. You weren't secretive about it, and each of them was slightly different from the others, but that little fact was always present. Always hanging in the air around you when you were with any of them. If any of them didn't like it, they would never tell you. After all, it was kind of their fault that you had this strange shared relationship.

It had been a while ago, soon after you returned to the Devildom for the second time. The boys had been so excited to see you that they refused to spend the first night away from you. Not that they had acted like affectionate puppies or anything, but they all found some excuse or another to stay with you in the living room. It was actually Asmo who was the first to bring out the alcohol. Lucifer was quick to chide him (apparently because the stuff made in the Devildom was stronger than anything in the human realm and you likely wouldn't be able to handle it). Satan was the one that suggested diluting the alcohol like they used to do in ancient times. Belphie was the one keeping Beel from drinking the entire thing immediately. Mammon was the one that offered to pour you a glass to celebrate your return (never once forgetting to remind you how honored you should be that he would even offer). And Levi looked like he was simultaneously trying to find an excuse to leave while also convincing himself to stay. You remember laughing and being thankful that you had found your way back to them.

It wasn't long until everyone had a glass in front of them, with you being the only one that had to dilute it. Lucifer still didn't seem happy with the outcome, but none of you were giving him the chance to kill the celebration. You were the first to raise your glass and cheer your return to the Devildom and your return to what had become your home. None of the brothers objected to that one, and you all started to drink.

And that was about the last memory you had that was clear and uninhibited by the alcohol, because none of you realized just how much stronger Devildom booze was than what you were used to. It only took about half a glass downed a little too quickly to get you started on making bad life choices. It wasn't even the same kind of bad life choices you were used to. It wasn't that you did things without thinking about the consequences first. In fact, it was more like you suddenly didn't care about the consequences, and that lack of restraint emboldened you. You know there was some conversation between your drinks and the words that would eventually spill out of your mouth, but those were fuzzy in your memories.

"You know, guys, back in the human realm this would be where we would start playing a drinking game." You put the suggestion out in the room, waiting to see who would follow your lead.

Of course it was Mammon. He can deny it all he wants, but he is basically a puppy that will go along with whatever you say. It's his most endearing quality, in a strange way.

There were murmurs about it being a terrible idea if Mammon agreed with it right away. Then you pulled a pout and almost all of them caved in almost instantly. You knew your demons too well and knew they would never deny you a request if they could fulfill it easily. The last hold out was actually Levi, who didn't even seem to be touching his glass. You told him he could sit out if he wanted.

"What do you want to play?" You can recall Beel asking as he stuffed his face with something to go with his drinks.

"Well, my favorite has always been truth or dare." You tell them. That gets a few stares of confusion, "You drink as a punishment if you fail your dare or refuse to tell the truth." That doesn't seem to put their minds at ease. You know demons are not the most straightforward by their nature, but you don't expect any of them to ask anything too cruel of one another. Then again, maybe some of them will just for the fun of seeing each other suffer. Demon affection was weird, especially in this family.

Asmo's face lit up, like he had a realization that the others had not yet, "Of course, Darling~ I have nothing to hide from you. Besides, I would enjoy anything my favorite human asks me to do." You swear you can almost hear the 'to her' he wants to add to the end of that sentence and you are sure his brothers can too based on their reactions, "The two of us can play all by ourselves. Privately if no one else wants to join." No one misses his double meaning on that one.

"I already said I'm playing!" Mammon practically shouted.

And that was how the game began. Almost every brother agreed to join, except for Levi and Lucifer. The former because he didn't want to and the later because he thought the idea was childish and said you all needed a voice of reason for when everything inevitably got out of hand. You could only roll your eyes at him.

Of course, because you suggested the game, you were the first to ask a question, "Belphie, truth or dare?"

He looked shocked that he was the first one, but answered quickly, "Dare."

You had to admit surprise. You had assumed he would be the type that started with truth. Mostly because you assumed he would be too lazy to attempt a dare so early on.

You dared him almost immediately to take one of the things Beel was eating and refused to give it back. He just as quickly looked at Beel, who had stopped eating as soon as the dare left your mouth, and reached for his glass to take a drink instead. That was clearly the smarter of the two options.

From there, the question got passed from Belphie to Satan to Asmo to Beel back to Satan to Mammon. The order changed each time it went around the circle. Most of them were completing their dares and answering their questions. Only a few had to drink instead. So far the game was reasonable.

Until it was Asmo's turn again. He looked at you with a thin smile and you swear you could feel the air in the room chill over, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." You weren't ready to risk whatever strange dare Asmo could come up with.

He only pouted for a moment before asking, "Who was your first kiss?"

You raise an eyebrow. You knew the question would be related to that somehow, but you expected worse, "Somebody from middle school. Can't even remember their name, honestly. We didn't date or anything. I'm pretty sure we did it just to see what it was like." You shrug. It wasn't that big of a deal to you. It was childish curiosity.

You turn to a different brother and continue. It goes around the group again, eventually coming back to Asmo, who looks back at you.

"Truth or dare, darling?"

You give him a confused look, noticing he asked you last time as well. You shake it off.

"Truth." You say again.

The look in his eyes is slightly more devious this time, "How many partners have you had?"

The room goes very silent and you can suddenly feel every pair of eyes in the room looking at you. That question suddenly has you feeling a little too sober, and you do not like it. You don't even want to ask him if he means romantic or sexual, because the number is different for each. You have no interest in making that little fact widely known, so you opt to take a drink instead.

And suddenly your head is back to feeling fuzzy and your anxieties are pushed to the bottom again.

However, drinking is the same as skipping a question, so you quickly switch to someone else. The same pattern continued again. It was passed around until it got to Asmo, then he asked you the same question.

"Truth or dare?"

You were not finding it funny that he was only focusing on dragging up your secrets. It was fine though. You could deny him the chance to learn anything, "Dare!" Your response is immediate.

"I dare you to take off all of your clothing." The small melody in his words is unmistakable.

"Asmo." Lucifer cuts in curtly. He had mostly been sitting to the side and letting you all have fun with your foolishness, but that was apparently his limit.

"Fiiiine. You can keep on your underwear." His eyes twinkle mischievously.

You hear Lucifer begin to chastise him again, but you are already taking off your shirt before he can get the first word out. It's just your clothing. You are not embarrassed about your body. Not right now anyway. As you stand up to slip your skirt off, you see half of the boys look away from you. Asmo, of course, chooses to stare instead. He looked as pleased as the cat that caught the canary.

As soon as you are down to just your bra and panties, Mammon tosses a blanket in your direction.

"Cover yourself up. You followed his dare enough."

You debate for a moment. Technically, you were in your underwear. You could wrap yourself in the blanket but, "That would go against the spirit of the dare." You do keep the blanket, however. Just in case you get cold later.

Asmo stops focusing all of his questions toward you, instead spreading them out. Though, they are just perverted as the ones he asked you. In the meanwhile, you learn that the boys all have their own share of sexual experiences. Well, you learn most of them do. Levi and Lucifer are free from answering the question since they are not playing and Mammon chose to drink instead.

The next person to ask you the question was Satan. You chose dare again, because it was fun to do stupid things apparently.

He smirked and cocked his head to the side, "Not counting this one, you have to take a dare or answer a question from everyone present. They decide if it is truth or dare, and no drinking to get out of it."

And you were officially fucked. You could see each of the brothers thinking about what exactly that meant. You were completely at their mercy. You could of course drink to cancel out his dare, but... bad decisions were made that night. If you had been more cautious, you may have been able to realize the devious plan and realization that had passed between them. Asmo, as always, had been the most forward with his desires, but your acceptance of his dare proved they could also push you further. It was just that Satan was the smartest about the entire thing. None of them needed to say anything, but they all knew they wanted to find out the same thing: just who had you missed while you were gone and what did you consider your relationship to that person. The fastest way to figure it out was to see just how far each demon could push you.


	2. How the Form Became Formless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect this to be multiple chapters, but here we are.  
> I am adding mild dubious consent because MC and her partner are drunk. So, like, even though internally they are totally okay with what is happening, I am aware that being drunk does muddle consent.

You wanted to agree to Satan's dare, however, "The fact that I can't withdraw my consent to the question or action is unacceptable." That was a huge issue for you. If you were doing anything, it was because you fully agreed to it.

Satan seemed to think for a moment, "Technically, that is just fancy wording. We can't force you to do or say anything you do not want to."

He made a valid point, "Fine." You agreed. The question was who to start with though. May as well go in order of age just to make it easier to keep track of, that meant-

"Neither I nor Levi are participating." Lucifer interjects as you look at him, having realized what you were thinking.

You feel a blush forming, from embarrassment or drunkenness you are unsure, as you look at Mammon instead, "Well?"

His entire face goes blank as he stammers over his words, "There's nothing THE great Mammon wants to ask a human." You eye him in disbelief. You thought you had gotten past the point where he just referred to you as a human, but you must have thought wrong.

You tilt your head to the side, "In that case, I guess you are forfeiting your turn." You weren't going to force him.

"Huh? S'not what I meant." He barks back, "Fine. Ya really wanna ask that I make a request," you weren't, "then I guess it is only fair that I request something."

You hum, acting like you agree with his strange train of thought, when you knew that he really just wanted to ask something of you without seeming desperate. He was adorably predictable sometimes.

"How about," his eyes fall down to your chest, gaze directly looking at the crevice between your breasts. He looks away quickly, hoping that you didn't notice him. You did. Everyone with eyes did. You could only imagine what he was thinking about, "I mean, what's yer favorite thing to do?"

That felt like a real softball, but you weren't going to tease him for going easy on you, "Hmm... Baking, I suppose. It's the most fun and I love seeing people enjoy what I make."

You didn't notice, but Beel perked up at that one and there was a sudden curse from every other brother. Of course they knew you liked to bake, but they were hoping one of your other hobbies was at the top. Anything to make you feel closer to them.

Mammon was the most disappointed, given his question hadn't gotten the answer he was hoping for. You moved on, however, pretending you didn't see the mild look of hurt in his eyes, "Satan? I feel like this is cheating, considering you're the one that gave me the dare."

"It's only cheating if it breaks the rules. I followed them within reason."

"Whatever you say, Cheater." You mock him and he shrugs.

"Do you really want to say that to the person that currently holds your fate in their hands?"

"No one I'd rather say it to." You stick your tongue out playfully and he chuckles.

"In that case, I need to teach you a lesson about how you address others. You may not call anyone by their name for the rest of the night."

"Am I just supposed to say 'you' or something all night?"

"I'm sure you can get creative."

You cross your arms, which pushes your chest forward (drawing stares from a few of the brothers). You twist your mouth into a pout and sigh, "Whatever you say, Smartass." Technically, that followed the rules. He only raised an eyebrow in response, impressed by how quickly you found a way to twist his dare.

You turn your eyes to Asmo, "What about you, Darling." You use the nickname he always has for you, which draws a look of hatred from some of the others. Of course you would use a petname for him so readily. It just made them wonder even more if you secretly had the best relationship with him.

Asmo didn't even blink before grabbing the bottle and pouring some into a glass, "Drink this alcohol."

You stare at him, "Is that all?" That was almost comically easy.

"Of course, Darling~" He sings.

You stand up and walk toward him, quickly reaching out your hand to talk the glass from him. He pulls it away just before you can grab it, causing you to lose your balance and fall into his lap. Your face is awkwardly close to his pelvis and you feel the blood rush straight to your head. He just smiles, enjoying the view of you in this position. If his brother's weren't around, he would try to take things even further. Heck, he didn't mind if they watched. He just doubted they would let him.

You push yourself up, glaring at him even though it has no intimidation factor, "That was rude."

"You're so eager." He ran a finger under your chin, pushing your attention up slightly to look him in the eyes, "I didn't say you could drink it from the glass." He smiles so innocently that you don't even suspect the intention behind his words, even though it is so clear to everyone else.

Your mind suddenly feels very fuzzy and you feel compelled to listen to anything he may say. The alcohol must finally be settling in completely. Yeah. It's the alcohol and nothing else, "How do I-"

"Come here." His words are so sweet and melodic that you comply, pulling yourself up to meet him so your faces are only inches apart. Everyone is holding their breath, watching as you willingly go along with this little act, not sure if they should stop it or enjoy the sight of you so bothered and needy. Even Asmo looks surprised by just how eagerly you are listening to him. He knows his powers don't work on you, so everything you are doing is of your own free will.

Before you have a chance to change your mind, he puts the glass against his lips and tips some of the alcohol into his mouth. Without a second's wait, he gets closer to you, but stops before he reaches you. He stares at you, waiting for something. It is one thing if he were to kiss you, but he wants you to come to him. And you do. So readily you close the distance between the two of you and press your lips against his. The drink flows between the two of you, most of it going down your throat and the excess dripping down your chin.

You can feel the wet spot slowly forming in your panties. You fidget, your legs pressed together as you feel heat rising steadily in your core. You rub them together, seeking any kind of relief from the pressure as the rest of you whines and begs to fell as good as your head currently does. Even as the drink dries up between the two of you and there is nothing left, you keep going; all you want is to feel the pleasure behind his kiss and drown in it. You can't find any shame in yourself to stop.

On the other hand, almost all of the brothers that are watching you are either in a state of shock, denial, envy, or anger. They are not blind to the patch of wetness forming on the fabric of your underwear and each of them wishes it were because of them. They all want to pull the two of you apart; hating that they are seeing you with another man, but each of them doesn't dare because the sight of you is leaving them in ruins. Most of them are slowly growing hard in their pants, cocks rubbing against the constricting fabric, much to their embarrassment. They fear that if they try to stop you, you may notice their growing erections and decide they are crossing a boundary with you. They want to watch you more, see how far you will go and just how much you are willing to show them all.

Before you can go any further than you already are and answer their question, you feel Asmo being yanked away from you. Lucifer is standing with the collar of the lust demon's shirt in his hand, glaring at his brother through rage filled eyes, "Enough." He turns the terrifying look toward his other brothers, "Someone that isn't making a disgrace of themselves help her to her room. She's obviously drunk and this has gone on too long." He looks at Asmo again, "You are coming with me."

"Heh?" His voice is between shock and a plea, "Be more gentle with me. Don't pull me. Lucifer!" Asmo cries out as his eldest brother drags him away from the rest of the group.

You just stare as Asmo is dragged away, the heat between your legs refusing to die down. Your head just continues to spin and you are feeling so needy that it hurts. You try to stand because you heard him say you need to go to your room, but you can't manage to get your legs to carry your weight. They collapse under you almost immediately. You had resigned yourself to sitting in that spot until you felt someone grab your arm and throw it over their shoulder. It wasn't uncomfortable as they held you up, so whoever it was was likely closer to your height than not. You swear you see dark hair through your slowly blurring vision, and you lean against them, feeling how soft and gentle they are as they carry you to your room.


	3. Crossing the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never make edits on your phone! It is so much harder than it needs to be. 😑  
> Just let me know if anything is too out of place, I guess.

Belphegor brought you to your bed and laid you down as gently as he could, watching as you clung immediately to the soft pile of blankets that brought you comfort every night. He tossed the clothing he had picked up from the common room to the side, unsure what to do with it. As he watched you curl yourself into a ball, guarded by your sheets, he was thankful he wasn't as driven by his instincts as his brothers. He had been very careful the entire time not to let himself show in any way what watching you had been doing to him. That, and he had the least to drink aside from Leviathan. Because of that, he had been the most ready to pick you up and help you get away from the lustful eyes of every demon in the room (though he found it ironic the demon of lust had already been pulled away). He wished Beel could have helped you instead since he was stronger, but he could feel just how out of it his twin was and just how bad of an idea it would be to have him bring you back. The avatar of gluttony had a black hole for a stomach, but that didn't mean alcohol had no effect on him.

He sits beside you and runs his fingers across your forehead, moving your hair away from your face. The touch causes you to groan lightly, opening your eyes to see who is with you. As soon as you see the youngest brother next to you, a gentle smile crosses your face, "Belp..." You try to say his name, but the words just won't come out right. His fingers feel so cool against your skin and you sit up slightly to meet him so you can feel them more. They are so soft and pleasant, especially when compared to the aching heat in your core that is spreading throughout the rest of your body.

You continue to squeeze your thighs together, rubbing them in a vain attempt to find some kind of relief from the feeling. Instead, all you get is more arousal pooling between your legs. You bring up your face more so that his fingers brush against your cheek. When he doesn't pull away, you continue to push your luck even more and press your lips against the tip of each of his fingers, making sure that each subsequent finger is given a small kiss. Once you reach the last of his fingers you start over again, this time deepening the kiss against his digits. And you repeat until your mouth is finally wrapped around his fingers, gently sucking each one.

And he is putty in your hands.

All the demon could do while you slowly took out your sexual frustration out on his fingers was watch and try as hard as he could not to let the part of his brain that wanted to see what else your mouth could do take over. He wasn't even fully sure you were aware of what you were doing. Or, maybe you knew but the alcohol was messing with your fragile human brain. Of course it _was,_ but not in the way he thought. It wasn't forcing you to do anything you didn't want. All the drinks did was lower your inhibition so you didn't feel as weird acting out on your little impulses. It wasn't like you had never thought about having any of them in your bed. You just had never felt ready to cross that line before out of fear that it would ruin whatever it was you had with them. At the moment though, those lines were very blurry and you didn't care to define them.

You moaned softly around his forefinger, giving it a tender, playful nip as you pulled away. He looked on at you, eyes focused solely on your lust filled ones, wondering if he was allowed to go any further than this or if you would have regrets in the morning. He knew humans could barely handle their own alcohol, let alone Devildom stuff. Even if you had watered it down, it would still effect you. Wouldn't it? If this was going to happen, he wanted it to be with a you that knew what they were doing and who wanted it. What he couldn't know was just how badly you wanted it. How badly you wanted _him_ right now. Although, you had to admit that you weren't exactly sure if it was because it was him or because of how badly you needed something, _anything_ that could help ease your own desire.

You pulled away from him, only allowing your hand to reach out and push against his chest. There is little resistance as he falls backward against your mattress, his way of saying that he is ready for you to lead him wherever it is you want to go. You untangle yourself from the blankets of your bed and throw one leg over him so that you are now straddling his hips. As you look down at him, his face is overcome with a look that is clearly flustered but trying to remain neutral despite everything.

You smirk at his attempt at maintaining his calm demeanor, "Is this okay?" You need to ask. You want to make sure he understands and is consenting to the position you two have found yourselves in. Actions are one thing, but you want to hear him say explicitly that this is what he wants too.

"Mhm," is all he can get out, voice stuck in his throat for fear he will say too much too quickly.

As soon as he gives any form of consent, you reach around your back and unhook your bra, letting the straps slide down your arms and tossing it to the side, "Still okay?"

His cheeks turn a subtle shade of pink as he stares directly at your chest, now being able to see something he'd only ever been able to imagine before, "Beautiful," the word tumbles out of his mouth before he can think better of it. All he wants to do is reach up and feel them, fully experience them and let them fill his hands. He always wanted to know what it was like to touch you in such an intimate way, though he never actually thought he would get the chance. He cannot even begin to describe how much more beautiful you are outside of his fantasies.

As soon as he says that, you press your womanhood against his clothed groin, feeling his cock beginning to press against the inside of his pants to try and meet you. As you feel his hardness against you, a mewl escapes your throat, begging for even more. You begin to slowly roll your hips into him, seeking some kind of release. You aren't sure if you are gratful for or cursing the existence of your and his clothing right now. You wanted to feel him directly, but you are certain that if you did he would have already been buried inside of you.

He can only watch you, calling your name and whispering in disbelief that this is really happening.You quiet his trepidations with shaky fingers moving to undo the buttons of his uniform top. You push the fabric of his uniform aside so you can see his exposed chest. Running your fingers against his bare skin does something funny to you brain and you find yourself quickening the pace of your grind, "Belphie. More. Feels good," You mutter, letting him know that this is something you want and that you are making this choice as long as he will allow you to. His only response is to lay his hands on your hips and hold onto you tightly, helping guide your motion as you continue to roll against him. You close your eyes, just enjoying the feeling of finally having something to alleviate the pressure inside of you.

You keep going, feeling your ecstasy spread out from your center and slowly warming up your entire body. He only watches the gorgeous sight in front of him, your breast bobbing each time you buck against him and the needy moans that spill forth from your mouth each time you rub against his hardened cock. You are so beautiful by nature, but there is no way to even explain your radiance in this moment.

As you continue to run against him, he finds himself unable to hold still. Led by his instincts, his hips thrust up to meet yours. The mewl that erupts from you is deep, as you toss your head back. You feel yourself quake, desperate to feel even more of him now that he's not just passively letting you do everything you want. But you are oh so very close to finally getting your desired release.

His cock twitches in his pants at your reaction, "Do you want me?" He asks, needing to hear you say it.

"Want you so bad, Belphie." Your grammar has already fallen apart from the intensity of the pressure building inside of you. Your voice is pleading with him to let this continue. Each moment brings you closer to your release, which you can feel just waiting to burst forth and your uneasy legs begin to buckle beneath you.

His fingers sink down into the flesh of your hips, gripping onto you as tightly as he can, "I want you to finish for me. Let me see you."

As if his words were the last thing you needed, you suddenly feel the pressure that was building inside of you spill over. You reach your orgasm and fall against him, letting your body shake and tremble as every nerve fires simultaneously.

He reaches to run his finger through your hair and comfort you as the last of your orgasm racks through your body, "Did you have fun?" He whispers to you.

"Mhm." You nod against him, his chest bare from when you opened up his uniform earlier.

"I'm glad." He sighs in contentment as you melt into his grip. He refuses to let go of you.

You glance up into his eyes and see just how gentle they are when he is with you. Part of you feels bad that he hasn't found his own release yet, but then you remember one very important fact. Your fingers slowly reach down into his pants and brush against his still stiff cock. His eyes widen in surprise as you lick your lips trying to draw him even further in than he already is, "The night is still young, Belphie."

Although by the time you were both sated and exhausted and thoroughly satisfied, it wouldn't even be night anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like more of this, I guess just let me know. IDK what I am doing, honestly. lol


	4. The Morning After Everything Changed

You woke up the next morning wrapped in Belphegor's arms, your head held against his chest, the hardness of his early morning erection pressing against your bare thigh. You stared up at your ceiling and cursed your very existence. Now that the alcohol was out of your system, you were thinking much more clearly and fully realized just what you had done last night. You couldn't blame anyone but yourself. It wasn't like you didn't _want_ to have sex with Belphie, but you and he didn't even stop to talk about what kind of relationship this meant you would have now. What if he thought it meant you wanted to date him? What if that's not what he wanted and he was just looking for a one night stand? You weren't even sure what you wanted out of last night. All you knew was that you were so horny that you jumped the first person that even interested you. How would hearing that even make him feel? You were such a garbage person. You just wanted to close your eyes and go back to sleep so you didn't have to deal with that conversation or the consequences of your actions. You were fully awake, however, and you felt like absolute shit (mostly on the inside, because you were more than fine on the outside). 

You roll over in the bed, trying to free yourself so that you can get into the shower to try and wash the guilt off before Belphie wakes up and you have to have _the talk._ Much to your dismay, as soon as you move his grip on you tightens and he pulls you even closer, humming into your ear like he is trying to say something. You have to listen a little closer to make out what exactly it is.

"-on... -e ba-," are the sounds that come from him, but they are too influenced by the sleep in his voice to be anything understandable.

"Belphie, I need to shower before class." You needed to get ready for them and you still had a lot of stuff to do before he fully woke up, "Plus, we need to get breakfast before Beel eats it all."

"Tak-... -ay off." He continues to mutter through his sleep, keeping his grip on you tight so that pulling away is more of a chore. It's not so constricting that you couldn't leave, it is just more difficult.

"I can't just stay in bed all day." You purse your lips together, thinking of how it would look bad if you started skipping classed so soon after your return. A single one of his eyes finally opens at that statement and you can hear what he is thinking, "Correction. I can't stay in bed all day _like you._ "

He chuckles at that, "You may want to." He says, finally shaking the sleep out of his voice even though his body is still stiff from tiredness, "If you went down right now it would make breakfast really awkward, and a shower won't fix that."

You tilt your head in confusion at him.

Reading the look on your face, he realizes that you really have no idea what you could be talking about. Suddenly, he feels just as guilty as you did upon walking up, since you clearly didn't know what the consequences of sleeping with a demon were. Though, at the same time that made him slightly happy. If you didn't know the consequences, that meant you hadn't slept with anyone before him. Well, not any other demon, at least.

He stroked the side of your face, basking in the glow of how your attention was suddenly completely on him as you waited for an explanation, "It's kind of hard to explain because I don't think you can feel it, but you... smell?" He laughs again at the absolute shock on your face, "Not in a bad way. It's not even really a smell. That's just the only way I know how to explain it." The look of worry that crosses your face breaks his heart. He rubs his thumb against your cheek to calm you down, "It's something all demons do involuntarily. Marking their prey so other demons know to stay away."

"Prey?"

He realizes his poor word choice and fumbles to correct it, "Not like that. Like... when we do certain things with a human, our scent rubs off on them so others know that touching them is the same as picking a fight with that demon. The stronger the demon the stronger the scent. Kind of. It’s complicated..."

"So, you're saying I smell like you right now? Because of what we did last night?"

He nods, glad you understood it the first time without him needing to get more specific (because he couldn't explain anything more than that and would have had to send you to Satan for a lesson, which he didn't want to do).

And suddenly your guilt was back in full force (not that it had ever left). Even if the two of you had decided that last night was just a one time thing, you now smelled like him and that would let every single demon you walked by know what you had done. That, of course, included every single one of his brothers. You could only bury your head into your hands and scream internally.

He sees your reaction and wonders if the idea of being marked by him is really that upsetting. You see the look of hurt on his face out of the corner of your eye and quickly interrupt your own lamentations so he doesn't misunderstand, "It's not that, Belphie. It's just... why is it anyone else's business who I've been with? Doesn't that bother you ?"

He shakes his head and pulls you closer to him, resting his chin against your head so you are resting right next to his chest, "I like that you smell like me." He wished the trait worked both ways so he could smell like you too. He wanted to be able to smell you on him even if you left his arms. He wanted everyone that passed by him to know that you had been with him for even a short while. Though, he could tell you didn't feel the same way, "Stay with me today. It will go away eventually."

You actually debate if that is the best move right now. You don't want every single demon at RAD to know what you did on your first night back in the Devildom, but at the same time you really needed the classes. You had already missed so much in the time you had been back in the human realm. Though, the deciding factor should be something else, you thought.

With a sigh, you finally bring up the elephant in the room, "Belphie, about last night..."

He flinches the second the words leave your mouth. Your tone sounds somber, like you are about to tell him that you regret the entire thing and his news only solidified that. He didn't want to hear that right now. He is happy with you in his arms and he doesn't want to turn this moment into something that brings you regret and pain. His breath catches in his throat as he waits for you to finish your statement.

"I mean... what are we now? After all of that..." You feel your face grow hot as you wait for his response. You are so humiliated that you even have to ask. You can feel the tears already starting to prick at the corners of your eyes while you wait in anticipation for him to clarify where you two stand.

He just sits in silence, unsure how to answer you. He is glad your immediate response wasn't to reject him, but he was hoping last night was a sign of something more. Then again, you had been drunk and he knew there was a chance that wasn't the case. Of course, maybe he was jumping to something negative when you were really just waiting for permission to call him more than just a friend. He wasn't sure, "What do you want us to be?" He would leave the decision up to you. Whatever you wanted, he would go with it. He was content just being with you for the night, even more so getting to smell himself all over you. If you wanted to keep your current relationship, that was fine. If you wanted something else, that was fine too.

You shake your head against him, "I... I don't know." You liked him. You really did. You liked all of the brothers quite dearly. You liked them more than anyone else you had ever met, but you liked them all equally. You didn't think you had the right to ask for anything more from Belphie when your heart was caught between him _and_ all of his brothers. After all, wasn't love supposed to be caring about that person more than anyone else? It would be unfair to ask for that when you loved them all so much. At the same time, a part of you didn't want to go back to your previous relationship. You had fun last night. You enjoyed it. You loved feeling Belphie pull orgasm after orgasm from you and you loved getting to return the favor. And, yeah, you really did care about him more than just as a friend.

The two of you laid in awkward silence for a while, waiting for the other person to finally define what was going to happen after you both left the bed.

At least, you were until a knock came at the door. You and Belphie looked at each other in horror as you both realized just how late it must be for someone to come knocking to wake you up. In that moment, you both hold a silent conversation. Yeah, you were not letting any of them see you before you and Belphie had this entire thing worked out.

A voice calls your name through the door; Beel. You sigh in relief that it was him that knocked and not someone like Lucifer who would not accept any excuse you could come up with. However, while you felt relief, Belphegor was feeling heavy guilt. He and Beel were twins. There was no way the older of the two didn't already know what was going on, especially after he hadn't gone to their room even once last night. And to make it worse, he knew just how his brother felt about you. They were alike in so many ways like that.

"Sorry, Beel," you call out, "I think I drank too much last night. I feel awful. I'm going to stay home for today."

He grumbles something you can't make out at first, but follows it up in his usual booming voice, "I'll let everyone know. Don't forget to eat." You don't breath again until you can hear his footsteps leaving down the hallway.

As soon as the echo completely fades, you fall apart, "Please tell me he couldn't smell me or anything." The thought of him being able to smell you through the door and knowing what had happened last night made you want to scream.

"No." Definitely, but Belphie wasn't going to worry you with that little tidbit. You were already so frazzled that he didn't want to make it worse.

You sigh in relief, not seeing through his lie. The shock of that incident finally forces you to untangle yourself from Belphie's grasp and sit up. You curl your legs against your chest and lean your head against your own knee. The blankets fall off of you, leaving your naked body exposed to the air, drawing his attention back to all the places he had been exploring all night. He almost regrets not taking the chance to leave a mark or two on your skin. But that wasn't his thing anyway. It was just a thought.

"So," his focus switches from your body to your voice as you begin to speak again, "if you don't know and I don't know... how do we figure it out?" You didn't want to leave it undefined, as much as it seemed that was where you two were heading.

He turned and buried his face into one of your pillows, "We could pretend it never happened." As much as that wasn't what he wanted, he would do it if that's what it took to keep you happy.

"No." You shut that idea down quickly, which actually causes him to smile, "I mean, I don't... I don't regret last night." You are finally able to say what you had been thinking, cursing yourself once against for how much easier this would have been if you had just talked to him before your stupid horny brain took over, "I had a lot of fun. It's just that I don't want to make things weird."

"Is it weird to you that we had sex?"

The blush that spreads across your face is unmistakable, "That's not what I mean. I didn't do anything I hadn't already thought about at least once." You don't even realize what you said, but Belphie did and it caused his cock to stir once more. It took all of his self control not to throw you down and fuck you again after hearing you admit that you had thought of sleeping with him even before this, "I just don't know if we're supposed to be a one time fling, friends with benefits, or are we..." Don't say dating, you thought. Don't put that idea out in the air. You didn't want to have to explain that you couldn't love him more than his brothers and that meant you couldn't know if you were in love with him or if you just cared about them all very deeply.

His hand reaches out to you, taking a strand of hair between his fingers and twirling it gently, "Do you want this to be the only time?" He'd be fine with that. As much as he wanted more, he would accept this one time pleasure. Getting to see and feel you in a way few others could was more than he had ever even dreamed of. Plus, knowing that for a brief time you wore his scent like a perfume was enough to keep him content for the rest of his days.

You had to stop and think about his question. _Did you want this to be a one time thing?_ That would be so much easier. Just move on like nothing happened and never speak of it again. Go back to being just really good friends that secretly want to fuck each other in a night of stupid passion? No. You couldn't go back and you didn't really want to either. _Uggg._ You felt like the more you thought about it, the more you just kept going around in circles.

You look at Belphie, "Kiss me." You had to take a leap and decide on the way down. Maybe that would help you decide how you felt about the entire thing.

His eyes widen briefly, but he sits up to meet you. He places his hand against your cheek to steady the uneasy look on your face. Slowly, he leans in, stopping just before your lips touch, "Are you sure?" As soon as you nod, he closes the last bit of distance between your lips and draws you into a kiss.

It feels different from the ones from the night. Those had been hungry and greedy; animalistic. This one was almost shy as he judged how far you would let him go and if you would allow him to do this more or if this would be the last time he would ever have the chance to taste you. Still, you finally had your answer. His kiss was shy and cautious, but you were the one that fought for more of him. You were the one that drove the kiss deeper, looking for more of him, wanting him to give you exactly what he had last night. You could feel that same need building inside of you the longer the kiss went on, your body crying out for him. He was responding in kind, his cock fully hard from the passion he could taste on you. You had to pull away before you both went too far again. As you broke the kiss, one of you whimpered (though you weren't exactly sure if it was you or him).

"I don't think I can live with only one time." You finally admit to yourself, knowing where you now stand. He nods in agreement, very openly glad that you don't want to forget about the night, "So... maybe we could do this more often..." You look to the side and blush.

Before he can think of anything else, his arms are wrapped around your shoulders, one hand slithering down between your legs to feel the wetness of your slit from the earlier kiss, "Like right now?"

You encourage him with a small moan at his touch, "Right now is good."

You could work out the details later, but you were at least glad to know that the two of you had an understanding.


	5. The Brand New Normal is the Same Old Same Old

You and Belphegor had to agree to a few rules to make this work. First, nothing explicit in front of his brothers or other demons, because it would tip them off immediately and neither of you wanted to deal with that mess at the moment. Second, you would only sleep together on nights where you didn't have class the next morning. That way you wouldn't have to worry about smelling like him all day. Not that you knew how long it lasted, but he promised you that the smell faded after about 12 hours. He said that the time period would get longer the more often you two were together though, so you had to still be careful about not going at it like horny teenagers (which you were too old for anyway). Third, you both had to promise to be forthcoming with each other about everything. This was new to both of you, but you were grown adults. You could act like it and manage to talk to one another. That way you wouldn't have to have another awkward conversation after the fact like you just had. Those were the three rules you agreed on. There was a fourth unspoken rule between you two, however. Whatever it was you two had, it didn't have a name. You weren't just friends that had sex but you also weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. Despite coming to terms with what you both wanted, neither of you could quite label it properly. Or, rather, you couldn't label it and he wasn't going to force you. Whatever you wanted to call it was fine. Though he was silently bothered by the fact that you took issue with smelling like him in front of others, even if he understood why. It's not like he was the most excited at the thought of the others finding out and coming after him for being the one that got into your bed... even if the thought of their face when they found out it was the youngest brother who was the one that got to sleep with the girl they all wanted made him giddy.

As for the rest of the week, it was the same as usual. Classes in the morning and studying afterward. At night, you spent your time with anyone you wanted. Tonight, that person was Levi, and he was thoroughly kicking your butt at Demon Kart. As similar as the game was to its human realm equivalent, you couldn't seem to get the hang of it. Not that you were good at racing games to begin with. Now, if only he had challenged you to Demon Party you would actually stand a chance. As it was though, he had just finished his final lap to take first place and you were squarely fighting with the computer for fourth.

"I thought even Normies were supposed to be good at this game," he mocked as you crashed into a wall, dropping you into fifth place once more.

You throw your car into reverse and correct course so you can try and fudge your way back into not risking coming dead last, "Remember that next time we play a puzzle game." He knew you were better at those than he was since your forte was slow games with time to think and problem solve, which is why he never casually challenged you to play one. He had a bad habit of picking games he knew you would be terrible at when he had nothing new he wanted to try out with you. Not that you knew it, but he was just trying to get you to play and practice more so you would actually get better at them so you could both enjoy them. That, and he did slightly enjoy being better than you at them to help his ego, but he was slowly trying to grow out of that (when it came to you, at least. He would still gladly kick his brother's butts any day of the week).

You groan in frustration as you finally come around the final corner of the track and find that you had fallen too far behind to overtake the computer in fourth place. However, you are grateful that you didn't fall all the way to last because of your mistake. That was an improvement over the first time you had played with him. Back then you were lucky to come in second to last. Now you were pretty snugly earning anywhere from third to fifth place when there were eight total racers. Given enough time you would be fighting him for first place in every game, which he kind of wanted in a weird way.

Even so, "I was robbed. That wall got in my way on purpose." You hold out your hand to demand his controller, "I'm picking the next track."

"Huh? It's _winner_ picks rules." His voice was clearly bragging about his accomplishment.

"You picked the last three maps, if you haven't noticed." You whine back at him.

"Get good." The smirk he gives you irritates something deep in your brain; like he is proud of the fact that he keeps winning a game he knows you suck at.

With a deep breath, you calm your nerves and stare him dead in the eyes, "Give or I swear to you I will pick the anime adaptation of _I Wanted to Be Popular but it Turns out The Goddess of Misfortune has a Grudge Against My Previous Life Where I Was a Priest that Broke Her Heart so She Keeps Making Me Look Like a Fool in Front of Every Girl that Crosses My Path_ for our next anime night."

The look of absolute horror on his face was unmistakable, "You wouldn't."

"Try me. I enjoy a good hate watch." You give him a devious smile, "You on the other hand, well, let's just say I remember the review you wrote for it online. Particularly about all the simplified character designs, the poor animation quality, and how they changed the plot halfway through since they adapted it before the novels were finished. As I recall you really hated that one because they butchered your favorite character's personality and motivations. Oh, but the voice acting was good, so at least you'll have that to counteract all the terrible dialogue and sound mix-"

Before you can finish reminding him of all the terrible things he wrote about in that review, he hands you the controller, "Take it. It's a small price to pay not to watch that again."

"Yet you kept the disc..." With a bemused smile you take the control and flip through the maps until you find the track you want. As soon as you select it, you pass the device back and pick up your own.

He had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing the map correctly. It's the hardest map in the game. No rails to keep the racers from falling off the edge, sharp turns, punishing obstacles. This is the map he specifically tries to avoid with you because it is for more experienced players. Making even a single mistake on it is a guaranteed last place. Even _he_ had trouble with this map. Well, trouble was relative in this case because he still always came in first. It just wasn't as easy to do it, especially when you weren't around and he played more experienced players online.

"You know this map is infamous for being the hardest, right?"

You roll your eyes at him, "Really? I thought the five red stars meant it was a straight line." Your sarcasm is biting, "If I am going to lose, at least let it be on the best looking map." With that you wait and watch the starting screen. You hover your finger over the accelerate button, anticipating when the light will turn green so that you can take off. You had learned early on that holding the button beforehand would be punished with a delayed start.

To your side, Levi was pressing the button rapidly. You noticed the habit a while ago. Apparently it was how he made sure he got an accelerated start, though you didn't really get the idea behind it. If his thumb was hitting the button at the exact wrong moment, wouldn't it punish him? Though, you had admittedly never seen him fail the technique, so you could only say he knew what he was doing.

And he proved it because the second the light turned green he was already gunning it down the track. You, on the other hand, had a slight delay because of your slower reaction time. Immediately, you had fallen into sixth place. Given the kind of map this was there was supposed to be no coming back from that one, but you had picked this map for a very specific purpose. You just hoped RNG was on your side today when it came to power-ups.

Unfortunately, you didn't get what you needed in your first lap, so you just had to keep racing and hope for it later. Your strategy was to stick to the outer edge of the track where the turns were less sharp, even though it meant risking falling off and slowed you down compared to the shorter distance of the inner track. There was a method to your madness, however. Levi had a massive smile across his face as he entered his final lap, while you were still only halfway through your second. However, as soon as you hit a power-up, your internal glee couldn't help but leak out. The side glance he gave you on that one was... well, he had to wonder why you were so happy to get that power-up. Sure, it gave you a speed boost once you used it, but it wasn't like that would help you considering you were so far behind every other racer.

"You should have picked an easier track. I won't go easy on you just because you're a newb." You weren't, but he always called you one anyway.

"Then shut up and drive." You spit back at him.

He would just have to see how you were planning to use it as you were on your second lap. You carefully drifted into the inner track and waited until you saw a very specific marker on the map, which was your cue to pop the booster. As soon as you did, you went straight forward, even going so far as to drive straight off of the side of the track.

"Are you trying to lose?" He nearly shouts, more out of shock than anything else.

You shrug and watch as the screen turns black, indicating it is resetting you on the track. However, when it fades back in you are on a completely different part of the track much further ahead than where you had been and your place in the race had changed from last to third. Levi looks at you in disbelief for a split second and you just stick your tongue out at him. If there was one thing you were good at, it was driving straight off the side of the track and getting yourself reset. You just had to use that to your advantage. And now you were in third place for your troubles. As long as you could stay on the track for the rest of the race, you could keep that spot. And you did, cheering loudly as you finished your final lap after an intense head to head with one of the computer racers.

As soon as you are finished, Levi barks up, "How did you do that?" His eyes are focused solely on you, full of wonder but also his trademark envy at the knowledge that you managed to do something even he didn't know about.

You set the controller down and hum a little with pride over having discovered something even he didn't know (even though you totally cheated and looked it up while looking for ways to not suck as hard at the game), "There's a glitch on the map where two paths overlap. You have to drive off the side to enter the space for the second path. It won't land you on the path before the reset, but the game will think you fell off the track further ahead than you actually did. Although, you can apparently only do it with that booster, because otherwise your car won't drive fast enough to reach the glitched spot in time and will fall before you activate it." At least that was how you thought it worked. The explanation online was pretty straight forward.

Levi almost looked embarrassed and upset that he didn't know about the glitch, since he was the master of shut-ins. Then again, he had never needed it since he was actually good at the game even without it. Plus, this was one of the games he really only played with you or his brothers. Since it was a pretty Normie game and all.

You laugh awkwardly, "They'll probably patch it out in the next update, so you can be sure I'll never use it again." And you would never pick that map again anyway. You just wanted to show off that you knew about the glitch, "Also, like I promised, no _I Wanted to Be Popular_ for the next anime night."

That brought him a lot of relief. Not the glitch patch, since he wanted to try it out himself now that he knew about it, but the fact that you weren't going to subject him to that excuse of an adaptation, "We can always look through the discs later. I can tell you about the ones you haven't watched yet so you can make a choice." He really just wanted to tell you about all the series he had.

"We can do that so I don't spend all of our night just picking between your entire wall of series." Which was not an exaggeration. He really did have a collection large enough to take up an entire wall, and that wasn't even all of the ones he owned. Those were just the ones he liked and wanted to watch over and over again.

You stood up and stretched, a high pitched squeal coming out as you felt your bones creak and crack, "I'm doing a snack run. You coming?"

As if to answer you, he placed his controller down next to yours and went to remove the game from the console, putting it away and turning off the power.

You raise an eyebrow, "We done for the night?"

"Look at the time." He points out and you do, cursing that it was so much later than you thought, "Beel's probably already gotten his late night snack by now. We'll have to go out if that's the case." And he didn't want to leave the system running the entire time. Plus, he had to tell you about all your choices for next time, so he doubted you both could fit in another game before you decided to go to bed. After all, you still kept a normal sleep schedule for some reason and insisted on going to bed before midnight.

"Late night food run? How cliche." You chuckle, "Do you think we'll see a giant robot or a magical girl when we go out?"

He wasn't sure if he should be amused or frustrated at you mocking tropes. He settled on amused, since it was you making the joke, "A mysterious stranger with words of wisdom to impart onto you." He even joked back.

"I wish. I could use some free prophecy knowledge to help me pass the potions exam next week. Do you know how hard it is to remember all those ingredient names and what they look like? I'm so terrible at it." Stupid potion ingredients and their stupid similar appearances.

"Don't remind me. I actually have to go into class to take those exams." Since he couldn't mix a potion from the comfort of his own bedroom. Apparently that was considered cheating.

"Poor thing. Need me to walk you there so you don't get lost and fall into an alternate reality?" You coo at him and reach up to pat his head. He immediately pulls away and covers his face to hide the blush quickly making its way across his skin. You make a note to self not to do it again, since it seems even now that he doesn't like you being too close to him. In actuality, he is trying to hide how happy he is that you did that. He fears that if you realized just how much he liked it that you would find him disgusting and refuse to spend any more time with him. Not that you would find it gross, but anxiety was a terrible thing.

"N-no. I know how to get there on my own." Though he wouldn't mind if you chose to walk with him anyway, not that he would say that out loud, "Let's just go before it gets too late."

He was right. Even if you were with one of the brothers, a human like you going out at night wasn't the safest. There were plenty of other demons that would look at you like the snack. You were usually fine during the daytime, but the later it got the more dangerous going out became, "Yeah. Let's go." If you wanted anything, now was going to have to be the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I am a responsible adult so I have work during the day (much to my dismay). As such, the next few chapters may not be everyday. Gonna try and be good, but I make no promises.


	6. A Walk Down at the Corner Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I just found out the brothers have (sort of) official heights and I just.... WHY ARE THEY SO TALL???? Oh my goodness, even the shortest one is taller than I imaged MC, even though I thought of them as being roughly her height. I guess my MC is just tall now. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Just assume I am dumb and feel free to ignore that little bit of deviation from the canon.

You walked down the streets sticking closely to Leviathan. Whenever you went out you made sure to stay within arms reach of whoever you were with. The last time you had broken that little rule you had been accosted by some strange demon with probably less than noble intentions. At that time the only thing that had saved you was Satan and his keen observation skills. He had been the one that noticed you wandered too far away and realized that the other demon was bothering you. After that, you were told to carry a potion that caused paralysis. It reminded you of pepper spray, but more efficient since it literally stopped the target from moving. When you asked if it was really a good idea to carry something that could be so easily used against you, Satan reassured you that it wouldn't do anything to you. Apparently he knew how to make it so it didn't work on certain people. This particular batch was made so it wouldn't work on you if you accidentally got sprayed.

Still, you preferred to stick close to your demons instead of worrying over if you would need to use the spray or not. In this case, you were so close that you could reach out and wrap your arm around Levi's if you so chose to. He noticed and was very careful not to accidentally brush against you, since doing that would send him to heaven and back (metaphorically, of course) and make it harder to hide how happy he was to spend time alone with you outside of the House of Lamentation. You were happy too, but not nearly in the same innocent domestic capacity. You just liked spending time with your boys. Plus, Levi was attractive, as much as he refused to believe it. Seeing his orange eyes twinkle in the moonlight just beneath his hair made you want to push those locks away so you could get a better look at just how vibrant they were and lose yourself in them. Though, if you asked, you were sure he would back away and tell you not to touch him while showing you that embarrassed face of his.

Meanwhile, he was trying very hard not to look at you more than he needed to. Much the same way you thought he looked handsome in the moonlight, he thought you looked stunning in the darkness of the night. His eyes were naturally more adept at seeing in the dark than yours were and he could see you in a way you would never be able to see yourself. The little way your lips curled into a thin smile when you laughed at something in your own head that you found funny before sharing it with him, the way your eyes always darted around in wonder at the things around you as if you were seeing them for the first time even though you had already been in the Devildom for an entire year before your return, and the way you kept turning your attention to talk to him as you walked like he was the most pressing thing in the world right now. It was enough to kill him, and he had to stop himself from trying to woo you with some of the cheesy lines and actions he'd learned from years of playing dating sims.

Both of your shoes clicked against the ground, slightly off beat from one another as you headed toward the nearest place you knew to grab a decent late night snack. The clicking only stopped once you were outside the glow of the lights coming from inside. He motioned for you to go ahead of him and you gladly acquiesced, opening the door and strolling in to quickly head for the bags of chips. You were in the mood for something nice and salty. Levi was soon to join you, standing behind you while you bent down to make a choice.

You reached for one of the bags with some strange twisted purple, and Levi made a small tsk noise, "Those aren't safe for you."

You pout a little, but move your hand to another bag, looking up at him to check if that one would be okay. He shrugs, "That one is safe, but it'll mess up your digestive system for a bit." Not that he knew that by himself. All the brothers kept a list of human safe foods specifically so they would know if you asked. None of them wanted to watch you eat something that would be too difficult on your fragile human body.

"Gross." You hated that implication and instead decided to just go with your normal choice, "Who needs variety when half of the good looking stuff will apparently kill me."

"It won't kill you, just leave you in a lot of pain." He reached for something that looked like green popcorn and took it off the shelf, "Although, I guess if you did that you could stay home again. If you ever want to miss classes you have an easy excuse." Plus he could take care of you since he took his classes online. It would be just like in his fiction where the love interest took care of the ill protagonist and the experience of being so vulnerable around each other brought them closer together. Not that he actually wanted you to get sick, but he could fantasize.

Hearing him mention how you stayed home the other day immediately burned up your face. You felt so guilty that he had thought you had gotten sick from the alcohol, even going so far as to message you several times throughout the day to make sure you were really okay. And for a good chunk of that time you and Belphegor had been...

Now _wasn't_ the time to think about that. You were on a snack run and that's all this would be. Delicious, potentially dangerous snacks and the acquiring of said snacks.

You stood up, brushing the creases out of your skirt and making sure it properly covered you. You were grateful the skirt for your RAD uniform was a long one. You couldn't even imagine trying to make sure a shorter one covered you enough to keep some sense of privacy.

Out of curiosity you made your way to the aisle with sweets and looked over the selection there. You didn't really want anything, but sometimes you could find something that looked interesting and convince yourself to try it. That, or you would save it for Beel. He appreciated any food you gave him... As long as it wasn't made by Solomon.

Your eyes were immediately drawn to an entirely black bag with a red spiky fruit on it. You couldn't read what the label said entirely since the font made the letters too difficult to read, but you thought you recognized the word "juice" written out in demon script. You reached for the bag, only stopping because Levi grabbed your hand, "Not that one."

You look at him in befuddlement, wondering why his reaction was so extreme.

"That one is actually not safe. Like, fires of hell, not safe. Don't even touch it."

Your mouth makes a little 'o' as you realize what he is saying, but you are also disappointed, "I've never seen it before. I thought Beel would like it. He likes the weirdest looking things." Well, they looked weird to you, though they were probably normal to a demon.

The spark of envy that ran through its avatar was intense just then. This was supposed to be an outing with just the two of you. Even with his brothers absent, however, they still found a way to interfer in his and your private time. But he knew it was just because you were a genuinely good person that thought about others. Still, that didn't subside the twisting in his gut over how you thought about others while you were with him. He just wanted all of your attention to be on him.

"I can get him something else," you say, unaware of how those words cut into the demon you are with, "I can touch these other things right?" 

As soon as you start looking at the other goodies on the shelf, Levi reaches past you and grabs the bag, "I can touch it even if you shouldn't..."

You stop for a moment, realizing what he has done. You beam a smile at him, one that is full of thanks for indulging you, and he feels guilty. He didn't grab the bag to be a good person and help you out. He did it because he didn't want you to spend anymore time looking over what to buy and debating with yourself about what another man that wasn't him may like. If you were going to insist on getting someone else something, he would rather it be an impulse and not something deliberately thought out.

With your goodies in tow, you went to pay and head back to the House of Lamentation. Levi had to request that the strange black bag of candy be put in a separate bag so that you could carry it safely (which made you feel guilty because you didn't buy enough to justify getting an entire plastic bag). On the way back, he told you about some of the anime he had in his collection that you hadn't seen yet.

"Maybe a thriller," you suggest, "Last time you picked an action fantasy, so I think we could switch it up."

"It was a new release. We had to watch it together. Besides, the choreography was amazing and you know it." His eyes had been almost sparkling in wonder the entire time, so you weren't sure how he had an opportunity to notice your reactions. Then again, it's not like they had been anything less than his own bombastic attitude.

"Whatever you say." You both continue to talk until you reach the house again, heading inside and making a beeline for his room. The snacks you both got are shared between you- with the exception of the black bag- as you continue to discuss what series you may want to watch next time. You insist on a thriller mystery, and he lists off a bunch of them. When you question if he's already watched them all he has to admit he has, which is a bit depressing since you thought it would be fun to solve the mystery together.

At some point during your discussion you feel how heavy your eyes have gotten. You try to pay attention to his descriptions of the series, but his voice starts to fade out over time. Looking for something to ease the burden of sitting straight up, you find yourself leaning against Levi's shoulder, trying to bury your face into him. His heart nearly stops as you gently shift your weight onto him, your eyes closed and your breathing becoming light. He dares not move, afraid you will startle to waking and leave him immediately. He knows he should wake you up so you can go to your own room to sleep, but he wants to enjoy this moment for at least a moment. He wishes he had a camera so he could prove to himself later that this was happening. He let you stay in that position for a few minutes, trying not to keel over where he was from pure happiness. Only when you started to stir did he finally try and shake you back awake.

Your eyes slowly open back up and your gaze drifts to Levi's very close face. You feel the heat rise up inside of you, immediately jolting you back to being fully awake, "Sorry." You apologize in a panic, "I think that means I should go to bed now." You can feel how hot your face still is.

"Yeah." He covers his own face so you don't notice the smile spreading across, "If you don't know what you want to watch next time we could talk about it more though." He really just wanted you to stay.

"Deep Stella 758." You say, remembering one of the titles he mentioned before you had started to nod off, "A space thriller sounds great." You smile at him, trying to convey your excitement to watch something new.

You pick up the plastic bag from the store, "I'm going to get this midnight snack to Beel before I go to bed. Don't want to keep the dangerous food somewhere it could be too tempting." You chuckle at your own bad joke before giving him a wave, "Get to bed before two in the morning this time." You lecture as you leave.

Levi watches as you walk out of the door, closing it as you left. He stares for a little too long trying to will you to return and decide watching the series ahead of time was a better way to spend the night. You didn't do that however. He was left alone in his room, the feeling of you against him lingering on his shoulder.

Instead, he turned to his computer and started clicking through the files he had saved buried deep in a labyrinth of folders. Eventually he found one filled to the brim with photos. He didn't like 3D girls, but he had found one demoness that looked a lot like you and wore very little clothing. That, and a lot of secret commissions of what looked like you in compromising positions. He knew he was gross and that you would hate him if you found out, but he couldn't fight the urges you stirred in him. The only thing he could do was let out his frustrations on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone. It's not Levi's turn yet. I know I am a tease, but I like to leave you guessing about which brother is next. It could be any of them... Though I know who it is. 😘


	7. A Dangerous Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters look so much longer when you are typing them on a phone. I finally get to my computer at the end of the day and realize how short they are. Not that I am trying to meet a minimum, but it feels like a punch in the gut when you thought the words were flowing like water and instead you have a light drizzle. Also, most of the errors I could catch were caused by my autocorrect fixing words that it didn't need to!

You walked down the halls of the House of Lamentation, the plastic bag in your hands. It was getting late, but you knew Beel would still be awake since it was getting close to his next snack time (which was basically all the time, but there was a pattern you had learned to follow). All you wanted to do was pass this off to him and then go to your own room so you could finally sleep for the night. You hoped he would like it, rather than thinking you were weird.

You stopped yourself in front of the door to the twin's room and knocked lightly, not wanting to wake up Belphie who was undoubtedly asleep by now. It took only a few seconds for the door to open up, the large red-headed teddy bear of a demon standing in the frame.

His face immediately turned into a wide smile when he saw you standing there, "Hey. I didn't think you'd come here tonight. Do you need something?" His hand laid across his stomach even as he spoke. A sure sign that he was getting hungry again.

You beam with pride as you hold up the plastic bag, "I brought you a snack. No idea what it is since I couldn't read the label, but Levi wouldn't let me touch it. I hope it's nothing cursed." Given the amount of random things that were cursed in the Devildom, you wouldn't be surprised.

His already happy face turned into pure elation upon seeing the bag, and you thought you were going to pass out from how precious he was as he took it to look inside. You couldn't quite read the expression he was making as he saw the black bag of candies, but the one he turned to you was beyond thankful. Anytime he gave you that look, you could die happy. Well, maybe you would make one last request to feel his abs before you died just to make sure you were as happy as you could be.

"Are you okay? You didn't touch them and burn yourself, did you?" After his thanks he suddenly sounded very concerned.

You cock your head to the side, "How would I burn myself on candy, especially when it's in a bag?" You know Leviathan had been acting weird, but now Beelzebub was too.

He took out the black bag and pointed to the strange fruit on the cover, "That's a snap banshee. The seeds are so spicy that they can actually cause burns on the skin if you touch them." And you were a fragile human with fragile human skin, so he could only imagine what it would do to you if any part of the protective packaging had been flawed in any way.

You gasp, now knowing that Levi comparing it to the fires of hell was not just an exaggeration. Still, it was really sweet of Beel to worry, "I didn't touch it even once. I'm fine." You have a pressing question however, "Why would someone make a candy out of something so extremely dangerous though?"

He pauses for a moment, as if he doesn't understand the question, "Because they taste good."

Devildom thing. Got it. They sure ate some weird things around here. You would think after a year things would stop surprising you, but they didn't. In fact, you often felt that the more you learned they more utterly confused it made you. Demon logic was kind of dumb in some places and absolute nonsense in others.

You scratch the side of your cheek, looking off slightly down the hall, "I just wanted to give that to you before I forgot, so I think I'll go to my own room n-"

"You can stay." Beel interrupts, "I mean... I have some stuff you could eat too if you want to stay."

You decline sheepishly, knowing he is just asking you to spend time with him, "I need to go to bed. It's late and I have class tomorrow."

His mouth twists into a frown and his eyes glance toward the ground, "Okay..."

The guilt that pulses through you causes your resolve to waver. All you can try to do is convince him it's for the best, "Beel it's important to get sleep. I'm sure Belphie would tell you that."

His pained expression doesn't change, and the guilt eats away at you further. You know he doesn't mean to make you feel bad, but his innocent and trusting face makes it clear how he is feeling at all moments.

"Maybe I can-" _hang out with you another night_. That is what you want to say, but you are cut off by another voice from just behind Beel.

"You should come in." You turn your attention past Beel, seeing Belphie throwing his legs over the edge of his bed so he could walk over to join you two, "It's more fun when you're here. You can just stay here all night if you fall asleep."

You turn your eyes to him, the blood flowing straight to your head in a mixture of frustration at him clearly trying to coax you into their room and the aroused embarrassment you feel at remembering the last time you and he had been alone together. As if reading your mind, he smiles. Beel matches his brother's devious smile with his own excited one and nods.

You can only sigh, "I can't. I'm still in my uniform and my pajamas are in my room. If I slept in this I would mess it up. I don't want to tear or snag anything while I sleep."

"Just sleep naked." At Belphegor's suggestion, both you and Beel stare at him; Beel in embarrassment at thinking that he actually really likes the thought of you being naked in their room and you in disbelief that he would be so forward with his own twin standing right next to him.

As if noticing the look you are both giving him, he closes his eyes and heaves a sigh, "I'm kidding."

"That's not funny, Belphie..." Now the avatar of gluttony was upset for a different reason.

"You could use one of our shirts." That suggestion was genuine, "You and I are about the same size, aren't we? I think it would look good on you."

He was absolutely shameless. He was clearly trying to wear you down and rile you up, and, much to your shame, it was working in some way. Between his obviously promiscuous suggestions and Beel's pure elation that you may spend time with them, you can feel yourself giving in. It had to stop. You glared at him, trying to psychically warn him that he was supposed to be subtle around his brothers. Then again, if either of you was acting suspiciously, it was you. He had always been unsubtle (granted not as much as Asmodeus, but unsubtle nonetheless) and he hadn't changed that just because you two had slept together. If anything, all it did was add another layer to his teasing.

You only smile, using it to desperately hide your wavering heart, "I think your shirt would fail to cover a few things, so I-"

"You can use one of mine." _Not helping, Beel!_ You know it was suggested to try and be helpful, but it was the last thing you needed to hear right now. You knew one of his shirts would be closer to a short dress on you, given his size. It wasn't that much different in size than some of the pajamas you already used. You really wanted to say no so you wouldn't be walking straight into the lion's den, but the way his eyes sparkled at the thought of you joining them finally broke you. You bite your lip as you look at them, "Fine. Impromptu sleepover, go!" If this was happening, you were at least going to enjoy it.

And then you walked straight into the lion's den, accepted the shirt, and forced them to look at a wall while you got changed. The small smirk on Belphie's face before he turned around irritated you. Of course he would brag that he already knew what you looked like, but it was the principle of the matter. Beel still didn't know and you weren't about to play favorites with them or open the can of worms that was letting him see you when you were already lost in thoughts of last time. As soon as Beel's shirt was on you, it became obvious just how large it really was. It almost felt like you would drown in the fabric, and one sleeve kept falling off of your shoulder. You had to readjust it a few times and make sure the entire thing didn't crawl up your legs to show off what was underneath.

While Belphie seemed pleased with himself when he saw you in the oversize shirt, Beel's entire face threatened to give away each of his thoughts. In order those thoughts were: that you looked good in his shirt, that he wanted to see you out of it, and that he needed to eat something before he decided to take a bite out of you instead. Unfortunately, he had eaten the entire bag of spicy candy you gave him while you had made them turn around.

As if on cue, Belphie pointed to Beel's hands, "You should go wash up. If any of that stuff is still there, you could burn her." Which is something neither of them wanted, so he took the advice immediately. Hopefully that would distract his mind for a while so he could stay around you without making a fool of himself.

You smile to the red-head as he heads for the door, "I'll still be awake. I promise." Which was true because as soon as he closed the door behind him, you snapped your attention to his devil of a twin, "You are the worst."

He looked at you with half-tired eyes as he reached to stroke one of the strands of his hair, "Am I?"

"Are you trying to tease me in front of Beel or are you just trying to pick on him?" The anger in your voice cannot be overlooked. Despite everything you two agreed on, it is clear that he wanted to push those limits already, "You saw how he looked didn't you? I thought that was why we agreed not to be forward in front of your brothers."

There's a small hum as he speaks, "So you thought he looked uncomfortable about what I said?"

"Clearly!" Although, you were projecting. Beel had been fine in concern to Belphie's comments. It was you that was uncomfortable with them. When you two were alone, it was one thing, but in front of any of his brothers you were not. You still couldn't quite figure out what the weird feeling you had toward all of them was, but you knew the thought of hurting any of them by admitting to what was going on would hurt you. Then again, the thought of hurting Belphie by denying him hurt you too. You just want to keep it all straight and separate in your head so those complicated feelings didn't confuse you any further.

"If that's what you want." He closes his eyes as if in thought before adding something, "If you want to sleep with both of us that's fine."

At that suggestion, you actually go beet red. You stammer, trying to find the right words, "Belphie, that is inappropriate. How could you even suggest that?" You had partners in the past, not all of whom were romantic, but you had never had two partners at the same time. Wasn't that a form of cheating or infidelity? You refused to do that to any of them. The thought of it burned something deep inside. Even as, deep below the initial feeling of disgust, it sparked something inside of you. The mere thought of it left you reeling, wanting to explore what that could mean. How would that even work?

He just stared at you before giving you a deadpan response, "I meant in our beds. Instead of picking one or the other, we could all share one."

"...oh." That is all you can muster.

He looks endlessly amused at how your mind made that particular assumption, "If you asked Beel he would say yes."

You raise an eyebrow, "To sleeping in one bed together?"

"Hmm... I wonder..."

You want to question him further, but you hear the door to the room open and see the demon is question step through. He looks at the both of you and tilts his head, "Did I miss something?"

Before you can answer, Belphie speaks up, "She was wondering if we would sleep with her." That statement earns another glare. He knows exactly what he is doing and you swear he is getting off on knowing how it flusters you.

The smile on Beel's face is radiant and pure as he looks at the both of you, the nod that follows enthusiastic. You just can't seem to say no to that face or those eyes. Everything about him is too precious and good, unlike his brother who seems to find amusement in tormenting you at all moments. And that is how you somehow end up sandwiched between both of them for the night, a precious boy to your right and your tormentor to the left. It is in that moment that you finally decide you must hate yourself. Having two cute boys next to you, both trying to desperately cling to you and press against you is enough to threaten to send you to the afterlife. Every fiber of your being is cursing as the frustration from not being able to do anything slowly builds inside of you. Right now, even your own fingers would be a saving grace, but this wasn't your bed and you didn't want to do that in front of them. Instead, you would just stay pent up and take care of it when you could slip away.

In the meantime, you realized you wouldn't be getting much sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor is still a little shit, despite everything. As someone that loves Beel to death, I eagerly await when it is his turn. But I swore to myself I wouldn't put the twins next to each other (as tempting as it was). I swear this is the last tease for now!


	8. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short smut scene, because lazy morning sex is kino.  
> For those that do not know, I use indents/blockquotes to denote texting.

You managed to wake up the next morning to the sound of your D.D.D. going off. When you got up, Beel was already missing; gone for his morning workout before breakfast. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Belphie had managed to wrap himself around you. One hand held your head against the crook of his neck so his breath tickled you as he exhaled. The other was resting comfortably on your inner thigh, just under the hem of the giant shirt you were in. You melt into the comfort of him and lie awake there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being in his arms in the comfort of the bed.

"So cute..." You mutter as you stare at his relaxed face.

He croaks deep in his throat as his eyes barely open, "Cute isn't the word I would choose for myself."

"But you are." Especially when he's most at ease.

"Mhm." His eyes close again as his hand drifts further along your thigh until his fingers are rubbing against your slit. The yelp that comes from you as your legs suddenly press together brings a smile to his face, "That's cute."

You cheeks puff up in annoyance, "Bad. You and Beel share this room so no funny business."

"He won't mind." He says it like a matter-of-fact, using his hand to spread your legs so he can have better access to your core.

You gasp as his fingers press more firmly against you, slowly causing your panties to become wet as he plays with you. The gentle pleasure boiling inside of you is accentuated by the trail of needy whines you whisper into his ear, encouraging him to gradually go further. With a lazy smirk on his face, he pushes aside the fabric of your underwear and continues to run his fingers along your entrance.

"See? Cute." He lays his teeth against the nap of your neck and bites down right as he pushes a finger into your core and rubs your clit with the pad of his thumb.

The moan that is forced from you is so loud that you fear anyone passing by in the hallway could hear you. He hasn't even done much, but you are so pent up from spending all night between him and Beel and trying not to lose your mind in your own thoughts that it feels like he's offering you the release you desperately need.

"Belphie. _So good_." Your voice cracks, trying to keep it low enough that only he can hear you.

"Yes, you are." He mutters against your neck and the heat rushes straight to your head, "Cum for me."

His command tips you over the edge as you feel the heat erupt from your core and your legs slam together to add to the pressure he's already giving you. His free hand continues to hold you against him as you shake in the bliss of your orgasm.

As soon as the trembling ends he pulls his fingers out of you, putting your panties back into their proper place. His eyes are still shut and he continues to hold onto you.

You sigh in contentment, only once the afterglow has passed realizing what just happened, "Wait! I have class today. I don't want to smell."

His eyes blink slowly, "You don't smell."

"But I thought-"

"Not everything we do marks you." He yawns and his voice begins to drift.

"Huh?" You are very confused. You thought that being intimate with a demon was supposed to mark you as theirs by making you smell like them. It was new information that not everything would make you smell. Then again, this entire situation was pretty new to you. It really shouldn't be a surprise that you didn't know everything. You _did_ want to know and understand though, "What does mark me then?"

The only response you get is Belphie's gentle snoring. Of course he feel back asleep in no time. You would be shocked if he didn't try to sleep a bit longer. Usually, he would stay asleep until Beel came back. You had so many new questions, but it was clear you weren't getting an answer from him today.

A sigh comes from you, deciding all good things must come to an end and you still need to get ready for class, so you wiggle out of his grasp and make your way to the bathroom so you can shower and get changed into a clean uniform. You make sure to scrub extra hard and wash yourself two additional times to make sure you really don't smell. Once you are in your own clothing again, you can only stare at the shirt that Beel let you wear last night. You really should give it back, but it was nice and big and comfy and a small part of you really wanted to keep it for reasons you were too embarrassed to say (even to yourself). You bit your lip, finding that you could really only give it back, as was fair.

You had to wonder if Belphegor would be awake by now. Although, even _he_ should be up by now, assuming he planned to make it to breakfast on time before Beel had a go at it. Speaking of which, you were running the same risk if you didn't head down soon. The shirt would have to wait until after class to be returned to its owner. For now, you wanted some kind of decent meal to counterbalance your not so decent sleep.

When you got downstairs, most of the brothers were already there. In fact, only Levi, Beel, and Belphie were missing. Levi you expected, since he probably stayed up way too late after you left and was now paying the price. Belphie was probably still struggling to wake up, knowing him. But Beel? Now that was a real shock. Nothing could keep him from food usually.

As you walked into the kitchen, Mammon's eyes were the first to look at you. His face was half stuffed with the equivalent of eggs and bacon as he shoveled it into his mouth. With a sudden gulp, he downed what he was eating, "Yer finally here! Ya kept me waiting." He shoved a full plate from in front of him to an empty seat next to him.

You look at him in befuddlement, "Did you make me a plate?"

His cheeks turn a rosy hue, "Ya had yer game night with Levi last night. Sometimes he keeps ya up late and ya sleep in. I just put it there so Beel didn't eat it all. Not that he's even here yet..." He mutters the final sentence under his breath.

"That's actually really thoughtful." You say, finding yourself sitting next to him as a reward for his generosity, "Thank you, Mammon."

He averts his gaze back to his food, "THE Great Mammon can do something to help ya every now and again." He boasts.

"He refused to let any of the rest of us save you food when we noticed you weren't coming down on time." Satan interjects.

Mammon nearly chokes on his food trying to counter the argument, but all that comes out is his usual denial about trying to be kind to you. You really thought he could finally move past this after your return, but it seemed to never end. At least he was still sweet, even if he denied why he was.

You picked at the Devildom equivalent of scrambled eggs and brought it up to your mouth. The first bite of food in the morning was always the best and you could already feel how much you had needed it.

Asmo notices the look of pure elation on your face and just has to make a comment, "Careful, Darling. If you keep making that face you're going to make someone at the table hungry in a different way."

"Asmo." Lucifer says his name in warning, reminding him of what happened the night you had been drinking, how he had crossed a line, and the punishment he had gotten afterward.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." He whined, "You know Mammon is not so secretly loving that they're enjoying the meal."

"Yeah," Satan cuts in again, "he probably thinks that it's a sign of true love because they're eating the plate he made for them."

The two middle brothers laugh and Mammon loses his mind again, continuing to deny that he has any kind of feelings. You know he's lying, but something inside of you aches every time he says he has _no_ feelings at all. The pout on your face is obvious to anyone that looks in your general direction.

"Ignore him." Lucifer is the first one to notice your discomfort, "I do have to ask though: are you feeling well? You look exhausted."

"Uhhh... Yeah. I'm fine." Maybe a bit tired from the lack of sleep because two cute boys were keeping you awake with their cute faces, but nothing was actually wrong with you.

"Did the twins really keep you up all night~?" Asmo asks in singsong and you freeze. You didn't think anyone knew just where you spent the night. It was as if he was reading your mind and you were not in the mood for that kind of invasion of privacy today.

Asmo could only lightly chuckle at the look on your face, "We all know you have sleepovers with them, so you don't have to act so surprised. Unless there is something more?" _Oh shit_. He knows. He totally knows. He knows everything and is trying to corner you and all you can do is try not to fall for it.

"Cut it out, would ya." Mammon jumps to your defense immediately and you swear you could kiss him right now.

"Sorry, sorry." He stands up from the table and gives you a wink, "I need to see my adoring fans before class, so I'll see you there. M'kay?"

You don't miss the devilish smirk as he leaves the kitchen. Instead, you decide to focus on your breakfast and ignore everything that just happened. Or rather, you tried, but your D.D.D. went off before you managed to calm down and the message that was on it ruined any chance you had at a stress free morning.

> You smell absolutely divine this morning. You have me awfully jealous of the twins.
> 
> If you want to see who else you have chemistry with, don't be afraid to find me when you're free.
> 
> I always have time for you.

They were from Asmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone save me and my soul. These boys are going to be the death of me.


	9. He is the Avatar of Lust, After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be smut here. Not well written smut, but smut nonetheless.

You felt like your stomach was going to burst from all the butterflies inside of it. It was absolutely sickening how much your thoughts had been consumed by Asmo and his stupid text message this morning. You literally couldn't think of anything else. Potions class? Nope. Rituals? Not a single note! Why had Beel and Belphie had been so late coming down to breakfast? You didn't even have time to ask because you were panicking. And the text messages hadn't stopped all morning to allow you any reprieve.

> We don't have any classes together today, do we?
> 
> That's disappointing.
> 
> I was really looking forward to getting to smell that yummy scent some more.
> 
> I just saw someone with a really cute necklace. I think something similar would look good on me.
> 
> Not the same of course!
> 
> But the design would help draw attention to my collarbone. Can you believe there are parts of me that aren't noticed as often? Every part of me is so delectable, but everyone plays favorites.
> 
> Shouldn’t they know that all of me is equally as gorgeous and loveable?
> 
> You're about to have a free period aren't you?
> 
> Where are you? I'll join you today.

You refused to answer any of those. It was as if he was taunting you for spending time with someone in an intimate way. It was too similar to the human realm. People shaming you for doing what you wanted with your body. Sleeping with people you weren't actively dating, even though you were single and everyone had consented to a sexual relationship. Even though you were sure things would be different here, and you knew from your previous year that the brothers would never judge you, the memories still bubbled to the surface and filled you with anxious bile.

If you ignored him, maybe it would go away. Maybe he would give up and stop mentioning things you didn't even understand. Whatever this smell was that clung to you, it was something you couldn't detect. None of the other brothers seemed to bring it up, so why did Asmo? Out of all the brothers, shouldn't he have been the one that understood your position the best?

The pounding of your heart didn't stop as you found a spot on campus and sat down to study your notes for the last class you would have today. It seemed like the best way to get your mind off of all the thoughts swirling through your head.

Studying was difficult though. Everytime you looked at your notes the words would blur together into an incomprehensible mess. You already just barely read the language, but having to try and make heads or tails of it while you were distracted was proving to be even more of a chore.

You were only about two pages into your notes when you felt someone hug you from behind, "Found you~"

Your nerves freeze up as your brain switches into fight or flight mode. It picks flight. You raise your arms up to shake his hold on you, to which he quickly acquiesces.

You turn around slowly to look at the literal embodiment of beauty and thirst, "Found me..." You try to match his enthusiasm, but it is clear in your voice that you aren't excited.

He crosses his arms and gives you a pout, "If you don't want to see me just say so." Not that he could begin to imagine why someone may not want to see him.

"No that's not it." Even though that was basically it, "I'm just wondering how you found me."

"You only have about three spots you spend time at during your free periods."

 _Oh crap._ He was right. You only spent time in very public spots because you needed to make sure people could see you in case something happened. RAD was the safest place outside of the House of Lamentation itself, but it was still full of demons that thought of you as more of a meal than as an actual person.

For some reason your brain had just assumed he wouldn't really show up because, "Don't you have a class right now?" You know he does.

"But this is your only free period today. I wanted to see my darling." He says so nonchalantly that you almost forget that Lucifer is going to murder him later if he finds out.

"You really should go to class." _And leave me alone while you're at it._

The glisten in his eyes sends a shiver up your spine and a jolt straight to your groin, "You should walk me there so I don't get lost."

_Don't fall for it. He knows the layout better than you do. He has some kind of devious plan. If you fall for it you are an idiot. Do. Not. Do. It._

"Well, Darling?"

"If it's quick." _Stupid brain._

"You're just the best." His bright eyes look at you like a predator that has just managed to corner its prey as he holds out his hand. Even with that feeling in your gut, you still reach out to take it so he can lead the way.

You don't know what it is about Asmodeus, but he has always been the hardest out of all of his brothers to read. Not because he is manipulative or even because he is a great liar. Actually, it is quite the opposite. He is probably one of the most honest and forward of the family, but there is something about his honesty that confuses your brain. It isn't innocent like Beelzebub or brazen like Satan. No. In fact, you would even dare to say his honesty came from the fact that he felt he had nothing to hide. He was an endless narcissist, a shameless flirt, and overly familiar with literally everyone, but he was ultimately harmless. He didn't have bad intentions. Actually, you could even say he wanted to help the most out of all of his brothers. That's what made him so difficult to understand sometimes. A helpful friendly archetype coming from the man that was the polar opposite of the kinds of heroes that usually had that trait.

"Hm? Are you still with me?"

You snap back to reality at the sound of Asmo's voice, not having even realized you zoned out during your walk, "Sorry. I think I was distracted."

"I know I can be distracting, but you should still pay attention to where you're going." He teases.

"Yes, Asmo. I shouldn't be thinking about you at all. Good lesson." You shake your head, trying to understand why he thinks everything is about him, "Now go to class before..." Actually, now that you looked around, this wasn't the way to his classroom. The look in your eyes is incredulous as you stare him down, "Where are we?"

"Hm? Oh!" He pretended to be shocked at your current location, "Looks like we got lost. Well, while we're here why don't we enjoy our time alone to have a conversation?" The smile he gives you is no different than usual, even though he just led you to a place where the population is barely existent.

"It's not funny, Asmo."

His mouth drops into a frown, "You shouldn't look so angry. You're going to get wrinkles like that."

"I'm serious."

He crosses his arms and continues to frown at you, "We really should have this conversation in private."

"Now!" You demand, not willing to play whatever game he is getting at.

"Okay, okay." He finally relents, holding his hands in the air and gesturing for you to stop, "I'm upset that you haven't spent any time with me since you came back. I miss getting my nights with you."

You stare at him, disbelief taking over you rub your temples, "You just have to ask if you want to hang out." And here he had been making you nervous with his strange messages. As it turned out, he is just a dummy. A very lovable dummy.

"Well, that's what right now is for then." He reached toward one of the classroom doors and opened it, revealing the empty tables inside, "Since you've been so busy all night, I want you right now." You raise an eyebrow at his demand, "Please?"

You shrug and laugh, "Fine, but I am not helping you out when Lucifer finds out you skipped class."

"He won't find out if we keep this our little secret."

"He's still going to find out," you say as you step into the classroom.

"Oh! Speaking of finding out," he closes the door behind you both as he enters, "there's something I want to ask you." His footsteps click against the ground, getting gradually louder as he moves toward you. You turn to look at him, finding that he is so close to you that you are forced to take a step back to keep any kind of distance. His eyes are twinkling again, begging you to gossip with him.

"Uhh... Yeah?"

"So, Darling, which of my brothers did you have sex with?"

Your eyes widen and every muscle in your body is paralyzed. _So he did know?_ You bite your lip and fold your arms to hold yourself study, "How blunt. Why do you think I slept with someone?" _Deny it. Lie. It's none of his business who you sleep with. You don't need any more insults or slander thrown your way_

"Really?" His pout returns to his face, "I _am_ the avatar of lust. I can _tell_ when you're pent up. I can also tell when something satisfies you. Or, rather some _one_ in this case." He cocks his hip to the side, "I wish you were honest with me. It's no fun if I just have to keep guessing. If it was Mammon he would never shut up. Levi is too inexperienced to know how to satisfy his partner," you actually felt bad for him at that line, "Satan has the sex drive of a snail, and Lucifer..." he pauses, "It's not Lucifer. That leaves me with either Beel or Belphie. Or both?" His eyes look on in wonder with that last line.

Heat rushes to your face and you have to fight to not have it turn completely red, "Oh really? Who do I smell like then?"

His eyes widen and then narrow with a smirk, "Oh? Who taught you about marking?"

 _Oh crap._ You just outed yourself so hard it isn't even funny, "I learned it in class."

He looks at you in continued disappointment, "They don't teach that in any of the classes you take." He steps closer to you and you back away again, feeling as you bump into one of the tables meant for students to sit at, "Is something wrong?"

You look away from him, not wanting to answer that question.

"Is there something you can't tell me?" You stay silent, "Darling?"

"Can you drop it?" You finally ask.

"Why? I'm serious. Nothing is wrong, right?" The concern in his eyes is actually killing you. However, the concern is quickly turning into anger and you can see his horns starting to poke out.

"No. Nothing is wrong with my... sex life." You quickly try to calm him down, which seems to work as his horns quickly retreat. You appreciate his genuine care of you, but even he can be kind of scary when something upsets him, "I just don't want to talk about it." Your voice trembles and goes quiet as you speak.

"Darling..."

"It's no one else's business what I do with anyone else. No one else has the right to judge me..."

The gaze her gives you is absolutely in pain on your behalf, "Who is judging you?"

You can't answer him. In the human realm people were always judging you when they found out you didn't date every person you had sex with. Some people understood, of course, but most seemed to live to shame you for your choices. You didn't want that to start here of all places. If any of the brothers found out how many partners you'd had before and not only how badly you wanted to sleep with them but also that you had slept with Belphie... You couldn't take it if that happened.

The only thing that grounds you back in reality is Asmo actually yelling, "Who thinks they have the right to judge? Is this a human thing? As if they don't all have passing thoughts of doing things to random strangers on the streets." He shouts, barely breathing between his sentences, "How dare they think they're better!"

"Asmo?"

He steps forward again, cornering you against the desk. His voice drops back to talking, trying to get you to understand he isn't upset at you, "There is nothing wrong with wanting to have lots of partners. Look at me. Everyone wants me and who am I to turn them all down? The point is that everyone knows the terms of the deal going in. If the people involved agree on the terms then no one else gets to open their mouth about it."

You feel your heart skip a beat. Few people you'd met ever shared that belief with you. Even your friends used to joke about you being a heartbreaker or a slut because of how many people you'd had a one night fling with or were reserved for your little black book. Now someone was agreeing with you and telling you that nothing you had done was wrong. And it was a pretty boy at that! You could just jump his bones to show how much you appreciated those words right now. That, and you just wanted to have your way with him on a normal day. Damn libido.

Of course, you had forgotten you were talking to the literal avatar of lust who had just admitted that he could tell when you were feeling a sexual urge. As he felt your arousal rising from you, he licked his lips, "Did I say something?"

"Hmm..." You reached up to wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him close so your bodies are barely apart, "Thank you."

"Hey," he puts his hands on your hips, "I didn't say anything that isn't true. Having multiple partners isn't unusual here, so no one thinks twice about it." His fingers press into you as he presses against you, feeling his bulge against your pelvis, "Is your relationship exclusive?" He waits for an answer, ready to continue if you give him the go ahead.

You shake your head. You aren't dating Belphie and he knows it. It's more than a fling, less than a boyfriend, but you and him never agreed on being exclusive. If anything, you were sure he understood that you had a habit of practicing your sexuality. After all, you had attacked him with very little warning and without a conversation beforehand, "I still have another class. I don't want to be marked."

"I won't," He leans into you, pressing his lips against yours. You return the kiss, getting lost in the moment. His fingers dance across the loose fabric of your skirt, lifting it up slowly until he can get his hand under to cup your ass.

"Maybe we should wait until we get home..." You say, fully aware of how public you and he really are right now.

"Can't wait. Want you now," is all he says as his lips move from your mouth, down your neck. The thought of letting you go after feeling how your arousal had spiked because of him was too much. If he had to live with the knowledge that you were hot and needy for _him_ and he hadn't done anything, it would drive him mad.

He picks up the entirety of your weight and sets you onto the table you were pressed against. The wood is cool against your exposed skin, sending a shiver up your spine as he hikes your skirt up even higher. His hands wander shortly until he finds the band of your underwear and slides them down your legs, dropping them to the floor below.

"I want to use my mouth." He looks you in the eyes, searching for a sign that you actually want this as badly as he does. Just because you are radiating sexuality doesn't mean you want it right now. Even if you do, you may not be comfortable with everything he wants to do to you.

Your eyes glaze over as he speaks, desperately wanting him to just shut up and do it already. On the other hand though, "What about you?" You are not unaware of the tent that is pitching itself inside of his pants. Of all the brothers you'd imagined being okay without reciprocation, Asmo was not one of them.

"Is my darling saying she wants to have me too?" He looks so proud of himself and you blush. He really is a dummy if he thinks you don't want to return the favor for anything he does with you. As you give him a pout, he laughs and kisses your forehead, "You said you don't want to be marked, so I'm going to behave. If you really want to have some fun and change your mind, I don't mind skipping the rest of the day."

"No way." Then Lucifer would kill both of you, "I just don't like things being one way."

"Hm~" He pulls away from you, lowering himself so he is settled between your legs, "Then you can come to my room tonight and pay me back." With that line, he stops talking and places kisses along your inner thigh, savoring the way you twitch with each one. His teeth occasionally graze against your skin, teasing you with a new sensation between each of his loving ones. With each passing second, he finds it more difficult to not go straight for your core, especially with the divine scent of your arousal so close.

For a split moment, watching the top of his head as he teases you, you falter, "Are you sure about this?" You know he just said that it was normal for demons to have multiple partners, and you were beyond positive he had an entire harem hiding somewhere, but you were so used to people freaking out about it that you couldn't change your mindset. You didn't want him to change his mind later when it was all over. Not that you thought Asmo would, but... old habits.

He looks up at you, stopping abruptly, "Darling, I had to spend an entire year around you and your pent up arousal. Every time I tried to ask you to come to my bed, you brushed me off. Trust me when I say that this is something I am sure of." His gaze moves back down, finally looking to the sweet spot that he most wants to explore. His head leans in, getting to finally kiss your swollen clit. Your breath hitches and you jump at the sudden contact. He laughs against you, encouraged by each of your reactions.

"So sweet~" He purrs, his tongue licking up each drop of you.

"You don't have to say that." You moan out as his tongue continues to assault you. It's embarrassing to hear him say those kinds of things, even knowing that he is the person that is most likely to shower you in those words.

As his mouth continues to play with you, his fingers move up to bury themselves inside of your heat, "But I want to. Do you know how much everyone wishes they could be in my place? I have to let you know that I'm enjoying it as much as you are. It's kind of my thing." He sounds so proud of himself.

Through the haze of your lust you almost miss what he just said. Your brain has to do a double take, making sure you heard him correctly: _Do you know how much everyone wishes they could be in my place?_ That's what he said, right? As in saying that he wasn't the only one that would get on his knees and eat you out if they could? You couldn't have heard him right.

He pauses for a moment, fingers stopped and tongue withdrawn, "Oh~ Did you hear something you like?" He teased, "Was it saying my brothers all want to fuck you too? I thought you knew, especially after the other night. Or maybe you just like hearing it?" With each word, he started to push his fingers in and out of you, "As much as the thought of you sleeping with my family is enticing, I'm going to get jealous."

"Sorry..." You say as you wince in pleasure, mewling as he scissors his fingers inside of you.

"Just focus on me, Darling." As much as he loved the thought of you giving into all of your pent up lust (especially with him and his brothers), he wanted you to keep your attention on him right now. You were visibly twitching, letting him know how close you were to finishing because of him and he wanted to see it through.

"Asmoasmoasmo..." You mutter his name over and over like a prayer. Just a little more, and you will be there, "I'm gonna-"

"Go ahead. Finish for me."

With one last shutter, you do as he says and erupt in pleasure, throwing your head back and screaming profanities as you finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asmo always knows when you're horny, even if he doesn't say anything.


	10. Another Option, A Different Deal

"You're the worst." You pout as Asmo finishes wiping off the mess of saliva and slick from your legs and the table where he had sat you down.

"Hmm?" His eyes light up as he runs the cool cloth he had gone to get against your sensitive womanhood, getting a surprised gasp in response, "You didn't miss class. Although, if you changed your mind after that I wouldn't mind helping you skip. I would love to see how many more times I can make you moan like that before you pass out~" The smile on his face is so self-satisfied that you can only groan.

"No way. Horny hormones are gone now, so you can stop trying to get into my pants." Especially when you were still at school. You cannot believe that you had basically done it in public (not really, but close enough).

"That's disappointing." He said as he finished wiping you down and moved to the table, "I was enjoying hearing you scream for me."

Your face turns bright red, and you close your legs in the hope that he will finally stop staring, "Well not anymore, so you can stop mentioning it."

He stops wiping the table and looks at you, your face turned away in embarrassment. Here you were once again having slept with someone who you had an unclear relationship with. Asmo, at the very least, seemed to understand you weren't dating just because you and he had an intimate moment. In fact, the moment to him seemed to be nothing more than sex and fulfilling a longing.

"Hey," he reaches for your hand and brings it against his lips, kissing the back of it, "No sadness. I would be insulted if one of my partners walked away crying. Well, crying for reasons other than bliss."

You stare down at him, his eyes distressingly innocent and calculating at the same time. He really does just want to give in to the sin he is named for, doesn't he, "I wouldn't cry after that." You give him a small smile.

"Oh good, because my brothers would kill me if they even thought I made you cry." Not that he was one to talk. He had wanted to kill whoever it was you were remembering earlier too. No one made you upset without at least one of the brothers losing their mind.

As soon as he mentioned his brothers, you felt the same heat from earlier return. In the moment, you hadn't really given much thought about what he said beyond how hot it sounded, but now that the sex was out of your brain you could finally dissect his words. You swallowed the lump in your throat, afraid to ask, "So, what you said earlier, about everybody wanting to be in your place..." You trail off, unsure how to finish that statement.

"Oh~ You mean how they'd all want to fuck your brains out if you let them?" He says, absolutely lacking any tact by choice just so he can see the reaction on your face. When he feels your arousal spike again he almost purrs, "Don't make it so easy to tease you or it really will be hard to leave without wanting to mark you."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Avatar of _lust_. You don't have to say anything for me to know that you have dirty thoughts running through your head."

You were going to lose your mind if he kept reminding you that he knew every moment you had even a passing erotic thought, "Well stop it. Those are private."

Asmo thinks for a moment, deciding to sit next to you since the table is now clean, "I can't stop knowing when you're turned on, you know?"

"Well, at least stop mentioning it..." You knew what you were thinking and you didn't need someone else to repeat those thoughts out loud.

"Fine, fine. I'll play nice and won't say anything unless I'm trying to get into your pants." Which for him would be all the time, but he could cool it if he wasn't the focus of your lustful thoughts, "Like I said, imagining you with my brothers is pretty hot." He wasn't possessive like some of the others. In fact, he rather enjoyed the idea of you indulging in your lust with anyone, especially if you decided you wanted to recall those details with him later. In his room. With your clothes off. And his clothes off. Okay, he wanted to get off on your sexual encounters with other people as much as he wanted to get off with you. He _was_ lust personified.

"Asmo!" You, on the other hand, cannot believe how forward he is sometimes.

"It's your fault you attract every demon you come across. I'm just being honest. You should have seen how they were when you were drinking. They couldn't take their eyes off of you for even a second~" And he did mean every single one of them. Some of them may have been better at hiding it than others, but they all were staring when he and you shared a drink, wishing they had been so forward as to make the dare.

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't joking."

You are pretty sure at this point that you cannot blush any harder. You really care about all of the brothers, even going so far as to call the House of Lamentation your home and them your family. You know deep down that you want something more than what you have from each of them, but it doesn't feel fair to ask for that. In the human realm, relationships are between two people. Here in the Devildom that may not be the case, but you have a hard time changing your thinking. Besides, what more is it that you want from the? Belphie let you get away without naming it, and Asmo seems to not care for labeling it, but... you want to know what it is you're feeling.

Asmo sees the conflict in your eyes, and feels guilty. It is clear that you are not as secure with yourself as he wishes you could be. He and his brothers think the absolute world of you, but it seems there are things even you don't understand about that world, "Clearly all of us like you. If you asked any of us to do anything to you, someone would be more than willing to oblige with no questions asked. Definitely me. Probably Mammon." He snickered at the second brother's lack of subtlety, "I doubt they would even be upset if you slept with anyone you wanted as long as they were on the list. Let me put it this way: you slept with the twins already, right?"

You furiously shake your head, "No. I slept with one of them. Please stop making assumptions."

The look he gives you is nothing short of pure shock, "One? Only one? How did you manage that?" He is genuinely confused. Beel and Belphie shared literally everything with one another. Asmo had always assumed that everything meant, well, _everything_. That included their partners. In fact, he was positive that they had shared partners in the past. The fact that you had managed to only sleep with one so far was baffling, "Which one was it?" He had to know.

You are taken aback at his sudden reaction, "Uhh... Private information, Asmo."

He frowns at you before quickly fixing his face, "I can't believe you got away with just one of them. I would have expected that they would be eager to share, especially since you three always hang out together. Are you sure you aren't lying to me?"

"I am pretty sure I know who I slept with."

His face is still uncertain, but he seems to accept it for now, "Well, that just ruins my whole point."

You tilt your head in confusion, "What was your point?" You ask, knowing immediately that you probably shouldn't have.

"I _was_ going to mention how the two of them were happy to share your time and dote on you, but apparently they didn't." He was almost upset. He expected at least that much from them. Although, he had to admit he didn't know the full situation. Still though! They were supposed to be joined at the hip! How disappointing.

"I mean, it's not like they were both there at the time when I asked..." And you had been trying to keep the event secret so it wasn't like you went around telling Beel.

"So... you slept with one? Does the other know?" You shake your head and his eyes widen, "I see~" He slides closer to you and, a smile slowly creepy across his face, "Have you asked if the other wants to join yet?"

"No way!" You snap back immediately, "That is so-"

He puts a single finger against your lips to silence you, "You should if you want to see what I mean. I'm sure they would be happy to hear you want them."

"But... if they say no..." You don't know what you would do if that happened. You would be so embarrassed and ashamed that you wouldn't be able to show your face around them again.

"They won't." Asmo says with confidence, "Take it from me. I don't know which one you slept with, but I can guarantee the other one would be more than happy to prove me right."

You appreciated how he was trying to convince you your feelings were fine and that they were returned by the brothers, but the thought of acting on them was too much for you. If any of them turned you down, you weren't sure how you could look them in the face ever again. That feeling would be even worse if any of them found out you were sleeping around when you asked them. You envied Asmo's confidence.

"Well, I can't force you." He stands up and gives another kiss to your cheek, "But if you do decide to test it out, let me know how they push you down and make you scream all night~"

"Asmo!"

"Not tonight of course. Tonight you are coming to my room so I can teach you things you never knew before~" Like how many times you could come on his cock before you fell unconscious, or all the sweet spots he could hit inside of you to torment you, or how many dirty words he could teach you to scream as he brought you orgasm after orgasm.

You bury your face into your hands, "Can you stop that?" You were glad he didn't mention how clearly turned on the thought made you. It was crazy how much you had never noticed before how many of your thoughts were claimed by your sex drive and dirty thoughts. You were sure Asmo was living for it though.

"Okay~" He backed away from you, turning away so he could walk for the door, "Stay here until you're ready, but your free period is going to be over soon."

"R-right!" You stand up, looking at the ground so you can find your underwear. However, there is nothing there. You look up, confused where they have gone. As you do, however, Asmo is looking at you.

There is a ball of fabric in his hand as he smirks, "You can have them back tonight~" The thought of you walking around without any underwear on was exactly what he needed to motivate him to get through the day.

"Wait! Asmo! That's not fair." You whine, feeling exposed even though your skirt is long enough to hide the fact that you are not wearing anything.

"Oh? I think it's fun." The eyes he gave you were back to being predatory, "It'll be easier to bend you over and fuck you without them in the way." You stutter, trying to find the right words to argue with him, "Remember to come to my room, Darling~" He only smiles and leaves the room so only you and your dumbstruck disbelief are left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asmo teaches all of us about the joys of poly ships. Doing the lord's work, he is.  
> Also, yes, 'they' would be so happy to hear that you want to sleep with 'them'. Man, I love English occasionally.


	11. Extra: Why Beel was Late to Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter, which is a nice way of saying out of order. This one specifically takes place while you were at breakfast.  
> Beware the angst.

Beel felt like his stomach was eating itself. He always tried to get in his morning workout before breakfast, since he knew he wouldn't stop eating once he started, but today was even worse that usual. When he had woken up you were pressed between him and Belphie, holding onto both of them in some way. Your chest was moving steadily with each breath you took, your legs intertwined with his as you rested on your side facing him. Belphie was behind you, arms wrapped around your waist. It was the picture of a normal happy couple and he felt like the third wheel. All he had wanted to do was stay in bed with his two favorite people, but he knew better than to keep pushing something that wasn't wanted. Belphie had done more than enough for him last night in convincing you to spend the night, but even he could see that you had been hesitant. In that moment, he just wanted to get away and leave you two some time to do whatever you wanted in the morning. He had been in such a hurry to get away that he hadn't even eaten anything to hold him over during his workout.

He stood outside the door to his own room, wondering if it was safe to go in or if you and Belphie had woken up yet and decided to... No. It was probably fine. Still, he would open the door slowly to peak inside and make sure he wasn't interrupting anything he didn't want to see. The only sound as he opened the door was Belphie's gentle snoring. You had long since left the room to go shower and get dressed, and Beelzebub found himself grateful for that. He was happy for his twin and you, but that didn't make knowing what was happening any easier.

He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. You may have been gone, but Belphie was still there and still fast asleep. The usual routine was that Beel would wake up first to go workout, wake Belphie up when he returned, get ready for the day together, and then head down to breakfast with the family before going to RAD. Step one of the daily routine had already been completed, now it was on to step two. He approached the bed where Belphegor was still asleep and reached over to gently shake him awake. As he got nearer, however, he smelled something very distinct and familiar, but also new. You had been sleeping in his bed, and it wasn't the first time that had happened either, so he knew your scent by heart. However, your smell was a lot stronger than usual and it was so... delicious. All he wanted to do was bury his face into the sheets and breath you in, forgetting the hunger in his stomach for a different variety for a moment. 

Beel climbed into the bed, wondering why the smell was so different than usual. As he did, the mattress shifted beneath him, waking up his sleeping brother whose voice called out to him groggily, "Is it that time already?" He sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes to try and adjust to the light. As he does, he notices how Beel is searching the bed for... something, "What are you doing?"

The older of the twins looks up with crossed brows, "It smells different."

"Hm? You mean the bed?" He doesn't really understand what Beel is talking about, but he is trying to understand.

"Yes?" Even Beel isn't quite sure, "It smells like her, but it's also not the same."

Belphie finally understands what his twin is saying, "Oh... She came earlier."

Beel looks on, clearly not understanding what his brother meant. _She had slept here last night. How could she come from anywhere else?_ Those are the thoughts in his head when he hears those words, not immediately jumping to the alternate meaning in his words.

The air turns tense and silence ensues while Belphie waits for the realization of what he said, but it doesn't seem to come. He sighs and shifts his gaze, "She had an orgasm."

It takes two more clicks, but realization finally hits, "Oh..." He doesn't know what to say. He just keeps thinking he should be happy for the two of you, but inside he is hurting. He doesn't want to make you feel bad for choosing his brother, and he doesn't want Belphie to feel bad for being chosen, but... it still hurt to know that it wasn't both of them. They had always been together, and when you came it felt like something had been completed. Since a few days ago though, it felt like he was being left out of something important.

He knew he wasn't in any kind of position to have helped you back your room that night. He had drunk more than anyone else and he was not immune to what that did to him. Belphie had been the best one to help you that night and he knew it, but that night had been the one where everything changed. It was hard to explain just how he knew what had happened that night, but the easiest way was to say they were twins and were special. He could just tell what Belphie had done, and how much he had enjoyed it. It was something he knew his brother had wanted. He wanted it too, but the cards didn't fall that way. Though, what stung the most was when he went to check on you so no one else would realize what had happened and finding that your room was radiating you and Belphie, your scents coiled around one another and seeping through the door. You'd been marked by the twin he was supposed to share everything with. He pretended not to notice, though Belphie had realized his lie, and he told the others that you weren't feeling well. It was all he could do to show that if that was what you and Belphie wanted he was willing to support you.

The dark-haired demon notices the look of sadness in Beel's violet-blue eyes, moving his tired body to lean against his brother's shoulder, "You can just ask."

Beel shook his head, "I don't want to make them feel like they have to." If you wanted to be with him, you would ask. He didn't want to force you or make you feel like you had to do anything. You were so close that turning him down if you didn't feel that way would be awkward for the both of you.

"If neither of you are going to ask, you won't get anywhere. I can only drop so many hints." Which you seemed to try to ignore like they were cursed. Maybe he had been wrong to be subtle about it. Maybe he should just be forward in Beel's place, but he knew that wasn't what his twin wanted. He just wanted you two to be happy. If being happy meant him stepping aside, he would do that. Though the thought of that didn't make Belphie happy at all.

All the two of them could do was sit in silence, unsure where to go from here or what to do next. They were so lost in thought that Belpie didn't feel tired and Beel didn't feel the hunger eating away at him. Instead, they both just wanted to sit with one another, having a conversation neither of them could hear, but that both of them could understand. Both of them wanted the other to be happy, wanted to share their bliss with one another, but you were the third piece that they couldn't control. In the end, whatever happened next would be solely up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Beel so much and I hate to hurt him, but also... look at this sad puppy! His angst now is fuel for my later hapiness and joy!


	12. On the Way Home

Asmo was dead. The second you saw him again, you were going to wrap your hands around his neck and kill him. You were sitting in class, your legs pressed tightly together to try and keep the cool air blowing up your skirt from stimulating your exposed womanhood. It was pure torture, especially since you were trying to focus on class rather than control your stupid libido. You weren't even turned on right now. It was just a natural reaction to feeling anything rub against you. And it was making it hard to focus on your classwork. Stupid Asmo!

You were literally counting the seconds until class ended and you could go home just so you could get away from this situation. Every tap of your pencil against the desk, every twitch of your leg in anticipation, every single foreign letter written on the board that you could just barely read brought you closer to freedom. Why was everything written in this language anyway? Sure, it was used for spells and charms and things, but it wasn't the modern writing system and school was the only place you ever saw it used. It was the bane of your existence, especially since you couldn't understand any of what you were saying when you had to repeat back the words to practice. You couldn't even tell when you were saying some of the words incorrectly because they had sounds in them that didn't exist in your native language, making it more difficult for you to understand what was being said.

At least you didn't have this class all alone. Mammon, in all his foolish wisdom, had failed enough times to still be stuck in this class with you. He understood the words and writing, he was just a bad student that didn't take his studies seriously. You would normally get upset that he was so careless with his own education, but right now you were glad to have someone with you. Even if you wished he would stop looking your way every few minutes so you didn't feel as exposed when you rubbed your legs together.

It was only when class was over that you finally felt relief, sighing and slumping down into your seat. When you looked over, Mammon was matching your posture and you couldn't help but laugh. You were both idiots deep down, but at least you had the excuse of being an exchange student.

As others started to clear out of the room, you just stayed there and stared into the void, waiting for it to pick you up and drop you back at home so you don't have to walk all the way there without your underwear. That wasn’t going to happen though, so you resolve yourself to grabbing your bag, your notes, and your demon and getting the heck out of there.

"Alright, Mammon, that's enough." You sit up and start to pack.

"Ya can't make me move." He groans, refusing to lift even a single finger.

"I could, but that's not a good use of our pact." You remind him, since he lives to brag about being your first all the time. Not that you would actually use it like that.

He almost wishes you would use it, since he can't find the energy in himself to get out of his seat. The class was so long and boring that he was certain he was going to fall asleep listening to the professor drone on and on. He needed something to wake him up. Something like, "Can we pass by some shops on the way back?"

"No," is your immediate response.

"Yer not in charge of me." And how dare you kill any sense of joy he had at the thought of getting to use Goldie.

You stare at him in deadpan, "Pact."

You can hear the growl under his breath as he sits up to join you in packing to go home, "Bossy human," he mutters, thinking you can't hear him, "The Great Mammon is only going with ya because he's so generous and ya shouldn't walk alone." Okay, nevermind. He knows you can hear him which is why he's lying to himself about not wanting to go back with you.

You roll your eyes and chuckle, "Thank you, Mammon. I feel so much safer now." You were picking on him a little, but you really were grateful that he would walk you back. Leaving RAD by yourself was terrifying at times, even with Satan's paralysis potion on standby.

You finish packing up all of your things and tap your foot, the echo of each step telling him that you are ready to go and you will abandon him here regardless of your own safety if he keeps playing around. With one last tired groan, he throws his stuff into his bag and gets up. As he approaches you, he 'reluctantly' offers his arm for you to hold onto. You grab him and pull him closer to you, allowing his elbow to rest against your chest. He tries to hide the blush from being in such close contact with you (obviously as in denial as ever) so you play along.

"Shall we?" You ask your stubborn first.

He makes a little 'tsk' noise before answering, "Let's go already."

With Mammon at your side, you happily begin to make your way back home. Along the way you even let him look in the windows of some shops and get a gander at all the things he wanted to buy, not that you actually let him buy anything. Instead, you just watched as he gushed over all of the things you passed by. His pure passion was something you couldn't help but love, even if he was roundabout in showing his affection for other people and put all that passion into denying his obvious feelings.

As he was gawking at some clothing on a dummy in the window of a particular shop you could only stare at the desire in his eyes. Sometimes you forgot that greed wasn't just the desire for money, even though that seemed to be Mammon's ultimate goal. No. Greed was the desire to own things. Everything. Not for any practical purpose, but just to say he did. You had to pull him along just to make sure he didn't forget you were with him and decide to go on a shopping spree.

By the time you reached the front gate of the House of Lamentation, you were exhausted. You had walked all the way home with no underwear, allowing every stray breeze that found its way up your skirt to slowly caress you and your thighs were chaffing from rubbing against each other the entire time as you tried to protect yourself from the elements. You were just hoping Mammon hadn't noticed how uncomfortable you were while walking home or how much you needed to get away and change into something else.

"Ya should come to my room." He hadn't. If he had, you're sure he wouldn't be trying to keep you from leaving too quickly. Actually, even if he had he would probably try to keep you. Greed meant he also tried to monopolize your time of all things. "We haven't hung out just you and me since ya got back." 

You open the massive front door leading to the front hall, "You shouldn't have skipped gaming night with me and Levi last night." You stick your tongue out at him.

"I didn't skip! I was-" he stopped suddenly, seeing the judgmental look in your eyes. You knew by his tone of voice that you weren't going to like the end of that sentence and he knew you wouldn't. His eyes avoided your own, "I wasn't invited..."

"Why?" You are sure you already knew the answer, but you had to confirm.

"Iunno. He was probably just jealous that ya'd focus all her attention on me or something." He laughed like he had just made an irrefutable argument, "I can't blame him. It's hard not to be jealous of The GREAT Mammon."

So he tried to sell something of Leviathan's again, got it. No matter how many times it happened, he would never learn. For someone that cared so much about his family, Mammon sure had a way of trying to take things that were important to them.

"So, don't let you into my room any time soon?" You jest, but only a little. He usually didn't take anything from you, but the key word there was _usually._ Sometimes he took random trinkets (nothing you really cared about) and tried to sell them off to other demons that just liked the idea of having human souvenirs. The few times you caught him, he had practically fallen to his knees and apologized.

"Ehh!?" His voice cracks making the sound, "That ain't fair! You'd kick me out too?"

You want to stand firm and tell him how unacceptable his behavior is, but when you look at his face all you can see is hurt. It breaks your heart, even if you know better than to excuse it. Still, it's not like he can help it any more than some of his other brothers. Beel eats, Belphie sleeps, and Mammon collects every shiny (and not so shiny) thing he can find. It was just annoying that his vice hurt other people.

"When you apologize to Levi and he forgives you, I will reconsider it." You tell him as you walk up the foyer stairs. That should at least be enough to get him to consider making things right. Someone could probably call it manipulation, considering you were using his obvious feelings for you to make him do something, but you couldn't just forgive him on Levi's behalf either. Only Levi could make that call.

"Y-you..." You hear him stammer from behind you.

You turn around and look down at him where he still stands at the base of the stairs, "You, what?"

He puts his fist up to his mouth and turns away with a blush. Only after he clears his throat does he speak again, "Ya can't be serious." You just give him a side glance that tells him you are, "What if he doesn't understand it wasn't that big a deal?"

"It was and you better hope he has some way you can make it up to him." 

"Tsk," is the only sound he makes in response to your ultimatum, "That's yer room though. Mine's still open."

 _So come inside._ Those are the words he definitely wants to say, but doesn't. They scratch at the back of his brain and threaten to force themselves out of his mouth if he doesn't say them willingly.

"Mammon..." You try to mimic the tone Lucifer has when he reprimands his brother, but your voice is nowhere near as threatening. 

"Ya don't have to be so modest," you aren't, "I know it's a big deal to come to my room." Except you did it all the time in your first year, "Just consider it part of my generosity." _He has generosity?_

Okay, that wasn't fair. He could be very generous when he wanted to be. He just had a hard time putting aside his own wants and ego sometimes.

You sigh, "If I go for thirty minutes will you go straight to Levi afterward?" 

The smile that crept across his face was so pure that you almost wanted to pinch his cheeks, "Sure."

"I'm serious," you warn him, "Thirty minutes. No more." You were still without any underwear and it was bothering you. You could handle thirty more minutes though. Plus, if it helped get Levi an apology, it was more than worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I don't say this a lot, but I really do appreciate everyone that reads this fanfic, leaves a kudo, subscribes, bookmarks, and/or comments. It is really nice to see something you work on get any kind of love. So thank you very much and I hope you continue to enjoy.


	13. Come to My Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and last chapter have some overlap. Okay, a lot of overlap. I am a hack. lol

Mammon was a total idiot. He wasn't good with school, he kept making terrible schemes that he lost money in and he was the most likely victim of Lucifer's punishment because he never changed. Even so, there were some things he wasn't stupid about. You were one of those things. He wasn't smart enough to know what it was that was bothering you, but he knew it was something. You were walking more slowly, holding yourself more consciously, staring down as you walked.

The only time he saw you smile in your usual manner on the way home was when you passed a clothing shop. There was a specific stone embedded in a necklace on a dummy in the window that you had stared at for longer than just a simple glance. In the Devildom it was a common stone, but to you it was rare and beautiful. The way it glistened in the light reminded you of the last sparks in a dying campfire. It was so bright and vibrant in the few spots it shimmered that you couldn't help but stare and wonder how such small specks of stone managed to shine through the dull color surrounding it.

Mammon hadn't missed the small smile you gave as you looked at it. Did you want it? If you did, he would get it for you. He would get anything for you if it would keep that smile on your face. Sure, sometimes he was an idiot, but he always meant well. He just didn't know how to explain himself to you.

Greed was a complicated sin to be the avatar of. It made him want to own everything he saw: money, objects, people. It even made him want to own his emotions, which is why he could never just come out and say the things he wanted to you. The second he did those feelings and his heart would be yours and not his, which was something his greed couldn't allow. However, if he bought you gifts-- did things that made you smile-- he would own that smile in some way. It was so hard to get you things, because you always hesitated to accept anything. Even small things that were inconsequential. Although, it was also because of that hesitance that you were able to treat every gift you were given like a precious treasure. Every time you would look at it, you would smile and think of him again and again. That thought made him more euphoric than any large purchase ever could. He wanted to get it for you, but you quickly pulled him away from the window. 

The rest of the walk home was pretty normal conversation. When it was just you and him, he could be satisfied with anything you said. It was only when you came to the large gates of the House of Lamentation that he swallowed the lump in his throat and asked you what he wanted for a while.

"Ya should come to my room." Well, less ask and more propose, "We haven't hung out just you and me since ya got back." 

You open the massive front door leading to the front hall, "You shouldn't have skipped gaming night with me and Levi last night." You stick your tongue out at him.

"I didn't skip! I was-" he stopped suddenly, seeing the judgmental look in your eyes. He knew you wouldn't like how he would finish that statement. You had probably already guessed by now. His eyes avoided your own, "I wasn't invited..."

"Why?"

"Iunno. He was probably just jealous that ya'd focus all her attention on me or something." He laughed, trying to get you to forget what you had already managed to guess, "I can't blame him. It's hard not to be jealous of the GREAT Mammon."

He couldn't fool you and he knew it.

"So, don't let you into my room any time soon?"

"Ehh!?" His voice cracks making the sound, "That ain't fair! You'd kick me out too?"

"When you apologize to Levi and he forgives you, I will reconsider it." You tell him as you walk up the foyer stairs.

He stands at the bottom of the stairs as you walk up, trying to find a way to argue against you. It is then that he notices something he shouldn't. From your higher standpoint, he can now see up your skirt and he can see the article of clothing that you are missing.

"Y-you..." He stammers out, trying to find words for what he has just seen.

You turn around and look down at him where he still stands at the base of the stairs, "You, what?" You ask, not realizing that he is at an angle where he can see under your clothing despite the length of your skirt.

He can't even begin to think of a way to explain what he saw without sounding like a creep. With how upset you already are with him about Levi, it is probably best to drop it and just try to keep you from getting too close to any of his other brothers. That information can just be for him.

He puts his fist up to his mouth and turns away with a blush. Only after he clears his throat does he speak again, "Ya can't be serious." You just give him a side glance that tells him you are, "What if he doesn't understand it wasn't that big a deal?" He tries to quickly save himself from really explaining what he wanted to say.

"It was and you better hope he has some way you can make it up to him." 

"Tsk," is the only sound he makes in response to your ultimatum. It was annoying, but at least it was easier than what you could have had him do, "That's yer room though. Mine's still open." And if you came over he could make sure he got his share of time with you while also keeping everyone from finding out you weren't completely dressed.

"Mammon..." You try to threaten, but he ignores it.

"Ya don't have to be so modest. I know it's a big deal to come to my room. Just consider it part of my generosity."

You sigh that sigh that tells him he is about to get his way, "If I go for thirty minutes will you go straight to Levi afterward?" 

The smile that crept across his face was so pure that you almost wanted to pinch his cheeks, "Sure."

"I'm serious," you warn him, "Thirty minutes. No more."

 _Except it'll definitely be longer_ , he thinks to himself, knowing exactly how you work by now. If he can get you into his room, you will quickly lose track of how long thirty minutes is. He walks up the stairs, grabbing your hand as he goes and pulling you along. If you're going to insist on only thirty minutes, he is going to use that time to have you forget all about needing to go.

As you both reach his room, he quickly throws his stuff to the side and motions for you to do the same. You do not, which has him annoyed. If you were to put it down, it would be easier to lose track of time and you didn't want to do that. Instead, you keep everything to your side and follow him as he heads over to the couch.

He flops down, spreading his arms along the back of the couch and opening his legs wide. You only stare at him, raising an eyebrow to question where he expects you to sit.

"There's plenty of space," he says while motioning to the bit of couch exposed between his legs.

You roll your eyes at his lack of subtlety. You don't even know if he realizes how obvious he is being right now. Even so, you aren't against the idea of cuddling up to him a bit. He doesn't expect it as you _actually_ sit down between his legs and lean against his chest. You are very careful to keep the fabric of your skirt under your butt when you sit down.

"Are you happy now?" You ask him in a mocking tone, trying to see what reaction you get out of him.

"You should be the happy one." He says, but his face is still as embarrassed and red as ever, "But this is okay." You let him get away with that one for now since he was a little honest with you for once. He just enjoys you being close to him.

"Yeah?" The smirk that crosses your face is beyond devious, "Maybe I am happy."

He finally overheats from your constant teasing, but he refuses to let you see it, "See? That's what being with The Great Mammon will do to ya."

You roll your eyes with a chuckle, "Oh yes, Great Mammon, tell me more about how lucky I am that you took up the entire couch." Ignoring the fact that there was space still left elsewhere. He would let that slide though, since telling you could cause you to move.

With some trepidation, he lowers one of his arms from the back of the couch and instead lays his hand on your leg. You clamp them together, trying to keep him from noticing your lack of undergarments (not realizing he already has). His other arm awkwardly wraps itself around your waist and pulls you even closer to him.

You look up at him wondering if he actually understands what he is doing. He's always trying to deny his feelings, so this feels very forward, "Yes?"

"I-if ya want to do something..." Like kiss him or change your mind about spending more time with him.

"Something like what?" You ask him, eyes half lidded.

If he was a little more honest with you, maybe you could be convinced to do something with the short amount of time you had. Although, considering earlier today and what you were planning to do later, maybe you shouldn't even think about it. Not thinking about it was hard though when his hand was so distressing close to you.

"Like maybe watching something and having our own night." This dishonest man was going to be the death of you.

You were almost disappointed. You gave him a clear opening and he didn't take it. Did you need to literally lift up your skirt and tell him you were down for some casual heavy petting if he would just be truthful about his feelings for once. Well, usually you would be. Not right now though. You didn't want to explain the underwear thing.

"Maybe if you just apologized to Levi he would let you come to the actual anime night." You deadpan at him, "We're watching Deep Stella 758."

"Is that the one about aliens?"

"Space thriller. No aliens." At least you didn't think it had aliens.

"Tsk. That sounds lame." 

You reach up and place your hand against his cheek which is still burning up from you being in such close contact, "Not everything needs an action scene to be good, you know. There are other ways to pique the audience's interest. They just need to be stimulated." Okay, that last line was so blunt force trauma that you wanted to cringe until you somehow vanished into one tiny singular point.

For Mammon though that line was pure gold. Blood was rushing everywhere except his brain as he held you in his lap, hand wandering from your waist to up your stomach. The hand in your lap inched higher as well, getting even closer to discovering your secret. Before he got too far, you grabbed his hand and held it in place. You looked at him with a smile, "Do you need something?"

His fingers coiled back, as you expected. The way he operated, you knew he would only keep going as long as you didn't call him out on his behavior. That made it easy to stop him if need be.

Slowly but surely you both begin to drift into casual conversion. There isn't any rhyme or reason to anything you or he says, other than just enjoying each other's company. The entire time, his hands test how much further they can get in roaming your body before you call attention to it. You decide not to say anything as long as he doesn't go between your legs or under your clothing (which he doesn't). Letting him do this while talking is actually very calming. He's so curious and hesitant at the same time that you can't help but laugh at him and his shocking amount of innocence. 

With how intimate the situation is becoming, you almost completely forget that you gave him a time limit and that limit is already almost up.

As soon as you notice that you've been with him for as long as you have, you interrupt the conversation, "I have to get going, Mammon."

He tries to hide his disappointment and fails, "Why're you in a hurry?" The question almost sounds like a pout as his breath tickles against your neck. Did he even realize the position you were both currently in?

You look off to the side with a hint of guilt knowing that he won't like the answer, "I already promised Asmo that I'd hang out with him tonight." After all, you owed him for earlier... Plus he had your underwear held hostage. You had already foregone what chance you had to go put something on because you really did want to spend some time with Mammon, even if he was being stubborn.

As the words left your mouth, Mammon's vision seemed to go blurry. The world spun around him and blood rushed to his head, leaving his fingers feeling numb as they lazily rested on your leg. He knew you had only promised thirty minutes, but he didn't know that it was because you were going to spend time with one of his other brothers (although he probably should have assumed given how they were all vying for your time).

The look on his face seemed like annoyance to you, "Don't be like that. You still need to apologize to Levi. Maybe after that you can come hang out in my room again." That would probably calm him down, "I guess I can stay for the last bit I promised..."

Except that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he knew exactly what you didn't want him to. He knew you were exposed and that if Asmo knew that he would probably try to get too close to you (not that Mammon knew it was Asmo's fault in the first place or was smart enough to realize he had been doing the same thing the entire time). He wanted to keep you safe against his brothers and their overly affectionate advances (ignoring that he was the same way with you), but you could walk away at any moment. All he could do was convince you to stay with him and if he couldn't you could get up and walk away, deciding to spend your time however you wanted. You couldn't be put on a pretty pedestal and kept like a trophy. He couldn't own you in the same way he could own clothing or accessories...

 _But he could own you in a different way._ The voice in the back of his mind crept in, whispering to him.

He continued to hold onto you, keeping you in that one spot in his lap. Your voice was slowly being drowned out by the one in his brain telling him to do what came naturally to him. Demons ate and toyed with humans, so it was only natural that a human he spent so much time around would stir his instincts. He didn't want to eat you or hurt you, but he wanted more than just standing by your side. The thought that you were even considering going to Asmodeus of all people given the state you were in was enough to push what logic and restraint he tried to exercise around you to the side.

 _She's your human, ain't she?_ His instincts continued to scream, _You know he's going to try and do things to her._

He was losing the fight against the nagging voice. He was an idiot, but that didn't mean he didn't notice how his brothers acted around you. At least they were just flirting. But Asmo? He was forward and if you let him, he would cross the line. Sure, you had freewill and you had fended him off in the past, but this time was different. This time you were practically gift wrapping yourself for him.

_You can't just let her walk into the den of a beast._

That was the last thing he needed to hear to finally give in. He was a demon and you were his human. He had been your very first and it was his job to protect you. That was how he justified to himself what he was about to do. As you sat in his lap, he wrapped his arms even more tightly around your waist and nuzzled his head into the nape of your neck, breathing in your scent. He wanted some kind of sign that giving into his instincts wasn't wrong. That sign came in the form of you humming inquisitively as you placed a hand on his head, wondering what he was doing. To him, it sounded like you were telling him to go ahead. Slowly, he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh before him until he could taste copper on his tongue, ignoring the notable yelp of surprise you let out

As soon as you felt the pain from his fangs piercing your skin, you reached out your hands to smack him in his head, "M-mammon, stop. It h-hurts." You were nowhere near strong enough to fight off a real demon attack, so your attempts to get him off of you were more like gentle taps than anything else. As you realized how futile your efforts were, you raised your voice to command him, "Let go of me!"

You could feel it as your pact tugged at him, forcing his teeth to leave your neck and his arms to release you. With panic and adrenaline fueling every muscle in your body, you jumped off of the couch and ran straight for his door. Normally, you would give him the benefit of the doubt and try to understand what had just happened. After all, things were obviously going in a certain direction. But you weren't thinking logically right now. Being bitten by a demon hard enough to draw blood was enough to make the part of your brain that gave into animal instincts take over, regardless of who that demon was.

"W-wait, I didn-" He tries to reach out for you so he can explain himself.

"No! Don't move!" You give him another command, one that freezes his entire body in place to comply with your order. You don't want to hear what he has to say right now.

You do not bother to look back and see what he looked like as your flight instincts took control of you, but even if you did you would never see the horrible and confused feelings welling up inside of his frozen body; feelings that ate away at him the second he saw the hurt and confusion in your terrified eyes. He couldn't even begin to explain to you why he did it, especially not when he couldn't open his mouth to speak or reach out to stop you. He really was a total idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mammon is our sweet tsundere, but sometimes he is just... he's a dumb boy that doesn't think about the consequences of his actions (especially when the little demon voice in the back of his mind says even dumber stuff). I will try to calm the angry mobs right now (so they do not kill me): Mammon is next. I just couldn't imagine him not being dumb about it.  
> If you need some Mammon lovin' after this chapter (because I did the boy dirty)... have you read mochiiface's fic "my treasure, my gold". Pure sugar, that one. I cannot recommend it enough if you just want some love and smut with our favorite Tsun.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039763 (seriously, check it out)


	14. There Must Be a Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple chapters in one day? What is this nonsense? The answer is that I don't want the Tsundere to suffer for too long when his turn is coming up.

You slam the door to your room, locking it behind you (not that it would actually stop a demon if they wanted to get in, but the boys knew to respect the intent behind it). With trembling legs, you slide onto the floor and curl your knees up to form a ball. Your shoulders shake as you shut your eyes to force out the rest of the world. Tears threaten to spill over as your emotions run wild and it takes everything inside of you not to let them loose.

You run your fingers along the still painful spot where Mammon bit you, pressing against it to feel the sting of a fresh wound. You had been so scared when he dug his fingers into your sides and sunk his teeth into you. You had been warned since your first day that demons may try to eat you if you weren't careful, but the brothers were supposed to be different. In the early days they made threats, but they had always been careful not to actually hurt you once you started bonding with them. Most of them went out of their way to be gentle with you and welcome you, especially Mammon. But now... What just happened?

No matter how you tried to breath or calm down, you couldn't stop yourself from hyperventilating or stop the tears from overwhelming you, so you finally let them flow freely. You didn't like to use your pacts with the brothers, because something about them always seemed like you were taking their freewill away from them. The fact that you felt you _had_ to use it was enough to leave you a complete mess. It had been a natural reaction at the time, given you were in a situation where the part of your brain that realized it was prey had taken over, but you were now regretting it. You were sure there was an explanation. This was _Mammon_. He was dumb sometimes, but he was also sweet.

Even knowing all of that, you still couldn't get your body to understand. It was still afraid over what had just happened. You stayed there in that spot against the door until your D.D.D. went off at your side. You reached into the pockets of your skirt and pulled out the device with still trembling hands only to realize how many messages you had missed. There were some from Mammon, but you refused to look at them right now. The others were from a mixture of brothers: one from Satan, some in the group chat, and the last one from...

Oh right. You were supposed to go see Asmo. The thought had slipped your mind because you were so overwhelmed by what had happened with Mammon. Even so, you probably owed him an explanation about why you were running so late to go so him.

You opened the messages to see just how many you had missed:

> I can't wait to see you tonight. I can still taste you all over my tongue.
> 
> My fans aren't letting me leave so I'll be home late. If you want to go to my room and get started early, I won't be upset.
> 
> Actually, coming home to such a delicious treat in my bed may be too much. Just thinking about it is making things harder on me.
> 
> And I do mean that in every way.
> 
> I finally managed to appease my fans so I'm coming to you.
> 
> Aww, there was no one in my room when I got home. Are you planning something sneaky in your room instead?
> 
> Should I come to you instead? I'm usually the one that's chased, but I can make an exception for you.
> 
> Darling, is everything okay? You're being really quiet.
> 
> I'm getting worried.

You feel a twinge of guilt for ignoring him and causing him to worry. Sure you had just been through some things, but you were sure he must have been very anxious without you answering him in any way, especially when you had made plans.

> .Sorry. Something happened

You hit send. You weren't really feeling up to your original plans, but it wasn't fair to completely ghost him.

His reply was almost instantaneous:

> What is it?
> 
> .It's nothing important. I just got caught up in some things

You didn't want to explain any more than that.

> Was it so bad that you can't tell me?
> 
> I'm coming to your room. That's where you are, right?
> 
> .You don't have to
> 
> Too late.
> 
> If my darling won't tell me what is wrong it must be really bad.
> 
> How could I leave you alone right now?
> 
> .Please Asmo. I swear it's not that bad
> 
> Is that code for 'and bring the ice cream'?

You actually chuckle at that one. For being the narcissistic fifth-born, he was surprisingly empathetic when push came to shove. You still aren't up for seeing anyone right now though, but by the sounds of his messages he is going to ignore that little fact.

You just stare at the messages, jumping in your seat when you hear a knock at your door that brings your attention back to the actual issue at hand.

"Darling! I managed to find something that Beel didn't eat." Which was saying something, "Are you going to open the door for me or am I going to have to eat this all by myself out here?"

You groan at his pure stubbornness and gall, but refuse to open the door.

"That's fine," he says, "I can just talk loudly through this door so that you can hear me. Although, I wonder who else can hear me besides you." He taunts, making it very clear that he has no intention of leaving you alone.

Not wanting to experience the answer to that question, you reach up to unlock the door and open it slowly, only bothering to peek your head out, "See? I'm fine."

He smiles seeing your face, "Now that wasn't so ha-" Then his entire expression changes. You can't tell, but he can sense it the moment enough of the door is open. You smell off. It's the kind of off that makes one of the more demonic corners of his brain start firing electricity throughout his body rapidly. Everything inside of him is suddenly telling him not to touch you or even risk looking at you. Asmo knows exactly what that smell is, and the fact that you don't seem happy about it already has him threatening to change forms.

"Did you do something while waiting for me?" He hoped it was just a misunderstanding and you were just embarrassed about what happened.

You look down to your feet and he can see the hurt in them.

He shifts forms immediately, now knowing that you are genuinely upset, "I'm going to kill him."

"What?" You snap your attention back up to his face, seeing the pure rage in his eyes, "Wait. I didn't say anything!"

His wings flutter as his gaze narrows down the hall, "You don't have to. Mammon is really going to get it this time." There was no way he was the only one that would be angry if the others found out.

 _How did he know it was Mammon?_ You open the door wider and reach out to grab his hand, "Please, Asmo? I swear it's not that bad." You can repeat that all you want, but the bite mark on the side of your neck says otherwise. As upset as you may be, you still don't want any of them to fight. There was an explanation somewhere, you just didn’t know what it was.

"Asmo..." You practically beg him, "You can come in, just please... don't do anything."

The rage in his eyes doesn't soften any, but he can tell how much you don't want him to lose his cool. Plus, he didn't want to ruin his perfectly kept hands by punching his brother in the face, so he was willing to let whatever it was slide as long as you were asking him to. Well, not slide per se, but he was willing to listen to you before he did anything he couldn't take back.

With him now a little less volatile, you pull Asmo into your room. You almost want to laugh at the fact that he is still holding the ice cream he promised to bring, but the current situation is not that funny. Still, ice cream is ice cream and you kind of want it after all the crying, so you take it from him.

You lazily open up the container and he hands you one of the spoons he brought. Without a word, you dig straight into the sweet creamy goodness and plop some of it into your mouth. Whatever flavor the stuff is supposed to be is overly sweet and you find yourself quickly shoveling it in. Asmo just watches in silence until your spoon stops moving and you appear to calm down more. He says nothing, waiting for you to say whatever it is you need to.

"How did you know it was Mammon?" Is the first thing you can manage to get out. You hadn't hinted who had upset you in any way. At least, you didn't think you had.

He blinks a few times at your question, the anger in his blood surging again. Anyone that didn't know better could easily mistake him for Satan right now given how intense the feelings were, "Because you..." He wasn't sure how to tell you if you didn't already know yourself, "smell like him." That was the best way to put it.

"I guess that makes sense..." You had just been sitting in his lap and cuddling with him, after all.

"No, Darling." He can already tell that you didn't catch the meaning behind his words, "He marked you." It seemed he would just have to be forward about the entire thing.

Your eyes widened at that news, "But we didn't- I didn't-" You hadn't slept with him. He hadn't even touched under your clothing, "How could I be marked?"

"Do you think there's only one way to mark someone?" He supposed it was possible, given you weren't a demon and the concept was pretty new to you. It wasn't like you had taken a biology class on demons in your first year.

There was no way you could know that, "There's more?"

He purses his lips, wondering if now is the best time to explain the mechanics of it to you. A crash course probably wouldn't hurt, given the situation you now found yourselves in, "There's a few. The general rule is that it requires body fluid from both parties and you have to want to mark the person." It was like writing their name on something so another demon didn't try to lay claim on it. Except the 'it' was a human.

"I thought it was supposed to be involuntary?" That was what Belphegor said, at least.

"It is, mostly." This was surprisingly difficult to explain quickly, "You can't change if you want to mark someone or not. It's not a conscious thought. Besides, you can want to mark someone for any number of reasons." Like to own them, to eat them, to fuck them... the list went on. Any of those reasons could cause a mark to form, even if the demon didn't want it to. If it was Mammon though, it was probably something he wanted.

You sigh, "Whatever. The point is that Mammon is an idiot."

"As always." He brushes the back of his hand against your cheek which causes you to flinch but quickly settle down when you realize you aren't in danger. The reaction fills Asmo's eyes with hurt, understanding that you are like a rabbit that was just cornered by a wolf and trusting another wolf to now keep you safe, "What did he do to you?"

You glance up at him, cradling the quickly melting ice cream, "He bit me." Chilled fingers reach up to brush against the spot again, drawing Asmo's attention to it.

He is almost relieved. Mammon could have done so much worse than just biting you. Although he is nowhere near happy that his brother had tarnished your beautiful body with his terrible mark, "Well, good news and bad news, Darling. If you showed that off no one would have any doubt how you got marked, but everyone would also probably murder him for making a move on you, especially because you didn't ask him to." You were supposed to be different from other humans. They were supposed to respect your choices and autonomy.

"I don't want that." Your voice goes quiet. You just wanted to understand what had happened in that room. Why did he bite you and mark you so suddenly?

Asmo watches the anguish in your face as you try to unravel the situation you have been put in. Then a devilish smirk crosses his face as a thought comes to mind. He has no intention of letting Mammon off the hook, of course, but since you are clearly in a state of feeling powerless you should take the power back, "Well then, Darling, I have an idea of something you may want."


	15. Can't be Owned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, these last three chapter went through some intense editing and changes a couple of times to make sure they all lined up. I tried to catch everything between versions, but... There may still be mistakes.

You were a terrible person. Deep down, you could feel how retched you were for planning what you were planning, but Asmo was a bad influence and he had somehow convinced you that this was a good idea. He swore up and down that what you were about to do would not only be fine but that it would also count as therapy. You aren't even sure how he managed to talk you into this plan, given that you didn't really want to see Mammon at the moment (or rather the part of your brain that felt like prey didn't want to see him), but he said he would be nearby in case you needed him. Plus, he wanted to watch the second-born get his just desserts after seeing how upset you were.

You finally opened the message from Mammon on your D.D.D. with Asmo looking over your shoulder.

> I can explain so please come back.

"Not even an apology." The fifth-born scoffed, having found himself back in his human form after he had calmed down by talking through the plan with you, "Are you sure we shouldn't tell everyone what happened and see what happens?" You had been gracious enough to fill him in on the other details surrounding the encounter, which is when his eyes had lit up and he had conjured his so-called 'perfect' counter attack.

You roll your eyes, "No, Asmo. That would actually get him killed."

He wanted to say Mammon had lived through worse, but that would be a lie. If any of the other brothers found out exactly what had happened, he wouldn't ever know a day of peace again in his life. That was assuming he could live past the first day.

The only thing he could say was, "Well, I guess if he's going to die that he should at least go out having some fun."

You raise an inquisitive brow in his direction, "You are very calm for someone that I was planning to sleep with." Especially considering that was now put on hold for something equally risque with someone else.

"Well, I don't mind waiting for my darling to take care of herself first." He placed a finger under your chin and lifted your face toward him, "Besides, maybe it's a bigger turn on to watch you take charge." He leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. His instincts are telling him to stop since you are currently marked, but he doesn't think of Mammon as enough of a threat to listen to them.

You pull away with a blush, "Settle down. I haven't even done anything yet."

He backs off of you with that glint of a predator in his eyes again and motions for you to proceed. You shiver in your seat, telling yourself to calm down and that no one wants to hurt you. Asmo is helping you and Mammon was a misunderstanding.

You take a deep breath before responding to Mammon's message.

> .I'm coming back over. Stay on the couch when I come in or I will leave immediately

You hit send and swallow the anxiety quickly welling up inside of you. Both you and Asmo watch the screen, waiting for whatever his reply will be. It takes almost no time at all.

> Fine

"This idiot has no idea what he just signed up for." Asmo laughs, knowing exactly what terrible plan has just been set in motion. Well, it wasn’t terrible by Asmo standards.

"You're probably relishing the entire situation."

"Of course not. I would prefer if you hadn't gotten hurt in the first place." His arms wrap around you and hold you in place, chasing away your worries for the moment, "If this wasn't the best way to fix what he did to you I wouldn't even let you go back after what he did." Even if the thought of what was about to happen made him euphoric.

"Mhm." You hum, even though you doubt that is the entire truth of the matter. Still, your nerves are getting the better of you. You have a pact with Mammon if your plan gets out of hand, but that doesn't mean you aren't freaking out about it.

"I'll be right outside the room if you need anything." He lowered his arms, to release you and allow you to walk out whenever you were ready.

You couldn't believe you had agreed to this entire thing. With one final breath you tighten your grip on your D.D.D., shoving it into your pocket and heading straight out of your room and toward Mammon's. Asmodeus followed behind you with pep in his step, making sure to watch the hallways for any of his other brothers who always had a way of showing up at the worst possible moments. Luckily for both of you, none of them seemed to make an appearance by the time you reached Mammon's door.

Your eyes glance back to Asmo, making sure that this is really what you should be doing. The smile he returns your way is enough to make you melt where you stand. Surely, this is the right thing to do, even if it is a little mean to Mammon. But this is what he deserves after marking you against your will.

You clench your fist and rap your knuckles against the wood of his door (still have to show some manners) before cautiously opening it up. When you do, you look inside only to find the white-haired demon sitting uneasily on the couch. He looks like a mess.

"Mammon?" You call out, voice echoing in the eerie quiet of his room.

His head immediately darts up to look at you. As he calls your name, you can see him lift himself to try and stand.

You back away, shaking your head, "Stay right there or I leave." You remind him about your earlier text.

His mouth opens like he is about to say something, but then he shuts it and sinks back onto the couch. As soon as he is seated down again, you cautiously step into his room and gently close the door behind you. Locking it is not an option, given that Asmo is right outside in case you get scared and call for him, but that doesn't mean you can't still aim for some amount of privacy.

You stay close to the door to start, crossing your arms in an attempt to seem closed off from Mammon (as was Asmo's advice), "I am going to talk. You can talk when I give you permission. Do you understand?"

His eyes go wide, but just as quickly close as he nods in your direction. He has no intent on fighting back against anything you say given what he did earlier and the look of fear on your face that he swears he can still clearly see.

"Good." With that, you dare to take another step closer, "I want to know what happened, Mammon. Why did you..." You reach for the still fresh wound as you attempt to look him in the eyes.

He shakes his head, not even sure how to explain it himself, "I just... Ya were there and I..."

Gathering up your nerves, you bark at him, "And you what?" The voice is unlike you, but it's what you were told to do if he tried to get out of explaining himself.

"It was dumb of me. I know that."

"That doesn't tell me why you did it." _Don't let him change the subject. Keep hammering the point until he understands and answers you._ You swallow hard, sure he can hear the lump go back down your throat, "Were you trying to eat me or something?"

He shakes his head again, "That ain-"

"I'm speaking now, Mammon." You cut him off, "You can wait until I am done."

"But ya don-"

"Enough!" You step back toward the door again, ready to flee if he doesn't comply with your demands.

Defeat crosses his face and he just nods.

You sigh, uncertain about what you are about to say, "You marked me, Mammon." The fact that you knew what he had done and could call it by name was a shock to him, "I don't know why you did it. Were you planning to write your name on me like pudding in the fridge? Was it just because you could? Is there some reason I can't understand because I'm human? Explain it to me."

He hesitates, wondering if that counts as permission to speak, but when he sees the conviction in your eyes he knows it is, "I was just tryna keep ya safe."

"How is making me bleed keeping me safe?" Whatever logic he was using had to be messed up for that one.

"Because ya were-" he stopped himself.

"I was what?"

He says nothing to answer you, causing you to bite your lip in frustration, "Answer me!"

"Ya were going to see Asmo and ya weren't wearing anything." The words come out against his will, feeling how your rage and hurt fuel every question you ask. He just wants to stop the accusations spilling forth from your lips. He would never want to mark you for something like that. You were special; not just a human to be labeled as food or a toy.

You pause for a second. Two. Three. Then realization dawns on you and your face heats up by about 100 degrees, "You knew?" You blurt the words out and feel yourself want to crawl into your own grave.

He nods. That, of course, is not the full explanation. There is more to what he did than he is willing to state, but what he told you in what he was willing to admit to himself. Of course, the implication of being marked meant there was more to it, but he clearly didn't want to eat you so there must have been something else to it.

Your resolution falters, unsure if you are angry or touched or scared of what he would do if he thought it would keep you safe. Of course you weren't an object to be owned and you didn't need his protection from his brothers of all people. You were also a big girl that could make those decisions on your own. It wasn't up to him to decide what you looked like when you met other people or what you did with them! But he also had just been trying to keep you safe in the only way he knew how (not that what he did was okay). It's just that the way he did it crossed your boundaries and now your body kept telling you to run away from the demon that had literally just drawn blood.

But it's because of all those reasons that you are here right now.

"Mammon... I am going to use our pact." It isn't a question of _if_ he's okay with you using it, but a warning that you _will_ be using it.

He flinches, remembering how you used it to escape him earlier. He doesn't want to recall how terrified you had been, but the thought isn't one he can easily shake.

"Starting now, unless and until I say otherwise, you may not touch me." The pact between the two of you burns your insides, letting you know that your command is in place.

"So now ya walk out and leave me alone?" That was what Mammon would assume.

"No." But you had other, more devious plans in mind, "You know, I was planning to do things with Asmo tonight, but now I apparently smell like you or something so that's out of the question. It's really frustrating."

He just looked toward the ground like a kicked puppy, "Sorry." He finally said it, though he didn't like to admit he was in the wrong or that he had hurt you.

"That's a start." You slowly step closer and closer to him, trying not to shake from the memory of earlier, "But sorry doesn't excuse what you did."

He stayed silent, allowing you to vent all of your feelings.

"I was scared, Mammon." He flinches at that, "Humans aren't built to have chunks of them bitten so violently that it makes us bleed. That would scare anyone and I know you would be angry if anyone else did that to me.

"But I know you didn't mean to hurt me, so I'm trying not to be angry about it. Still, you kind of messed up my plans with Asmo," you finally stop when you are right in front of him, "so you need to make up for it."

Bright blue and yellow eyes look up at you and you have to wonder if he understands all the implications you are making. He doesn't seem to, otherwise he would probably look a lot happier.

You bend over at the waist and prop one hand against the back of the couch to help hold you up. This pose also has the added benefit of caging him in between you and the couch so there is nowhere for him to run as you speak, "I'm going to be in charge now, Mammon. You just have to do what I say."

You lick your lips with that line and his eyes transfix on you, now up to speed with the tension that is swirling in the air. Even he can't try to wiggle his way out of this one, not that he feels the desire to (assuming he isn't misreading your signals).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mammon! Mammon! Mammon!  
> I regret nothing!


	16. Extra: If he Wants to Be Greedy

"There's no way I can do that." You bemoan, another spoonful of ice cream coming up to your lips.

"Really~" Asmo's bright eyes look at you accusatively, "Because you seem to really like the idea."

You turn away from him and pout out your lips, "You need to stop reading my mind. That's an invasion of privacy."

"I'm not reading your mind. You're just horny all the time." Not that he minded. In fact, he took some amount of glee in knowing how much you wanted to indulge in his sin. That amount was a lot. Any of the avatars would love knowing you had a proclivity for their sin, Asmo just so happened to be the lucky one. The nice thing about lust though was that everyone could benefit from it.

"Well stop sensing my horny then!" You raise your voice, but do not yell for fear that passersby in the halls can hear you.

He literally couldn't, but he would stop commenting on it for now, "You want to do it though, don't you?" He knew you did and the shy humiliation on your face only confirmed it.

"...yes."

His eyes lit up. Grabbing your hand with the spoon, he pulled you to your feet, "Enough ice cream. We need to make sure you look absolutely adorable~" Oh the ways you could torture Mammon with Asmo in control of your outfit.

You reluctantly set the ice cream and spoon down, "Can't I just go like this?" You say, pointing to your current outfit. The thought of putting on anything else was a little too much for you right now, given the amount of effort that would take.

He looked disappointed in you, "I _know_ for a fact that you own a variety of cute underwear," because he was the one that bought them for you in the hopes that you would wear them and think of him while wearing them, "You can at least put one of those on."

Actually, "Speaking of underwear, where are mine?" You had been so distressed that you had nearly forgotten he was still holding them hostage.

"Oh? Those?" The smile he gave made you slightly uneasy, "I still have them kept safely in my room. I'll give them back when I promised~'' It wasn't like you only had one pair (obviously), but the thought of Asmo holding onto them was not a pleasant one. You were sure you were overthinking it, but there were a myriad of things you worried about him doing with them.

"So, later tonight?" You still had to pay him back for earlier today and that hadn't changed just because of this incident.

His arms wrapped around you, pulling you in until you were pressed flush against him. Nothing had even happened yet, but you could already feel how the bulge forming in his pants poked at your own core, "You're not supposed to be tempting _me_ right now, Darling." He placed a kiss against your cheek, trying to hold himself back from going any further than that, "If you can't walk anymore by the time you're done, I'll gladly carry you to my bed." He wasn't anywhere near the strongest of his brothers, but he was strong enough to pick up a human with very little effort.

"Stop teasing me." You say, but your hands are reaching up to hold his shoulders so he can't separate from you, "I thought you were trying to help me."

"Hmmm... There are plenty of ways I could help you if you let me." Fire boils up inside of him, which he deeply hates right now because it's not his turn. What you need right now isn't for him to toss you onto the bed and fuck you until your voice goes hoarse from screaming (as much as he would like that). What you need is to take back some sense of control after what Mammon did.

Which is why he decided to give you some vital instructions for domming 101, something you admittedly hadn't really done before. Well, not in any meaningful way at the very least. You knew how to take charge in the bedroom, but domming was a completely different affair and something you weren't really sure you were ready for. Asmo swore that it would be exactly what you needed though, and you were so lost in listening to the seduction in his voice that you couldn't help but think it sounded like a good idea too.

"So, about what you're going to wear~" The glint of mischievousness in his eyes isn't lost on you and with a sigh you release him to walk over to your drawer and let him snoop through your intimates.

His eyes beam at all the cute little numbers in your dresser, some of which he recognizes as gifts from him. He is more than pleased to find that a good number of them are missing the tags, meaning you have worn them at least once before after all. What he wouldn't give right now to see you try them on for him. _Later,_ he thought. He would have all the time in the world to have you play dress-up for him later and then he could prepare something even sexier for you.

He saw one pair in particular that he thought would be to his brother's taste and grinned from ear to ear. They were pure white and laced to look like a wedding dress. It really did sell the whole 'bridal night' vibe. Not his cup of tea since he liked things that were a little more forward, but cute was cute and any of them would look good on you, "Darling, don't let Mammon touch these. I want to be the first one to rip them off of you."

"Asmo!" You bury your face into your hands and groan.

"It's a joke~ You may not even be wearing them by the time you're done." And that would be more than hot. He didn't mind the thought of you walking away a mess as long as you let him have his turn afterward. He could only imagine all the things he wanted to do to you after you got back your confidence; like throwing you onto the bed and playing with your body in ways you couldn't even conceive of.

"Fine. Just hand them over." You hold out your hand and wait until he passes them to you. As soon as they are in your grip, you try to shoo him out of your room so you can change.

He stops you with a shake of his head, "That isn't everything. We need to pick what you're going to wear."

"My uniform will be fine." You reassure him.

He looks you up and down, "I guess most of it is fine, but the shirt is so..." He wants to say unsexy, but he forgoes that, "baggy. If you take off your coat to reveal that it won't do a thing." Not for Mammon of course, but for you. A woman should always dress like she is trying to seduce herself. He had no idea how you planned to do that with that particular shirt. You needed something much tighter that showed off all the curves that made you such a yummy treat.

You look down at your shirt, "I guess you're right, but won't he think it's weird if I change that and nothing else?"

He rolls his eyes, "I will bet you 1,000 Grimm that he doesn't even realize you changed." He would probably be too distracted by you trying to seduce him to even think twice about your outfit. Mammon was the kind of person that had no appreciation for the little things.

"Okay. Fine." You bite your lip, "I'll change my shirt. Now get out so I can get ready." You needed to clean yourself up and apparently also change your outfit.

"Oh, don't let me stop you." Asmo just smiles at you like there isn't a worry in the world, "In fact, maybe I should help you. You need someone to wash your back, right?"

Your face goes red at his teasing and you turn away from him to rush to the bathroom and get in the shower, "Stay there and don't come in."

"Right. Take charge just like that with him." He smirks at your innocence at situations like these, even though you have done things far more risque than letting someone watch you shower, "I don't mind if you practice with me for a bit beforehand."

"Asmo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose to believe Asmo is more than okay with trying to get you to bang his entire family (especially if it counts as therapy). The more the merrier!  
> Smut after this chapter. I'm sorry it wasn't immediately one after that last one.


	17. Give Him What He Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two choices here: hardcore domme or gentle domme.... Soft boy needs soft love....

You turn away from Mammon and try to calm yourself after pushing yourself to try and dominate him even a little. His eyes look up at you with wonder and rapture, but you are just trying to keep yourself together so you can get through this supposed therapy session. You had to remind yourself what Asmo said: _everything goes at your own pace_. Nothing was supposed to happen that you were not comfortable with, and you had already given him the order not to touch you. With another deep breath, you push down the butterflies in your stomach and look over your shoulder back at him.

"Keep your eyes on me," you mutter to him.

"I ain't looking away." He says before he can think better of it, quickly covering his mouth as he notices what he said.

His response makes you smile. Looks like it took this kind of situation for him to be honest with you. Shaking fingers reach up to the buttons of your uniform coat and you try to push them through the slits. It takes longer than it usually would because of your own anxiousness causing your fingers to fumble clumsily. As soon as the last button is undone, you slide the sleeves of your coat down your arms and let it fall to the floor so that your shirt is now exposed.

Your eyes glance at Mammon, quickly darting away when you see he is still staring without saying a single word. He is too taken with the sight of you stripping in front of him, even if it is just your coat. You are still mostly dressed, but the context isn't getting comfortable after class or a drunken dare in front of everyone. No. This is you taking off your clothing with a blush on your face as you use each article of clothing to taunt him. It's only the first piece, but he is already as red as a tomato at the thought of how far you are willing to go.

You turn around so that he can finally see the full extent of your blush, including how it spreads from your cheeks to down your neck. With your coat off, he can finally see how your shirt clings to each of the curves that he loves on you. This isn't even the shirt you were wearing earlier today, but you doubt he notices with how awestruck he is at the sight of your hips on full display.

With one last calming breath, you close the last bit of distance between him. As you stand in front of him, you can feel how intimately he watches you. That gaze only grows more intense as you lift your legs and rest your knees on the couch to either side of him so you are all but straddling him. He wants to desperately reach out to you and hold you in that spot, maybe even lower you down so that he could feel more of you against him, but the command you had given him was still in effect.

"Hey," you break the silence, "Say something." This is really embarrassing. You aren't shy about sex or your sexuality, but your body was still nervous to be around him right now. You just want to make sure you aren't showing any fear on your face, even as your heart races at a mile a minute.

"What am I supposed to say?" He snaps back, frustrated that he does want to say something to you and encourage you to keep going but not wanting to say something stupid that will chase you away again.

"Say anything." You plead with him, just wanting to know if this is working. The whole point of this weird 'therapy' session is to take back some sense of control after what happened. If he doesn't react at all then you feel like you are failing.

"Ya... ya look... good." More than good. You weren't even anywhere near nude, but you looked amazing over him. He wanted you to take back your command so he could show you what you did to him rather than using the words he wasn't good with.

There it was. His genuine feelings, even if his words weren't very well thought out. As long as he was willing to be honest, you were willing to reward him. You cross your arms in front of you and grab at the bottom of your shirt, lifting it up and over your head. Underneath the fabric are your breasts, cradled delicately in a white lace bra. You toss the shirt off to the side of the couch and stare deeply into Mammon's blue-yellow eyes, dropping your voice an octave, "How about now?"

His fingers curled, digging into the couch cushion as his breath rapidly increased in an attempt to hold himself together. He couldn't touch you, even as you made that request harder and harder with each passing second, "Ya look good." He bits into his lip as his eyes lower themselves to stare at your open cleavage. He swallows the lump in his throat and looks back up to your eyes, "Yer so pretty."

You drape your arms around his shoulders, which causes him to flinch as he waits for the backlash from disobeying a command. When it doesn't come, he is confused. He doesn't seem to understand that the order was he couldn't touch you, but you said nothing about touching him. Plus, the pact stops him from disobeying in the first place, so it's not like he could break the order if he wanted.

"Is that all, Mammon?" The answer should be obvious, but you want to hear him say it, "You tried to mark me, so there has to be more to it."

"O-of course that's it." He protests, "Ya can't just expect me to fawn all over ya." Except the part where he clearly wanted to.

You puff out your cheeks and pull back your arm to your side, putting your hands on your hips, "Well, if that's the case I guess I should leave."

"Huh!? No way." He catches himself too late to stop from speaking.

You look down at him and smirk, "What is it? I thought there wasn't anymore to it?"

He hesitates to answer, "It ain't nothing." He turns his head away, showing that the blush as spread all the way to his ears.

Suddenly, you understand why Asmo called this therapy. Seeing Mammon so close up, trying to hide his already visible signs of affection was empowering something inside of you. You couldn't help but want to pick on him until he told you the truth, so with one last disregard for your earlier panic you nipped at his ear.

The sound he made was enough to cause something inside of you to snap. Was he sensitive there? Yeah, the entire therapy idea was finally making a lot of sense indeed. You wanted to see more of that reaction, force him to be honest and give you more if those cut little sounds.

"Watch what yer-"

You place a single finger against his lips to silence him, "Mammon..." His voice comes out low and breathy, grabbing his attention and causing his cock to stir below you, "Take off my bra." You override the previous order with the new one, but only for this one command.

His fingers quickly move behind you, hesitantly gliding up your skin until they find the clasp of your bra. Compelled by your pact, he undoes the clap and allows the article of clothing to fall between you both. His breath catches in his throat as soon as he sees your fully exposed chest. As soon as it is off, the previous order takes over again and his hands drop to his side so he can no longer touch you.

"Good boy," you praise him, running a hand through his hair as you do so.

"I don't need ya to say that!" He didn't tell, but he tried to deny his actual feelings.

Deep down, a warm feeling spread in his stomach at your words, almost giddy with your compliment. He would gladly show you just how good he could be if you would let him do what he wanted with you. If you would just take back your order completely, he would be more than happy to pull you down and fuck you until you were screaming his name at the top of your lungs.

That wasn't what you wanted right now though and you were the one in charge.

"If I'm upsetting you, Mammon, I can get dressed and go back to my room." You were a strong advocate of consent. You had used your pact on him, yes, but you never stopped him from saying he wanted to stop. If he wanted to stop, you would leave without any questions.

His brain fires quickly, panicking that he backed himself into a corner, "Ain't no one said ya had to leave..."

He couldn't fool you though, "Do you want me to stay or go, Mammon?"

He remains silent.

"You don't seem happy to have me here." You dig in. You will get an answer out of him whether he likes it or not, "Do you want me to stay or go? It's up to you."

"...." He pauses for a long time. You debate just leaving the room before he finally mutters out an answer, "-ay."

"Hm? I didn't hear that." You did. You just want to hear him say it louder.

"Ya can stay." He repeats.

You shake your head, "I _can_ or _you want_ me to? Those are two different things." You lean your head down so your mouth is just against his ear, whispering directly to him, "Do you _want_ me, Mammon?" And you let that question drip with all the intended innuendo.

The groan that comes from deep in his throat at your words is more than enough of an answer, but he finally understands you want to hear him say it, "Want ya."

You smirk, "Want me how?" You begin to kiss a trail down his neck to help him find his words more easily.

"Wanna touch ya."

You reward his honesty by grabbing his hand and bringing it up to your breast, "Go ahead and touch me." You give him an exception to the rule you set in place.

His fingers immediately get to work, gently kneading your bosom and listening to every satisfied noise you give him. The noises only get more needy as he brushes his finger tips against your stiff nipples, pinching at them just to hear you mewl.

"Mammon~" You happily sing his name as he works at you.

Each reaction you give him causes his cock to twitch in his pants, begging to be let out and used to get you to cry out even more. For your part, you are also just barely holding it together. Each caress has you screaming internally for something more and you worry that you are torturing yourself more than him at this point.

"Say you want me..." You tell him. Not an order, a demand. You won't go further until he asks you to. How far you both go is up to you at this point, but you want to keep hearing him tell you the truth.

"Want ya." He pinches one of your nipples between his fingers, "Want to fuck ya so bad." And it aches that he can't touch you to see how badly you want him too.

Your eyes widen at his crude honesty, but it shakes your core and has you dripping where you still sit above him. You want it as much as he does right now, so with one last kiss to his cheek you remove yourself from on top of him and position yourself to lie against the couch.

Mammon whimpers in desperation as you pull away from him, but the feeling is quickly replaced when he sees how you show yourself off for him. You lie on your back, knees bent up which allows the fabric of your skirt to pool against your stomach so he can see everything about you. He wonders when you put on a new pair of underwear, especially one that was so... Tiny. He swears he can see the edges of your folds, even with them on (not that you would ever let him know that was the point).

"If you want to keep going, take them off for me." That was the final bar. He could still walk away and leave you like this, or he could take them off and you would keep going. You very much wanted him to choose the latter.

He didn't even have to think about it. Hands that were too excited to be steady but also too eager to tremble reached out and grabbed the band of the panties. Slowly, he peeled them away from your body, revealing the sheen of wet along your womanhood. The mere thought that you were this way because of him had Mammon over the moon.

With the last ounce of hesitation inside of you from earlier on fire and burning away because of your own desire, you reach down and stare at him with half-lidded eyes, steadily pushing a single finger inside of yourself.

" _Fuck_..." He says, watching as you taunt him with the fact that he still can't do anything to you unless you let him.

The smile on your face is one of drunken delight at how quickly he's come unraveled just watching you, "You want to, don't you?"

"Yeah." He licks his lips, eyes unwavering from the sight of you fucking your own fingers, "Wanna fuck yer pretty cunt."

You preen at his words, arching your back so you can dig your fingers even deeper inside of you and cursing that they aren't longer so you can hit your sweet spot. All you can do is slowly add another to help stretch you open. You mumble obscenities under your breath, wanting to move faster so you can ready yourself to take Mammon's full length.

"Mmmm." You hum and enjoy his words, "I want you inside me." As if that wasn't obvious enough with how greedily you're working away at yourself, "You're gonna fuck me like a good boy, right? You're gonna show me everything too?"

Before you can even finish your statement, Mammon is already reaching down to undo his pants and lowers them to free his hard cock. The tip drips with a single stream of pre-cum from a mixture of enduring your teasing and watching you pleasure yourself. He begins to pump himself as he continues to watch you, waiting for you to tell him what to do. You want to snicker at how quickly he's come to understand that nothing happens until you say so, but you are in the mood to make noises other than laughter right now.

With a begrudging whimper, you remove your fingers and spread yourself open so he can see all of you and how desperately you need him too, "Mammon, you can touch me now." You can't find the will in you to hold back any longer and release the order.

With hunger in his eyes, he grabs your hips and pulls you towards him until your pelvis is pressed against him, "Ya been picking on me for too long." His member twitches angrily against you, finally getting a taste of what he's wanted the entire time.

Your face turns red from how little time it took him to try and take control again. You raise your hips so that you rub against his hard length with your own need, "Slowly, Mammon." It will be torture for you as well if he goes slowly, but you are still in charge here and you won't allow him to forget that.

"But yer so ready for me, ain'tcha?" His tip presses against you, his ego boosted by how readily your womanhood opens for him and the precious moans that tumble out of your mouth.

Between panted sighs and groans, you repeat, "Slowly." You rushed preparing yourself, so even if it is torture anything faster would slip into being painful.

He complains, but you can tell he listened as he buries himself inside of you once agonizing inch at a time. In his own way, he followed your request and went slowly. To your dismay is was distressingly slow, but that was easy to overlook as he finally bottomed out inside of you. You were so full of him that you wanted to cry. You never knew being the one doing the teasing could be so taxing.

"It's so good." You want to praise him and run your fingers through his hair, but your words will have to do for now, "Move for me. Make me cum."

Compelled by your words, he pulls back and thrusts his hips forward to fill you over and over again. Each motion is accentuated with a grunt "So wet and tight for me." His fingers dig into your sides harder than he intends, but you ignore it as pleasure spreads throughout your frame. Your body relaxes and gives in as he focuses on trying to bring you closer and closer to your release.

In the frantic pace of his thrusts, he finally manages to hit that sweet spot inside of you, causing your eyes to open wide and your voice to ring out around you, " _Fuck, yes. Mammon. There._ "

He doesn't need to hear you say it again to do exactly that. Carefully, he positions himself and pulls you up so he can press against that spot over and over. Each time he does, you tremble and scream out his name like a secret chant that will bring you release.

"That's it, babe. You take me so well." He bends over you, bringing his mouth against your own. Your lips and teeth clash together, hungrily seeking one another out.

You gladly return each kiss, moaning into them as he continues to ravish you. The pressure inside of you builds up until it is unbearable. You buck against him, helping bury him as deep as he will go. You pull away only slightly to speak, "Mammon. Gonna cum. _Wanna- make me._ " All you could think of was how close you were and how much you wanted him to push you over the edge. His pace doesn't change, instead rocking you back and forth along his length until he feels you squeeze around him, your voice cracking as you scream your orgasm for the world to know. He fucks you through the waves of your ecstasy, refusing to stop even as you feel yourself losing the ability to speak clearly due to the fuzziness in your own brain.

"Mamm- no more." You protest, feeling how your legs tremble even as he continues. He is still filling you with unbearable pleasure, but you can't think straight anymore and you need time to come down from the high.

"Please," he begs, his speed slowly increasing as he hits your sweet spot more frequently and causes your toes to curl and you, "wanna fill you up."

You shake your head, "Can't. T-too much." You say weakly. Even as your mouth says no, you are giving in and rolling against him to help him along.

"Ya look so pretty on me. _Please._ " He's voice cracks as his speed increases once more. He can already feel everything kept pent up inside of him threatening to come out.

You think you moan out a yes, but you're drifting out of it and can't hear your own voice anymore through the haze. He wraps his arms around you and buries himself deep as his own orgasm takes him, emptying himself into you. He holds you close as stream after stream of his release coats your insides. He is careful not to put too much weight on you, but he can't help but keep you against him as tightly as he can manage. With one last twitch of his cock, he finally pulls out of you, collapsing on his side next to you while still refusing to let go.

You lazily smile toward him and kiss him on the cheek as he lays next to you, "You did so well, Mammon." You reach up and run your fingers through his hair. Just as lazily as you, he brushes against your hand and you both fall into comfort next to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard there are a ton of Mammon fans (not even including me), so.... Accept this smut and please do not form an angry mob for how we got here.  
> I may have had a little bit of a hard time with this one because I got stuck at some point. Hopefully you can't tell where that part is  
> May be gone for a few days while I get the next set of chapters ready, so.... until then~


	18. Shifting Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this chapter, in which I try and fail to balance smut, angst, and character bs. lol

It was a pleasant soreness between your legs, a sign that you may have taken Mammon a little sooner than you should have but that you enjoyed it and that you had both _finally_ done something about his painfully obvious feelings. It didn't bother you though because you were the one that had told him to move forward, even as you knew better. Now it was just the two of you lying beside one another. Everything was quiet between you two, which was the biggest compliment you could have gotten because it meant you had worn him out to some degree. Well, you at least thought you had worn him out. In reality, he was having his own kind of panic attack as he laid next to you and tried to reconcile him now knowing that you knew how he felt about you. He didn't know if he should still play up his denial or if he should just come clean. It didn't matter which one he chose though. No matter what, the cat was out of the bag.

You couldn't read his mind, but you would have agreed with him on not knowing where to go from here. This had been a great therapy session (and no, you were not going to stop calling it that) but you hadn't thought through the ramifications of that action. Now you and Mammon had slept together. Your relationship had changed in a way that, just like with Belphegor, you were not ready to define. You had somehow fucked up in a way you really couldn't brush off this time, especially given that everyone under this roof knew how Mammon felt about you and there was no way he would be alright with this just being a fling. You weren't even sure that was what _you_ wanted. It was the same problem as before; you cared about him very deeply, just like you did _all_ the brothers. If he wanted you to say anything more than that... well, you weren't sure you could. Your feelings for him were the same as for Belphie and Asmo and the others.

So... what exactly were those feelings?

"Hey?" O _h shit. This was it._

You covered Mammon's mouth with one hand before he could say anything else. You were not ready to address whatever he was going to say, "You were good Mammon. You don't have to ask. Oh, and I'm not upset about the bite anymore!" You tried to change the subject before he could even pick it, "I don't think I can go to class tomorrow though, so... take notes for me." You didn't want to walk around still marked and with a bite in your neck, even if it meant you were missing another day of class so soon after your return.

Mammon just stared at you in guilt and confusion. Now that he was rational again and could see just how deeply his teeth had marred your skin. The sight of it twisted his heart, even as it contradicted itself against the bliss of what that mark meant. You were his. Every demon that saw you would know you belonged to him. He wanted to brush his lips against the injury and kiss it over and over again until you learned to love wearing it as much as he loved seeing it. Still, he had hurt you to make it and that was something he never wanted to do. His earlier reasoning of using it to protect you from someone else was quickly crumbling before him.

You could see how the contradiction swirled in his eyes as he stared at the bite, "Stop it. I'm a big girl." Even if you had been terrified when he first bit you and some part of you was still a little scared. The only thing really holding you together was the fact that you actually had been in charge just now. Who knew this therapy would actually work so well?

You could hear something akin to a growl from behind your hand and actively squealed as he reached down and pressed the palm of his hand against your still sore mound, allowing two fingers to slip back inside. The mewl that drips from your mouth pushes him forward, wanting to hear how many more sounds he can have you make before the night is over. Without any input from the part of your brain that is responsible for logic, your legs spread to allow him easier access to you. Once again, your cries fill the room as his finger gently pump in and out of you, pushing his own cum out with each motion. You would think this was just something he was doing while waiting for his refractory period to end, but you could feel his stiff member pressing against you. Apparently it was just a trait that demons could go for longer and sooner than any human you had ever been with before. Good to know for the future. You hadn't been sure if it was a universal trait or just something Belphie had managed in a state of drunken stupidity. You dropped your hands to cling to his shoulders, squeezing your fingers into him and holding on for dear life. You were already so _sensitive_ from your last orgasm and he just exacerbated it.

As you freed his mouth, he was finally able to whisper sweet nothings and dirty words in your ear, "You're so pretty, Babe. Making such pretty noises for me again."

" _Mammon!_ " You moan out his name loudly, not sure if you are begging him to stop or to keep going.

His lips brush against your neck, very close to the bite. You freeze on the spot, brain immediately switching into defense mode even as your body still quivers because of him. He can tell your sudden shift in mood and pulls himself away to look you in the eyes, "I don't wanna hurt ya..." He understood your hesitation, but he would never want to actually harm you in any way (something that was easy to believe when his fingers were buried inside of you and forcing another wave of pleasure to shoot up your spine). If anything, he wanted to protect you. His mouth returns to the side of your neck, trailing kiss all the way from your shoulder to your cheek and being careful to avoid the bite he made earlier (as much as he wants to love on it).

"That's it." His teeth scrape against your ear as the breathiness of his voice lulls you into comfort and pulls you further into him, "C'mon, Babe. Wanna see you cum for me again."

" _Don't_... _Stop_... _Mammon_." Even as you protest, you bury your head into him. His fingers are trying to reach deep into you so he can hear you scream as he teases your sweet spot, but they can't reach that far. Instead, he settles for rubbing your inner walls to find what other reactions he can get from you, "I-it's- _fuck_ \- too much." Your legs trembled as he continued to search for an equally sensitive spot.

"Ya can handle it though, right?" His free hand lays against your breast and his fingers find your stiff nipple, pinching the nub and sending a shock through you that reaches all the way to your core.

" _Nhn_ ," the sound is all you can manage as your legs clamp together again, holding Mammon's hand in place, "Please. No more. I'm going to- _oh yes~_ "

He nudges your legs back apart and forces them to stay open as he continues to assault your aching need, "Yeah? Go ahead."

It's nowhere near as intense as your previous orgasm, but it still causes you to moan out as the next one hits you. Mammon listens to it like a song, reveling in the knowledge that he's brought you to your peak twice. He licks his lips and wonders how long it will take to make it happen a third time.

Humans were surprisingly... simple, and you were no exception. To a demon, humans were easy to please and were so delicate that they couldn't handle multiple orgasms without losing their minds. But that was fine if it was you. In fact, if it was you he would do anything to see how much pleasure he could bring you over and over. He had to wonder how greedily you would seek it out once you got used to a demon's stamina.

The thought of you being greedy was something that had his already hard cock in desperate need to push you further. Of course he, a greedy demon, would be delighted at the thought of you sharing in his sin. Any of the demon brothers would be ecstatic to see you give into their sin. Plus, despite his earlier punishment and his guilt over the bite mark, he still wanted to own you in some way. Even if that way was to listen to you and let you take control. Not that he minded letting you have control over him if it resulted in moments like this.

You pant, trying to catch your breath and calm down your body. Still, Mammon's fingers keep going, spreading you open and making a complete mess of you. Your chest heaves and hitches as your reactions become more erratic with his constant touching.

" _Fuck me. No more. Pleasepleaseplease-"_ If he kept going, you felt like you were going to break.

"Do ya really want me to stop, Babe?" He asks. He'll do whatever you want, even if he wants to keep watching you wilt under him

"I-" _have no idea._ You are definitely having a lot of fun and enjoying it, but this is just too much for you too quickly. The only reason you could go as long as you did with Belphie was because you were so drunk that it dulled your senses and lengthened the times between your releases. Now though? You were very sober and very aroused past the point of reason.

His thumb pressed against your swollen clit and gently rubbed circles around it as he slipped another finger into your warmth. He wanted to hear you say it this time. If you were going to be in charge then he wouldn't stop until you told him to and meant it. Although, he would prefer you chose to see just how far you both could go. There were many things he could do to you and many more he would let you do to him.

"Ya stretch so good for me, Babe." He purred in your ear, "Yer so wet."

" _Don't say thaaaaat_ ," his thumb flicks at your clit as you speak and you hold out the word as you shudder.

You aren't sure how much longer you can take this. Every muscle in your body has already gone weak because of Mammon and you can't even _begin_ to think about telling him to stop. You're sure he can see the lust completely clouding your vision and you are equally sure he's taking advantage of it. You hadn't even realized that, slowly, the power dynamic between you both had started to shift. You weren't in charge anymore, instead playing into his hands. And, yes, you did mean that in every way right now.

With quivering lips you muttered out for help, trying to keep your voice low so Mammon couldn't hear as you called for Asmo. You didn't want to end things with him, but you also knew that the point of this was to stay in control. If that wasn't the case anymore... you just needed to get out.

It didn't take more than a second for Mammon's door to be opened abruptly by the fifth born. The demon stood in the frame, his earlier anger at his brother hidden behind something else in his eyes. The sound of the opening door shocked Mammon enough to stop immediately, even though he didn't pull his fingers out.

"Can't ya knock!" It wasn't a question but an accusation at how he had interrupted something private.

"I could, buuuuut," Asmo looked at you and saw how your face was covered in a faint blush, "you don't deserve it."

Mammon removes his hand from inside of you with a very audible _squelch_ sound. He wrapped both of his arms around your back and held you close, as if trying to hide you from the sudden intrusion of a third party, "Ya can get out now."

"Nope." He is direct and to the point as he closes the door until it is only ajar. You can hear how much louder his footsteps are in this moment than they usually are. He was trying to get to you as quickly as possible since you called for him.

The second born's arms tighten around you, "Then just say what ya want and leave."

"Whatever I want?" The mischievous smile that crosses his face would fill you with concern if you weren't so out of it, "I never expected you to be that big. With all your masochistic tendencies, I assumed it would be smaller." He was still pissed about earlier and wanted to mock his brother, "Good for you~"

You almost wanted to snicker, but you had just experienced firsthand how big Mammon really was and it wouldn't be appropriate. Plus, you were just barely holding on to your own sanity after being pushed over the edge a second time. Thankfully that lucidity was quickly returning now that he was no longer toying with your body.

"It ain't any of your business!" Mammon took the heat a little too close to heart.

"Sure, sure." Asmo steps closer, only stopping when he is directly in front of the couch where you two are still lying. He stares down at his brother, barely keeping himself from glaring, "I came here for her."

His grip on you tightens again, "She's busy."

There it was. His greedy possessive nature had taken hold again. You couldn't blame him, since you wouldn't want your intimate time to be interpreted either. The only reason you weren't freaking out like he obviously was is because you were the one that called Asmo.

You push your hands against Mammon's chest, trying to get him to loosen his hold on you. It has the opposite effect. His already tight grip becomes even more intense. Of all of his brothers, Asmo was the one he wanted to see the least right now. He could picture what would happen if he let you go right now. How the avatar of lust would enjoy picking you apart in your current state.

"That wasn't a question, Mammoron." Asmo continues to mock his brother, "Darling, you should tell him to let you go~" His voice is so much softer when he speaks to you.

With the cloud of arousal still floating through your head but the haze of over stimulation fading, you look up at Mammon, "Please Mammon..." You don't want to explain to him more than that. You just need him to let you go.

He ignores your words and puts his lips against your neck again. As his teeth trail a little too close to the wound, Asmo snaps into his demon form and blasts... Something at the second born (you're too unfocused to tell what exactly it is, but it's probably a demon thing). His hand latches onto Mammon's head and pushes it back away from you.

"Stop it right now!" Asmo has lost the last of his patience with his brother, "Look at her and tell me she's enjoying this."

With promoting, Mammon finally takes a real look at you. Not even you had realized it, but your trembling had gone from being caused by the pleasure running through your body to the fear of your instincts flaring up again. You were trying to hold them at bay as long as you could, but they had slipped through the cracks and came bubbling to the surface slowly since you noticed he had taken control of your position.

Seeing the way you shook, he sits you both up, placing you into his lap gently and loosens his hold. He grabs your chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilts your head up to look at him, "I won't hurt ya, Babe. I promise." He actually looks hurt that you don't feel safe with him.

Asmo rolls his eyes and places his hands on your hips, beginning to pull you away, "You already did. Now go sit in a corner and think about what you've done." He chastises, like Mammon is a literal child.

There is no protest as Asmo lifts you out of Mammon's lap and carries you bridal style (though you are sure this exact pose is upsetting for him). You wrap your arms around his neck so that he won't drop you, even though there is little strength left in them. His fingers curls around you, trying to assure you that you are okay and there is nothing to be afraid of. He doesn't even pay attention to his own instincts telling him to put you down because of your marking.

"Where are your clothes, Darling?" He asks softly, trying not to startle you and your own prey habits.

You nuzzle your head against him, "Somewhere." You couldn't be bothered to remember right now.

Asmo looks at Mammon. With reluctance, he stands up and gathers your clothing to hand over to the younger brother. Asmo's wings flap slowly, warning Mammon not to do anything other than hand over the uniform. Mammon doesn't even think about doing anything else as he sees how your shaking is slowly subsiding while Asmo cradles you in his arms. He feels pangs in his heart as he realizes just how much he hurt you without meaning to.

"I'm sorry..." He says as Asmo takes the clothing, tossing your shirt over you to give you some sense of modesty.

Asmo huffs, "You should have said that a long time ago." As in started with that, not bring it up only after someone had to point out explicitly what damage had been done, "I'll be taking her now. You can stay here and take care of yourself." And with those last words, he took you toward and out the door. He tries to close the door as best he can with his foot, but it's still slightly open.

You close your eyes as you both walk down the hall, willing the universe to be on your side and for no one to see you right now. It's only when you open your eyes again to glance up at Asmo still in his demon form that you speak, "You didn't have to be that mean. I'm fine. I wasn't upset anymore."

"I was upset at him," He doesn't look at you, instead looking out to make sure no one sees you both while you are so exposed, "He's an idiot that doesn't think about how his actions hurt others and he ended up hurting you and didn't even learn anything from it." He could just strangle Mammon right now.

You just nod. You understand his reasoning, but you didn't want to hurt Mammon. You called him because you felt the need to get out. Although, maybe that in and of itself was the issue. Sometimes the brothers could be scary (after all, they _were_ demons), but they never made you feel afraid to be around them. You never felt in danger because of them. The fact that you had to call for Asmo at all was all he needed to be upset on your and his behalf.

"Promise me you won't be too mean to him." You can't tell him not to be angry or upset, but you can try and get him to understand what you know. Mammon crossed a line, yes, but somewhere deep down you knew he didn't want to hurt you. You had been perfectly fine until he got control of the situation. You were sure that in no time at all everything would be completely back to normal.

He stopped just outside of the door to his room, "I won't kill him or pull a Lucifer, if that's what you mean." He didn't think he could do that if he wanted to. Although, the thought of letting Lucifer have a go at punishing him was tempting, but knowing Mammon and the pure masochist he seemed to be, that would likely be more of a reward than anything.

"Please, Asmo..." You mutter.

He sighs at the pain in your voice and bends down to kiss your forehead, "Okay. I won't be too mean. But I will be a little mean."

"Thank you," you just nod with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not trust me with characters I love. I will emotionally hurt them, apparently. Although, good guy Asmo continues to be a thing so...This fic has that at least.


	19. Biggest Sinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I write three chapters of smut in a row?  
> ......Listen, I am a hoe and I admit it.  
> Also, why is it so long???? What did my brain do???

Asmo (in his human form once more) set you down in his bed, careful to make sure you were as comfortable as you could be after everything that had happened. Even as he removed his arms out from under you, you refused to let go of his neck. The kiss he placed against your forehead was gentle as he tried to reassure you that you were safe, which caused you to hesitantly remove yourself from him. His sheets were warm even though you knew no one had been in his bed for a long time now. As you let go, he backed away only slightly. He picked up your clothing and delicately folded each article into a small pile so it wouldn't be ruined. He even went so far as to undo your skirt and pull it off of you, making sure to throw the blanket over you so you wouldn't feel exposed (even though he really wanted to look at you in full). You enjoy the feeling of his sheets, like silk.

Once he finishes folding your things, he looks at you with an incredulous look, "Now about that thing..."

You tilt your head to him, "What thing?"

"Darling," his voice is calm, but you can tell he wants to say something serious, "you let Mammon finish inside, didn't you?"

The heat of embarrassment flows to your face immediately as he asks. Of course he would have noticed that somehow. For all you knew, Asmo knew everything little thing that happened even though he hadn't been in the room (he didn't, but it sure _felt_ like he did), "Maybe..." Now that you were thinking about it, you had let Belphie do the same thing at some point when you first got back. That must have been how you got marked the first time, thinking back on it.

"I'll find you a potion, so just sit here."

And there is further confusion, "What potion?"

"The kind to make sure you don't get pregnant." He could kill Mammon for that alone. Even that idiot should have known better than to finish inside of you. Human-demon offspring were not unheard of, and it was very dangerous for the mother because of how ill-suited her body was to handle a demon child. Asmo really should have given you a dose ahead of time, but he hadn't counted on even Mammon being _that_ stupid.

"Oh..." You sort of mutter, reaching up to feel the small bump in your arm to reassure yourself, "I usually have my partners use protection, but... I have an implant." It was the responsible thing to do given that you were a sexually active adult. You hadn't really thought much about what you had been doing in the last week or the fact that you had been so careless where you were usually not.

He gave you a sympathetic look, knowing that you were trying to make him feel better, but also telling you that wasn't the point, "You humans have your things, but that's no guarantee. That kind of thing can still fail so you really should take the potion." As he said that, he stepped away to go look through his things for the potion in question.

You had to wonder just how much he knew about human birth control, given that he likely had many lovers over the centuries. At the very least, he seemed to know enough to understand that it wasn't a miracle device. You may have been too lenient lately because you knew that demon-human relationships rarely ended in a child. Human on human and demon on demon fertility was one thing, but the fertility rate between a demon and a human was a fraction of either of those from what you recalled. Plus, demons apparently couldn't catch or transfer STIs so you hadn't given much thought to making sure you were having traditionally safe sex with them.

When Asmo came back, he carried a small vial of midnight dark liquid. The contents seems to swirl as if it were a living snake, chasing its own tail in an attempt to eat itself alive. He didn't seem to have any reaction as he handed it to you.

You took it from his hand and stared into it, "So, I just drink this?"

"If you want to," he sat on the bed beside you, placing a hand on your blanketed knee, "It would be safer, but it's your choice." Though he really hoped you would drink it. The thought of that fraction of a chance happening was... heart wrenching. Humans, especially human women, did not usually live past having a demon's child. A witch may live past birthing, but not a normal human like you. That was just another reason he was so angry at Mammon. He wasn't willing to risk you.

"How exactly does it work?" You were aware that some potions had different effects on humans than it did on demons, so you wanted to know what exactly you were walking into if you decided to drink it.

"It just stops you from conceiving." He tried to think of how best to explain it, "You're supposed to take it before you do anything, but it should still work if you take it soon after." He was sure there was a human thing that was similar enough that you could make the connection.

"Oh..." You figure it is better to be safe than sorry and uncork the vial, bringing it to your lips and quickly downing the contents. Strangely enough, it tastes a bit like berries. As you pull the container away from your mouth you sigh and hand it back to him, "Thank you."

Asmo gives you a smile and places the container to the side, "Of course, Darling. As sexy as it is to watch you indulge yourself, it's more fun when I know you're doing it safely." He was too enamored by you to want to see you get hurt, especially with regards to his sin. Even if that thought was contradictory for a demon, it was true to him.

"So, just to make sure, that potion should keep me safe for how long?"

He had to stop for a moment to think, "It's not an exact time frame, but it should work for what you just did."

You fiddle with your toes under the sheets, rubbing them together and shyly glancing at him, "And what about if we did something else?" You pause as he stares at you, letting the awkward implication hang in the air before making it explicit, "Like, right now?"

He just smiled at you and reached out to run a hand through your hair, "Don't tempt me, Darling. It's already hard having you naked in my bed." He wanted to do so many things to you right now. It was taking far more self-restraint than he normally had to take care of you right now, rather than try and get you to lie with him or make innuendos.

You puff up your cheeks in a pout and he just chuckles and grabs the vial from the side to put it away. He stands once more and leaves you be. In a moment of pure brilliance (or stupidity), you decide to shift yourself to make your intentions even more clear. You rolled onto your stomach and brought yourself to your knees, raising your backside into the air while keeping your upper half against the bed. This pose was very revealing, but you knew Asmo well enough to know that he couldn't miss your intentions this way.

You could hear it as he came back into the room, his footsteps stopping suddenly as he sees the position you have put yourself into.

You lie with your head buried into one of Asmo's fluffy pillows, your ass in the air and completely vulnerable. The scent of flowers and honey is everywhere around you, making it hard to forget that you are in _his_ room, in _his_ bed, and at _his_ mercy. Even as you come to the realization of the situation you are currently in, you can feel yourself already starting to get wet all over again. You really should have more shame than this, but it seemed being in the Devildom, surrounded by literal demons (the one currently with you being the actual embodiment of lust), had done little for you in the way of old puritan morals. As for Asmo, he is reveling in it. Seeing you so readily present yourself for his amusement caused his cock to stir in his pants.

He had been more than ready to fuck you for a long time now. He probably would have had you in his bed a long time ago if his power worked on you. The fact that it didn't though... that meant this was all you. Every small movement, every dirty word and enraptured plea, the trail of slick dripping down your legs, _all_ of it was naturally you. As the living sin of lust, it couldn't make him happier. Each of the brothers loved watching you give into your sins. It's why Beel liked watching you eat, or Belphie enjoyed sleeping next to you, or Satan smirked every time you got upset (especially at little things that really shouldn't get a rise out of you). It was in their nature to want to corrupt humans, but you were special. They tried very hard not to actively corrupt you, but they still couldn't help but take pleasure in the little moments you showed off. Asmodeus just got lucky that lust was your sin of choice.

He reached out, running his finger lightly over your ass and watching you shiver at the touch. You had just cum twice in quick succession, but you were still here and presenting yourself to be used again. He wasn't like Mammon, though he doubted you understood the full ramifications of what that meant. If Mammon was enough to leave you a mess after he was done, Asmo would be enough to completely ruin you. Lust was his wheelhouse. Out of all of his brothers, he had the best stamina and once he was having fun, well, he had been known to fuck his partners past the point of consciousness before. And those were fellow demons! Not that he would do that to you. When it came to you... he had something else in mind.

"Are you really offering yourself to me?" He teased, knowing just how spent you really were and how much energy it took you to hold this position.

You can only nod, feeling your face heat up, "I promised you that I would pay you back tonight." You had a lot of sexual encounters today. You weren't even sure how you had managed it and you weren't sure you were ready to do it again, even though you were more than ready to keep your end of the deal.

"Darling," his fingers trace a trail down your thighs, tickling your flesh slowly, "I don't want you to uphold a promise." Desire was his deal. Promises meant nothing to him. If you and he were going to be more intimate, he wanted it to be something that you wanted deep down, "I can tell if you are in the mood or not. You're so overwhelmed right now. I don't want you to push yourself, but if you really want to keep going... I would be elated to give you a new kind of pleasure." After all, he had to sit outside Mammon's room and listen to you cum twice without getting to join in himself and that was _so_ unfair.

You push out your lip in a pout and wiggle your hips, "C'mon, Asmo~" You try to copy the tone he sings his words in, "Don't you want to fuck me too? Or did you change your mind?" He hurt your pride when he doubted you. Maybe he forgot, but you were a grown woman and you could make that call for yourself.

A feral growl escaped his throat as his fingers moved to rub along your folds, "I would never change my mind about you, Darling." His digits are quickly covered in the juices flowing out of you. A jolt runs up his spine as his nature warns him against touching a marked human. But there is another part of him that desires to ignore your mark and make his own on you, "I'm just making sure this is what you really want."

You mewl as he strokes you. You weren't overstimulated like earlier, but you were still turned on and aroused enough that his touch sent molten pleasure up your spine, "Yes, Asmo. I want you."

He wished he could hear you say that over and over again. If you let him, he would gladly record the need in your voice and have you use it as a ringtone so you could remember how you asked for him each time he called you, "In that case, be a good girl for me."

You could feel how the bed shifted as he gracefully stepped out of it. As much as he wanted to start immediately, he wasn't going to take the chance to ruin his clothing. There was a certain appeal to seeing you ruin your outfit, especially if he got to help you replace it later, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with doing that to himself. You turned your head to look back at him, seeing as he began to fiddle with his clothing so he could take it off.

You bite your lip and wiggle your hips in an attempt to tempt him to hurry up, "Asmo~" you whine.

His eyes move toward you, seeing the impatient lust swirling in your eyes. He feels his own desire rise inside of him, dick straining against the fabric of his pants, "I haven't forgotten you, Darling." But he does want to show you what it really means to tempt and tease.

As if to punish you for daring to seduce lust itself, his fingers move even slower, carefully undoing every complicated layer of his outfit. As his shirt is fully opened up and slipped off, he runs his hands across his chest, trailing them down his stomach, and just to the band of his pants. You close your legs and rub them together to feel some kind of relief from the building pressure between them. No matter how many times it happens, seeing you try to stimulate yourself is encouraging. This time though, it is because of him.

"Is something the matter?" He pretends not to notice, even though he knows that you are aware he saw you.

"Asmo," you try to open your legs again so he can see that you are dripping even more after watching him strip for you, "C'mon..."

His hand reaches down and stops at his zipper, drawing your attention to it, "I don't know what you mean, Darling. What do you want?"

You can feel yourself wanting to strangle him. Wasn't he the one telling you about all the things he wanted to do to you earlier? Now he was just leaving you exposed and needy, "You know what I want..."

His eyes flash you that predator gaze and you shiver, "Do I?"

" _Asmo…_ " You beg.

He shakes his head, "Just because I have some powers doesn't mean I'm psychic. If you want something, you have to say it." He wanted to hear you say exactly what lust-filled fantasies ran through your head.

You groan and bury your face into the pillow, mumbling out something.

"I couldn't hear that." He mocks, knowing you are avoiding the inevitable.

"Just fuck me already." You repeat only slightly louder.

Good. That was a good first step, but it was the easiest thing to say in this situation, "How should I fuck you, Darling?"

"Huh?"

"There are plenty of ways I could fuck you." His fingers dance delicately over his zipper, pulling it down painfully slow until his hard length is freed. He lets the pants pool at his feet so he is completely bare before you. With a smile and a one hand gently wrapped around himself, he continues to speak, "I could face you and watch every expression you make as you cum over and over because of me. I could also let you ride me and let you demonstrate just how badly you want to be fucked. There's also your mouth and, assuming you don't mind experimenting a little..." He looks at your ass, still raised in the air, and runs a hand lazily over your soft flesh, "But if you don't want that, I could always just take you like this and fuck you like an animal in heat."

You blush at each of his suggestions, face completely crimson and hot. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you finally answer him, "That one, please "

"Which one?" He knows what you mean, but he wants to keep pushing you.

With a cautious voice you speak up, "Fuck me just like this. I want you to reach deep inside of me." You knew how deeply he could go if you were bent over this far and you _longed_ to feel him all the way inside of you.

"Good girl." He praised as he placed a single hand on your hips and used the other to align the head of his cock with your very slick entrance, rubbing himself along your slit so he was covered in you before ever pushing in.

He hesitated only because he himself had not done any prep with you. You may have just been with Mammon, but there was no knowing how ready you still were inside. Paying attention to each little tremble in your body, he gradually buried himself inside of you. Thankfully, his anxiety was calmed quickly as you groaned happily with each inch he went further in.

Comparing Asmo and Mammon wouldn't be fair. Mammon had been a pleasant stretch as you too his girth, but Asmo was different. He wasn't as wide, but he was longer. His dick looked so pretty that you thought it was carved out of marble by master sculptures. And now, well, that dick was inside of you, scraping against your inner walls with each passing second. You were still prepared from earlier, so there was no uncomfortable feeling between the both of you. Rather, all you could feel was pure euphoria as he began to roll his hips into you, filling the room with the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"How does it feel?" He asks, even as he enjoys the sounds of your loving moans. He wants to hear you say it out loud.

"I love it," the voice that comes out of you is deep and longing. You can't explain it, but Asmo is different than every other partner you've ever had. His cock reaches deeply into you and you swear you can feel each thrust as far as your chest.

His hands find a place to rest on your hips, helping you sink onto him with each movement. He is careful with you, knowing that you went through a lot not long ago and wanting to keep you from being overwhelmed. Slowly, he brought you against him again and again, watching each reaction you gave. When he found the spot that made you gasp and preen, he paid special attention to it. Each continuous noise only encouraged him.

"My lovely darling looks so good when she's enjoying herself." He adores the way your walls clench around him and beg him to go deep into you. The look of lust that overtakes your eyes calls out to him and drives him mad, wanting to completely dominate you and bury you in his sin until even your soul is coated so intensely that you couldn't leave his side. He refrains from doing that, however, because you are you and he wants to keep his most precious human as perfect as she is right now. Although, fighting against his demonic nature proves to be hard. In that moment, he could almost sympathize with Mammon losing control and marking you. _Almost_. His brother was still an idiot for giving in.

"Mmmmm," you can't even respond to that properly, "Asmo, please- _fuck_ \- right there."

He smirks at your obscene slip, "As many times as you want, Darling. All you have to do is ask." He pressed against the spot that made you scream once more, and you felt fire spreading through your veins.

" _Yesyesyesyes.Thereplease.I'mgonna-_ "

"Cum for me." He is so much more calm than you as he fucks you. You expected him to be the most likely to give in while having sex, but it was the opposite. He wanted to see exactly what you looked like as you got lost in pleasure and came because of him. He could indulge in you completely another time, but your lust... well, that would keep him going for a long time.

You shudder as the heat from your core erupts through you, leaving your limbs feeling weak and lifeless. You are spent after yet another orgasm, and give into your fatigue to collapse your weight onto the bed.

He hasn't finished yet like you, so he keeps going. His pace speeds up gradually, finding his own pleasure in the way you envelope him in your warmth. His cock rubs against your insides, finally giving in and fully taking all of you in.

"Lovely," he comments, seeing how your exhausted face still expresses its need, "You're going to make me cum soon."

You look back at Asmo with a cloud of bliss floating through your brain, "Do you want to do it inside?" It only seemed fair, given that you let Mammon and Belphie do the same. Plus, he at least gave you that potion so his concerns should be addressed.

He bucks into you, hitting the spot that makes you cry out again. Even completely spent, he is still pushing you toward another release. You aren't sure if you can handle cumming another time today.

"Careful," he warns, feeling the way his member pulses, signaling his own release is approaching, "If I did that it would mark you."

"That's fine." You've already been marked today. It's not as if another time will make it worse. At least, you don't think it will, "You can mark me."

As soon as the offer is out of your mouth, something primal inside if him lurches forward and takes control of his mind. His fingers dig into your sides, gripping you so strongly that you have no choice but to follow his lead. Suddenly, it feels like your limp body is more akin to a sex toy than an actual person as he violently buries himself into you, seeking his own release.

"You," his voice is pained and there is no music in it as he speaks, "I'm going to mark you." _Make you mine._ He doesn't say that last part out loud, but his inner demon is screaming it. Even as he wants to be gentle with you, you dared to say the one thing that would rile up any demon that wanted a human as badly as he wanted you.

With one last grunt and thrust into you, his cock twitches and a stream of hot liquid flows into you. It floods you so much that as soon as Asmo pulls out, some of it dribbles down your inner thigh. At the same time, your lower half finally joins the rest of you and collapses since he is no longer holding you up.

Seeing you lie there, all he can think is how lovely you really look. He bends down to kiss at every inch of your face. As he nears you, he wrinkles his nose, smelling Mammon's scent. However, just beneath it, he can also smell something new forming. His mark. The sign that you let him make you his, even if only for now. It was any demon's dream.

"Asmo?" You speak up as he kisses at the side of your mouth.

"Hm?"

"I think I need a shower."

He moves to actually kiss you, "Of course, Darling." He kisses you again, refusing to pull away, "Would a bath work instead?" He had a lovely rose bath bomb that would help you relax.

You nod, returning his kisses with your own tired ones. Then, you have a thought, "Oh, right. One more thing."

"Yes?"

"No funny business in there." You were too tired and sore for another round, especially with him. Although you wouldn't mind if he joined you in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a more serious note, may be a few chapters between this and whenever next I write smut. Three is a row means I have to work on the actual plot....  
> Do I really have a plot at this point or is it just an excuse to have sex?


	20. Extra: We Need to Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Asmo chews out Mammon via text messages.

Asmo sat up in his bed, running his fingers through your hair as he watched you softly breath in your sleep. He was careful with you, making sure not to wake you up after you had practically fallen asleep in his arms in the bath. You couldn't help it, the bath bomb had filled the room with such a soothing scent and you were already exhausted from your... _busy_ day. He wasn't complaining though. He was happy to see you relaxing. It was a sign that, despite what you had been through today, you were still okay. He had to make an excuse for why neither of you was going to be at dinner (although he had been honest about you falling asleep, though he wouldn't say why).

His attention was only taken from you when he heard his D.D.D. go off. Using his free hand, he reached for the device and took a look at who could be messaging him. He wanted to groan when he saw that it was Mammon, but he refrained so that you wouldn't wake up from the sudden noise.

> ?Is she alright

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the text. As if Mammon suddenly cared about you. Okay, that wasn't fair. Mammon clearly cared a little too much if he was willing to go so far to mark you. The avatar of greed had clearly just cared in the wrong ways for the situation. After earlier, he could understand in some way. Of course, Asmo wouldn't have broken the skin when he bit you (not unless you had a fetish he didn't know about and explicitly asked him to), assuming he would even lose his mind enough to try and bite you in the first place.

> She's fine, no thanks to you. Right now she is sleeping soundly.
> 
> If you want some advice, Mammon, I suggest you take a look at yourself.
> 
> You were so ready to mark her that you did it against her will and in the most violent way you could.
> 
> The wound is deep and it probably won't heal for a while.

Just thinking about how deep the wound really was made Asmo angry. He had gotten to see it firsthand when he was helping clean you up. Mammon's teeth hadn't hit or damaged anything vital (even _he_ should have known to avoid ripping your muscles, veins, and arteries). Still, that didn't mean it wasn't there or that it was something as small as a paper cut or a bruise.

> Do you really think she wants to see that ugly mark on her skin every time she looks in the mirror? You better hope for your sake that it doesn't leave a scar, otherwise I will personally find a way to ruin your life. That isn't even talking about what the others may do if they see it.
> 
> You're really lucky that she seems to want to keep what happened between the three of us, otherwise I would be more than happy to find out exactly what Lucifer and Satan would do to teach you a lesson.
> 
> You better beg her for forgiveness and don't come anywhere near her until she does forgive you.

If Mammon did encroach on your personal space before she was ready, Asmo couldn't promise he wouldn't let the secret slip out. He almost wanted it to come out just so the second born would learn a real lesson. Then again, that method hadn't worked even after all these decades so... maybe ignoring him was the correct option. With that in mind, he didn't bother to say anything more or wait for Mammon's reply. He set his D.D.D. to the side, plugging it in to make sure it was ready for the morning.

He looked down at you, feeling how you innocently clung to him in your sleep. He found himself staring at you, not nearly as upset at the lack of all-night sex marathon as he thought he would be. It was precious, the way you refused to let go of him even now. He could only respond to your gesture by joining you under the covers and letting you rest on him as much as you wanted. He couldn’t blame you. After all, who wouldn’t want to cling onto him? He stared at you, making sure you were really as comfortable as you looked, until his own eyes started to feel heavy.

As he closed them to finally get his own rest, he could smell something pleasant tickling as his nose. It wasn't the usual floral scent of his room, but something else much nicer. Just faintly clinging to your skin was his own mark. He couldn't help but smile at it, even as it was mixed with the smell of Mammon's mark. He could ignore that idiot, however, and just enjoy knowing that anyone that met you in this moment would know just how he felt about you and that you had returned the feelings enough to allow him that privilege.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life is getting in the way of my preferred life, so... sorry about the wait between chapters.  
> So... I have legitimate questions I want to ask y'all (some about the story, personal preferences, and other things). I may post a chapter asking those questions some day. Just a heads up so it is not out of nowhere. I will post it at the same time as an actual chapter.


	21. Another Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life needs to stop getting in my way!!!

You woke up the following morning very much against your will when the alarm on your D.D.D. went off. _Wait. No._ That wasn't yours. The tune was all wrong and you weren't sure how it had confused you, even temporarily. The groggy sound that leaves your throat as you stir under the silk sheets is begging for the noise to stop and just let you rest a little longer. You almost miss the tickling sensation that trails across your chest before leaving you completely. Only when the alarm stops does your exhausted brain figure out what is happening.

It takes considerable effort to will your eyes to open, giving a look to the honey-haired demon who had just been lying next to you and seeing how precisely and gracefully he moved to leave the bed, even after just waking up. You wanted to reach out for him and beg him to come back to your side, but your body was still sore. The ache was mostly between your legs, but there was a mild discomfort almost everywhere else as well. It felt similar to when you were ill and a fever left your muscles heavy and all but worthless.

"Asmo...?" You call out, your voice horse from sleep.

The demon in question looks back at you. For a moment you swear his eyes are in their predatory state and looking down at you, but they quickly soften and the initial feeling of being a piece of meat fades.

He leans over you, placing a kiss against your forehead, "You can go back to sleep, Darling." He speaks in a whisper, careful not to raise his voice loud enough to bother your tired mind.

"Isn't it time for breakfast?"

He chuckles then tells you the time. It is _two_ _whole **hours**_ before you would normally wake yourself up. You knew he woke up early every morning because of his routine, but you had never known just how early that was. You almost wanted to call him insane, but you couldn't do that because whatever he did worked and it clearly made him happy.

"Go back to sleep." He encouraged you to keep resting and allow yourself the break you so desperately needed.

You mumble some sort of agreement and sink back under the covers, allowing him to walk away. Almost immediately, you fall back to sleep. Only when the bed shifts below do you return to waking. Asmo is already running a hand through your hair before your consciousness fully catches up to you. You lazily rub your head back against him and almost feel yourself purr at how comforting it is.

"Careful, Darling~" His voice is still quiet, but you can hear the song in it, "You look absolutely divine waking up in my bed."

You stare up at him, brain now fully awake, "No, Asmo." You shut down whatever he is thinking before it can go any further. You are tired, sore, and not currently in the mood to figure out what other thoughts are running through his head.

The pout that spread across his face is still gorgeous, but for once the horny part of your brain doesn't respond. He won't say it, but he is both disappointed that you aren't a raging ball of hormones anymore and satisfied that you were apparently so sated that they had settled down. Though, he would miss feeling how much lust filled your brain and took up your thoughts. Well, that was until they inevitably came back.

"Fiiiine." He tried and failed to hide his mild disappointment, "But at least let me help you get ready."

You debate if that is a good idea, but you have to admit that you need some help. The soreness in your body makes it hard to move and you don't want to be alone right now, "Don't do anything weird."

He feigned shocked, "You think I would even consider it?"

You can only stare at him in deadpan, "You're thinking of what it would be like to be on top of me right now, aren't you?"

"Of course not." Although he was definitely thinking about bending you over in front of one of his many mirrors and letting you see exactly how blissed out your expression could get because of him. Not that it was the only thought in his head, but it was the one he liked the most. But that was neither here nor there. Right now he just wanted to help you.

"Sure." You can see right through him. You decide to mess with him a little, since he is clearly still thinking of some kind of funny business, "If you carry me and stay above the neck, I would love to have your help."

His face lights up immediately, both because you agreed but also because "Aww~ Is my poor Darling still weak in the knees for me?"

Before you can think better of it, you pick up one of the pillows on his bed and toss it at him, careful to avoid his face out of respect for the hard work he must have put into his routine, "Forget it. I'm going to do it on my own." You try to throw your legs over the side of the bed to stand, but you misstep and find yourself tripping over your own two left feet. Asmo is quick to reach out to help keep you up. With a look of embarrassment, you glance up at him, "Pretend that I did that more attractively."

"Darling," he crouches so he can sweep his arm under your legs to lift you up bridal style in his arm, "everything about you is attractive."

"Oh my gosh," you say as you bury your face into your hands, "I change my mind. Put me down. I will crawl to the bathroom if I have to."

"Nope~" He says with a smile and he proceeds to carry you to the restroom so you can go through your own morning routine. He respects your request to leave the room when you bathe, since you have no interest in your activities becoming more... carnal once again. Though, he insists on helping you and trying out some of his creams on you. He swears to the moon and back that they will help your skin retain its moisture and leave you with a youthful glow. You don't bother to protest. He always wants to share this kind of thing with you and you let him because you know it matters to him. Each of the brothers has his own hobbies, and you like to indulge each of them to varying degrees.

By the time your (Asmo approved) morning prep is done, you've had time to think. You look into the mirror, seeing the bite mark along your neck and thinking how you will need to wear something with a high collar to cover it up completely. There are just two problems. The first is that you have no clothing in Asmo's room. You're sure he would gladly let you borrow something of his (and he would without any hesitation). The other is, "Am I still marked?" You ask, running your fingers along the indents in your flesh.

"You are," he answers honestly. His own mark is fading after your sleep, but it is still strong enough that another demon would notice it. Mammon's mark, however, is much deeper and has not begun to fade yet. That small fact makes him almost as angry as Satan getting cut in line by some loud and inconsiderate person, "What do you want to do?" He knew you weren't fond of walking around marked. If it were up to him (and he's sure any of his brothers would agree if they were in his position) he would love you to walk around with his mark, but he could understand how a human could take it poorly.

"And there isn't some way to cover it up or something?" You couldn't afford to skip another day of class so soon after your last one.

"I'm sorry." He looked genuinely apologetic about your current situation. Marking was something every demon could sniff out. Even if you tried to mask it or muddle the scent with anything else, it wouldn't work.

"I understand, but I still need to go to class."

His fingers slide over your shoulders, carefully trailing down your arms as he thinks of how to help you with your issue. Feeling defeat and resignation, you lean against him and sigh. There really isn't anything to be done, it seems.

"I'm going to have to skip class again." If Asmo hadn't figured out why you skipped class on your second day back already, it should now have been very clear to him, "What excuse can I even give this time? Last time I said it was because I was hungover. Nothing happened this time so I have no excuses." Plus you weren't excited to skip class in the first place. Education should be taken seriously, even if it was in topics no average human would ever need.

He rolls his eyes, "Don't make an excuse. All you have to do is confidently state that you aren't going. Belphie stays home to sleep all the time. And when he doesn't, he sleeps through class."

"You know I can't do that..." You may not be the exchange student in the same way as your first year anymore, but you were sure a certain demon brother would _still_ try to interrogate you if your habits changed too suddenly.

"Leave it to me if you can't do it by yourself." He looked a little too proud about the fact that he was a natural liar. Well, not a liar, per se. It was more that he could say anything with a straight face and no one could hear anything suspicious past that song in his voice.

"I don't know about that, Asmo..."

"Trust me, Darling~" The confidence in his eyes is moving and you find yourself wanting to believe in his ability to get you out of your current predicament.

"You're a terrible influence, do you know that?"

Either he chose to ignore the intent behind your statement or he is proud of it, "I don't mind being a terrible influence if it keeps you looking like this for a bit longer."

With one swift action, you cross your arms in front of your chest and cross your legs so he will stop ogling you, "On a different note, can I please borrow something to wear? At least so I can get to my own room."

Just as you expected, he is more than happy to lend you something. That is, he is happy to lend you something after he all but makes you put on a mini fashion show for him, taking his time to admire how you look in a variety of his outfits. He wouldn't mind ruining them if it meant ruining you too, but he swears to keep his desire in his pants since you aren't feeling anything at the moment (as hard as that is, given how much he wants to show his affection for you). He doesn't fail to notice how you choose tops that crept up your neck, but he bites his tongue before he says anything he knows you don't want to hear. He promised he wouldn't be too mean to Mammon, so the only thing he could do was not address it. Though, Asmo did have to admit that he found you surprisingly more delectable when you had more skin covered. Something about it reminded him of unwrapping a present.

Yes. He was shameless.

It wasn't until outfit number twelve that he was satisfied with your show. A grey ribbed turtleneck that lacked any sleeves and was so tight that it clung to each of your curves and made his mouth practically water. The shorts he let you borrow were not much better, since they were shorter than some skirts you owned. You had to wonder if he actually ever wore this or if he just bought it because he thought it was cute. Though, you were back to the issue of having no underwear, since all your clean ones were in your room. You were fixing that immediately.

He practically purred at your completed ensemble, "Darling, if you promise to wear this next time we go shopping and let me take it off for you, you can keep it." He was absolutely in love with how much it both covered the parts of you that would normally be exposed and showed off the parts normally hidden away.

You, on the other hand, found it disconcerting to wear something so surprisingly seductive, "You can have it back after laundry day."

His pout returned with a vengeance, "But it looks so good on you." He was careful with his words so that you knew it was _you_ that made the outfit better, not the other way around.

"I'm sure," you dismiss his comment. He's always saying outfits look good on you. It's not that you don't believe him, but that he only ever let's you walk away looking your best. You're so used to it that the compliment almost means nothing anymore, even if it does make you happy to hear it.

With you finally settled on an outfit, you give Asmo one last look, "Are you sure you can cover for me?"

With a hop in his step, he pulls you in and kisses you on the cheek, "Leave everything to me. Just stay here until everyone leaves just in case they go looking in your room."

You aren't sure how right or wrong he is, but you decide to trust his plan. You return the kiss he has just given you and smile, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asmo, you have been a dear~


	22. Baking Therapy

You had waited until you were sure everyone (except Levi because of his online classes) was out of the house before leaving Asmo's room to sneak back into your own. The first thing you did was finally get some decent underwear on you. You knew a lot of guys had a fetish for women without their panties on, but you had learned over the last few hours that it wasn't sustainable or comfortable. Well, maybe in small bursts, but definitely not for almost an entire day.

You had to admit that you almost felt bad for lying to get out of class. Education is important, especially since you have very few of the foundational skills that demons born in the Devildom do. Still, the thought of being looked and stared at by every demon you came across just because they could supposedly smell you... Not that some didn't already stare because you were a human and their instincts told them you were essentially a snack. Thank goodness it was public knowledge at RAD that you were under Diavolo and the seven lords' protection. That was the only reason RAD was one of the few places you could walk around without an escort and you were grateful for it.

You figured the best way to pass your day would be to try and study what you could, since you would be in class anyway if it wasn't for your current status. You hurriedly take out the notebook for your charms and hexes class and try to memorize the look and pronunciation of the foreign words. The first half of the spell can be said in your native tongue, but the actual trigger has to be said in a language you barely speak or read. You had to sympathize with Mammon and his struggles in the class, even if your issues were completely different. If only you could be there in person so you could hear how the words are said. That would be more helpful.

 _Next time, make sure you don't let them mark you if it isn't a weekend._ If only you or they could have waited one more day, none of this would have been an issue. Actually, maybe you should just look into online classes like Levi so it wouldn't be an issue in the future. Then you could still get in your classes and not worry about every demon you passed in the halls being privy to your business.

No. You knew Diavolo would never go for that. As kind and understanding as he was, you knew the reason he had you take in-person classes, despite the dangers of being a human surrounded by demons, was because it was important for members of the Devildom to see and interact with you. You also had to admit that it was easier to stay motivated inside of a classroom than it was looking at a computer screen. Then again, with the way your relationship with three of the brothers had shifted in the short time since your return... You couldn't really concentrate in-person either.

You couldn't believe you were actually even entertaining these thoughts! Were you suddenly okay with being marked? No. Not at all. It wasn't fair that you had to walk around smelling like anyone that decided they wanted to own you, even if it was something you had originally consented to in some weird way. Actually, now that you thought about it, only Asmo had gotten your consent to mark you. Belphie had your consent when you were sleeping with him, but you hadn't known about marking at the time so you couldn't have agreed to that. As for Mammon... You could only think about the bite under the collar of your top.

If only this entire thing wasn't so complicated. Somewhere deep down, you were sure you didn't mind being marked if it was by one of the brothers. After all, you had let Asmo do it just last night and you didn't regret letting him do it. The only thing you regretted was how invasive it felt to have everyone knowing everything about you with just a simple glance. It felt like your entire history was on display and it wasn't any of their business who you did or did not sleep with. Not that you apparently needed to sleep with anyone to be marked. Maybe that meant it was safe to go out after all. It's not like they could assume the mark came from sex in the first place...

Lost in your thoughts, you hadn't even realized you were staring at (but not reading) the words on the page in front of you for nearly twenty minutes. It seemed that you weren't getting any studying done today. With a sigh, you close your notebook. Actually, you just realized that you had left your backpack and the notebooks inside of it in Mammon's room and you hadn't gotten them back. You could probably sneak in there and take them back while everyone was out of the house, but you wanted to respect that his room was his private space, so you would refrain until he got back. You could just message him and ask to go in but you figured your next time talking with him should be face-to-face so he didn't think you were avoiding him. You were not looking forward to that awkward conversation. Maybe it would be better if Asmo stayed around to help you.

But that was for later. For now you just wanted to get your mind off of everything, so you decided that there was nothing better to do than bury your anxieties and frustrations in a combination of butter, flour, and sugar. That is to say, it was time to bake. Something about making sweets was very calming and you were sure it was just what you needed to help reset yourself. With a little hop in your step, you decide to head down to the kitchen.

As soon as you get there, you begin to rummage through the cabinets for the necessary ingredients. None of them were a perfect one-to-one correspondence with their human realm equivalent, but you had intruded on enough of Luke and Barbatos' cooking lessons to pick up a few recipes. They were similar enough to what you were used to, but the baking temperature and quantity of ingredients had to change slightly. Thankfully, it seemed Beel had left enough butter and eggs for what you had in mind. There was no more baking soda, so cake was out of the question. Instead, you would have to settle for cookies. Specifically, you could find what you needed to make corrupted vanilla nightmare shortbread. Offhandedly, you wondered why all the sweets in the Devildom had such strange names, but it seemed the Celestial realm wasn't much different (listening to Luke describe some of the things he made). In fact, you could think of plenty of things in the human realm that had names that were just as obtuse, so maybe it wasn't fair to complain.

After washing your hands, you took the butter out of the fridge and did the same for the dry ingredients in the cabinet (plus the corrupted vanilla). You set the butter aside to allow it time to soften while you proceeded to measure out the rest of your ingredients and find a big enough mixing bowl and prep the stand mixer (something the brothers didn't have before you arrived, but they got after seeing how tired your hand and wrist got after stirring for long periods of time). Now it was like you had your own little section of the kitchen. In fact, the section had only grown since they got you the mixer. It was almost too much sometimes, but it showed how much they cared about you (and you returned the feelings). Although, you were sure Beel was the one that appreciated it the most, given he was the one that got to eat most of what you made. It had really warmed your heart to know they hadn't cleaned it out after you left, even if you had been gone for a while.

Humming a tune from back in the human realm, you proceeded to mix the ingredients together until you had dough that looked similar to sand. After that, you had to roll the mixture into little balls and set them on a baking tray. Since there were eight of you in the house, plus the boys in Purgatory Hall, along with Diavolo and Barbatos, you had to make enough dough for a small army of cookies (not even counting the small army Beel would get all to himself). Honestly, you weren't sure you would have enough ingredients for everything. As you set the first tray in the oven, you started to prepare the next batch of dough. As you finished and rolled the dough onto a new tray, the old one finished and you switched them out. It was efficient, since shortbread didn't need a lot of time to bake.

"They smell good."

You nearly jump at the voice behind you. Slowly you turn around and start to panic when you see Satan standing just outside of the kitchen entrance.

You swallow the nervous lump in your throat before trying to speak, "H-hey there. I thought everyone would have gone to class by now." It was late enough that they should be, so why was he still here.

"Ah, right. You wouldn't know how my schedule changed since you left." He stepped over the threshold of the kitchen and you could feel your heart pounding all the way into your ears. Please, do not let him notice anything was amiss, "I have an extended gap because of the classes I'm taking now. My next class isn't for almost two hours."

"Oh... So you usually come home in that time?" If you had known that, you would have stayed in your room so you didn't get caught.

"Not usually." Was all he responded with. He stopped just in front of the tray you had recently taken out and looked at the slightly brown edges of the cookies with a smirk, "Corrupted vanilla nightmare shortbread?"

"Umm... Yeah. It's what I could find the ingredients for." Since he wan't bringing it up, maybe he hadn't noticed the marks. If that were the case, maybe they had already passed. With Belphie, it had only lasted about 12 hours. You had no idea if the time was consistent for everyone, but it was all you had to go one.

"I thought we would be out of nightmare berries." He seemed to ponder to himself, "I guess they were hiding somewhere in the cabinets."

"They were behind the the wolfpaw root." You state. You had to admit that it was strange that you put dried berries into a shortbread cookie, but they tasted good so you didn't question it.

"Ah. No one touches that thing, so that would explain how they escaped for so long." His blue eyes drag themselves from the purple specks in the cookies to your face, "I'm glad to see you aren't bedridden this time."

And there was the guilt. You were sure he didn't mean anything by it, but you certainly felt bad about lying to him and his other brothers.

You quickly tried to change the topic back to baking, "That's the first batch and I think they came out well. I was planning to make enough for everyone so if you want one..."

"Gladly." He reached out and took a still hot cookie from the tray before you could warn him. However, he didn't seem to have any reaction to the heat. You weren't sure if that meant they had cooled down enough or if he was just completely unphased by the heat. He bit into the sweet treat and paused, giving it a glance that almost has you panicking until he spoke up, "You really are a great baker."

Your ego swelled a little at that. Satan was a really good cook, so you couldn't help but feel elated that he thought of you the same way (even if your specialties were different), "It that case, feel free to have another one before anyone else."

You noticed a few crumbs at the side of his mouth. It was so unlike him, given he usually carried himself with such poise. You reached up to brush them away, only for him to flinch and pull away from you before you can touch him. With a frown on your face, you lower your hand again, "I'm sorry."

Satan holds his hand against his chest and returns your frown with his own look of displeasure, "It's not you." Although he says nothing else about it, "I will be going to the royal library. There is a book I am looking for that should be there."

"Oh. I hope you find it." It must be hard to get a hole of if he had to look in the royal library, "I would offer you your share of cookies, but you can't take them with you into the library. I'll make sure to separate them from Beel's share." You would actually probably have to sneak them to everybody's rooms if you didn't want Beel to sniff them out.

"That would be nice to come home to." He wiped the crumbs from the side of his mouth with his thumb, seeming to recall something as he did, "Oh, yes. I believe Lucifer may be worried since you've skipped class multiple times in a short period of time, so he will likely try to speak with you after he finishes his business at RAD." He gives you a knowing look, "If your affliction hasn't passed by then, feel free to go to my room to read and hide out. Just please open a window if you do."

You could only give him a inquisitive look at his statement, "What do yo-" Then you realize what he meant and you can feel your soul trying to leave your body. There is nothing you can say in response, at least nothing your brain can think of other than, "Y-yeah."

The last thing you see of him is his back as he leaves you alone in the kitchen once again. Your blood runs cold and all you want to do is die where you stand. Of course he noticed. Of course it hadn't passed. That would be too lucky and you were the kind of person that luck apparently liked to mock. There was no time to wallow in your own self-pity, however, as you heard the timer go off for the next batch to come out of the oven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I put a little reading between the lines in this chapter. I hope it wasn't too obtuse, but I am also aware it may make sense in my brain more than it does on the page.  
> Side note: did you all hear Satan's song? This man has me over here just bawling my eyes out.  
> Side side note: I said I wanted to ask things. That will be the next chapter. feel free to skip it or answer anything you want. I am mostly just asking things because I left tumblr years ago and refuse to go back (so I can only ask them here).


	23. (Skippable) Author Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would have questions. Feel free to answer what you want or skip this 'chapter' completely.

First of all, thank you so much to everyone that reads this weird little thing I am writing. I started it on a whim and because I needed something to vent my creative juices into. It was originally supposed to be a one shot with MC and all the brothers, but then the one chapter turned into three, then the three just kept going. This thing has gotten more love and attention than I could ever hope for. I appreciate every comment, kudo, or other form of love given to this strange little project of mine (especially since I don't really think I am that good of a writer). I hope I can keep this going and make it enjoyable for everyone that continues to read it.

So, without further ado, the questions! Feel free to answer what you want or skip them entirely if you choose.

1\. Who is your favorite brother in game? If you would like to just say your top favorite or give a full ranking list, I will take either. I am just curious. (I will also accept undateables, even though they are not the love interests in this fic)

2\. I write in second person/reader because it feels most natural to the style of the game, but until I started writing Obey Me fics I never used second person/reader. Is there anything that you would recommend to avoid with this style? For example, I don't use (y/n) because I find it jarring and I try to avoid describing what MC looks like as much as possible because there is no way I could describe someone that looks like every reader. Anything else you would suggest as a reader? Not promising I can do everything, but I can try to avoid the big no-nos.

3\. So... what is going on in Levi's pants? Like... are we all gung-ho for the double dicks or do we want the single one? Is he the brother with the in-human, monster dick? How snake-like is his anatomy? Are there multiple kinks at once down there? I cannot decide what is going on down there because there are so many good possibilities! Someone help!

4\. The series is supposed to be mostly lighthearted, but sometimes I slip in a little angst or offhanded comment about something potentially... not kind. I want to make sure that isn't overpowering, however. I like dark works, but they are not my forte and this fic is not one of those. Just checking to make sure y'all are good with it so far.

5\. TAGS!!!! Please, for the love of everything, I am really bad at tagging! If I am missing a tag that you think needs to be added, please tell me. I am trying to add them as I go, but I am flawed and I do not know everything that may need a tag. Always feel free to tell me to add a specific tag!

6\. Uhh.... Any questions you have?

Once again, thank you to everyone that reads this series. I can't wait to continue this strange ride with you all.


	24. Family Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, I just want to say how blown away I am by all the responses I got to my questions. I honestly didn't expect many answers, especially ones that were so long and thought out. I also got so much love and I just... Thank you so much. I am actually crying at how sweet you all have been.

Your small army of cookies had somehow turned I to a normal sized army, but the task was finally complete and you had managed to split them into four separate containers; one for Diavolo and Barbatos, one for Purgatory Hall, one for six of the brothers, and the last for Beel to keep to himself. You had already scarfed down your share of the cookies in a frenzy after what Satan had said. You just really needed something to take your mind off of everything. Baking had done that a little for you, but it didn't help after hearing that the mark hadn't faded yet. It just left you feeling so frustrated at the entire situation even more. Sure, Satan didn't seem to have much of a reaction to it, but that didn't mean no one else would. Honestly, you just wanted to crawl back into your bed and sleep until the end of time and never see another person ever again.

But that would have to wait until after you managed to hide the containers meant to be gifts and split up the pile meant for the brothers evenly. You had already scrubbed and washed all of the dishes you used, so at least that was one less thing to worry about. Hiding the containers was easy enough. You just had to put them in your room until you were ready to give them to the correct party. Most of the brothers were good about not invading your personal space on a whim and the ones that weren't... Well, they weren't cookie thieves at least.

The pile meant for the brothers would get split further into six smaller piles and you would place them in little baggies to help keep them fresh before dropping them off in front of each door. Beel's share would just stay on a plate that you covered with wrap, since there were too many to try and do anything else with them. Those would have to stay in the kitchen, since you didn't want to risk dropping the entire stack going up the stairs. You were sure to leave a note stating that they were meant for Beel and that the others had their own share that Beel was not allowed to touch or else you would get upset. That was usually enough to at least get him to pause.

After that, you scurried back to your room and made yourself a small fort for yourself in your bed out of your blankets and pillows. In there, you decided to flip through your D.D.D. and look through any new posts on Devilgram. Of course Asmodeus' feed was filled with selfies, pictures of his lunch, and some other random demons that he was gushing over because of their clothing, jewelry, and makeup choices. Belphie's was of Beel eating a mountain of food and Beel's was Belphie sleeping against him (it was go cute that their feeds were just photos of each other). Satan hadn't posted anything new since yesterday (which probably meant he hadn't run into a cat today). Levi had a series of updates, mostly screaming about how the webnovel he was reading was unfolding. You had to reply with a warning to tag his spoilers, because you wanted to read that series too and were just waiting for it to update a little more so you could binge it. After that, his posts where all better hidden and marked as spoilers. Thank goodness he understood the very real concern. There was nothing from Lucifer or Mammon, which was unusual in Mammon's case. It probably meant he was doing something stupid...

Then, as you were scrolling through, a new post that wasn't Levi's popped up. It was an update from Asmo. The photo had Mammon sitting with his legs under him, his closed fists in his lap, and his face turned down toward the ground as Lucifer clearly stood over him. The post was not public, clearly shared only between the family. The comment attached to it said ' _Guess who got in trouble because he wasn't paying attention in class?_ '

Then the other comments started flowing in. Mostly about how no one was surprised and how he deserved it. You almost felt bad that everyone was ganging up on him so readily. You weren't the best student and you knew every brother had their own weakness when it came to classes. Only Satan and Lucifer seemed to be able to get through every class without an issue. As a little joke and to distract everyone from bullying him, you decided to tease him in your reply.

_B4BYd0ll: Bad Mammon! I'm going to have to eat one of the cookies I made for you as punishment._

You sent the reply, and there was barely a pause before your distraction trap caught its first victim.

_Beelzeburger: You made cookies?_

_stn: She did. Corrupted vanilla nightmare shortbread, and they came out well._

_L3V1: Wait! You came home? When was that? And you already tried some? Also, how come I didn't know about the cookies? I'm in my room!_

_B4BYd0ll: They're right outside your door. I left everyone their share outside their room since I couldn't go in. Except Beel. Your share is on the kitchen counter because the plate was too heavy to move without risking dropping it._

_Beelzeburger: I'm heading home. Someone take notes for me._

_Belphie: Beel, no._

_AsmoBaby: You shouldn't have, Darling._

_B4BYd0ll: They were supposed to be a surprise when you all came home._

_L3V1: Then how come Satan already knows about them?!?_

_B4BYd0ll: He caught me making them. Tell them how well I did!_

_stn: They don't need me to convince them that they came out well. Everyone already knows what kind of cook you are._

_B4BYd0ll: Tell them anyway._

_stn: Everyone?_

_Beelzeburger: 100/10. I want to try them right now._

_Belphie: No, Beel. You can have them after class._

_Beelzeburger: But it'll take too long to walk home and 'm hungry now._

_L3V1: I just tried one. They're really good._

_Belphie: Why are you all making this harder on me?_

_Belphie: Beel, get back in your seat._

_Beelzeburger: Please?_

_Belphie: No, Beel._

_AsmoBaby: Darling, I love the treats you make for us, but I would much rather have a taste of you._

_Belphie: Asmo, no._

_stn: Is that enough boosting for your ego?_

_B4BYd0ll: Yes. Thank you!_

Mission accomplished. They had all seemingly forgot about the photo that started the entire mess to begin with. Although, you were upset with Asmo. He had promised you that he wouldn't be too mean to Mammon, yet here he was humiliating him publicly.

You pulled up your private messages with Asmo and shot him a quick text.

> .Can you please stop picking on Mammon now? I think he's learned his lesson
> 
> What do you mean?
> 
> .Asmo... You are being really vindictive. I'm not even upset about the entire thing
> 
> Personally, I think you should be, Darling.
> 
> I'll admit to taking the picture, but it wasn't out of spite. He was just getting scolded by Lucifer in the hallway.
> 
> What kind of brother would I be if I didn't share it with the entire family?
> 
> ?A nice one
> 
> Darling, I'm still a demon. I have to be a little cruel.
> 
> ...Asmo
> 
> I'll stop if that's what you want, but only for today.
> 
> .Please? The entire thing is making me feel bad for him
> 
> Oh no! I really should stop then.
> 
> If my Darling actually feels bad for him she may pay more attention to him than she does me.
> 
> That would actually be true horror.

That actually had you laughing out loud.

> .Thank you, Asmo
> 
> Of course, Darling.
> 
> Now you enjoy the rest of your day off and know that I'm thinking about you.
> 
> .Please keep those thoughts PG at worst
> 
> I'll tone them down to R if that makes you feel better.
> 
> .I feel I shouldn't be shocked that R is toning them down, yet I still somehow am
> 
> .I'll compromise at PG-13
> 
> Innuendos and one swear word, maybe a faintly lit shot in the nude and a lot of suggestive imagery? Very tempting and leaves a lot to the imagination.
> 
> Fine. PG-13 it is.
> 
> .Good, now pay attention to your class before Lucifer gets you too

That was the last message you sent to him before setting your phone back down. Maybe now your anxious brain had settled down enough to really let you get in some decent studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made MC's Devilgram name B4BYd0ll because... it is a nickname and a type of lingerie. I have a simple brain.  
> I am aware this reads more like a group chat than a Devilgram, but... I didn't know how else to have their names right next to who was typing what. Full disclosure: I do not use Instagram, FB, Snapchat, or any other social media so I was kind of winging this. HAHAHA. I have no idea how it works!


	25. Absent

You hated this language with a passion. You weren't even sure you could make one specific sound with a human mouth, since it seemed to sound like old creaking wooden floors. How was that even possible?!?! No human in the world could make that sound and you weren't sure how they expected you to do it. When you tried to make the noise, all you got were pitiful looks of sympathy. It was a real blow to your pride that this spell hex would forever escape you. Thankfully, however, you had managed to get the basics of the other charms and hexes down. Unfortunately, there was now a flower growing out of your wall and one corner of your desk was smoldering (not because it was on fire, but because it was rapidly being eaten by a small horde of microscopic insects), but it was a sign of progress. With some amount of your pride still intact, you chant the dispel incantation and watch the flower shrivel up and the smolder dissipate.

You want to move on to the next charm, but as you turn the page to read the next set of words and decode their pronunciation you hear footsteps from the hallway. You scramble to pick up your D.D.D. and check the time, realizing it is late enough that the first of the brothers should be over with classes and coming home. You hadn't even noticed how quickly time had passed while studying. It wasn't like they would all come home immediately, since some of the brothers had later classes. Satan had offered you a place to hide in his room in case you wanted to hide from Lucifer, but you were sure that wouldn't work. In fact, if you weren't where he expected to find you, there was a good chance that he would tear apart every room in the place until he found you. Not literally of course. There was no way he would ever lose his cool that easily over you being somewhere else in the house. Then again, maybe he would if he got angry at you. Not that you were looking forward to that possibility either. No matter how you thought about it, staying in your room was the better option. After all, no one said you had to let him in. He was just going to check on you when he got home. Nothing to worry over. It was just Lucifer.

Okay. It was time to panic.

You could feel your anxiety bubbling to the surface as you waited for the inevitable. As you waited, however, there were other knocks at your door. Leviathan had knocked on your door to check on you first (after building up the courage to face the rejection he thought he would inevitably face). He wanted to be the first to make sure you were feeling better. It was really sweet of him to worry about you, even if there was nothing actually wrong with you physically. Belphie messaged you and apologized for not checking on you in person, since he was busy with Beel in the kitchen (it appears he found his plate of treats). You also got a message from Asmo checking up on you and seeing if you needed him (apparently he was invited out by one of his many admirers but didn't want to leave you alone if you needed him). You gave him a free pass for the night, since you were really just waiting out this strange phenomenon and not in a fragile sate (at least not like your reaction last night). It seemed Satan, Lucifer, and Mammon were still either in class or running late.

All you could do was wait for the eldest brother to drag himself away from (what you were sure were) his R.A.D. duties. Diavolo sometimes worked him to the bone, even as he insisted Lucifer take a break. You knew he would work himself to death someday. Not literally, of course. Okay. Maybe literally if he didn't change his ways, but that man was too stubborn to admit he needed a break.

All you could to was groan and crawl into your bed, feeling defeated before anything had happened. Nothing to do but wait for what you knew was coming. It probably wouldn't be long before the avatar of pride came home and decided to investigate you story, so you closed your eyes and waited with baited breath.

You weren't sure how long you laid there, but the next knock on your door was the one you feared. You could tell it was Lucifer based on how firm and curt the raps against your door were. There was no hesitation in the action, as it voiced a command to answer him rather than a request to enter. He called for you through the wood, his voice matching the authority in his actions.

You threw your covers over your head and wiggled the the further edge of your bed from the door, trying in vain to put more distance between the two of you even as you had nowhere else to go, "Y-yes?" You answered back, trying to keep your voice steady so he wouldn't question what was wrong.

"Open the door."

 _Oh crap. No. No. No. No._ Of course he wasn't going to be content with talking through the door. You take a breath to calm your nerves before you have a panic attack, "I'm lying in bed. I'm just not feeling well. You know?"

You could hear his frustrated sigh through the door, "I saw what you posted earlier about making cookies. I find it difficult to believe you are as ill as you claim."

 _Why did you have to decide to tell everyone about the cookies?_ "I was feeling better for a little while. It got worse later and now I'm feeling bad again."

"Why do you insist on lying so blatantly?" The venom in his voice was seeping into your bones and spreading in your marrow. You were sure that just through that wood he was starting to transform. You had seen it happen one too many times not to know the exact tone of voice he took when his true form slipped out, "Open the door. Now." He didn't even need to yell for you to feel his agitation. 

"I really can't." That wasn't a lie. You couldn't open the door without giving away what was wrong with you. You had no idea if the mark was still there, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"I am going to give you exactly ten seconds to open this door yourself." The implication, of course, being that if you didn't open the door then he would.

"Wait, Lucifer, you don't have to do that!" You were practically begging for him to leave you be.

"10... 9..."

"Please, Lucifer. I swear I'm not feeling well. I just want to rest."

"7... 6... 5..."

"Lucifer!" You shouted, but quickly jumped off your mattress and made your way over to the door do he didn't break it down. You placed your hand on the knob, but didn't turn it, "Please, Lucifer. I really don't want to be seen right now. Please. Please..." You could hear the trembling in your own voice.

The counting suddenly stopped. You couldn't remember if he had reached the number one or if you had simply missed it. There was silence between you two as you waited for him to try and break down your door. The awaited moment never came, however. Instead all you heard was a deep, begrudging breath from the other side.

"You swear that you are unwell and that is the only reason you stayed home today?"

You nod, even though you know he can't see you, "Yeah. I just wasn't feeling well this morning. I just need some rest and I'll be fine." You tell a partial lie. You definitely weren't sick, but knowing that anyone who came across you could tell what you had been doing in your private life definitely made you _feel_ sick, "Can you just let me rest for a while longer?"

There is another beat of silence before Lucifer finally answers, "Someone will bring you dinner if you feel that unwell. You did not eat last night or this morning either and you cannot keep skipping meals."

Until he mentioned it, you had barely noticed your own hunger. You ate some of the cookies you had made earlier, but that wasn't a real meal. In fact, you hadn't eaten a real meal or felt the desire to since lunch yesterday, "Mhm." The only thing you could do was agree, since you knew you needed to eat at some point.

"You will also report to me as soon as you are feeling better." There it was. Of course he wouldn't just let you be. Still, it was better than him breaking down your door. You were almost surprised how willing he was not to do just that. Maybe he didn't feel like replacing it?

"Thank you, Lucifer." You mutter, leaning your forehead against the door, finally able to breath in relief, "We could just talk now, you know."

"No," his reply is swift and firm, "I do not enjoy speaking to you like this. I would much rather speak with you face-to-face when you are feeling better. Until then, you may rest as you wished."

"Yes, I see. Thank you again." Mostly for worrying about you, in his own way, "I promise I'll eat whatever you bring and I'll talk to you more when I'm better."

He says nothing more, but you can hear the sound of his shoes clicking against the ground fade from outside your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is just worried about you. He's really a big sweetie deep down and nothing bad is allowed to happen while he is there... That is the story my edgy inner 16-year-old self came up with and I am sticking to it.


	26. Extra: Who Is Bringing Dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of times I accidentally write "Stan" instead of "Satan" when I am typing quickly makes me want to cry. Someone send help. I can't stop laughing when I catch the mistake.

Six of the eight residents that called the House of Lamentation their home were gathered around the dining room table. The youngest brother was falling asleep at his seat, his head lulling back and his breathing steady and calm. His twin was sitting trying not to dig into the food, even as it was tempting him. The cookies, bag of chips, and cold pizza he had eaten earlier were the only thing keeping him from absolutely starving (instead he was just _mostly_ starving). The fifth born was gone, out with some of his followers and already partying his weekend away. The next three were all staring at the oldest, who had just made an announcement. Satan was neutral about the news, but Levi and Mammon were arguing in their own strange way about who would take on the chore. Ofcourse, this was the one chore they would actually try to claim for themselves.

"If no one else is gonna do it, I may as well." That was Mammon's argument, "I am generous, after all."

Levi almost scoffed, "You're probably going to look in her room for something to pay off your debts."

The older of the two feigned shock, "I would never take her stuff." _Not when you were in your room, at least._

"No one believes you, Mammon," Satan cut in, but made no argument in his own favor.

"See?" The avatar of envy almost smirked, but decided to keep his elation at his brother being pushed down off of his face, "I already checked on them today, so I know they want to see me. After all, you want to see your best friend when you're sick." And you were his Henry, so he was definitely your best friend and you would definitely want to see him.

"So ya already saw them today!?" The avatar of greed burst out, physically jumping out of his seat and slamming his hands on the table, "I mean-" He shifts himself to look more relaxed but he doesn't fool anyone (as much as he may think he does), "There's no reason for ya to do all the work. Let yer big brother handle it."

"When did you become responsible?" He muttered while looking toward the table.

"I could bring them dinner." Beel finally spoke up, his eyes beaming at the thought of getting to see you.

"No." Was the immediate response from his four oldest brothers. The large puppy of a man deflated in his seat, which did make the others feel bad. Anyone but Beel would be an acceptable choice though, since he was likely to eat the entire plate before he reached your door. The point was to finally get you to eat after so many missed meals and that was the least likely to happen if they put Beel in charge.

"I want to see them..." And he wanted to see the look of joy on your face when you ate after so many skipped meals, but that was a lesser priority.

"We could both go." His twin yawned next to him and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Weren't ya just asleep?!" Mammon couldn't hide the shock in his voice at how quickly his youngest brother could switch between sleeping and waking, especially when it came to you.

"How could anyone sleep with you yelling so much?" Even sloth itself couldn't tune out that noise.

Lucifer rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying not to lose his calm demeanor because of his brothers' insanity, "I can do it myself if you are all going to spend so long fighting about it." The only reason he was assigning it to his brothers rather than doing it himself in the first place was because of how badly his earlier interaction with you had gone. You were clearly avoiding him, not that he believed it was because you were actually unwell. Though, perhaps human definitions of unwell differed more from the demonic ones than he realized. Normally, he wouldn't have even walked away without seeing you as he requested, but the unease and fear in your voice...

"Let Mammon do it."

There was a sudden pause at the table as everyone turned toward the brother who had spoken up. Satan looked disinterested in the fact that everyone else at the table was suddenly staring at him. Of course they were staring. Of all the others that Satan could have supported in this pointless argument, he picked _Mammon_.

"Y-yeah." Even Mammon was surprised by Satan's endorsement, "See? Satan understands how responsible I am."

There were audible groans and eye rolls from around the table.

Lucifer stared down Satan, looking for any sign of his intentions. However, there was nothing of significance in his face that the eldest brother could read. He was too tired to deal with whatever other shouting would result if he didn't solidify the nomination, so he went forth, "If that's settled, then go."

And he did. Mammon piled up a little of everything he could find on the table for you; roasted hellhog, blackened vegetable medley, some kind of bread roll that you had introduced from the human realm, and more.

"Don't forget dessert." Beel suggested, clearly waiting for his older brother to finish so he could finally start eating. He had only been holding back for so long so he didn't accidentally eat your share, especially since you needed it.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what my human likes."

Belphegor yawned before responding to that comment, seeming like he was trying not to fall back asleep again, "You don't own them..."

"Yer just jealous that I was their first man and know them better." When he bragged, it was always about the same thing.

"I'm not the jealous one." His voice laughed at that inaudibly as he clung tighter to his pillow. If only Mammon knew who was the actual first demon you had ever slept with. That was sure to shut him up about being your first. It wasn't his place to talk about your sexual history though, so he refrained from mentioning it. Instead, he would take a jab at the actual jealous one in the room, "That's Levi."

The demon in question balked and actually looked offended, "I'm not jealous of _Mammon_." Though he was jealous that he wasn't the one that was going to see you. Maybe he would sneak up to your room again later. You would probably enjoy sitting down and watching a show with him instead of being by yourself in your room. 

"Tsk." The second born scoffed, sure that Levi was lying since who wouldn't be jealous of him at all times. After all, he was THE Great Mammon.

As soon as the plate was finished, Mammon quickly grabbed a fork and knife and backed away from the table, knowing that Beel would attack the meal with vigor as soon as he did. It didn't take more than a second for the avatar of gluttony to live up to his name and start grabbing at the food to sate his rumbling stomach. He had waited so long that he felt as if his own body was trying to eat itself in anger. The others were more graceful about making their plates, but they had to act quickly before the entire meal was gone. 

"Oh, I forgot that I have something to tell you." Satan spoke up just after he quickly finished making his own plate. He stood so he could meet Mammon at the threshold of the dining room, away from the others.

"Eh?" Mammon looked back at him, reluctantly stopping where he was.

Satan's voice dropped low to keep the conversation between the two of them, "Whatever you two are doing, you should use this." He subtly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of viscous green liquid. It was something every demon would know on sight as a topical cream meant to help speed up the healing of open wounds. He had to make this batch especially for you, since some of the normal ingredients could have a negative reaction with human blood.

"What do I need that for?" 

"Humans shouldn't have open wounds on their bodies." He let the implication about what he knew hang between the two of them, waiting to see how long it took Mammon to understand.

Satan knew how his brother worked more than he cared to admit. Out of all of them, Mammon traditionally left some of, if not _the_ deepest wounds when he wanted to mark a human. A shallow bite would be just as effective (if not as long lasting), but for him it was about making sure that everyone _knew_ that the human he marked belonged to him. Even humans could understand what it meant to have a mark that deep. Marking was traditionally about ownership, and, as the avatar of greed, it was something he refused for others to overlook. Satan couldn't understand the point of making a mark so deep that it threatened to tear muscles and nerves, but he also rarely needed to mark a human because his didn't last long enough to bother...

The look that crossed Mammon's face was one of guilt as he failed to think of a retort to what Satan was saying, "Yeah, whatever." He took the vial anyway, knowing his brother was right.

He tilted his head inquisitively upon seeing how dismissive Mammon was about the topic, "She does have an open wound, doesn't she? That's usually how you do it."

The older of the two could feel the cold sweat that suddenly broke out across his skin. There was no way he could mention what happened after the bite, "Yep. She has one of those. Thank for this. Gonna use it right now." And he hurried away as quickly as possible before Satan could dissect anymore of that statement than he waned.

Satan only watched as Mammon scurried away and up the stairs toward your room, only going back to the table when his brother was no longer in view.

When he sat back down, Lucifer looked at him with squinted eyes, "What was that about, Satan?"

Satan picked up his knife and fork and proceeded to cut into his share of hellhog, "Nothing much. Just seeing to it that Mammon is as responsible as he pertains to be."

Between the two of them was an unspoken conversation, only voiced in knowing stares. The two of them could speak further about their current disdain for the second brother at another time. For now, they would have to tolerate the decisions made between you and Mammon, as much as they were loathe to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint hint: Lucifer totally knows. Satan totally knows. They will kill Mammon later. (@u@)


	27. Taking Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below here be some mild angst and comfort.  
> Me: *looks up what a bite mark would actually look like after a day or more*  
> Also me: *instantly filled with regret*

You almost wanted to cry after seeing the time on your D.D.D. You could tell it was almost time for the family dinner, yet here you were in your room. You couldn't believe you were missing another family meal because of this stupid mark! You were missing seeing everyone together and it was really starting to get to you. How were you supposed to survive without your lovable brothers? Of course, you were also probably exaggerating the entire situation in your head because of how hungry you were. This entire situation sucked.

That was why you nearly rushed to the door when you heard the knock. You didn't know which brother was on the other side, but you didn't care right now. You could just about kiss whoever it was. At least, you could if it wasn't for the fact that opening your door and letting the world know about your little marking problem was the last thing you wanted.

"If you leave it out there I'll get it." And the sooner the better. 

There was silence on the other side of the door, causing you to wonder if you had hallucinated the sound due to hunger. Only when you heard the a voice did you realize you hadn't, "It's me."

"Mammon?" You had to double check. 

His voice was a lot more faint than you were used to hearing. Also, he didn't usually bother to knock on your door, instead bursting in whenever he felt like it. After all, you were his human so why should he knock? That was his logic, anyway.

"Yeah." His voice was so uncertain and it broke your heart, "I brought ya dinner. Would ya... Open up?"

Your hand danced against the knob of your door and you quickly debated your options. On one hand, you were playing keep away with all of the brothers at the moment because of this stupid mark. Then again, it was Mammon's mark, so he would be the one person that you could see right now without outing yourself any further. You also had to consider that you didn't want to reward that kind of behavior in the future by letting him think that biting you somehow got him solo access to your time...

But you were so starved for time with any of the brothers after a day in (near) isolation that you couldn't help but throw your door open.

The moment your door opened, a scent you couldn't detect wafted out of the room. Your room, of course, always smelt like you. Sometimes it would also smell faintly of flowers after you got out of the shower or of baked goods if you had spent long enough in the kitchen. Right now, however, Mammon could sense how much the room smelled of his mark on you. The sweet scent that attached itself to you and declared that you were _his_ filled your room in a way that made him ache. It was so strong when you opened it, something he should have expected given that it was faintly detectable just on the outside of your door. No one casually passing by would smell it, but anyone that stood there would definitely sense it.

More than that, though, was the way it drove him crazy. You were so gorgeous standing there, draped in his scent. It made him want to mark even more of your skin, cover you in enough loving bites and needy hickeys that you would carry his mark forever. He wanted it so badly that it annoyed him to see you had covered up the mark he already left you with, even though he understood why you may want to.

But he pushed that feeling deep down the moment you wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled your face against him. He expected more anger after what he did, but this was definitely not that. Instead, you just seemed so thankful to have him there and knowing that tore his heart in two. You were forgiving; way too forgiving.

You happily stayed against him, reveling in the first touch you'd had with another person since Asmo left you earlier in the morning. You had gotten so used to be around them and touching them that you forgot what it was like to not have them. Even your short time being back had completely overwritten the memory of being touch starved for them in the human realm.

One of you had to be the first to speak, and it was clear that it wasn't going to be you. Mammon cleared his throat and awkwardly glanced to the side, "I brought ya dinner." The plate being held in just such a way that it didn't interfere with your embrace.

"You already said that." You tell him, not moving from the spot you have settled into.

He really didn't want you to move from that spot either, but there was so much he wanted to say and none of it he was willing to admit out here in public. He reluctantly pushed against you, putting distance between the two of you and staring down at you, "Just sit down and let The Great Mammon take care of ya."

You couldn't help but snicker at his attempt to change the topic, "You know I can feed myself, right?"

"That ain't the point." He pushed you back into your room, careful not to hurt you with his demonic strength, and followed after you. As soon as you were both in, he closed the door behind you both and shoved the food in your face, "Take it."

You do so, feeling yourself salivating at the mere sight of the food. You didn't even care to ask who had been on dinner duty tonight, because it looked so good. You were tempted to dig in with your hands and enjoy your first taste of real food in over 24 hours. Mammon could see the look of desire in your eyes, so he handed you the knife and fork. You took them gratefully and picked up some of the vegetables and placed them into your mouth.

As soon as they hit your tongue, you moaned in happiness. Hunger really was the best seasoning. You drop to sit on the floor and enjoy the meal. Mammon joins you, watching each little expression of gratitude and reveling in them.

"Ya don't have to sound that happy about it." Even he had to admit the joy on your face at eating was intoxicating. It was no wonder Beel offered to do the job.

"Mhm," is the only sound you make until you can finish chewing and swallowing what is already in your mouth, "Thank you, Mammon."

The corners of his mouth turn upward hesitantly as he debates with himself if he's allowed to accept your thanks. In the end, he decides that he wants to, "Of course!" He wanted you to thank him even more, praise him more.

Instead of that, however, the atmosphere between the both of you went silent. The only sound in the room was the clink of silverware hitting your plate. Every now and again one of you would look at the other and wonder what to say, but neither of you could find the words.

Once again, Mammon was the one to break the silence, "I'm sorry." The words hung heavy in the air. He didn't want to admit his wrong doing though, since that would mean having to admit he hurt you (something he never wanted to do), "I mean, I'm sorry that ya misunderstood everything."

You pause and glance up into his eyes, placing the fork down as you stop eating, "That's not an apology, Mammon."

"What are ya talking about? I said sorry, didn't I?"

He doesn't miss the sadness in your voice as you sigh, "You aren't apologizing because you did something wrong, you're apologizing that I didn't have the reaction you wanted. That means you think I should be the one apologizing..."

His mouth hung slightly agape, seeing the hurt in your eyes grow and feeling like a complete jerk for making you feel that way, "That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" Your gaze was waiting for some kind of explanation, some reason for why he went as far as he did.

"It's just... Ya don't understand." How could a human understand something they couldn't even sense? Demons were zealous creatures by their very nature and they didn't like to lose their prey. Marking for them was something primal, an instinct they had since eons long past. Any demon would feel compelled to act on it if they thought their human was being eyed by someone else. It just so happened that he was also the embodiment of greed itself and that meant he had to let everyone know which humans he laid claim to as publicly as possible.

"That's no excuse." You reach up and place your hand on the spot where the bite sits under your collar, "It hurt..." It didn't hurt as much as you would have thought, but maybe that was because you had been hurt more emotionally at the time than anything. You never expected any of the brothers to hurt you, but especially not Mammon.

He watched as you refused to make eye contact with him. It was as if your pain was seeping out of you and into the air, threatening to choke the life out of him.

With an uneasy hand he reached into the pocket where he had placed the vial Satan had given him. He didn't want to use it, but it was clear he messed up and he was starting to understand just how much you didn't want to be upset with him while still feeling hurt about the entire thing.

He popped the cork on the vial, the distinct scent of medicine wafting out, "Let me see it."

"Huh?" Your attention suddenly snaps back from your own memory and into the present, "What's that?"

"Take off yer shirt." He has zero tact when he makes the demand.

You cross your arms in front of your chest and turn away from him slightly, "No way. Now is not the time for that."

His face goes beet red at the implication behind your words and he is pulled back to yesterday and the way you writhed in pleasure under him. He regrets having to push that memory down so he can make you understand that isn't what he wants, "This is medicine. Ya know, for the... Thing." He didn't want to call it by name.

You look at him skeptically, but do as he asks and pull the shirt off over your head so that the wound is in view. The edges have already started turning purple and there are signs of it beginning to scab and scar. Thankfully it isn't festering, but it is not something you are proud to show off. He swallows, hating the fact that he thinks it looks absolutely beautiful on you. Even if it is a brutal wound, it is the one he left on you and nothing could be more beautiful except if you wore it openly and lovingly.

That isn't the case though, so he stands and goes behind you. Dropping back down to your level, he sees the small tremors in your muscles, letting him know that no matter how brave you are acting there is a part of you that is still afraid.

With a bite of his own lip to help keep himself in check, "I won't hurt ya. I promise." He pours the green liquid in the vial out onto his fingers and places them against your wound.

The liquid is strangely warm against your skin, the thick medicine sliding slowly into the open spaces left by where his teeth sunk in. Something about the way he massaged it into you helped calm nerves you didn't even know where trembling. 

As you finally relaxed, Mammon leaned forward and placed a kiss against your shoulder blade, feeling relief when you didn't wince away from him, "I'm sorry." He meant it, "I shouldn't 'ov done it and I won't do it again." Not if it hurt you this much.

As his fingers stopped moving, you glanced back at him over your shoulder and gave him a little smile, "Promise?"

He nods, "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Mammon being a grown adult and owning up to his mistakes?  
> This chapter is what drove me for an entire day. I just want to forgive this boy and have him do a little growing up. Look at him. Love him.


	28. Read Aloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted some Satan love for a chapter, but also used it as an excuse to bring up the fact that demon and human morality/philosophy is noticeably different.

The medicine Mammon used on you worked miracles. The wound, which should have taken near a week to even look passable was suddenly nothing more than a bruise within a matter of a single weekend. Of course, it was annoying to play sick all weekend while you waited for the mark to fade. That had been a lesson for you in some of the traits of marking. Apparently sex left a short lived mark, but the mark left by a bite would stick around as long as the wound did. There was no way to get rid of the smell a mark would let off, but you could use that medicine to speed up how quickly it healed. The thought of having to deal with an open wound and having it essentially scream 'I am a tasty human, but do not touch me or else my demon master will rip out your guts' was frustrating, but Mammon swore to you that he would never do it again. He swore it every time he came in to check on you, since you refused to let anyone that didn't already know the situation come into your room. That meant your entire weekend was spent with Mammon, Asmo, and (to a lesser extent) Satan.

The fact that the fourth brother had found out about the mark made you want to scream. He didn't seem to know the entirety of the circumstances behind it, but he figured out you had it when he ran into you in the kitchen. Still, you were thankful he was willing to come to your room and bring books to help you pass the time in your self-isolation. He also insisted on opening the window whenever he visited, telling you that the room had an 'unpleasant smell'. He wouldn't let you touch him though, which was breaking your heart in a way you felt too guilty to explain. You didn't want to invade his personal space, but you also didn't want to feel rejected. Asmo, on the other hand, played dress up with you after he came home from his night out and showed you how to cover up the forming bruise with makeup so you could wear the outfits you liked. He also was the one that made sure to lavish you in pleasantries and pamper you every moment you spent together. As for Mammon, well, he was as Mammon as ever. The first thing you had him do before you would let him in to spend time with you was return the backpack you had left in his room. After he did that thilugh, he didn't want to leave your room, but sometimes he would be gone for hours at a time. Asmo told you that one of those times was because Lucifer had hung him from the ceiling. You weren't surprised. It would be a cold, sunny day in the Devildom when Mammon could go more than two days without invoking Lucifer's wrath. The other brothers would sometimes send you messages on your D.D.D. to check on you or stand outside of your door to speak with you. It was nice that they seemed to care so much, even if all it did was make you feel even worse about lying to them.

Satan was the one currently in your room, sitting at the edge of your bed. You and he made sure to keep your distance as he read a book out loud to you. It was written in the demonic language so you couldn't read half of it, that's why he had to read for you. You could understand it much more easily when you heard it spoken. Plus, his voice was really soothing to listen to and you would take any excuse for him to read for you.

He stopped in the middle of a sentence, which confused you, "Is something the matter?"

"I don't think you would understand this sentence, so I am trying to decide how to translate it." The sentence was archaic, even by demon standards. There was no way he could read it as is and still have you understand what he was saying.

"Just read it." You won't know if you understand it or not until he tries.

As soon as the words leave his mouth, you can only stare blankly. Some of the sounds are familiar, but they are arranged in a haphazard pattern, "You were right. I understood none of that. Was it about snow?"

He chuckles, "I think the translation is sleet, actually. The phrase is an old idiom, so it doesn't have a perfect meaning in your native language."

"Oh? What is it?" You didn't have a lot of exposure to Devildom idioms, so this was an exciting new experience.

"The ash you have left is little more than quiet sleet." It was the closest translation he could give.

"And that means... what exactly?"

"It's a phrase meant to insult someone. In short, no matter what you may have done or accomplished in your time, it will not even become a memory and be swept away by time."

"Oh, so the crone is undermining the protagonist?" You try to confirm that you understood that correctly.

He smiles at you, "Exactly."

"Good. They deserve it." You didn't like the protagonist one bit.

"Oh?" He raised an brow in your direction, "I was thinking they were doing well and the crone is being set up to become the long-term antagonist that the protagonist will double cross."

"They burned down a village and slaughtered every person they could find; men, women, and children alike. I wouldn't call that doing well..."

"It was a pact." He reminds you, "They didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

"I don't think the crone is any better. Like, sure _some_ of the people in that village weren't good or kind to her, but she roasted the entire thing wholesale. Not everyone was cruel to her, in fact there was one family that tried to help her, but she didn't care. She murdered innocent people and the protagonist was glad to find a master that was as cruel as they were."

He closed the book and looked into your eyes, keeping his thumb on the page so he could find it again later, "You do realize the protagonist is a demon, correct? You also realize that even if they weren't as acclimated to a life of cruelty, they would still have burned the village to the ground because it was an order under pact, yes?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they have to be so enthusiastic about it all." You bite your lip, aware that it likely sounded like you were being judgmental about something that was depressingly common among demons, "You aren't cruel to me..."

"I threatened to slice off parts of you and feed them to other demons before I got anywhere near killing you when you refused to make a pact with me." Looking back on it, maybe he had gone a little overboard with that threat. Simple murder would have been enough, not that he wanted to kill you anymore.

"You know, I try not to think about the amount of threats you all made against me when we were still getting to know each other. Especially the more... graphic ones." You also tried not to think of the amount of times you had come face-to-face with one of the brothers shifting into their demonic form because they had lost their temper with you. Thank goodness those days were over.

He sighed and shook his head, "There really are some things you shouldn't forgive or forget."

"Yeah, but if I lived by that philosophy I would have to move into Purgatory Hall. You _all_ made a lot of threats back then." And you couldn't imagine living away from the brothers. With some reluctance, you tried to move closer to Satan, seeing if he would have a reaction. When there was none, you cheered internally, "These days you're all kind to me. Like helping me make dinner when it's my turn, taking me out so I can go shopping, making medicine to help me with my injuries and letting Mammon take the credit for it...." Of course you figured out it was him that made it. Mammon was nowhere near skilled enough with his potions to make something like that, but Satan definitely was.

He cleared his throat as red started to spread just under his skin, "Shall we agree that it's a cultural difference?" He asked, not wanting to linger on the topic.

"Fine, but I still don't like them."

"Duly noted." He opened the book to the page he had left off on , "Shall we continue?"

"Ah, before you do-" this time he noticed as you moved closer, "Is this okay?"

His fingers twitched slightly, but he didn't pull away from you, "It's fine." The mark was all but faded by now and would likely be completely gone within a few hours, so having you close wasn't as big a deal anymore. Still, he didn't care for the faint scent that still clung to you.

Your face lit up with joy now that you could finally be close to others again, "Okay, we were at the part about the ash and slush."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats in the knowledge that the side characters are coming soon* Does... Does this mean I have an excuse to grow the harem? I mean, I can always give them moments interacting with MC (I plan to), but can I grow this poly ship more...  
> I accept the fact that I am a hoe


	29. Breakfast At Last

Finally!

Finally the mark was all gone! You had gotten the all clear from Asmodeus, Satan, and (reluctantly) Mammon. That meant you could finally leave your room and go back to living your normal life. You had so many plans after being trapped in your room for an entire weekend. The first plan, however, was going to eat breakfast with the family. You would never take that small luxury for granted ever again.

Humming a familiar happy tune, you pulled your RAD uniform out of your closet and got dressed for the day. You made sure to cover the bruise with makeup like Asmo had shown you, but still found yourself wondering if it was enough. You were sure it would last like you were promised, but you still felt exposed. If you made one wrong move, would everyone see it? How would you explain the yellow splotch on your skin if the makeup came off? How would you even explain the makeup if anyone noticed? Those thoughts consumed your mind and ate away at your confidence little by little.

Still, you did want to see everyone else. It had been too long since you saw everyone together, just enjoying each others company. It was strange. After the amount of time you had left them to go back to the human realm, you would think one weekend wouldn't be so difficult. Then again, it was one _entire_ weekend after you had finally found your way back to them. Maybe it was because, somewhere in the back of your mind, you were vaguely aware that you didn't know the next time you would have to leave them. It could be next week, next year, in a decade, or maybe even as far off as the day you would die, but you would leave them eventually. You didn't want to risk wasting a single day with that kind of uncertainty in your life. If that was the case, maybe you needed to thank Mammon for this mess. After all, it was basically because of him you had finally realized just what it meant to want to be with the brothers for as long as you could.

If that was how you really felt, then there was nothing to question. It didn't matter if the makeup was perfect or even if it rubbed off (even though you still really didn't want it to). What mattered was that you needed to put on your grown up pants and get your butt downstairs so that you could get some breakfast with your beloved brothers. With newfound confidence and zeal, you straightened your uniform to perfection and made your way to the dinning room. 

When you got there, all of the brothers were already gathered around the table. Seven pairs of eyes feel on you as you stepped into the room, your head held high as you headed toward this morning's meal. 

Red eyes fell on you sternly over the rim of a coffee mug, "You're running late."

"I'm here before you all left for class, so I am right on time." You grabbed two slices of bread and some other odd dishes to create yourself a makeshift sandwich, "See portable breakfast, so there's no problem." You sat down at the last free seat and took a bite, "And good morning to you too. How is your coffee? Is the flavor to your liking?"

"It could be slightly more bitter." Lucifer said, taking another sip anyway.

"I'll make it the way you like tomorrow." Maybe it was a point of pride that your coffee was one of his favorites. Maybe you also got a kick out of knowing why the coffee was so bitter and that he preferred it that way.

"Is this a form of flirting?" Levi asked off to your side, "This feels like the kind of doublespeak that the heroine of _I'm Working my Way Through Life, But There's a Mysterious Man That Keeps Saving Me From Disaster_ would use to flirt with the secondary love interest because she's too afraid to confess to him directly."

"It's teasing, since he couldn't just say hello, apparently." Also, maybe it was flirting if you squinted and tilt your head. That was your story and you were sticking to it.

"Is that so?" The eldest brother's deep voice rings out ominously and you can feel yourself freeze, "It's good to see that you feel well enough to make jokes. I will expect you to meet me in the Student Council room after your classes are finished for that talk of ours."

The air around you suddenly grew heavy and you could feel yourself sinking into your seat to try and escape his piercing gaze.

"Yu shudin't 'ick on 'er." The avatar of gluttony was living up to his name as he shoveled breakfast into his mouth. He swallowed what was there before speaking again, "She just started feeling better. She should be resting more in case it gets worse again."

Bless this sweet man and his eternal drive to prove he was a pure being. He was definitely the one you felt the worst about lying too, since he would always believe you and take what you said at face value. You had to promise right here and now that you would never lie to him again, lest you ever make him worry needlessly ever again.

"If she would prefer to have the conversation right this instant, I could accommodate." With that statement, he gave you two options: answer his questions in private and do it at your own leisure or answer them now in front of everyone.

"Later is good." You gave him an uneasy thumb up, "I would love to have this conversation at that time. Please and thank you."

He gave you a nod to confirm he understood your choice, not that it was much of a choice in the first place.

"Why're ya interrogating her? Lay off." Mammon attempted to leap to your defense, but quickly found himself silenced with a glare from Lucifer and Satan (it was never a good sign when those two agreed on something).

You give him a look of sympathy from across the table. At least you weren't the only one in trouble today. Something about that made you feel a little better, even if it you were sure he hated it.

"I feel like we're going to find Mammon drowned in the bathtub tonight." You were amazed Belphie was awake and aware enough to add on to the conversation.

"Please don't." You sigh, which causes Mammon to look at you wide eyed. It almost made you feel bad for what you were about to say, "If you do that his ghost will haunt us forever and we'll never be free of him."

There were snickers around the table, except for Mammon who looked deflated by your joke and Beel who was still eating what little he still had left of breakfast.

"Would you look at that," Satan tries to speak through his own laughter, "It seems you've made the best argument for why we can't allow Mammon to die."

"I can't believe this is how ya all treat yer big brother." 

"Really? It seems pretty normal to me~" Asmo sings next to you. Even as the white haired demon pouts, he leans to you, "We need to leave soon or we'll be late. I would be glad to be your escort today, Darling~"

You looked between him and your breakfast sandwich. You pass it over to Beel who looks at you with pure admiration before taking it. 

"I'm not going to say no, but I have Contract Philosophy this morning," a class meant to help demons practice the language they used in their contract with humans, which you took because your pacts still required specific language and knowing how to give an order safely was important, "Isn't that in a completely different part of RAD than your class?"

"Well, none of us are over there anymore," because they were old enough and had made enough contracts in the past not to need those types of classes, "No matter what, someone would be going out of their way." Though he wouldn't ever say being your escort was going out of his way. Walking with you was the best way to start his morning. Well, aside from watching you wake up in his bed naked. That was still slightly better.

"Hmmm.... I guess we should go then before I'm late and Lucifer really has something to punish me for."

There was a sharp sound as the eldest brother set his mug down on the table, "If you would like me to add a punishment to our discussion, please let me know. It will take me a while to find something suitable for humans."

"No thank you. I am happy not to be hogtied and left to think about my actions." You stand from the table and quickly grab Asmo's hand to try and drag him away. 

He happily joins you and leaves the table with you. A few of the other brothers also decide to leave with you, essentially forming a wall around your sides as you walk and talk. Asmo is the one that gets the closest to you physically, even daring to wrap his arm around your shoulder. All you can do is try to hide your blush at his boldness and hope that everyone assumes it is his usual skinship. If anyone thinks differently, they don't say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing (not publishing) this chapter, I have just hit 500 kudos, 300 comments (I am aware some of those are me replying, but I am counting it), 71 bookmarks, about 160 subscriptions, and over 10000 hits. I have no idea how this happened and I am just so grateful for each and every one of you. I cannot explain how much joy it brings me that so many people are enjoying this series I started writing on a whim. Every comment makes my day a little better. Every hit and kudo and bookmark surprises me because that means people actually enjoy this thing I made. I cannot even begin to voice my feelings properly. I have written over 60,000 words just because I wanted to make something for a Fandom I love, and members of that Fandom have been so sweet and supportive and it means the world to me.  
> Just... Thank you all of you. Thank you so much! I wish I could properly explain just how much this all means to me, but I feel like I am about to cry.  
> 


	30. Student Life

It was nearing the end of your final class for the day and it was one of your best ones: mathematics. That wasn't to say you were the best at math, but it was one of your better subjects. It was one of the only ones that was the same between the human realm and the Devildom, which meant you hadn't needed to start your knowledge from scratch. It was strange how math didn't change, no matter which of the worlds you were in.

As you try to work through and solve the problem currently on the board, you hear a faint snoring behind you. With a little huff, you turn around to see Belphegor asleep at his desk. There was absolutely no surprise on your face at this sight, given he lived to sleep. Literally. You couldn't imagine being the personification of sloth and being asked to live out in the world. Sometimes it even caused him to sleep so long that he didn't leave the house at all for the day.

You reach behind yourself and softly poke at his cheek with the eraser of your pencil, trying to stir him to waking. He doesn't move. Knowing you aren't going to get anywhere with this, you look to the desk next to his to see what his twin is planning to do about the situation. Based on the fact that Beel was currently halfway through devouring an entire bag of fruit (seeds and all), that answer seemed to be 'nothing'. These two really were the worst when it came to keeping their sins in check. At least they seemed to be slightly better about it when they were together... Not that 'better' was noticable to most people.

With a frustrated sigh, you turn back to the front and return to doing your work. It wasn't like either of them was a terrible student that needed you to nanny them. In fact, you would even argue that Belphie was a good student, which made no sense given he slept through every lesson. Yet here you were! And there he was! And something about it felt unfair. You already struggled with your classes since demon concepts were foreign to you, but even the human realm ones were hard and he just slept through them and still passed. You couldn't help but pout about the unfairness of it and tolerate the situation for now.

The second class ended, Belphegor was suddenly awake and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Is it finally over?"

"Not if I don't leave my desk it's not." You don't even move to try and put your stuff back in your bookbag.

Beel obviously had a lightbulb go off in his head, "Are you avoiding-"

"Don't say it!" Why did the day have to pass so quickly? Maybe if you were lucky you would somehow discover time travel in the next three minutes and you could just take classes over and over for the rest of your life.

They both looked at you in sympathy, knowing what fate would have in store for you the moment you stood up. 

"We could at least walk you there." Leave it to Beel to continue being the kindest thing in existence.

"Please?" Anything to spare you from whatever terrible punishment Lucifer had in mind for you.

It was only with that promise that you finally found the (reluctant) courage to stand up and start heading to the Student Council room. Even as you took your time to pack everything up and triple check that you really hadn't forgotten anything, you could only bemoan your fate. You were going to die today and this was going to be the last thing you ever did.

"If he somehow hasn't murdered Mammon yet despite everything, I doubt he's going to kill you." He reached for a strand of his hair and shrugged, "He may put you in an attic though."

"Do you know any more high ranking demon brothers? Because I already made pacts with all of mine."

It had been a while since that happened, and between you and Belphie it had become an... odd memory. Only you two could joke about it, but the jokes had an underlying morbid nature. The one thing you two never mentioned was the part where a different version of you got murdered. That was hard to come to terms with, but you figured that it wasn't quite you in the end. You weren't sure how that made sense, but it was what you did to get by after everything that happened.

"That's not funny..." Of course Beel would think that. It was a moment where the people he loved had been mistreated and put in danger, partially from each other.

You and Belphie both give each other a side glance, knowing you crossed a line with your words, "Sorry."

He shook his head, "I'm glad everything is okay now." In fact, he loved that the people he cared about the most in the world got along despite how the family had gotten back together.

Before you knew it, you had all reached the council room. All you could feel was a hollow feeling in your stomach and that your legs were made of lead. You stare at the door, not wanting to turn the handle and step inside.

Belphie tilts his head, "You can leave. I don't mind walking home with you right now instead." In fact, it sounded like a much better plan to him.

"No. If I wait too long it'll just get worse." And you were not willing to find out what worse could possibly mean.

"Do you want us to go in with you?" Beel asks.

"No. It's supposed to be a private talk and I can't imagine he would want you there." Once again, it would probably make things worse.

"What about waiting for you?"

"Don't force yourself. You ran out of snacks at the end of class, didn't you? You should get home before you get too hungry." You knew there was more to him than his endless hunger, but you often had to stress just how much he needed to eat. It was like he was starving no matter how much food went into his body.

Beel looked guilty at the truth behind your words, "I don't mind waiting. Someone needs to walk you home..."

"He's right." Belphie supported his brother, "Plus, we can be here in case Lucifer goes too far."

"You can if you want, but you don't have to..." Even though you could feel yourself blushing at the offer. It was strange, really. You had already been intimate with Belphie, but you still found yourself being embarrassed like you were back in middle school and having your first crush.

"Then we will." His violet eyes gleamed mischievously as a thought undoubtedly ran through his head that he wouldn't dare share with you.

You can only nod before taking a deep breath and placing your hand onto the door handle, turning it and bracing yourself for whatever having a private conversation with Lucifer would really entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so hype for all of the stuff we are getting over the next week. This game spoils us sometimes.


	31. Meet Me Halfway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNIVERSARY HYPE!!!

Lucifer sat in the Student Council room, face buried in a stack of papers in the way you had come to expect from him. He really did deserve a break every now and again. It was too bad that Diavolo's- and by proxy his- work never seemed to end. Although, you were perfectly willing to let him be saddled with even more paperwork if it got you out of this conversation.

Thankfully, Lucifer wasn't alone. Diavolo was very close to him, looking as disgruntled about how much work he had as always while Barbados looked over the two, ready in case his young master needed anything. As long as the two of them were here, Lucifer wouldn't dare even try to intimidate you. 

The first one to make eye contact with you when you entered the room was Diavolo, who looked relieved that a reasonable distraction had just handed itself over. He smiled widely at you and raised his voice as if trying to get the whole world to notice your presence, "Ah! What a pleasant surprise to have you visit us." Inside you could tell he was begging you to save him from all of the paperwork that had piled up over the course of a day.

"Well, less visiting and more coming to speak with Lucifer." You gave him a look that said if he scratched your back, you would gladly return the favor. In that moment, an unspoken deal had been made.

"Hm? He doesn't usually like visitors when he's working. Are you telling me my old friend has changed his ways?" He looked shocked at the idea of such a thing happening.

"He's growing all the time." You nod and agree, sarcastically.

"Barbatos, we need to celebrate." And the mockery began. Only Diavolo could start it and not find himself on the receiving end of Lucifer's death glare.

"Of course, young master." The butler bowed, "What kind of refreshments would such an event have?"

"Don't speak of me as if I'm not in the room." Lucifer finally looks up at you, choosing to ignore Diavolo's part in all of this, "I thought we had caught up on all of these forms and permits and that I would be available." You could hear the tiredness in his voice and you suddenly felt bad for him all over again.

"As it turns out, these ones had been misplaced." That was to say, the prince had misplaced them and forgotten about them until he found them again. You would never understand how he managed to lose entire stacks of papers.

"Oh, well, that is unfortunate," for Lucifer. For you it was a saving grace.

"But you're here now, so we should take our time to enjoy your company." He would motion for you to take your place and sit, "What kind of tea would you like?"

"Anything is fine with me." You trusted Barbatos to pick the best one. Sometimes he would even pick ones from the human realm, "Everyone knows the most important part is the treats anyway."

Diavolo laughed merrily while Lucifer and Barbatos exchanged a look, "I am not surprised that you think that. You and Barbatos spend a lot of time exchanging recipes."

"Well, it's hard not to when there are so many new ones. I could never make them back in the human realm, so I want to try as many as I can right now."

The prince's eyes lit up, "Does that mean we can expect you to visit the palace soon?"

Before you can answer, Lucifer loudly clears his throat to interrupt your conversation, "Lord Diavolo."

"Hm? Yes, Lucifer?" 

"I did wish to speak with her." He stood from his spot, "It would be rude of me to waste anymore of her time, so if you do not mind I will try to be quick."

You feel your blood freeze and look to Diavolo for backup. 

"Now, now." He comes to your rescue, "It's not fair to keep her all to yourself. I'm sure your talk can wait."

Red eyes looked between you and Diavolo before landing on Barbatos. In that moment, they had a conversation much the same way you had earlier, except this time it was one the two had many times before. Having to deal with Lord Diavolo as much as they did would do that to you.

"My Lord," Barbatos finally speaks up, "you cannot use her as an excuse to avoid doing your work."

And that was when the two of you knew you were busted. You could try and talk your way out of this, but even Diavolo knew there was nothing the two of you could do now.

Barbatos grabbed shifted the papers in front of his young master to emphasize his point. At this, Diavolo looked at you sympathetically and you returned the gesture. Neither of you was avoiding your fate today.

"I will be back." Lucifer stated as he left his spot and walked toward you. He didn't even bother to stop in front of you, instead walking past and inaudibly commanding you to follow.

You didn't have much of a choice but to comply as he went to open the door. As he did, he noticed the twins still standing there in the hall, waiting for you to finish your conversation.

Lucifer looks back to you and you shrug, "They're walking me home."

He reaches to rub the bridge of his nose and exhale deeply, "You come with me." He then turned his attention toward the twins, "You two stay here. You can take her home after we have a chance to speak."

"So you want to take her off somewhere so she's all alone?" There was an accusation in Belphie's words that Lucifer couldn't miss.

"I don't mind having this conversation in front of others." He looked back at you, "Is that what you want?"

Your eyes plead with Belphie, "I'll be back. I promise. Can you just wait for a little longer?"

He clearly wants to say something, but Beel beats him to it, "We'll stay here." It was clear to him that something was bothering you and he didn't want to make you uncomfortable.

"Thank you." The smile you give him warms his heart and for a moment he forgets how his stomach is demanding more to eat.

As Lucifer walked past the twins with you in tow, you could see the glare Belphegor gave him. The eldest did nothing to return the gesture, assuming he even saw it in the first place. The two of you walked until you were far away from the twins and had found an empty room. Lucifer stepped into the room, closing the door silently behind him. As he did so, you couldn't help but think of the last time you had been left alone in a classroom with one of the brothers and it made you nervous. Surely that wouldn't happen again... Not with Lucifer at least.

He stepped away from the door, making it clear that you were not being held against your will. There is no way you would risk leaving and drawing his ire, however, so you may as well have been trapped.

"So," he began, seeming to tower over you, "may I assume this means your 'illness' has passed?" You did not miss the accusatory way he asked that.

"Mhm." You wanted to avoid saying any more than that.

You could not place the exact look he was going you. Something about it was questioning you, but something else in it looked hurt, yet another part looked furious. Why couldn't he just have normal expressions that didn't terrify you?

"It's unfortunate how quickly you seemed to fall ill." He moved closer to you, "I was unaware that humans could catch anything in the Devildom." And there was the _actual_ accusation.

"Maybe I got sick in the human realm and it just caught up to me." You smiled, trying not to let your nervousness slip into your words.

"That is a long time for it to wait." He finally stopped just in front of you, peering down at your barely stable self, "Are you sure it wasn't that something more devious took a _bite_ out of you?"

"Of course not," _deny, deny, deny,_ "See? I'm right as rain today. I just needed to sleep off whatever it was."

"And the reason you only allowed Asmodeus, Satan, and _Mammon_ to see you is...?" He left that question open for you to answer.

 _Stop asking questions_ , "Satan was helping with my medicine, Asmo was helping me take care of myself, and Mammon... Well, he was doing things for me."

"Any of us could have assisted you." You didn't miss the way his tone changed ever so slightly with that sentence. He actually seemed a little hurt, "Yet you chose to turn everyone else away."

Your face moves to look at your feet, not having the courage to look him in the eyes any longer, "I didn't want any of you to see the state I was in. Those three just... I needed their help."

He wanted to let the hammer drop and finally stop speaking in metaphors. He had been furious when he smelled Mammon's mark on you the first time. How could you choose anyone but him to mark you so blatantly? He had been prepared to stake his own claim on you, but... You looked so small and frightened in this moment. There was a pain in your voice that he hated hearing and all it did was melt his heart. 

A gloved hand comes up, pinching your chin between thumb and forefinger. With ease, Lucifer gently guides your head so you are looking straight up at him again. This time, however, his eyes are soft as he looks into your own, "I was worried about you. You had cut yourself off from us, insisting on speaking only through a door."

"Like I sai-"

"I do not care how ill you may be in the future. You will not hide from everyone, especially from me." Even if you were marked by someone else, it was better to tolerate it than to spend so long away from you. For you, he could try to manage his own pride rather than monopolize you; even if trying to monopolize you was the much more alluring option in his mind. He could only imagine how fun it would be to try to change your mind about who you wanted to mark you, and have you walk around bearing his own.

Of course, he didn't know that the bite hadn't been something you agreed to, otherwise Mammon wouldn't be able to move any of his limbs for a few days, "Do you understand?"

You shake your head, "I can't-"

"Any answer other than yes is unacceptable." He wouldn't let you flee again.

"You can't just tell me how to feel..." You wanted to yell at him for trying, but kept your voice down.

Why were you so keen on testing his patience? He was already trying _so_ hard not to dominate you in the way his sin demanded, but here you were pushing his limits. No one in the three realms could blame him for returning the favor.

He bent himself over just enough so that your faces were almost touching, his thumb gliding up to sit just at the corner of your mouth, "That doesn't sound like a yes." His deep voice sent a shiver up your spine.

He doesn't miss the way you bite your lip or how your thighs squeeze together as he stares you down and awaits for you to comply to his demand. Your lips part ever so slightly as you mumble something.

"Speak up." He orders.

You want to scream. There is no way he isn't getting some kind of sadistic pleasure out of watching you squirm, and you are not sharing the sentiment. Not in the way you think he is, anyway. You had to wonder if he realized he could order you to do anything right now and you would comply without a second thought. The way his crimson eyes feel on you made it feel like he was looking straight through your very being and catching a glimpse of something much deeper, "Yes..." 

"Good." With a smirk, he released you and stepped back. You wanted to whimper as he moved away from you, "I will consider that enough for our conversation for now. You may head home now."

"And what about you?" Was he just planning to tease you like that? He was so cruel to try and rile you up. The worst part was that you couldn't even tell if he was doing it on purpose.

"I have to help Lord Diavolo finish." He went to the door, opening and holding it for you, "Unless you don't believe Beelzebub and Belphegor can walk you home?"

You puff up your cheeks, "Of course they can walk me home."

He gives you that domineering smile, "Then shall we?" He holds out his free hand to beckon you to his side so he can bring you back and you quickly strut over to him as he requests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He's growing all the time."  
> "Growing tired of your shit!"  
> That's what I wanted to say.... Man, I wish this series was more of a comedy sometimes.


	32. Never Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished chapter 39 and 40 in the game, I got the UR+ Levi & Mammon, Solomon's color scheme is low-key the bisexual flag. I am ready for the hype!!!

"What did he say to you?" When the three of you had left campus and were far enough away, Belphie finally asked the question you knew he had been dying to.

"Belphie..." Beel was still cautious about asking you those kinds of things, given how uncomfortable you looked.

"He just wanted to make sure I was really feeling better." You keep looking forward as you walk, not willing to look either of them in the eyes and give them the chance to analyze your words.

"He could have asked you that without being a creep about it." Sometimes you almost forgot how much Belphie disliked Lucifer, even if their relationship was better now than it was before.

"I was fine. He was just worried about me."

"We were all worried. He's just controlling." And there was the spite.

Beel looked deeply uncomfortable with the tension growing in the air, but he still had to ask, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fit as a fiddle." You flexed your muscles to accentuate your point, which had him smiling. He was clearly stronger than you (they all were by the very nature of being demons), but it was nice to see you well enough to joke.

He wanted to congratulate you on your health and recovery, but just as he opened his mouth to do so his stomach made a terrible noise. He quickly placed a hand over it to settle it down, looking almost embarrassed at how loud it was. Being hungry was one thing, his stomach demanding food was another.

"Sorry." He apologized, now just wanting to get home quickly so he could eat.

You couldn't help but exchange a look with Belphie on that one. Poor Beelzebub and his unending hunger. Out of all the brothers, that had to be the worst sin to deal with, especially because you knew how self-conscious Beel was about it effecting everyone else.

"We should stop by somewhere. Probably not a restaurant because that may take too long for them to make the food." You could also use it as an excuse to do a snack run.

"That one place has premaid food and snacks, but it's a little out of the way." Belphie suggested.

Beel wanted to hug you both, knowing that you were only bringing up the idea because of him. If he really had to, he could probably last until you all got home (even if it meant he would run straight to the fridge and risk emptying it out), but knowing that you and Belphie didn't want to see him that hungry meant the world to him.

"Well then, we have our mission!" You cheer.

The three of you continue to walk, taking a different turn at one point than you normally would so you end up outside of one of those little shops that seems to only sell either premaid sandwiches, fruit, or commonplace snacks. It's entire existance is to provide convenience to people with very little time to spare, but that is exactly what you need right now.

"Try to keep it under control, Beel. We can only carry so much home." Even though he could probably carry everything on his own, but he needed some kind of limit.

Keeping it under control apparently means buy as many sandwhiches and fruit as he can carry without asking you and Belphie for help (which is still a lot). You and the poor cashier look like you are going to reel as the total for his purchase comes up, but the feeling turns to pure nausea as he casually pulls out the amount and you can see there is still more in there. Sometimes you forgot just how much grimm they all had and how casually they spent it (except Mammon who was somehow always in debt). You, on the other hand, just had a single bar of human-safe chocolate.

You didn't miss the way the cashier looked at you as you tried to pay for your own snack; like something to be eaten alive and savored as you screamed for it to end. That kind of stare was depressingly common, especially for older demons that weren't as keen on Diavolo's three realm alliance plan or those to whom demonic tradition was deeply embedded.

You had also gotten used to not mentioning when you got those stares, since it was so common that it had just become a part of your daily life. However, it wasn't just you that noticed. Both of the twins could see how the demon looked at you, and they were more than ready and willing to make it clear how unforgivable even thinking about you in that way was. Beel was large and intimidating to those that didn't know him naturally, and Belphie was the kind of person that could threaten anyone with a smile. They both knew you wouldn't appreciate them pulling rank as two of the demon lords, so they were careful to keep what they were doing out of your sight. 

The cashier demon cleared their throat and looked away from you, quietly accepting your grimm and giving you a little too much in change. You tried to correct their mistake and return the extra, but they insisted on you taking it. With a shrug, you put the grimm away, grabbed your chocolate, and the three of you walked out of the shop. Beel was already opening up one of the sandwhiches he bought and shoving it into his mouth.

As the doors shut behind you, Belphie spoke up, "You should be more careful."

"Hm?" 

"You're still careless, even after so long." It bothered him how little you learned from your first year. You were a human surrounded by demons at all times. Even if they were with you, that didn't change how other demons would look at you.

"It's not carelessness." After all, you had that paralysis potion that Satan made for you on standby, "If I made a big deal about it every time someone looked at me like that I would never get a break from being upset."

"That doesn't mean you should tolerate it."

Beel nodded in agreement as he finished swallowing another mouthful of food, "They should know better than that and you can say it."

You brush them off, "I don't have time to address it 100 times a day. If they go too far, I can always take care of myself."

"You're too squishy to 'take care of yourself' against a demon that isn't a Little D." Not that Belphie assumed a Little D would try anything against you. For some reason, they seemed to like you in a way that seemed paranormal.

"Well, that's why I'm not allowed to leave anywhere by myself." Because all of the brothers were aware how yummy you looked to a demon that didn't understand how to not indulge in their more base urges. 

"You shouldn't say that like it isn't a problem." Beel said, and you noticed he had already made a decent dent into what he had bought, "You shouldn't have to worry about one of us being with you all the time."

"And some day I won't have to, but that day isn't today. Besides," You hook one arm to Belphie's and the other to Beel's while you continue to walk, "it gives me an excuse to spend more time with you. Unless you want to get rid of me?"

The blush that spread across both of their faces was all the answer you needed.

"You really shouldn't tease." As if the avatar of sloth was one to talk when it came to teasing others.

"I'm not teasing. I really do like having the ultimate excuse to be with everyone all the time." And it was offensive that he could think otherwise.

"We would spend time with you either way." Beel added.

"I don't doubt it." Beel was a big sweetie and Belphie was always looking for an excuse to spend time with you.

The brothers looked at each other, both understanding what the other was thinking without saying a word.

A smile spread across Belphie's face, the kind that should have let you know that he had a wicked plan that he wanted to set in motion, "Hey? Would you want to spend time with us this weekend?" And, of course, how could you say anything but yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to believe these brothers aren't loaded given how much each of them spends on their own vices. Seriously, on a daily basis they must spend the equivalent of $100-$200 depending on the brother.


	33. Dinner Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips tea* It isn't the weekend yet people!

Everyone in the House of Lamentation had to contribute to food duty at least three to five times a week. It was already halfway through the week and tonight was your turn. Helping you tonight was Levi, who you had to constantly tell that, no, you were not making ramen or sushi or donburi or tonkatu or a rice omelet. You weren't sure why he was so insistent tonight, since he was usually good about keeping his inner weeb in check when it came to family dinners. Usually he only tried to push those kind of dishes when there was a special event, in which case you were more than happy to explain that you had no idea how to make any of those. He would have to tolerate that you could only make so much, especially since you were still learning the best way to use Devildom ingredients. 

"Pass me the..." What was it called again? You were blanking on its name, "The fruit that tastes like spicy lemons and looks like a clown nose."

"Greater lava citrus?" He checked with you as he picks it up.

"Yeah! That one!" You gratefully take the fruit from him and place it onto the cutting board where you start to slice it up, "Can you pour the rice into the broth and stir the pot while I get this bird ready for the oven? It'll burn if it sits for too long, so don't stop. I'll take over for you after I finish this."

You didn't need to tell him twice. Before you could finish cutting the citrus, he was already taking care of the rice and stirring it slowly. The temperature of the shallow pot was low, meant to boil the water out slowly while it cooked. For your part, you finished chopping up half of the citrus and laid it across the bird meat, using the other half for its juice and squeezing it over the skin. There were already other various vegetables acting as a bed around the pan and you could only hope they cooked at the same time as the main dish. With that done, you plopped it into the oven and grabbed a bowl of seasonings and more finally chopped vegetables to throw into the pot Levi was stirring.

"Thank you." You told him as you took the spoon from him and started stirring in his place, "You can go back to what you were doing now."

"Uhn." He acknowledges and leaves you to return to his own part of the meal.

Dinner was always a huge task. It was a hearty meal that everyone ate together after a long day and it had to feed everyone. If you were lucky and did a good enough job, there may even be leftovers (not that they would last more than a single night). It was always stressful and whoever was on duty had to start hours early to make sure they had enough time to make the entire thing. You figured the main dish would take an hour, and hour and a half at most. That was the most important part. All the sides would be done before that, and you had no time to worry about making a dessert; not that anyone expected you to make one. 

Levi wasn't the best chef in the family, so he usually defaulted to you whenever you were making dinner together. Sometimes he made weird requests, but he knew that whatever you said was what would happen in the end. Not that you wanted the responsibility that he put on you. You had only been cooking with Devildom foods for a year, so you were still likely to make mistakes. None of the brothers ever complained about those mistakes verbally, but you could tell by the look on their faces if the dinner came out poorly. Sometime though, one of them would actually help you figure out what went wrong. At least at those times you felt like you got something out of messing up dinner.

You kept manning your pot of rice and broth, smiling as the dish started to thicken up and it turned a slight yellow color. The bits of chopped vegetable inside of it add a nice bit of color to the overall look, but you worry that it looks unappetizing. You're sure everyone will at least try it, but you aren't looking forward to seeing how hesitant they are to do so.

The pot of rissoto finishes before the oven goes off, so you head over to where Levi is working to see if he needs help. When you see him, he is struggling with some very angry fruit and garnishes, but he has most of it under control. You reach over his shoulder and steal a little taste of the... Well, it looks like tiny freeze-dried cubes of grits topped with tiny orange beads. They burst in your mouth and the flavor falls over your tongue.

"That is soooo good." You want to steal another one, but refrain so there is something left for dinner, "I demand the recipe later."

He looks uncomfortable with the praise, but also as if it makes him happy, "Really?"

"Yeah. I've never seen this before. Where have you been hiding it?" 

"I haven't." You can see the faint red that spread across his face, "The recipe was in a cooking anime..."

That explained it. Well, at least he was putting his 'studies' to good use.

"I still expect you to share it." 

You looked at all the other things he had helped prepare: the Devildom equivalent of sweet potato casserole, biscuits, and some kind of neon green jelly with little sphere suspended in it. All of these dishes lined the counter. There was enough for the entire family to have their fair share.

"Alright. Let's go get the table ready before everyone comes down." It would be bad if the food wasn't there by the time dinner should start, "Will you put the food on the table or the silverware?"

"You do the silverware. You're still waiting for the main dish to finish, and that won't slow you down if you need to go back to the kitchen suddenly." Plus he could carry the large quantities of food easier than you, not that hadn't already shown that you could (and would) do anything just to prove you could.

You accept his answer though, knowing that the main dish could finish at any moment and that you need to be ready to take it out.

Levi begins to move the food while you arrange the utensils and plates at each seat. At some point you do have to take the bird out of the oven, seeing that it had turned a nice golden brown and the vegetables were steaming.

You help Levi with moving the last of the food while you wait for it to cool enough to put on the final touches. It still needs a little bit of sauce or else it will be too spicy for most of the family to handle. The citrus adds a nice acidity to the meat, but the sauce is meant to nullify it just enough to be enjoyable. By the time it finally gets sauce drizzled on it and the dish is moved to the table, all of the brothers have gathered around the table for the final meal of the day.

"Alright everyone! Dinner is served." Someone else could worry about cutting up the bird. You were too exhausted from the heat of the kitchen to worry about it.

You take your seat between Levi and Lucifer, choosing to ignore the stares the elder brother is giving you. After your conversation with him at the beginning of the week, you kept catching him staring. It was like he was looking for something, but you couldn't possibly tell what that something was. All it served to do was make you uncomfortable and self-conscious.

But now was not the time to worry about Lucifer being his usual overbearing self. It was time for dinner, and if you didn't move quickly you knew it would all be gone before you could blink. You knew exactly which dish you wanted to start with. Thankfully, it must have been so strange looking that no one else had made a move on the plate yet.

You tapped Levi on the shoulder, "Can you pass me the... Not sure what it's called. The thing I tried earlier."

He looked surprised. Why would you actually want to eat anything he tried making on a whim? It wasn't like it would be any good. Still the way your eyes looked up at him almost gives him hope that you are being genuine and that you may _actually_ like something he did.

He passes you the plate of tiny cubes and you cheerfully take a few of them onto your personal plate, making sure to put one in your mouth so you can enjoy it immediately. Once again, it melts in your mouth, coating your tongue in a subtle sweetness and tang that you don't think you can compare to anything else you've ever had.

"Huh? What's that?" Mammon asks, seeing how you lovingly eat the strange food Levi has made.

"It's good, is what it is." You say, still tasting its unusual flavor on your tongue.

"Hand it over." He motions for you to pass the plate, which you reluctantly do. He quickly puts one in his mouth, and just as quickly looks confused, "It doesn' taste like anything."

"Huh?" The taste is subtle, but it definitely isn't flavorless.

"Really? Let me try." The plate is handed to Asmodeus, who tries it to the same effect, "I thought Mammon was exaggerating. It really tastes like nothing. The texture is interesting though."

Satan takes a look at the dish and nods in understanding, "These two dishes are fine on their own, but they have a strange reaction that cancels out both of their tastes when they're mixed."

Levi looks dejected next to you, "I followed the recipe like it said..." Of course he messed it up at some point. He shouldn't have thought he could actually make something new.

You hold out your hand and demand the plate back, "If you're all doing to have bad tastes, then you can give it back. I'll eat the whole thing by myself."

The avatar of envy looks at you in disbelief. His brothers just told him that the food tasted like nothing, but you actively wanted to eat it. You even looked happy doing so. He couldn't understand why you would lie about his cooking, but he had to admit a small part of him felt warm at seeing you enjoy his food.

"I wonder if it has a different reaction with human taste buds." Satan ponders aloud as the plate is passed back to you.

You happily eat the strange but delicious dish, almost forgetting to grab anything else on the table. As you eat, a gloved hand moves to the plate and proceeds to take some of the food. 

You give Lucifer a side glance, but he doesn't return the gesture as he continues to eat his meal. You don't fight him over a few lost pieces. You know he will probably have the same reaction as his brothers, but also know he shows his love for his brothers in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC could be the worst cook in the house and the brothers would still gladly eat their cooking... As long as it isn't Solomon levels of bad.


	34. The Day Before It Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye 69669 words. You shall be missed. On the other hand...  
> *Sips tea* That title though...

"Okay, this is the plan," Mammon interrupts you in the middle of your study session, which he clearly has no interest in, "You can stay here and do this. I'm going to do something more important and you can just tell me all the answers for the exam."

You cannot say, "No" fast enough to his ridiculous proposal.

"C'mon! I have a good deal here and I don't have time to spend studyin'."

"Sounds like a personal problem." You don't even bother to look up at him. Instead, you try to answer the practice questions for the exam. It's next week, but you can never be too prepared.

"Ya don't know what yer missing out on." He stares at you waiting for you to change your mind, which you won't.

He groans at your stubbornness, "Please? Ya gotta help me. I swear this time the deal is good."

"That's what you say about all of them." Including the one where he tried to use you like an attraction at a fair. He made sure you weren't in danger, of course, but it was very dehumanizing (ironic given that he was selling your image on the fact that you were human), "You should just give up this time and try to actually pass the class."

"It's just one test. Who cares?" 

You finally look up at him and raise an eyebrow at his flippant statement, "How are you doing with the assignments?" 

It was impossible to miss how his eyes looked away from you. Clearly the answer was not good.

"My point is made. Now sit down and study with me." When he didn't do it immediately, you put on your best pout and asked again, "Please, Mammon? You wouldn't leave me alone would you?"

Seeing your eyes look so sad sent a pang through his heart. How could he turn you down when you asked so sweetly, "If ya really need me that badly, I can stay. But ya owe me." He said as he finally sat in the chair across from you.

Too easy.

"Do you want a kiss or something?" You ask as a joke.

When he doesn't deny the question fast enough, even in his usual exaggerated manner, you sputter and try to correct yourself, "No. That was a joke. Don't take it weirdly." You could only imagine how red your face was.

"Y-yeah. Who would want to kiss ya or anything?" Him. He would want to kiss you, but he wasn't going to own up to that.

You stare at him blankly, knowing you should have expected this, but also not believing he was making that excuse, "Mammon... We've already kissed. We even had s-" You stop yourself before saying that last part. You could only imagine how badly that would end if you brought up the sex.

He looked like the cat that got caught trying to go after the canary. His face dropped and his poor brain had to work desperately to find some kind of explanation, "Oh... Yeah..." He failed on finding it.

Silence falls between you both while you go back to studying. Mammon stares at you, not studying like he should. He just wants to enjoy the time with you, especially since it was you that asked him to stay. He couldn't lie, he was giddy that _you_ were the one that asked _him_ to be here. It was a little disappointing that it clearly wasn't motivated by your greed to own his time, but he would accept it.

The silence persisted until he finally spoke up, "Hey! Don't ignore me."

You glance up at him before turning a page, "I am still trying to study."

"Well ya asked me to stay, so ya should be keeping me entertained." 

You sigh and rub your eyes, slowly growing to regret having him stay when you were trying so hard to pass your classes. With a curled finger, you beckon him over to you. He moves his chair to sit next to you, feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest as he can finally see you up close. You're so pretty when you're serious and focused.

You reach over and place a hand against Mammon's knee, giving him a little squeeze to let him know you aren't leaving but also begging him to give you the quiet you need. He should also be studying, but maybe he'll learn via osmosis if he sits next to you. Probably not, but it's better than nothing.

His hand joins your own and he shuts up. Every now and again, his eyes drift from you to your notes and back to you. Your eyes, your lips, your neck, your steadily moving chest, and even the hand he is holding, he looks between all of them slowly and longingly. You barely even notice how his eyes trail over you, taking in all of you. Even the spot on your neck that was once marred with his scar drawing in his attention. He wants to brush his lips against it and tease the spot that was once his, but he knows better than that. At least, he tells himself that he knows better, even if he really wants to do it. But he promised and is trying to prove once again that he can be trusted, especially since you forgave too readily.

Somehow, he manages to stay quiet long enough for you to get in some actual decent studying. You aren't done, but you can guess how bored Mammon is getting just sitting next to you in silence. You turn your face toward him and reach up the hand he was holding, which almost causes him to protest until he realizes you are stroking his cheek and wrapping it around to brush through his white hair.

"Thank you. I promise that I'll finish soon." You couldn't review everything in one night, after all. Although, you were glad to have him sitting with you and that made it a little easier to keep pushing through the material.

His eyes look away from you, "Whatever. If ya need to study just do it. The GREAT Mammon can wait for as long as ya need."

You laugh at his usual antics of denial and turn back to your review. Even as you did so, you didn't remove your hands from stroking through his hair. You couldn't put your finger on it, but something about this was surprisingly calming. Plus, he wasn't objecting to it. In fact, you could swear you heard a sound of delight from him. He would never say it, but he was putty in your hands. Feeling you pay attention to him and touch him in such an gentle and intimate way had him ready to do anything you could want him to. 

You, on the other hand, worried if it was okay for you to do this in the first place. It was definitely enjoyable and you loved seeing the obvious look of pleasure crawling over his face, but it felt... wrong. You still hadn't labeled your relationship with him or any of the other brothers. It felt like you were giving him some kind of hope that you didn't mean to. Yes, your feelings were still the same. They were all so important to you, but you couldn't say any of them superseded the others. Whatever your relationship to them was now, you couldn't find the proper term for it no matter how you tried. At least, not one that captured how you really felt.

Was that unfair to them? Especially the ones that clearly worse their hearts on their sleeves? You couldn't avoid leaving it unspoken forever. Someday, you would have have to finally put a name to it. Although, you worried just when that time would be and just how those labels would change everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just low-key want to show Mammon loving gentle praise and touches. This dork needs more people to say they love him and that he is good.


	35. They Work for the Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is late (early?) here. Take this insomniac mess.

You know you promised to spend the weekend with the twins, but you took personal offense to just how early it was. It wasn't their fault you had woken up so early, but you still wanted to blame the nerves they filled you with that caused you to barely get a wink of sleep. You weren't a child, but you were sure acting like one with how you kept waking up every few hours thinking it was finally time. Sometimes you just hated your own body and its faulty internal clock. But today was the day you promised them, so up you got. 

A decent shower, a bit of makeup, spending far too long picking the most appropriate outfit for a day with the twins where you had no idea what would happen, and checking your D.D.D. to see that some of the brothers had decided to spend their free night doing something... well, something. It was very unclear what they were talking about because the messages were typed as if the reader already knew what was happening. You didn't dare to ask and bring it up out of fear that you would somehow be retroactively dragged into their mess. And it was a mess. Some of the messages talked about cleaning up before Lucifer found out. They did realize they posted in the family chat... right?

You put the device away and mutter a quick blessing on their behalf, hoping Lucifer will show them some modicum of mercy after he discovers their stupidity. Assuming they haven't been found out already. In that case they were likely already dead. But right now is not the time for that. Right now is the time to uphold a promise that you had made to the youngest two brothers.

You leave your room and walk down the hallway until you reach the twin's door. Before you knock, you double check the time to make sure you aren't going to be intruding too early. Belphie will probably still be asleep no matter what, but Beel should likely be awake by now. The only issue would be if he went out to exercise this morning or if he stayed in. You shift awkwardly on your feet, debating if it would be rude to knock so early, even if Beel is inside. They knew to expect you, but maybe they didn't expect you this early. Surely it would be fine...

Steeling your nerves, you rap your knuckles against the door and wait. It takes so long that you start to wonder if they really aren't ready for you, but the door begins to open just as your anxiety is peaking. Your eyes widen as you see a very shirtless Beelzebub standing in the doorframe, a thin sheen of sweat glistening across his muscles. It's not fair for him to look as hot as he does. Why does the avatar of gluttony look like an actual snack!?

He runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back so that his face is opened up more, "Ah. Good morning." The smile he gives you is so pure and innocent compared to the actual Grecian statue of carnal temptations that he looks like right now.

You lick your lips as you stare at his abs, trying to relieve how dry they suddenly feel, "Sorry. Am I too early?"

"Not really." He looked slightly uncomfortable, wondering how to explain that he wanted to see you as soon as possible but also that neither of them was really ready, "Belphie is still asleep..." That wasn't it.

"Oh." Your eyes glance down, looking dejectedly at the ground.

No. That wasn't what he meant. He didn't want to make you feel bad, "You can come in if you want to." That was closer to what he meant.

"Are you sure?" Now it felt like you were guilting him into letting you into their private space.

He nodded and opened the door wider to let you in. Of course he wanted you to come inside! The only issue was, "I'll be done soon. You can sit and wait."

You shyly move past him and into the room, uncertain about making eye contact or how to thank him for letting you in. Just as you suspected, Belphie is passed out in his bed, wrapped in his blankets similar to a caterpillar. Beel's bed is already made, showing that he has been awake for a while now. You glance between it and him, wondering if it is really alright for you to mess it up by sitting in it. Instead, you decide to stand and wait for him to finish his morning routine.

Beel lies on the ground, putting his hands behind his head and starts to do crunches. Each time he sits up, a small grunt leaves his lips before he goes back down to the ground.

You cock your head to the side, remembering that most people usually don't do crunches alone because they have trouble keeping their feet on the ground, "Do you need help?" You ask, not wanting to just stand around and be rude.

He pauses the next time he sits up, actually contemplating your offer. On one hand, he was used to doing his entire routine on his own so he didn't need help. On the other... You were offering. Then again, he doubted you could help much given that he was significantly stronger than you and you couldn't hold down any part of him.

"I'm fine." He finally decided, hating the choice the moment it left his mouth, "Do you want to try?" That was the next best thing he could think of.

"Sit ups?" You clarify, and he nods. Now it is your turn to debate your options. You didn't expect today to be an exercise day, but you had worn something comfy because you expected Belphie to try and use you as a pillow at some point. Still, if you got too sweaty, you would probably have to change outfits. Still, it was something to do, "Sure, but I may actually need help." Unlike him, you weren't as experienced doing all of this alone.

You settle on the ground next to him and show off what you call a sit up, which he watches with both admiration at your effort but also concern. Your form isn't terrible, but it is clear that you really do need help. He gets himself up and goes to kneel at your feet, holding them down so they don't raise with the rest of you. You just smile in thanks before you keep going.

You aren't counting how many you do, but you can feel the way your core burns and how the muscles begin to ache at some point. It's actually getting difficult to pull yourself up the more you do.

You don't even notice the little grunts that start leaving you as you try to push through the building pain, but Beel definitely does. From his position he could push your legs apart and settle between them, tease you until he really got you panting and replace the pain with something else. But he knows he shouldn't be thinking that right now, no matter how much the thought floods his brain. He swears to himself that he respects you and sees you as a person first, but you are also making very suggestive sounds that would give any demon terrible ideas...

"Beel!" Your voice is more of a whine than you intended as you call his name, begging him to let it be over. You sit up one last time and hold your arms out, wanting him to hold you before you collapse backwards. As if reading your mind, he reaches out and pulls you against his bare chest. Even through the discomfort, this position wants to make you drool. This close up, it is clear he is basically chiseled from stone.

For his part, he is also enjoying holding onto you. You feel so small in his arms, and now he can hold you close. Even as he holds you, your breaths do not wind down and your pants for air only continue to tease him. It takes most of his effort to calm down the hunger you are stirring inside of him.

"Hmph." You both jump a little at hearing the silence between you two broken. You both look over to where Belphie is now awake in his bed and staring at the two of you through half closed eyes, "Am I allowed to join after you finish this foreplay?" 

Your face turns red, absolutely humiliated by what the youngest brother has said, "We were just working out."

"Oh?" He pulls the covers more over his head, trying to block out the noise, "It sounded like something else."

You give him a warning glare, reminding him that he promised not to act this way in front of his brothers after your night together. He just shrugs in his bed and turns to face away, clearly now awake but refusing to get up.

With some amount of shame in your eyes, you look up at Beel, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

He shook his head, "You didn't." In fact, he wanted you to keep going. The sound of you trying to catch your breath was strangely satisfying. Actually, it was probably a little too satisfying.

He gently held you at arm's length, "I need to shower." A nice cold one, for many reasons.

"Oh, yeah." That is something you can both agree on. Beel, naked, under running water. What a thought. Although, you wouldn't mind if he chose to hold off for a little longer. The view was nice, "I'll, uh, wait here." And while you waited you would try to calm down the fire growing in your gut that wanted to see what it was like to 'work out' with him in a different way.

Beel doesn't want to leave you, but he is painfully aware of how his dried sweat is starting to stick to him and he wants it off. The only choice he has is to leave you be while he goes to take care of himself.

As soon as the door closes behind him, you turn to glare at Belphie. He's still facing away from you, so you stand up and stomp over to him, your voice curt as you begin to speak, "That was uncalled for."

Belphie shifts under his blankets, clearly trying to sink further into his bed, "I didn't do anything."

"Really? The foreplay comment was not necessary." 

"That's only because you couldn't hear yourself." If you could, you would realize just how suggestive the sounds you were making were.

"You're terrible." You mutter, viably upset.

He doesn't miss your tone of voice or the hurt in it. With a groan he sits up and finally looks at you, "I'm sorry." He doesn't mean to hurt you, not in any real way. He may pick on you, but it's only fun as long as you are in on the joke; clearly this is not one of those moments.

With a single flick of his hand, he motions for you to come over to him. You roll your eyes, wondering what's wrong with his legs that he can't come to you, but you do it anyway. Your muscles are still slightly sore as you stand up, so much so that you couldn't be blamed for thinking you had somehow bruised them. You ignore the pain though and go to stand over Belphie.

You let out a little "Eep" as he sudden wraps his arms around your waist.

"I'm sorry." His voice was still tired and quiet, "I didn't want to upset you." He didn't apologize for what he said, because he couldn't apologize for trying to tease you and Beel and trying to out ideas in your head 

"Belphie..." You want to stay upset, but he has a way of making it hard to stay angry at him, no matter what he does wrong. Maybe it's his surprisingly innocent looking eyes or his mischievous smile.

As your rigid body relaxes you find him tugging ever so slightly toward the bed until you fall in it right next to him. His arm remains draped over you as he pulls you even closer. You are too used to this behavior by now to think anything of it. He tends to do this when he wants you to nap next to him, although it is strange that he doesn't put the covers over the two of you if that's what he wants. Plus, it is too early to nap, even for him.

"Hey," you say, "you need to stay away if we're going to spend the day together."

He shakes his head, "Just lay here for a little bit." That was definitely a request, but not a question.

Once again, you have to debate that one. This is pretty normal for you and Belphie, plus Beel is in the shower and he may be there fore a while longer, but you also didn't want to nap any longer and lose time in your day with them.

"Please?" The avatar of sloth adds, which is just enough to completely influence your decision.

With a sigh, you finally agree.

As you settle in and get comfortable besides Belphegor, he finds himself worrying about you. It didn't take much convincing at all to get you into his bed, which you should have known better. If it was that easy to get you into a situation this obvious, he could only wonder what other ploys you would fall for if no one was around to keep you safe from your own trusting nature. No wonder other demons thought you looked like a walking treat.

Still, your naivety was his gain as far as he was concerned. His hand finds a spot on your hip to rest, the fabric of your top gliding over his fingers as he slipped underneath. You want to be upset that he is going this far when his brother is just in the shower and could come out at any moment, but you also like the feeling of his hand on your skin so you don't say anything.

When you do not react to this intrusion, he lets his hand slowly trail up your skin, barely tickling against you until he suddenly stops at the band of your bra. His eyes look up at you, seeming to search for any sign that he should go further; a look of pleasure, a nod of the head, anything.

You give it to him when you clamp your legs together and rub them to feel any kind of friction to relieve yourself. Your eyes shut tight as you try to focus on his small caresses and the mild pleasure they bring you; enough to make you softly hum in delight. You seriously couldn't believe it was this easy for him to arouse you. You blamed Beel and his stupid sexy shirtless abs. If not for those, you wouldn't already have dirty thoughts in your mind that made you want to indulge.

His fingers move under your bra, watching you closely as he moves it out of the way so he can see if you change your mind. You don't. You don't even think of it. Let him explore to his heart's content, you just want more. That is a wish he is more than willing to comply with, as he brushes over your already stiffened nipples. He can feel his own inner beast stirring as he watches you both try to enjoy his touch but also hold yourself together.

He pushes your shirt up with his free hand, finally getting a view of your fully exposed breasts. You were still beautiful, especially when neither of you had alcohol in your systems.

"Hm?" You ask, wordlessly looking at him and wondering what he is planning to do to you.

As if to answer your question, he shifts his weight and moves to pin you under him. His eyes look as needy as you feel, though there is something else in them that you cannot place. You find yourself worrying about what that something may be as soon has he lowers his head and kisses the valley of your chest. His lips tickle and tease your skin, sending small shivers across you, which only intensify as his mouth finally finds your stiff nipple and wraps around it. His tongue flicks against you slowly, making sure you feel every little thing he does to you.

" _Uhn_. _Belphie_..." It had only been a week since the last time you had gotten a release, but you could feel how badly you needed this. You hadn't even taken care of yourself, so you were a little pent up. What he was doing was basically just adding fuel to the fire already burning low inside of you. It feels good, but it isn't enough to satisfy your needs, "Please..." The friction from rubbing your thighs together wasn't enough.

He hummed around your nipple, the tone clearly indicating his refusal. Feeling the heat between your legs grow, you reach your hand down to try and relieve yourself, only to have Belphie grab your wrist and pull it back up.

All you can do is whine and beg for him to let you finish yourself, "Please, Belphie. It's uncomfortable."

There is a small _pop_ as he releases your nipple. He stares down at you, his classic mischievous smile plastered on his face. You almost cry in joy when you feel his knee press against your womanhood. Even with the fabric of your clothing in the way, it provides the much needed pressure you were seeking.

You don't even notice the sigh of pleasure that escapes you, but he certainly does, "Is this what you want?"

"Yeeeees~" You purr as you buck against him, feeling how good it is to rub against him.

He chuckles, pulling his knee away from you as if to torture you, "How much?"

"So much. Please, Belphie." It was getting unbearable how badly you needed him to keep going.

"Hmm? Is that so?" He leans in and whispers low into your ear, "The shower stopped." And with that he let's go of your wrist and pulls away from you, allowing you time to fix yourself while he gets up. The shift in tone is so sudden that you cannot even think of putting your clothing back in place.

You can only stare. Is he seriously about to leave you in your half disheveled state, wanting and needy? That was beyond cruel. How could he?

Belphie seems to notice the look of disbelief on your face and only smiles in response, "We all promised to hang out today. Don't you want to be ready?"

You try not to bite through your lip in frustration. Moving is actually too much for you right now. You want him to keep going and help you find your release. But you know he's right. You can't hear the shower anymore which means you are out of time. You have to put yourself together.

You sit up in the bed and try to fix your clothing and smooth out the wrinkles. Belphie is right. You promised to spend time with both of them today. If Beel was ready to start the day, you should be ready for him. Besides, no matter how pent up you felt right now it couldn't last forever. You would get over it as the day went and then everything could just go back to normal. At the moment though, trying to push the feeling down would be torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, look at that ending. You know how this goes. Let's not fool ourselves.


	36. Don't Let Me Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly got a whole bunch of new people reading this series. Where did you all come from?

It took all of your effort not to pant and mewl as you sat on the floor next to Belphegor, who was taking advantage of the fact that you allowed him to lie against you under the blanket he had thrown over the two of you. All you wanted to do was play a board game! It seemed like the best thing to do to try and calm down your very aggravated libido, but he apparently didn't want to give it a chance to rest. Every time it was Beel's turn, Belphie would curl his hand around you and tease you in some way. Sometimes he would reach his hand under your shirt to keep rubbing your breasts, other times he would find his way into your pants and rub you just outside of your underwear. Whatever he did, it was nothing more than a quick jolt to stoke the fire burning inside of your core.

You wanted to tell him to stop, but you were caught between not wanting to say anything in front Beel about what was happening and wanting the youngest brother to keep going so you could finally feel some kind of release. Each time he pulled away to let you take your turn in the game, you wanted to both whine at the loss and sigh in relief that it had ended. You had offered to go somewhere with Belphie to quickly take care of both of your urges, but he had turned you down, stating that it was supposed to be a day with the three of you. So, instead, he kept rubbing you and all you could do was enjoy the feeling of his fingers as they delicately taunted.

"Is it my turn then?" Belphie gave you a knowing smirk, warning you that he was waiting for the chance to continue with you.

How could he do this so boldly in front of his own twin?! Surely he had a sense of shame that told him not this was wrong and that he should stop. Then again, you seemed to have forgotten that you were dealing with _Belphie_ , who apparently lived to sow chaos in his own way.

You nod and watch as he rolls the dice and moves his piece, picking up a card and laying it face down in front of him, "That seems like it will be useful later." If he got to keep it, that likely meant it was some kind of effect that would come into play later. When that later was, you couldn't know.

He quickly finished his turn, something that he had been doing for a while now. When you all started, he was taking the game seriously, but now he seemed to try and get through his turn as quickly as possible. It was obvious why, because the moment Beel picked up the dice, he would go back to playing with you instead. The shorter his turns, the quicker he got back to you. It wouldn't be so bad, if not for the fact that Beel apparently took forever to take his full turn. Belphie wouldn't stop until his brother tried to pass you the dice so you could roll them. It was pure torture to sit through it.

You bit your lip and watched as Beel rolled the dice, slowly moving his own piece on the board, and taking his time to read the card he had picked up. He looked up at you, back to the card, then to Belphie. When he put it down to show you what it said, he looked apologetic, "You have to move back four spaces." It had been a hard choice to make between which of you two he would use the card against.

You nod shakily and give Belphie a side glance to stop so you can make your move. He doesn't. Instead, his fingers dare to push against you, rubbing along your folds and reveling in how wet you are with little effort on his part.

He smiles at you, completely unperturbed by the current situation, "You should move your piece or else Beel's turn will never end."

You couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. Maybe if you took your time he would finally let you cum instead of pulling away right as you were starting to get somewhere. On the other hand, you needed him to stop before you came in front of Beel. You lean forward to try and grab your piece, but as you do you can feel Belphie's fingers pressing firmly against your swollen clit. It takes all of your willpower not to moan out loud from how desperate it makes you. Instead, you move back to your original spot and try to collect yourself again so you don't give anything away. It is about as effective as adding oil to fire, given all you've done is give the avatar of sloth more time to toy with you.

Beel's eyes stare at you, seeing how your face twists as you try to hold yourself together, "Do you want me to move your piece for you?"

"Would you?" Bless him. You weren't sure how he hadn't noticed anything that was happening yet, but bless him for always being on your side anyway.

The dark-haired brother sighs, "It's more fun if she has to do it herself."

He larger of the two looks uncomfortable in his spot, "Belphie..."

"Fine." You get the feeling he wants to roll his eyes, but doesn't as he finally pulls his hand away and gives you a break, "We'll consider it part of your turn."

Finally having a chance to catch your breath, you move your piece back and grab the dice to take your turn. This pattern continues for a while. You go, Belphie goes, then Belphie teases you while Beel is taking his turn. You, Belphie, Beel. You, Belphie, teasing. You, then Belphie, then... _fuck!_ You needed to come so badly after how much the younger of the two had managed to rile you up. Your toes were curling under the blanket and it was getting hard not to give in and plead with Belphie to just let you finish already. It was like he was getting some kind of sick pleasure out of denying you your climax.

"I'll be right back." Beel says, noticing the snacks between the three of you are running low.

"Are you sure?" You try to hold back the quiver in your voice as Belphie reaches into the band of your panties and runs his fingers through your slick. At this point you can't help but spread your legs just enough for him to touch you. You know what's going to happen and you long for it now.

His orange hair moves slightly as he nods, "Yeah. I'll try to come back quickly."

"Okay."

He stands up, giving you and his twin one last look from his now towering height. The look on his face is slightly uncomfortable, "Should I take my turn first?"

"Don't worry about things like that." A lazy smile spreads over Belphie's face, "We can wait for you to come back. Right?" His fingers dig into you as he asks the question, which finally draws a small moan of need from you.

You feel your face turn red as you realize what you've just done, but also in realizing that your willpower is finally slipping away from you "Y-yeah. Take your time."

The avatar of gluttony seems like he wants to say something else, but he doesn't. Instead, he let's his wary eyes trail from you to Belphie, then heads toward the door to step out. As soon as the door closes behind him, you finally let your voice out and give in to the tight pressure inside of your center, "You're the worst."

"Mhm." He doesn't seem to put any weight in your words, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Please don't." Maybe earlier, but now, "I wanna cum so bad."

He leans over and kisses the side of your neck, delicately sucking at the skin there, "How do you want it?" Another finger slips inside of you and the mewl the drips from your lips let's him know he's doing something right.

"Not just your fingers. Don't pick on me anymore." His fingers had done enough. Now you wanted more of him, "I need you Belphie."

He laughs against you, the vibrations of his voice sending chills down your spine, "Sorry. I can't do that."

"Wh-what?" You stutter in disbelief, "Please? Your fingers aren't enough."

He tilts his head and you feel him carefully pinch your sensitive clit, sending a spike of electricity through you and making you groan so loudly that anyone walking past would probably hear you.

"I promised not to go too far with you." He almost looked disappointed in that statement, "That means I can't give you what you want."

"But... but..." You wanted him to fuck you so badly. You _needed_ him to stretch you and make you finally cum.

"Are you really that desperate?" The smile that crawls across his face is a familiar one. It's the one that tells you his sly nature has finally taken over and you are about to become the victim of his questionable intentions.

You didn't even care. You were too far gone to think of anything else, "Yes. I'll do whatever you want. Just fill me, please, please, _pleeeease_."

And there it was. You were so close. Just a little more and you would finally be exactly where he wanted you. This entire thing had been as hard on him as it had on you, but there was a lot he was willing to put up with for the sake of love, "So you want to be filled?"

Your eyes light up at the question and your walls clench around his fingers, answering on your behalf. 

"Are my fingers not enough for you?"

With some hesitation, you shake your head. It felt bad to tell him he wasn't giving you enough, especially considering he had gotten you this far. On the other hand, "I want a cock."

"Hm? A cock, is that all?" Just a little further now, "Do you know whose cock you want?"

"Huh? Of course I want yours." What a strange question.

"Really?" He pulls his fingers out of you, leaving you feeling suddenly very empty and making you whine at the loss. His hands trail back up your sides, under you shirt and over your bra, where your nipples are painfully hard underneath, "These haven't settled down once this entire time."

"That's because you keep picking on me..." And you couldn't force them to if you wanted to.

"That's weird." He sounded like a thought had occurred to him, but in actuality you had walked into the last stage of his trap, "They were already hard when we started. I wonder what you were thinking about."

_Oh shit._

"They just... reacted quickly."

"Is that because something already turned you on before I could touch you?" He pulled you close so that you were practically sitting in his lap. He head leaned in so that his teeth brushed against your flesh and you shook, "What was it?"

"I don't understand..." He was digging a little too deeply now.

"Liar." He pinches you through your bra and you squeak against your will, "Do you know what I think? I think someone likes how Beel looks without a shirt."

The blood in your veins freezes and you turn your head slightly to look at him. There is no judgment in his eyes, but he is definitely watching you for some kind of reaction. You try to deny it, but you can't seem to open your mouth to speak anymore.

"Was I right?" He almost looked happy about his discovery, "Do you want Beel?"

 _Yes. Holy hell, yes._ But you couldn't say that out loud. How could you possibly say that to Belphie's face right now? _Hey, I know you and I are in the middle of a thing right now, but I also want to feel how much your **twin** can mess me up._

He watched the conflict on your face at that question and sighed. You were so close to saying it. Just a little further. That was all he needed, "You should just be honest." He moved his hand to gran your own and lead you to you own wet heat, "You want more, don't you?"

Your fingers prod curiously at your own entrance, making sure he doesn't intend to take the pleasure away from you again. When he doesn't, you sink your fingers in and sigh. It's still not enough to stretch you the way you want, but you know what spots need your attention. Belphie watches you explore your own body, cursing his own cock for how painfully strained it is in his pants. He has to remind himself that he is in this for the long haul so he isn't overcome with the desire to undress you both and let you ride him until you are screaming his name like you did that first night.

Instead, he tries to push you one last time, "It's not enough, is it?"

You shake your head. Even as you finally have the freedom to do what you wish, you still can't reach the spot inside of you that will make your brain completely haze over.

"Do you want a cock to fill you up still?"

You nod and bite your lip, "Please?" You are begging, practically crying at the frustration of not being able to reach the spot you want without help.

He just kisses the side of your face, so tenderly and lovingly, "I won't."

"But I nee-"

" _I_ won't." He clarifies again, "If you want it that much, you need to ask someone else." 

Even you couldn't miss the hint in those words. Did he really intend for you to embarrass yourself like that? How could you ask something like that? You didn't even have a hint that Beel would want this kind of thing. Asking him was too-

"Trust me?" That wasn't an order. He was asking for you to have faith in him, something he rarely asked for so explicitly. 

You leaned back into him, still not stopping how your fingers twisted and probed inside of you. Between your pants and heavy breaths, you finally spoke, "Promise?" You didn't want this to end badly. The only thing you could do was trust him.

Once again, he smiles. This time it is not mischievous, but very genuine, "I promise."

The two of you lie like that for only a while longer. You remove your fingers from your own heat once they prove to be riling you up more than anything else, a sensation you quickly miss and long to have back. Occasionally, he reaches down again to make sure you stay as ready and desperate as he wants you. Each time he does, he plants more ideas in your head. Some are praises.

"So beautiful." He whispers in your ear, "You're so beautiful." Much like you remember him muttering over and over on your first night.

Other times he is clearly trying to indulge in your fantasies.

"Beel will give you what you need later." His fingers scissored you on that one, helping open you up even more, "You're waiting for him so patiently. Just focus on me for now."

Still, other times he makes you speak, something that is so embarrassing that you struggle through it.

"What do you want?" He would ask.

And your replay would be something akin to, "Want to feel Beel's cock stretch me so good." Which would earn you the reward of him pumping his fingers faster or harder, some stimulation to your clit or nipples to help tease you even more, or an additional finger to help fill you up. It got easier to say those kinds of things as he went, knowing there would be some kind of briefly lived relief after saying them out loud.

It stays like that, you in a state of need and desire until you both hear the door of the bedroom open. You look up at Belphie from where you still pant in his lap. When he returns the look, you know what you need to do. 

With unsteady legs, you rise up and make your way over to Beel, who is closing the door behind him. Along the way, you curse internally that you should have just taken off your panties, because they are so soaked from all of the teasing that that are uncomfortable. Beel's arms are full of snacks as you approach and you can see that there is already something stuffed into his mouth. Maybe right now wasn't the best moment to ask him. But the heat between your legs hadn't calmed down and you needed him to make it finally go away.

As Beel turned around, you leaned against him and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, "Beel?" Just saying his name was enough to send a rush of euphoria through you.

He stared down at you, not missing the way your legs pressed together or the plead in your voice.

"Beel, would you want to... would you please..." You can only mutter the last part, still not confidant in the request. If he turned you down, you would probably die on the spot. Maybe this was one of Belphegor's elaborate pranks and you were about to make a fool of yourself.

He tilts his head, swallowing whatever was in his mouth so he can speak to you, "What is it?"

You practically swear under your breath before finally just saying it, not caring if something goes wrong with how much your body desperately wants him right now, "Please, Beel. Will you fuck me?"

He blinks a few times, letting those words ring in his head for a while before fully realizing what you have just asked. The only thing he could do was look at you, then turn his attention to his brother. From the floor, Belphie gave him a thumbs up to let him know the only thing he needed to: _mission accomplished. Have fun._


	37. Extra: Brotherly Love

"I don't like this plan." Beel voiced, very concerned about what he knew his twin was planning, "If she wants something she'll ask."

The younger of the two groggily sat in his bed, trying to stay awake to speak but feeling how the night wanted to take him, "Just like you've asked, right?" It was a bit of a pain to watch the two of you avoid the tension that was obviously there. Honestly, you were both lucky that Belphegor loved the both of you so much or he wouldn't have been bothered to try and help you both out, "I'll stop if she asks, so don't worry about it."

"It still feels wrong." He sits up in his bed, holding his stomach and debating if he wanted to venture down to the kitchen.

"Don't think about it if it bothers you that much." It was hard to think, given sleep was threatening to take him at any moment. It was too much to fight against his nature to stay awake and explain this to the avatar of gluttony.

"Can't we just spend a normal day with her...?" Beel would be fine with just spending a regular day with you. The point was that you would all have a good day together.

Belphie groaned and turned away so he could try and fall under, "If you want her to ask you, that's fine." He would get you to ask somehow. He was good at making plans, especially the kind that got people to give into their own natures. It's not like he could make you do anything you didn't want to anyway. If you really didn't like what was happening, you had a pact to hold him back. Then again, you never seemed to use it. Not on purpose anyway.

"Belphie, promise me you won't do anything."

He was slow to answer, his brain processing what was just said, "I promise nothing. If she wants something, I don't think either of us could deny her." And if you wanted to finally explore what it meant for the twins to share everything, that would be even better. The thought of you finally accepting them both wasn't something only Beel wanted. A while ago, Belphie had offered that he would always be willing to be loved simultaneously with his twin, and now it was time to make sure you really knew what that meant.

"If she says no will you stop?" Beel trusted the answer was 'yes', but he had to be careful.

"Mhm." Unlike some other demons in the Devildom, he just wanted to make sure that his brother was as happy with you as he could be. He wasn't trying to use you or manipulate you... Too much... This time. Damn, he was starting to see why what he did last year really was terrible.

"I still think this is a bad idea..."

Belphie didn't answer that time. Sleep had finally overtaken him and he couldn't be bothered to shake it off. Besides, Beel was worrying too much. Maybe he didn't notice the way your eyes lit up when you looked at him, or how your hands lingered just a little too long when you touched him, or how your eyes would sometimes drift to other parts of him, but Belphie did.

It was clear to him that you were thinking about Beel that way already; all he had to do was pull that confession out. Of course he would stop if you really wanted him too, but he was hoping his grand plan wouldn't end like that. After all, this was a plan concocted out of love; the love he had for his two favorite people. Now if only they could get themselves together and just admit what they both wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beel knew what Belphie was planning. Belphie is a little shit, but he wouldn't leave his brother in the dark and rub it in his face if he didn't have a plan.  
> Beel was checking with you constantly to make sure you weren't being pushed too far and pretending he didn't notice so you wouldn't get embarrassed.  
> It is a delicate dance.


	38. Three Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT  
> fluffy smut and fluff and smut  
> Me a few days ago: I wonder if anyone noticed the tags got updated...  
> Me now: seriously. The tags got updated, make sure you read them, because I know not everyone is into this kind of thing.  
> This chapter is long and went through a few edits that made it even longer and I hate myself, but love this man. In other words: worth it.

Beel's bed was very soft. You hadn't really noticed before, which was a shame given how often the twins asked you to stay over and how often that meant you ended up in one of their beds (no, that wasn't an innuendo, but you wish it had been). In this moment though, you were grateful for the comfort of the mattress as you put all of your weight on your knees.

At first, you had been confused when Beel insisted that you should take the lead if you really wanted this (of course you did). You were so mindlessly horny that you wanted him to just rip your pants off and give in to some adult rated fun, but he rejected that idea the second you brought it up. Strangely enough, so did Belphie, even though this was all his fault in the first place. It was like they both knew a secret that you didn't and you wanted in on the knowledge.

When you grabbed Beel by the hand and led him to his bed, he once again _insisted_ that he should be on the bottom. That wasn't exactly what your aching core wanted, but the look on his face told you how serious he was and you quickly agreed to his terms. You had him lie on the bed, where he asked over and over if this is what you really wanted. That question was answered when you finally shimmied yourself out of your bottoms and top to show him just how ready you were. Your thighs were slick with your own juices and the thought of finally having him only made it worse. 

His eyes could only widen further as you reached down to the hem of his shirt and brought it over his head. There, on full display, were those well sculpted abs that had gotten you hot and bothered earlier. Now though, you could feel those well toned muscles against your fingertips and it brought a purr to your lips. This man had clearly been sculpted by the gods (you meant that metaphorically, but it was very literal in his case). Your fingers dance down the valleys between his muscles until you reach the edge of his pants, a sigh of annoyance at their existance just at the edge of your lips.

"Can I?" You ask, your fingers already curling under the fabric.

"If you want..." His face turns read as he feels your skin meets his just under his pants and underwear.

You beam a smile at him and prepare yourself, eagerly undoing them and grabbing the sides to help get them off. The moment you slid them down Beel's legs, his cock sprang out and you could see why exactly he insisted you be in control. This thing was a beast. Large, girthy, and not even completely hard yet... you couldn't quite remember if you had anything this size before. You knew Beel was the largest of his brothers when it came to height and build, but you didn't think it would extend to every part of him. The evidence of your lack of foresight is staring you straight in the face in this moment, and all you can think of is how badly you want to take it. If you wanted to be stretched, it seemed Beel could more than do the trick. The only down side was that there was no way you could take his full length straight away.

He looks down at you as you lie against his legs, your head dangerously close to his cock, trying to interpret the look on your face as you stare at him. He had no idea what you could be thinking as you looked at him and he worried that you wanted to stop. Were you having second thoughts? Did you want to stop? Was the sight of him intimidating? Should he tell you that you didn't need to do anything? Maybe it wasn't too late to go back and pretend nothing had happened.

Your answer comes in the form of your hand wrapping around his length and slowly pumping him until he starts to fully harden for you. Your strokes draw a small moan from him as he tries to hold back and let you go at your pace. Still though, that doesn't mean he hides how good you make him feel and he struggles deciding between keeping his eyes open to watch you touch him or close them so he can focus on your hand gripping onto him. He eventually decides on keeping them open because he can't bare looking away from you right now. Fuck. Seeing this large, gentle man react to you so unabashedly was attractive.

Your other hand reaches down between your legs as you start to rub yourself again and slip in a few fingers to make sure you are ready for him. Well, _more_ ready at least, "Beel, can I...?"

He nods, probably more excitedly than he means to, and you position yourself over him. The tip of his cock kisses your entrance, your wetness rubbing against him and showing him how desperate you are to take and ride him.

Though, as you lower yourself down, you have to question how ready you really are. There is so much of him that you can't just take him in one go. At the very least, his tip slips inside easily causing you to hum happily, finally giving you some semblance of the fullness you were looking for all this time. You aren't anywhere near being done with him though.

Slowly, you lift yourself up and then lower yourself again, taking just a little bit more of him before you do it again and again until you are slowly fucking yourself onto him.

"Be careful." Beel says, enjoying the sight of you taking him, but worrying about hurting you somehow. You're so small and fragile compared to the large mass of demon that he is, which is why he wants you to control the pace and do what's comfortable for you. Even so, that doesn't mean you can't still hurt yourself by pushing yourself too quickly.

The feeling of him slipping into your warmth starts pleasurable, but you quickly reach your limit when only half of him is inside of you comfortably, "I can't. It's too much." Maybe you were a little too foolhardy for this undertaking. His size was something to be reckoned with and prepare for carefully, not jump straight into. That thought had run through your head earlier, but you thought you were doing well with it. Apparently not.

The frustration in your brain is almost overwhelming until you feel a pair of hands fall on your hips from behind. Belphie leans his chin against your shoulder and kisses your cheek, "It's okay. It takes some time, but you'll get used to him." You had been told once before, but Beel and Belphie shared _everything;_ that meant even their partners. The two of them were very used to working together in the bedroom.

With a gentle touch and a leading hand, Belphie gripped your hips tightly and started to roll your hips, helping to ease the work you had to do in taking Beel's full length. He was large by any standard (especially human ones), so it wasn't unusual for whoever they were with to have some difficulty. With a fellow demon, pushing past his size was a lot faster and easier, but... you were no demon. You needed more time to adjust without causing you pain. Both of them were willing to help you through the process.

" _Ngh_." You grit through your teeth as the pleasant ache of being stretched much further than you are used to spreads though your core, "I can't. It's too much."

Belphie quietly shushes you and stops moving your hips so you can take time to get comfortable. In the meantime, his lips brush against your neck and he sucks at the vulnerable skin, threatening to leave tiny lovebites.

Beel looks up at you with worry in his eyes, "We can stop." If you were hurting he didn't want to keep going.

You shake your head, "No. I want you. I just... I'm not used to this." How the hell were you supposed to prepare for something like this? You smile down at him, "I'm sorry I'm so slow. Please be patient with me." This was probably terrible for him, given how you had to keep stopping and deprive him of any pleasure in the meantime. It sure made you feel like a terrible partner. 

"Don't be sorry." Beel returns your smile and his hands finally find a spot on your thighs to rest. His thumb rubs smalls circles on the skin there, trying to keep you calm and relaxed, "You're really pretty." You were always pretty and he knows that he must have said it at some point, but it seemed like now was a good time to remind you.

You blush and giggle and how innocently honest he is, "Thanks." You look back at Belphie who is still cradled against you, "Are you okay?" Surely it had to be boring to be out of the action like he was.

"Mhm." He replies and starts rolling your hips again, pushing you down slowly, which is meet with Beel squeezing your thigh to help keep you relaxed and remind you that you are safe, "I had my turn already, so I can wait." It was nice to see the two of them could get along so well in this kind of situation. Then again, they usually got along well.

You still felt bad about making him watch without any attention though, so you reached out a hand and trailed it down his stomach until you came to band of his pants. With your own mischievous smirk, you slipped inside, even going into his underwear and wrapped your hand around his painfully erect member and slipping it out of his clothing. With a steady pace, you start to pump his entire length, making sure to rub your thumb over the slit at his tip and feeling the bead of precum already dripping out.

He grunted softly into your ear and laughed, "Is one of us not good enough?"

You shrug and lick your lips slowly, forcing his eyes to look at them and think of what else you could be doing with those sultry, tempting lips, "Why would I ever split up a good thing?"

They both looked at you in disbelief. If you kept saying stuff like that, there was no way for them to keep their sanity and be gentle with you. You were playing a dangerous game of tempting their inner demons and seeing. Thankfully, they were still in control for now and, as long as you didn't push them, it would stay that way. 

Eventually, the two of them have managed to work you all the way down, Beel's full length buried inside you and your walls clenched tightly around him. You squirmed against him, which seemed to get a reaction from both of you as your body refused to let any inch of him go. Who could blame you? He had filled you so completely that you felt like you were going to break.

"Moving is a little hard." Because each movement had him scraping at your insides as your body refused to let even an inch of him go, and it was hard to move with so stimulation "Could you help me?" 

"Are you sure?" Beel was still cautious about trying to take the lead. He didn't want to hurt you, even by accident.

"Please?" You put your hands on his where they rest and grind against his groin to encourage him, "I want to see what you like too."

"You'll tell me if you want to stop, right?"

You can only look down at him and smile, "I promise."

His fingers squeezed you gently before lifting you up and quickly thrusting up into you. Your eyes went wide and you gasped helplessly at the force of him hitting against a spot you didn't even know about. That was definitely not the gentleness you were used to with Beel. It was raw and primal and overwhelming. They had taken the time to make sure you were comfortable taking Beel, but that apparently didn't negate how quickly it felt you were being opened up as he bottomed out inside of you.

He stopped the second a pained sound was ripped from your throat, "Are you okay?"

You nod and look down at him with your brain now fuzzing over from the residual shock of how good it felt to take him in a single motion, "Yeeeeah. Do that again." You preen.

"I told you." Belphie said lazily (though you couldn't tell to who) as he reached around to grab at your breasts again. He was going to take his time to appreciate them as much as he wanted to today, even if you got sick of it. Not that you were. It felt nice to have two sets of hands running over your body in different ways.

"Are you sure?" The large man under you asks, making sure you really want this.

"Are you going to make me beg, Beel?" You press yourself against him and let his dick rub somewhere deep into you, "Please? I need you so _baaaaa_ -" Your words trail off as Belphie pinches and pulls at your breasts.

He could only sigh as he released them and let a light sting pass through your sensitive buds, "If you're going to hesitate even when she's begging, can I take over?" He was so hard that it hurt and he was only holding off because he knew how to share. Even with your hand still wrapped around him, it was hard not to want even more.

Beel actually looked upset at the suggestion, "It's my turn." And he shouldn't be punished for making sure you were okay.

"Then help me." Belphie shook his head as his torment of your nipples turned into more gentle rubs as he cupped you in his hands "You can handle it, right?"

As if pushed on by the challenge, the older of the two pushes up into you again, pulling out only so he can enjoy the feeling of entering you over and over. Each thrust has you gasping for breath, not helped by the fact that Belphie is switching between loving on your breasts and delicately torturing them. Neither of them let's up on your poor body, continuing even as as you feel yourself reaching a peak.

" _Wait_." Your voice cracks between your screams, "I'm going to-"

"Go ahead." The older brother says from under you, his cock still thrusting into you without end, finding his own enjoyment in how greedily your cunt holds onto him.

"Cum for us." Belphie's voice rings in your ear and you feel yourself tumbling over the edge of your first orgasm.

The sounds that leave your mouth feels inhuman, mix of praises and begging between groans and sharp breaths. You fall backward against the younger's chest, feeling how readily you were spent and how your energy seemed to quickly leave you after both of them had worked away at you. Still, neither of them seemed to be satisfied as they kept assaulting your trembling body. The only thing that changed was that Belphie let go of one of your breasts so he could wrap his hand around yours to keep pumping his cock, something you couldn't do after your release stole your energy. Now that poor tit felt neglected and you were being pushed to yet another orgasm by the sheer force of their will.

Soon, you reach your second, which is where Belphie finally also finds his as a stream of white coats your hand and the sheet below. In an effort to repay his teasing from earlier, you bring the hand up to your mouth a lick some of it off. That seems to have been the wrong option if you wanted a break, because his face goes from contentment to need all anew and he reaches his hand down to tease your overly sensitive clit, the nerves firing off haphazardly and forcing you babble incoherently as you switch between begging for them to stop and for another release.

Beel, on the other hand, well... you can't tell how close he is. He seems to be enjoying himself, but he hasn't given any sign that he is near cumming. You can't even suspect that he is finding the most pleasure in watching you cum over and over around his cock. There is something about the way you scream and twitch in pleasure and delight that arouses him more than anything. The sight and sound of you being brought to the precipice of bliss was feeding a different kind of hunger within him and he was savouring each morsel you gave.

Your poor legs have no energy left in them and you can't even keep yourself up, instead relying on the smaller of the two to keep you from collapsing in on yourself. You can feel that a third wave is rushing up in you and at this point it really is too much. Your brain has turned to mush in your skull from the bliss of being filled and the words coming out of your mouth no longer make any sense, even to you. They are just a mixture of a desperate plea for satisfaction and for mercy.

" _nomorecantdoitagain._ " It's the first full sentence you have formed in a while, but the words are so slurred together that they come out as one.

Belphie is quick to comfort you, "Shh. Doesn't it feel good?" His smile is... is it genuine or not? You can't tell anymore. The part of your brain that is responsible for thinking has decided to stop working.

All you can do is mewl and scream in desire as Beel's primal thrusts and Belphie's tortuous strokes along your clit continue to push you closer to your next orgasm, " _feelssogood- nghuh!"_ Your eyes actually roll back into your head as it finally comes and your body threatens to give up and shut down on you. Your poor tired brain can only mutter out the first thing you think as you try to come down from those heights and are denied.

At first, the words are lost between a series of pathetic screams and high-pitched whimpers as the two keep pushing you, but eventually they become coherent enough to understand, "I- _fuck_ \- I love yoooou..." You cry to both of them.

The second the words leave your mouth, both of the brothers suddenly stop. It's the first time they have given you a break since you started and it is both a relief and its own kind of punishment. They look at each other, making sure they heard what they think they did. The voiceless conversation between them takes only a moment before Belphie pushes you away from him and you collapse against Beel's chest, your sore cunt being pressed in new ways from the change in position. 

"If she's still awake when you're done, I'm next." He huffs and starts to finally undress himself, hoping you will indeed still be awake enough for him. He's already finding himself getting hard again after hearing what you said. _Fuck_. He wanted to have a chance to be inside you already.

The moment you crash against Beel, his arms wrap around you, pulling you tightly against his wide frame. The way he's been fucking you until now was definitely raw, but suddenly it feels like so much more; like he's let a beast take over him and he's indulge in its every whim. He has gotten forceful and needy, slamming up into you wildly. You've unleashed the part of his demonic nature that wants to eat you alive. He can be gentle with you again later. Right now he needs to feed, and your tight wet cunt is exactly what he wants.

His cock rubs inside of you and hits you in different ways, finds new sweet spots you didn't know about, and forces you to huff and pant and give into whatever it is he wants. At some point, you lose track of when, your throat goes so sore from screaming that you can't manage more broken and hoarse cries. The sound is absolutely beautiful to him.

One of his hands crawls up to your face and cradles your cheek so that he can move you to look up at him through barely focused eyes. His violet eyes are sharp, and you can see the fire raging inside of them "I love you." He brings your faces closer until your lips crash together. The hunger that defines his existence is threatening to consume you, finding that he can't be satisfied or get enough. The only time he pulls away from you is when you need to breath, and once you have caught your breath he returns to kissing you. Even his tongue is in your mouth, wrapping around your own and making sure he commits your flavor to memory.

"Can't anymore." You mumbling against his lips as he release you to breath again, trying very hard to find the words you want to say, "Beel, t-too much. _Please, please_."

He reaches down and places his hands against your ass, fondling and pushing you against him, "Inside?" He wants to mark you, make it clear that he's set his sights on you and that he's already eaten you. His inner demon is begging for his scent to cling to your skin and let everyone know that you exchanged those words. It's all he can do to hold back enough to see if you are okay with that wish.

To his delight, you hum in agreement. You're so blissed that you can't even think of anything other than finally having him unload everything he's built up inside of you. Even with your mind reeling and barely holding onto any functionality, you know you want to take everything he has to give you.

"Say it again?" He's begging you now. Those words were so beautiful that needs to hear them one more time, "I love you."

You mutter the words he wants to hear like a secret between you, since you can barely raise your voice anymore, "Love you, Beel. Love you both so much." This time, you're the one that kisses him.

He bucks up into you one last time, pushing you down onto him and finally finishing inside of you, all the while your walls continuing to hold onto him and trying to milk everything out of his cock as you tumble into another agonizingly blissful orgasm.

You both stay in that position for a while, you trying to catch your breath and him waiting until he can smell the faint scent of his mark on you. As soon as it begins to appear, he slowly pulls out of you, his length glistening in a mixture of your slick, multiple orgasms, and his own finish.

When he pulls out of you for the first time since the start, you suddenly feel painfully empty. A trail of white drips down your leg and you can't be bothered to move from the spot where you lie. However, you are moved anyway, dragged by Belphie into his lap. You're mind can barely process what is happening anymore.

"Can you handle one more time?" He looks at you with longing and all you can do is continue to nod lazily. You are so empty right now. You _need_ something else inside of you again. The smile he gives would worry you if you weren't completely out of it already. As it stands, it's just another sight in your foggy, lust filled vision.

Your time with the twins wouldn't end until you passed out in one of their arms and were so thoroughly spent that you could barely remember your own name. You feel into unconsciousness with a smile on your face, shakily pleading their names with your broken voice. Once you went unresponsive, they would stop immediately, partially out of fear that they had gone too far and partially because they were pretty sure humans shouldn't pass out during sex.

After they made sure you were unharmed (just very tired and overstimulated), they would take their time to care for you and clean you and the rest of the mess the three of you made. Their touches were gentle and careful as they helped clean the mixture of you and them that was settled between your legs, making sure they wouldn't disturb your much needed rest. They bother shuttered everytime they brushed over your folds and heard you make another strained moan. It wasn't fair to still be so sexy when you clearly shouldn't keep going.

They both had to agree that you looked really good when you had been fucked out of your mind, though Beel had to swear to himself to keep it to a minimum from now on. You were really pretty, but he would have liked to hold you and kiss you afterward and hear you laugh. Thankfully, Belphie (kind of) had a solution for one of those problems...

By the time you would wake up again, you would find the two brothers wrapped around you; Belphie asleep against your chest and you lying against Beel's as his breaths slowly rose and lowered your head. Beel was making his way through one of the snacks he had brought up earlier (his usual hunger had apparently kicked in), his munching only interrupted once he noticed you gazing up at him in a half lucid state. The smile he gave you upon seeing that you were indeed alright warmed your heart.

"Morning." You mumble, returning his smile with your own as you groggily rubbed your eyes and nuzzled against him.

"Good morning." He replies, leaning down and kissing your forehead tenderly, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I am a very public and vocal Beel simp here to remind you all that Beel is the biggest brother in every sense and you can't change my mind. FIGHT ME! lol  
> This chapter was fucking long as fuck and I need help. Someone save me from my need to simp for this man before it consumes my soul. I even had to shorten certain aspects and it is still over 4000 words.  
> Fun fact: Did you know that gluttony doesn't just refer to food? It can refer to excessive indulgence of pretty much anything. What I'm saying is... Beel can indulge in a lot of things if he wanted. That is my story and I am sticking to it.  
> May be gone for a bit after this chapter. This week is busy at work and I am out of prewritten chapters. Smut takes me a lot longer than fluff to write, so I have been stuck on the last three chapters for a while. If a chapter is posted it is because I got enough time to hammer one out between being an adult and screaming into the void.


	39. These Feelings Make Me Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter title is not a typo
> 
> *clears throat*  
> There is angst below. Sorry if you just enjoyed the love and smut of last chapter, but... Yeah. I live to ruin good things apparently and a certain character trait has yet to be resolved.

_Oh shit._

That was the only thought running through your head as the foggy memories of everything you had just done finally started to come back to your now lucid mind. You prayed those memories were wrong, just a fantasy in your mind that seemed a little too real. You knew better though. There was no chance that those memories were a fabrication of an over active imagination.

What the hell had you done? Love? _Love!_ You told them you loved them! What was wrong with you? Sure, it was true. And, sure, you had meant it. And, sure, Beel looked so happy about it, especially when he said those words back to you... and Belphie, even asleep, seemed to be holding onto you tighter than usual... But you shouldn't have said it! Of course you loved them both, but you shouldn't have said it. It wasn't fair of you to say you loved them when you felt the same about all of the brothers. You had to explain yourself...

"Beel, I-" You start, but find yourself short on words almost immediately as he beams at you, "I mean, I-" 

His eyes study you closely, seeing the hesitation in your face and the way you refuse to look straight at him, "Are you okay?" He could only assume you were still sore or in pain.

"No. I mean... yes, but-" You sink your face into your hands and groan. Why was this so hard? You can't look him in the face, so you just stare to the side, scooting ever so slightly away from him, "I shouldn't have said that..."

You don't look at him, unable to bring yourself to risk seeing whatever his face twists into. The air around you already feels heavy and guilt weighs down your heart like cold iron. The quiet around you starts to feel like it's spinning, and you can feel the heat and unease rising in your head. Your ears pound, your eyes blur, and your hands feel tight. Beel hasn't even said anything yet and you can already feel how everything is going to hell around you.

The face you can't look at above you is one of shock, sadness, and pain. Of course Beel couldn't understand what you meant. It was like whiplash, being told you were loved and then having the carpet ripped out from under you, and he couldn't process it. Were you serious? Why wouldn't you look him in the eyes? Why did you look like the one that was hurting? He couldn't begin to understand without you telling him, but he recognized the pain on your face and he wanted to chase it away.

Before he could really think about what you actually said or how deeply it should have hurt him, he found himself wrapping his arms around you and pulling you tight against him. The surprise that crosses your face is obvious, even as you continue refusing to look up at him.

The voice that breaks the silence isn't either of you, but comes from Belphie (who has apparently been awake longer than either of you realized). He slithers his arms around your waist, loosely holding you and looking up at your pained face through still tired eyes, "Hmm? What do you mean?"

You try to turn your head so he can't see your face or read the expression on it, but you can't seem to get quite the right angle, "I just... Shouldn't have said what I did."

"You didn't mean it?" He questions. Unlike Beel who doesn't want to think about you taking back those words that made him so happy, Belphie needs to know exactly what you are saying and where you three stand right now.

"No, that's not-" You start, but your voice goes quiet, "That's not what I meant."

Beel's eyes light up above you, "So you did mean it?"

Why did these two have to be so good at double teaming you? The worst part is that Beel was probably genuinely asking and meant no harm, while Belphie was trying to get answers. You really should never let the two of them work together. They were the perfect combination of good cop, bad cop.

"I... I did..." You couldn't deny that you meant it. You loved them so much, "I just shouldn't have said it."

"Why not?" Could Beel stop asking you such invasive questions so innocently? It was hard not to want to answer him.

"I just... shouldn't have." Is all you can manage to say.

"But you love us?" Belphie also needs to stop asking questions; not because they are charmingly innocent, but because he is who he is.

Unable to turn away from either of their gazes without meeting the other's, you finally nod. Of course you loved them. You would never have said it if you didn't. It was just...

"Then why do you think you shouldn't have said it?" The younger of the two seems to sit up and, for once, looks confused by your logic. There was coolness against your cheek and his hand reached out to you, "We love you."

Beel nodded in agreement, "I don't understand how it could be wrong if you love us and we love you?"

"Because-" You can't finish that sentence. You don't know how to explain the fact that you don't _just_ love them. You love everyone. You weren't even dating them and you were already committing infidelity _somehow,_ "Because... I do love you, but I..." No matter what you want to say you can't get anything out. Your throat has gone dry and scratchy from even thinking of the words to tell them.

Beel looked guilty above you, seeing how much you struggled with whatever was going through your head, "It's okay. You don't have to explain."

"No." You shake your head again, feeling your nerves ready to come undone and for you to fall apart, "I _owe_ you an explanation, I just can't." Because that would make you a bad person. Telling them you love them, only to snatch it away... No matter what you did it would be cruel.

Romance was supposed to be when two people loved each other enough to say they wanted to stay with each other and no one else, whether that was forever or just for now. That's what you had been taught since you were young. Love was a beautiful thing, but here you were spitting in its face and saying you couldn't even figure out who you loved enough to want to be with them. Maybe the way you felt about the brothers wasn't romantic love after all; not if you couldn't make up your own damn mind. There were other types of love in the world. Maybe you were feeling one of those and just mistaking it as romantic. Even so... It sure felt like romantic love.

"I can't..." You shake your head and bury your face into your hands, "I can't do that to you both." How could you ever ask for something so selfish as to call both of them your... partners? Lovers? Boyfriends? Whatever term they would choose if you fully confessed, you couldn't do that, "I'm sorry that I'm so terrible."

Your entire frame trembles softly, trying to hold in the tears and screams of frustration that threaten to come out. You are so lost in your negative feelings that you almost don't notice the large hand that moves to rest on your shoulder or how that hand pulls you into a hug with the twins, both of them holding you between them. Neither of them has the words to comfort you or assure you that everything will be alright, because it's your own deep seeded worries that are hurting you. The only thing they know to do it stay with you and try to calm your anxieties.

As you feel the warmth from both of them envelope you, the tears finally come out and you let out the the ugliest wail you possibly could, "I'm sorry." They're the only words you can manage through broken breaths and ugly sobs. You wanted to give them an answer, but you didn't have one.

"We won't force you." Belphie spoke low against you, trying to help you relax, "Whatever you want is fine."

Beel tightened his hold slightly to try and give you a sense of being grounded where you were, "We're right here. We'll always be here."

And those words only made it worse. They really were sweet to you and they deserved more than you could give them right now. You loved them. Of course you loved them. You hadn't misspoke when you said those things, but you just couldn't say anything more about those feelings right now. You didn't deserve them... They should find someone better than you that could say they loved them whenever they wanted and someone who didn't spread that love thin between so many people. Why couldn't you just make up your fucking mind?

The only way you could get through it was by not forcing a label on it. You couldn't give this relationship a name, or else it would break you into pieces. For the moment, it would just be whatever the three of you wanted it to be. Casual. Friendly. Peppered with kisses and moans into the night. Small whispers of love when none of you could hold it in anymore. Whatever it was you all wanted, you would have it without a name.

You were the worst. You became a mess of sniffles and hiccups as you tried to slow the tears. Even now, even knowing how terrible you were, you couldn't help but smile at how kind they were to you, "I really do love you both." Even if you were confused what it meant to love them right now.

And they loved you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC is not terrible for loving all the brothers. That is internal conflict, not a statement about morality. Now let me go cry in my angst corner.


	40. Secrets Aren't Meant to be Kept

Crying made you hungry. Like, Beel would have to fight you for food levels of hungry (not that you would win that fight, but still). All you wanted right now was a slice of pie smothered in whip cream and topped with a cherry (the ultimate dessert topping that you refused to share with anyone). But... You did it again. Your stupid horny brain hadn't thought through the lesson you _should_ have learned by now. 

Don't let the demons finish inside.

You still couldn't smell it, but you knew it was there by now. You'd done this song and dance three times already (although one of those times wasn't via sex, so it was debatable if that still counted, even though it ended in sex anyway). Obviously, you had a problem. Did the Devildom have rehab? You very clearly needed to check in and get yourself some help, because you kept letting your horny make all of the decisions.

At least Beel and Belphie seemed happy about it. You couldn't understand why they seemed to like it so much. The answer, one they could barely explain to you if you _did_ ask, was that marking you activated a baser instinct inside of them. It was usually used to mark prey so other demons wouldn't dare to make a move on a target, but in your case... It was a sign of the time you had spent together.

But about that pie... You still wanted it. Not that you were 100% certain that there was any pie in the fridge, let alone normal flavored pies. What was it about demons and making sour and/or spicy desserts? You just wanted pie made with fruit and sugar that would cute your craving for something bad for your gut but good for the soul. Though, you would probably take anything at this point.

You rub your eyes one last time, feeling how they have already dried against your cheeks and there is nothing else coming out. You lay exhausted between the twins and breath deeply to chase away the last of your sadness, "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Beel says, having already plowed his way through everything he brought up earlier.

And when the two of you agreed on that, it meant a snack run. Except in your case there was the issue of your smell, "I can't leave like this."

"Why not?" His innocent eyes look at you in confusion.

You return his look with one of guilt, "Because... You know... The smell?" 

The look of confusion only free as he tilted his head, "You don't smell bad. I think you actually smell really good." Like always you smelled sweet and tasty, but not in the eat you kind of way.

"She means the mark, Beel." Of course Belphie would know what you were talking about. He's already had a version of this conversation with you before.

"Oh!" There seemed to be some kind of realization in his face, "What's wrong with it?"

You should have expected that a demon couldn't understand what the problem was with walking around smelling like whoever you had sex with. They probably didn't think much about it since they didn't get marked in exchanged (although there were certainly some of them that wished it worked the other way when it came to you). The very thought of what it must be like to actually sense a mark made you want to crawl under the covers and refuse to come out. Why did you have to be the center of attention.

"I mean... no one else needs to know my business. What I do and who I do it with is only between me and them."

Belphie seemed to give the two of you a questioning look, wondering if he should just tell you what he knew. You seemed to be unaware of it yourself and you seemed to be happy with that ignorance, though if you learned later you would probably be more pissed and mortified. Then again, if he told you now you may be more mortified. Well, at least you could deal with it now rather than letting it build up and overflow later.

"Everyone already knows." Belphie says like it is a matter of fact that was so obvious that you were dumb for not realizing it.

You can't help but pause for a moment, trying to understand just what he had just said and not really processing it, "What?" He couldn't have just said what you think he said.

"About the marking. Everyone already knows about last weekend." It was hard to miss when your room smelled so strongly. You really should have opened a window more often to let it air out, "Anyone that got close enough to your room could tell you were marked."

Beel nodded, "It made it really hard to go to the kitchen." He didn't like having to smell Mammon's mark every time he wanted to come down and eat. He _did_ it, but he didn't _like_ it.

Your eyes widened as what they were saying really sunk in. Everyone already knew? As in they already knew about what you had been up to... Oh no. Oh fuck no. No no no no no. _No_.

You don't have the heart to look at either of them as you slip out of their grasp, "I am using your shower." You needed to be alone and have time to think. 

Neither of them tried to stop you, figuring that you needed some time to really understand what was happening. Instead, they could only talk to each other about what to do now while you went into their bathroom and just... gave it and let the water of the shower flow over you, letting your head empty itself. Or, you tried to let it empty; it just refused to stop thinking about this new information. 

They all knew? Granted you hadn't exactly gotten that mark from Mammon because of having sex, but you still ended up having sex with him... _Oh fuck_. They probably thought you were a slut. You had already slept with four of them since you came back, and now they apparently knew about why you were actually in your room all of last weekend. Were they just pretending not to know the entire time or were they judging you in secret? Damn it all. You just wanted to stay in the shower forever until the rest of the world fell down around you.

Unfortunately, hot water would dry out your skin and you didn't want to turn into a human prune, so you stepped out and let yourself drip dry (the twins would probably loan you a towel, but you didn't want to ask them). The air was cold compared to the warmth of the water, but it was just what you needed to snap yourself back to reality.

With one last breath, you open the door and step out, "I'm still hungry." And you wanted something sweet, even if it didn't end up being a good pie.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Beel offers.

"You'd probably eat it before you got back..." Belphie adds.

"No." You look at the floor and find your clothing still in a messy pile where you left them earlier. Walking up to them, you pick up your bra and shirt and put them back on. When you get to your underwear, you debate if you should put them on, considering they were soaked when you took them off earlier, "I should really go myself..." 

"Are you sure?" Belphie knew how much you didn't care for everyone to know your personal affairs.

What was the point of hiding and trying to keep it a secret if everyone knew anyway? You may as well just go about your daily life. Besides, they probably already thought you were a slut. You could ignore any stares they gave you. You had enough practice from the human realm. As long as you or they didn't bring it up, you could deal with whatever negative reactions they would have.

"I'll come with you." Beel said as he got himself up, looking as happy as always at the thought of getting to taste delicious food.

"Both of you..." Belphie sighed, "I guess that means I have to go too." He refused to be the one left behind, even if he would much rather stay where he was and keep lazing around.

"You both don't have to come with me." You say, even as you wait for the two of them to ready themselves.

"You're right. We don't have to."

"But we want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the game kind of implies that the bathrooms are shared (with the exception of Asmo's private bath) but.... They live in a literal mansion. I refuse to believe they have so few bathrooms in that place.


	41. No One is Ashamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting back on some kind of schedule! Fuck work, write fanfic.

The kitchen was, thankfully, not the gathering place of the masses right now. Weekend lunches weren't a family meal because of how everyone's schedules played out, so no one was assigned to be here for meal prep yet. Still, that also meant people would come in and out of the kitchen at will, or they would gather and hang out in adjacent rooms and spaces. There was no way to tell when someone would show up, but the only person that usually made a habit of coming in and out of the kitchen on a consistent basis was already with you, helping you search for whatever elusive snack would serve as comfort food.

Just as you had suspected, there was no pie (at least nothing you would recognize as pie), but you did manage to find some pudding. Unfortunately, that pudding was clearly marked as Levi's and he had clearly bought it because it was a limited flavor release as a cross promotion for something involving Ruri-chan (it was weird to see her so tiny on the pudding cup). You actually had to play keep away with Beel so that he didn't eat it immediately. You were sure your precious Otaku would appreciate the gesture, even if he never knew you did it.

"No, Beel. This one is off limits. Find something else." There were other sweets in the fridge, and you were sure there were some hiding in a cabinet if he looked deep enough. You would also be looking there as soon as you guaranteed the pudding's safety.

Getting between Beel and food was a near death sentence for anyone, but there were other snacks in the house so the sweet treat in your hands was safe (as long as he didn't eat through everything right away). For now, you would wait until he was done with his own raid before going on your own. The pudding would be placed back in the fridge (but toward the back so it was a little more out of sight) and you would look for whatever Beel had dared to leave behind.

It seemed like that would be some kind of.... Solid cream? It was hard to describe. It was a unique Devildom desert that reminded you of if you made a block of butter out of expired milk and lemon, topped with chocolate sauce, and added a hint of almond flavoring. It was actually really strange, but it was human safe and it was just sweet enough to get the job done. Sweet Beel, always leaving you something you could actually eat, even if he ate everything else around it.

You grabbed the block and brought it to the dining room table where the twins were already seated. Beel had gotten straight to work on his own horde of goods and Belphie was lying with his head on the table, looking about as tired as usual but keeping himself awake by sheer willpower. Looks like this was going to be lunch while you were at it.

You pick up a fork and poke it at the block, feeling how surprisingly stiff it is on the outside, but how soft the inside is once you get in. When you bring a small piece to your lips, you finally feel at ease. The dessert was just sweet enough to chase away your nerves and leave you with a small moment of bliss.

"I missed these kinds of things while I was gone." Weird Devildom food was a treat. You couldn't begin to explain what you were eating, but it tasted good and that's what mattered.

"You've been back for weeks now." Belphie's eyes rolled to stare at her without moving his entire head, "Why do you still talk like you just got back yesterday?"

You puff up your cheeks in a pout, "I haven't gotten to eat everything I want since coming back. Let me enjoy it."

Beel could only agree with the sentiment, "I'll help you try anything you want."

"I know you will, Beel." He was the best at helping you find different foods, even if he needed reminders about what was and was not safe for you to eat because he was so excited to show you the things he loved, "Oh! Do you want to try any other human realm dishes? It takes a while to plan them since I have to put in a request to get the food shipped here." Stupid paperwork. Although Diavolo and Lucifer were usually really quick about approving those kinds of requests for you. Well, as quick as they could be while also being fair about those that submitted their paperwork before you.

"Don't get him started or else he won't stop listing things." The avatar of sloth knew just how many things his brother wanted to try and how long that list had grown since the first time you made human realm food for them. These days it was mostly just a list of Devildom foods that Beel wanted to try the human equivalent of.

"Is that so?" A variety of things wasn't bad, but it would be hard to make everything if the list was that long, "How about you just give me the top three later and I'll see what I can do."

"Yeah." The look of pure happiness that spread over his face was infectious and you found yourself smiling.

Beel made his way through his pile quickly, while you took your time enjoying the strange treat in front of you. In fact, you were only about halfway through yours when a chill went up your spine at the sound of someone's footsteps in the hallway, clearly getting louder as they approached the dining room. You froze in place, your mind racing as you tried to think of all the excuses you could for what was happening. You were just eating a snack. That wasn't a crime. But the mark... How could you explain that?! You were so thoroughly screwed. You were never going to be able to live this down. You should have stayed in the room. You shouldn't have given into your need for sweets. You should have-

"I knew it was you, Darling~"

 _Oh thank goodness._ It was just Amso. He was probably the only person that you knew wouldn't judge you right now.

"Oh. Beel and Belphie are here too? You three are so cute together." He laughed in a way that let you know there were going to be questions later and you could feel yourself wanting to crawl in a corner for different reasons.

You set down your fork and sighed, "What are you doing here, Asmo? I would have expected you to go out to one of your millions of parties or fan club meetings by now." It was the weekend, after all, and he was a party animal if nothing else.

He meet your sigh with his own, "I would love to, but I got stuck with dinner duty tonight and no one would switch with me. I can't leave until after everything is served." As much as he wished he could have spent the entire day lost in a series of lights, wanton dances, and the embraces of any number of lovers. Doing that would require him to shirk off his responsibilities, however, and shirking off those responsibilities would cause Lucifer to come after him again. He had already had his fill of Lucifer's (not erotic) punishments back when you had gotten drunk.

"I don't want to do extra work if I don't have to." Belphie answered, apparently being one of the people Asmo had asked.

"Not even for your adorable older brother?"

The youngest brother finally sat up and looked at Asmo in deadpan, "No."

"What are you doing here, Asmo?" Beel said between mouthfuls of snacks, "Is it almost dinnertime already?" The way his face lit up was precious.

He laughed awkwardly and shook his head, "No. I just came to see what we have in the kitchen so Lucifer and I can go shopping."

"Lucifer?" You squeak out. He would be literally the worst person to run across right now, "Please tell me he isn't coming down too."

"He's not even home right now. It seems Diavolo and he needed to do some _other_ activities together." He said that suggestively, but you and he knew it was most likely just more paperwork and logistics. That seemed to take up all of Lucifer's time, "We're going to meet at the store later."

All three of the brothers notice the look of relief that passes over your face and they sympathize with you. Out of everyone in the house, Lucifer would probably go the easiest on you if he was upset, but that didn't mean he would go easy. Well, it would be easy by demon standards, but by human... Probably not. No one would blame you if you were trying to avoid that or even him in general.

"You know, Darling~" Asmo sings through a mischievous smile, "I wouldn't mind staying home tonight if you kept me company."

Before you can politely reject him, Beel speaks up, "She's already spending the day with us."

"Yes, I can tell you've all been having fun." His eyes squint and you can feel that predator nature behind them, "Maybe you and I can have our own fun tomorrow."

"Really?" Belphie said in disbelief, refusing to believe how forward Asmo was being with you (a marked human) in front of them. Was he trying to insult them?

"Oh, don't get upset, Belphie dear. I don't mind if you want to join us." He actually smirked at the thought, "Having my cute little brothers there actually sounds like fun. I can just imagine all the things we could do."

"Stop imagining it." Belphie said and suddenly looked even more tired.

"Excuse me," you interject, "Can you wait until I give you an answer before you invite more people to whatever you apparently have planned?"

"Oh, it's nothing you need to be worried about. Just a little talk about demon-human safety." Out of all the brothers, of course the avatar of lust would have had the most experience with intimacy between the two, "Since my poor younger brothers apparently forgot their manners." The actual glare that Asmo gave the two of them at the end of that sentence made you shiver. Who knew he could be so intimidating?

Beel looked guilty, though he didn't know what he did wrong, and Belphie seemed to have no change in expression, not understanding what his older brother was hinting at. Neither of them was experienced enough with humans do know what they did wrong. Weren't human women just like demonesses, except more delicate? It's not like they had hurt you.

Those reactions made Asmo sigh, "You both really need a good lecture. Everyone in this house does if they're going to be trying to make a move on you~" Not that he didn't enjoy the idea of an entire house full of people at the edge of their sanity with lust and desire in their heads, he just wanted them to be safe with his favorite human so you didn't get hurt. So far, four out of seven brothers had already given in and it was only a matter of time until the other three decided they weren't going to be left out. What a thought that was.

"Can I skip it? This sounds invasive and boring." And Belphie had no interest is getting the 'Roc and Murder Hornets' talk from his brother, who he knew a little too much about in that department. Of all people to lecture him, the avatar of lust was not one to talk. He knew what happened to Asmo's humans when he got bored of them...

"No skipping. This is for her safety." And he wouldn't allow an accident to happen because one person was bored.

"I'll do it." Beel said, remembering how just earlier today you had passed out from overstimulation and how scared he had been that you were hurt at the time. He didn't want that again, especially given how fragile you were as a human.

"Good, Beel. At least one of my brothers is responsible."

It was actually a little unnerving how casually they were talking about this. There was definitely an underlying understanding that you had been intimate with all _three_ of them, but none of them seemed to discuss or react to it. You knew Asmo was open about you sleeping with others, and the twins were fine sharing you with each other, but... They spoke like they didn't give a second thought to you being with anyone else. It was barely a passing concern to any of them.

"So," Asmo looked at you with a glint in his eyes, "Can I expect you at our little information session tomorrow?" Not that you were given much of a choice either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good guy Asmo, here to lead demon sex ed for his dum dum brothers. Everyone thank your local pretty boy for his wisdom.


	42. Maybe It Would Have Been Better to Hide

You debated not going to dinner that night. You knew you should stay in your room, but... If they already knew then what was the point of hiding away anymore? All that would do is strip you of your time with all of them, and you were starting to get sick of that. You were damned if you did it, damned if you didn't. And if that was the case you would rather be damned with your demons... Until you lost your nerve.

"Are you sure about this?" Belphie looked concerned, not because of what you were about to do but because he worried about your heart giving out halfway through.

You nodded slowly, trying to convince yourself that you were making the right choice as you helped clean up the board game you all finally managed to finish. You could only steel yourself and get it over with before you changed your mind, so with a shaky breath you had the twins escort you back down to the kitchen when it came time for dinner. Beel always insisted on heading down early, so you three managed to be at the table before it was even set. For your own sanity, you sat yourself safely between the two youngest brothers, ready to run and hide the moment anyone have you a funny look.

You kept yourself close to the large red-head, knowing his broad shoulders would hide you much more easily if it came to that. Asmo was the one that came out to set the table, which was a small relief. It meant you could put off the inevitable for a little longer, and that was your only blessing at the moment.

Still, time moved forward and you couldn't avoid the coming conversation and stares forever. Lucifer was helping Asmo with dinner, so of course he was one of the first ones to find you in the dining room. When those red eyes peered at you, it felt like they were going straight through your skin and looking at you deep within. You hated the way it felt like they were judging you as they glanced from you to Beel to Belphie, and you found yourself hiding behind Beel's tall frame almost immediately.

Belphie glored back at him, "Do you need something?"

He stared at you trying to press yourself against Beel's back and saw how quickly his brother was there to ease you, feeling something deep within him rolling as you clung to one of the _two_ demons you had apparently let mark you today. It was faint, signaling that it had been a while since the initial marking and that it had been a weaker type (and he could put the pieces together), but he found himself curling his fingers in anger around the dish he was bring out nonetheless.

As Lucifer approached the table and set the food down, he looked between the three of you, "We _will_ be having a talk later. You are not getting out of it this time."

Ah. There is was. The shame and disappointment you were expecting. You knew it was only a matter of time until it reared its ugly head again, though you could feel it crushing your heart that it was coming from one of your beloved brothers.

"Lucifer~" Asmo sang in an obvious complaint as he also helped set the table full of food, "If you treat her like that she's going to lock herself in her room again. Besides, I am already planning to have a nice long conversation about it with all of them."

"Don't start with me, Asmo." Lucifer's hardened face showed no signs of affection, "Next thing I know you will also be trying to make your mark." The avatar of lust looked at you through side eyes, seeming to ask you if he should spill the beans. You couldn't make eye contact with any of them, which was all Lucifer needed to know. The sound that came out of his throat was more like a guttural growl than anything else, "I will _also_ be having a conversation with you."

Asmo's pretty face seemed to turn downward, "If I'm going to be punished, can I at least request the whip? The last time wasn't any fun. If I'm going to be handled by a sadist I at least want to enjoy it." And that was when you knew that Asmo was going to die.

You closed your eyes, unable to bring yourself to look at the swirling aura that you knew would be surrounding the eldest brother. Large arms (undoubtedly Beel's) wrapped around you and there was definitely another blow out. You had really hoped those kinds of things would be less frequent after you came back, but apparently some things never change.

There was crashing and yelling in a language you didn't understand (they always spoke in some old dead language when they were really angry) and you could just tell Lucifer has changed into his demon form, even with your eyes closed. It was absolute chaos in the dining room. The only thing that got through the madness was...

"Is dinner canceled?" That sounded like Levi, "What did Mammon do this time?"

"This ain't my fault!" For once, Mammon was correct, "Wow. Lucifer looks really angry."

This was a nightmare. You should have stayed in the room, given the insanity that was unfolding around you. Who could have imagined just what kind of scene would erupt from you walking into the room marked? You wanted to shut down and just collapse inward to escape this mess.

You could feel yourself trembling, not sure if it was from fear of the fighting demons or anger at yourself for causing this situation. Your breathing felt uneven and you dig your fingers into the fabric of Beel's shirt.

"We should go." Beel whispered to you, feeling you shake in his grip.

"I dont think we're getting through that scene..." Belphie added, obviously seeing some kind of carnage you couldn't.

Then you understood you weren't just fearful or angry, but you were also hurt. Your eyes burned in rage and pain and you found yourself standing up suddenly, pushing out of Beel's hold, and staring the two warring demons of them down, "Stop!" If you were even going to use your pact, this was the situation.

The order took hold immediately, even Lucifer couldn't fight against it (and he looked even more upset for it), "What do you think you're doing?" He had told you when you made the pact that you would belong to him and not the other way around, but that didn't mean you were just going to roll over and let him do whatever he wanted. He was intimidating on the best of days, but you were so upset that you didn't care about that kind of thing right now.

"I'm going to my room. You can fight all you want, but leave me out of it." All of the brothers looked at you in shock. You were the only one with any type of power to make any of them kneel, and using it was the clearest sign you were genuinely upset.

With a heavy step, you made your way to the dining room exit, ignoring the way Mammon and Levi stared at you as best as you could. Of course they would give a hoot about your stupid mark right now. The entire thing was a mess and it just helped solidify your belief that you should have stayed in a room until you didn't smell like demon sex.

You stopped suddenly, just before you were out of their hair and looked back toward Asmo, "Oh, right. I _will_ be at your lesson tomorrow. Beel, Belphie," you turned your attention to Mammon and could feel yourself blush in slight embarrassment, "Mammon, you should be there too." Let that implication be clear to all of them. You could hate yourself later for outing yourself, but upset you wasn't sane in the head apparently.

"Lucifer," you had one last order for him, one he would likely hate, "no punishing your brothers and no coming to my room for 24 hours." That should piss him off as much as you were. You could face the consequences of your actions later, and you are sure you would.

After that, you stormed off to your room and found yourself curled in your bed. You could barely think of anything between your falling nerves, untensing muscles, the memory of their eyes all on you, and the burning in your eyes. You were either two seconds away from scream or passing out. You weren't exactly sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever been so angry that you shoot yourself in the foot?  
> Domestic issues are a dangerous nightmare in the Devildom. Good thing MC sometimes remembers she has pacts and they are the ultimate weapon to stopping their bs... Too bad Lucifer doesn't explain shit because he's a prideful bitch that thinks he knows better than anyone else!


	43. In Their Nature

The knock at your door was unwelcomed as it brought you out of your hours-long stupor. You hadn't even realized you'd fallen asleep until you were rubbing your eyes and waking back up.

With a groggy voice, you called out, "Who is it?" The list of demons you were willing to see right now was very short.

"Satan." That just happened to be one of the only names you were willing to hear right now.

You threw your legs over the side of the bed and stood yourself up, heading to the door, unlocking it, and opening it for him. To your utter joy, he held a bag of dried fruit out to you. It hadn't even occurred to you how many meals you had skipped today, and that bag looked like the best thing ever. You took it with a smile on your face and tore it open with ravenous force.

He watched you smile at the small gesture of what could barely considered dinner and weighed if this was the best time to bring up his concerns. Well, there didn't seem to be a great time, so he may as well just go for it.

"What happened in the dining room earlier?" He was the only one not there at the time and his brothers were no help in putting the events together, but he knew that whatever happened had them all going crazy. That was why he was sent. None of them thought it was a good idea to send someone you could potentially be upset with right now, no matter how minor. Since Satan was the only one that hadn't been there, he was the only safe option.

Your hand suddenly froze in the bag and you sighed, "Lucifer was being a prick."

"Is that all? I was expecting something out of the usual." He shrugged and you laughed. Of course Satan would think Lucifer and prick were synonyms.

"Weeeeeell," you hold the world for just a little too long, "It's what he was being a prick about."

"Everything?" He was apparently in full spite mode today.

"Not everything. Just something he doesn't have a say in." Which was true. He didn't have a say in what you did and who you did it with. You would think he realized that after the incident last year and how you had managed a pact with each brother. His threats last year hadn't stopped you, and they wouldn't work now.

"Are you going to tell me what it was or am I supposed to guess?"

You can't tell if he's serious or messing with you, "The... Smell?"

"You smell fine." The soap you used today was a little on the masculine side, but still... It was you, and you always smelled good.

"The thing I can't smell." You tried to explain further, but when he continued to look at you as if you were speaking a foreign language you could only sigh and come right out with it, "The mark."

"Oh." The light bulb finally went off in his head, "Do you describe that as a smell? Well, I guess that is a human's closest equivalent sense." It wasn't quiet a smell, but trying to explain what sense it really was to a demon would be like describing color to the blind. You didn't have the ability, so no use describing it further.

"Can you really not smell it?" You were sure it shouldn't be worn off by now; close, but not quite.

"I can, but it's just Beel and Belphie." He barely cared about marks in the first place, since he didn't use them. Wrath was a quick burning sin. Once its flame was alight, it would consume its host and leave nothing left. He had never needed to mark a human, because he would only run into them once. Sure, some people would argue that anger could boil under the surface for a long time, but Satan only cared about the release and the consequences it brought with it. Anything before or after than release of emotions was irrelevant to him.

You were taken aback on how blunt that sounded and how flippantly he seemed to address it, "You know, you wouldn't even touch me when it was Mammon. Are you saying his mark matters more to you, since you actually bothered to address it?"

"That was different." He seemed to look into your eyes to see how you reacted, searching for some kind of understanding. When you tilted your head, he could tell you really were ignorant of all the rules, "It was really strong. He bit you pretty deep and... his mark stinks, you know."

"I'm sorry," you say, "I just learned about marking not long ago, so I don't really know much about it."

"Of course." You probably didn't have to take any classes on it since you couldn't mark anyone yourself, and it was such an average part of any demon's life that no one likely mentioned it or held entire conversations about it, "The short version is that marking leaves a kind of 'scent' behind on a human that the demon wants to save for later." Either to eat them or for any other number of reasons, "It warns other demons not to touch them, which is necessary given that if a human attracted one demon's attention they likely will attract another's. However, we are rather territorial creatures in some ways, so a mark also has to denote who made it."

You were listening intently to Satan, but your attention was split for a quick moment when you reached into the bag to find you had eaten everything. Unfortunate. You were enjoying your meal, "Yeah, I understand that much, at least." It lined up pretty well with what else you had been told so far. 

"Well, part of that 'scent' also carries with it some indication of power or rank. If you are close in power to the person that left it, you will likely be unbothered by it. If you are stronger than them it will not bother you, you may barely even notice the mark if you are significantly stronger than whoever placed it. But if the person has more power than you," and he hated to admit that Mammon was technically stronger than him, "well, if they have more power than you, you need to fight against your instincts to do anything. Like how a human may freeze when they cross a snake's or bear's path, our instincts tell us not to touch a human marked by someone stronger than us."

"Oh..." You supposed that made sense, "But Asmo could do it just fine."

"I said you have to fight your instincts, not that it is impossible." Though if anyone was willing to fight them, it would be Asmodeus. Lust was a terrifyingly insidious sin that only Asmo could seem to control, and even then he seemed to give into it often enough, "Hopefully that explains it just a little better."

"It does. It would be better if I just got a book on the entire thing, but I'll manage."

"I could get you a book, but..." He didn't know how useful it would be since it would be written for a demon trying to figure out their own marks, rather than for a human trying to understand.

Your eyes nearly lit up, "I would appreciate it." It would make this entire thing so much easier.

He sighed, thinking you didn't really understand what you were getting into, but he wasn't going to stop you from trying to expand your knowledge, "Well, if that's enough for now... Will you need another potion?"

"Hm?" You didn't understand, "Why would I need one?"

"I know the mark is faint so they probably didn't bite you that deeply, but you should still take care of open wounds properly."

And now you were just confused, "I don't have any open wounds. They... didn't bite me." You could feel how your face heated up at that reveal. Satan hadn't been in the dining room at the time, but you expected someone as smart as him to put the piece in place.

Now it was his turn to be confused, "They didn't? Then how did you-" Then it clicked into place, "Oh. I see. So that's why Lucifer was being a prick." He hadn't even considered that possibility. Wrath was violent, so he could only imagine biting a human if he wanted to mark them. He knew Mammon was also a biter, and you _had_ been bitten at the time... He just assumed the same given that Beel was known to take entire chunks out of his humans if he wasn't careful with them. Although, it would make sense that you were marked in a... different way given how quickly it seemed to be fading.

"Please don't tell me you sympathize with him being an asshole." You may actually scream if that were the case.

"Of course not. Understanding why he did something doesn't mean I sympathize." He did look tired at the thought of it though.

"Well, it's none of his business who I sleep with, so he can get over it." Which is what you told yourself, and you genuinely believed it was nobody else's business what you did and who you did it with, but... Knowing that secret was out could only fill you with anxiety.

"I highly doubt that is the part he cares about. Well, maybe because his _oh so fragile pride_ got a little bruised, but not because of something you did. We're demons. It's normal for us to have multiple partners at any given time. Have you ever seen us criticize Asmo for the amount of people he sleeps with?" A number that was a little too high for any of them to really count, but the avatar of lust kept track of with little issue.

"Isn't he special since he's, you know, the avatar of lust?"

"No." It was that simple, "I know humans seem to take issue with it for some reason, but demons don't. Don't think about it too hard."

Oh right. You were surrounded by demons. You hadn't really stopped to thin about how they view sex or sexuality. Different values meant that they may not have the same hang ups you had come to expect from your fellow humans. Not that every demon went around having sex with everyone they could, but it wasn't considered weird if they wanted to or did. If that was the case... what were you do afraid of? You didn't really know, but... it still didn't feel right to you. It was probably only so accepted because they were more keen on lust being acceptable in daily life in the Devildom, but you... You didn't just lust after them. That wasn't the answer you were looking for.

Emotions were complicated and stupid. That was the only conclusion you could reach. Still, if that's not what the issue was, "Why was Lucifer being just an ass then?"

"It's in his nature." He shrugged.

"Satan..." You knew there had to be more to it than that.

The look he gave you told you that's all you would be getting out of him, "I'm not here to defend him. If you want to know what he really meant you'll have to talk to him."

"That's not happening." Not tonight anyway. Maybe later when you were less upset about the fact that, no matter what he meant, he was clearly trying to control you. Actually, maybe it was time to get the Anti-Lucifer squad all together and get some input on a plan of attack just to show Lucifer how you really felt about the whole thing. You weren't _that_ upset though. Mostly you were just tired and hungry.

Satan seemed to deduce those thoughts from your face and the way you held your stomach (you must have picked it up from Beel), "There isn't any dinner left over, but there is still some food in the kitchen if you hurry before Beel gets hungry again."

"Will you play lookout if I go. I only banned Lucifer from coming to my room and I don't want to run into him while I'm there."

"Gladly." As long as it would spite the eldest brother, he would do pretty much anything. Helping you was just an added benefit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else sometimes just... remember the brothers are ordered in terms of power? Like... Mammon is 2nd. HOW??? How did he get to be the second??? Yet he is the buttmonkey of the family...
> 
> Also, yay! Slightly more info on how a mark works!


	44. Asmo the Sex Ed Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit had to go back over some old chapters to double check something for this one and... The typos made me cry. At some point I am going to have to go through this entire thing and fix all the typos and mistakes.  
> I also just cried reading my own fic because it is so embarrassing, but the typos were the worst part.

"And that is why you should never have sex without the proper potions on hand." Asmo seemed to glare are all three of his brothers more than he was you as he finished explaining just how bad a human-demon pregnancy would be. Unlike them, you had done your best with your human means and you didn't have access to the necessary potion. He found it very distressing how little his brothers seemed to understand the risks they were taking with you. He knew they had taken that class, he knew they knew what happened to humans that bore demon children, but they apparently hadn't really put together that those same terrible things could happen to you.

Mammon (who was there because you didn't give him a choice) looked the most distressed out of all of them. The very thought of all the things that being pregnant could do to you terrified him to no end, especially since it seemed to almost always end in the mother dying. Beel looked guilty for not considering those things earlier and Belphie looked like he already knew but didn't think it was that big of a deal (the chances of you getting pregnant were so low that he didn't bother to think about it much past how unlikely it was). You had already known about the risks of human-demon relationships, but you also had an implant in your arm and that was enough for you to feel safe. Honestly, it was sweet that Asmo worried about you, but it felt a little overbearing.

"Do you mind moving on from the many horrible things that will happen if I somehow get pregnant?" Even if you already knew about all of it, hearing it over and over was a little much. 

"I'm sorry, Darling~" Asmo seemed to realize how hard it must be to hear those kinds of things. You were the only one that would be in danger if it happened, after all, "We can move on to something else. Right?" He asked his brothers, the unstated words being _'as long as you understand'_.

The amount of enthusiastic nods makes you want to laugh.

"Well then, we should talk about foreplay." The absolute look of joy of his face was so clear that everyone in the room knew exactly what was about to happen. He would go into a little too much detail if no one put a leash on him.

"I ain't talking about that with ya." Mammon protests, not wanting to talk about something so intimate with his own brother.

"You need this discussion the most, Mammon. Your idea of foreplay is non-existent and you couldn't satisfy your partners if you tried." 

You couldn't help but blush and speak up on his behalf, "I was pretty satisfied..." Assuming your memory hadn't been tainted by the lack of lucidity during the act. Though, if it was, that was probably something to brag about more than anything.

The look of disappointment on Asmo's face could crush the spirits of even the most resolute of optimists, "Please don't lower your standards for his sake." There was obvious protesting from Mammon, but the fifth-born brushed it off before continuing, "Now sit down and listen."

You give the second-born a sympathetic smile, even as he crosses his arms and seems to pout in his spot.

Asmo then proceeded to rant to all four of you about erogenous zones on male and female bodies, something you already fully knew, but the others continued to have a mix of reactions to. There was something you noticed about his lecture, however. 

You raised your hand to interrupt him, "What about when you're in your demon forms?" Did that change what erogenous zones they would have. After all, they suddenly had wings and tails and horns. Not the mention the claws and fangs.

The silence that overcame the room was oppressive and you wondered if you said something wrong. Maybe they didn't change and the question just came off as ridiculous.

"I'm not touching that topic..." Belphie sighed, obviously worn out by even thinking about it.

"Darling... You shouldn't be with any of us in those forms."

Now that was news to you, "Why not?" You'd seen them in their demon forms plenty of times, so what was the reasoning behind not being with them in those forms.

"Because..." He seemed to be thinking of how to say it with tact so as not to scare you, but he was drawing a blank.

"It's not safe." Leave it to Beel to be straightforward and just say what needed to be said. He was the one who was most afraid of hurting you, so of course he would be the first to mention if it was a possibility.

"That's the most simple way to put it." Asmo looked like he was still trying to find the right words for his concerns.

"I don't understand," you admit, "I've been around all of you in your demon forms. Aside from the times you change into them because you lost your temper, I've never felt unsafe around any of you." They changed into their forms for any number of reasons; sometimes for aesthetics, sometimes because it was the expected form for a situation, sometimes because it was more comfortable for them, and the list went on and on. How was this situation any different?

"Darling," his voice was soft yet stern, "it's not the same."

Demons were complicated creatures, but there was one thing about them that was incredibly simple: instincts. They were always in a battle between their instincts and rationality, it just so happened that rationality usually won out. But you had seen instincts win plenty of times. Each time they got angry and snapped into their demon forms, every time they indulged a little too readily in their sin (no matter how much it ended up hurting them or others), that was their instincts beating rationality.

Their instincts were even stronger when they were in their demon forms. Something as intimate as sex, which would stir their baser urges and put you (a human they all very much loved) in a vulnerable position where you had to open yourself up to them and trust them... That was enough to taunt any demon's nature. They were already fighting against their natures as much as they could with you. You had first hand experience with Mammon losing his internal fight not that long ago, and it resulted in him taking a bite out of you. It was too much to ask any of them to keep their rationality it that kind of situation, so it was safer not to risk it by having them in their demon forms.

Asmo explained that to you as best as he could (though he would leave out the reminder of Mammon's non-consensual bite while his younger brothers were around, since he promised you that he wouldn't bring it up to everyone). There was something else he added to the end, "Plus, you probably couldn't handle some of the other changes that come with those forms." The look on his face told you that, even as he said that, he was imagining showing it off. It was too tempting to imagine your reaction to seeing a demon in their full glory. Too bad it would just be a fantasy...

It kind of made sense, you guessed. It made as much sense as anything else you had learned about demons. Pretty disappointing that you would never get to try doing anything with them in those forms though. You were really curious how it would be different from usual, especially since they had different body parts that looked like they would be fun to play around with. But it was something that was better left unexplored, you would just have to deal with it in your imagination.

"You both have that look on your face that says you're going to try it anyway..." Belphie cut through your thoughts, a half-worried, half-disgusted look on his face.

"I would never!" Asmo was actually offended that his brother would accuse him of something like that. Maybe with another human that it didn't matter if they got hurt or not from the full extent of his demon form and nature, but never you. You were too important to take that risk with. That was true for all of the brothers, but he knew it was possible one of them would give in some day. That was just how statistics worked. The more often something happened, the more likely an accident would eventually happen.

He looked toward you with a serious face, "If any of us ever go into our demon form in that kind of situation, you need to use your pact. Think of it as having a safe word- OH! Speaking of safe words..."

And then he continued with his strange stream of consciousness sexual education lecture for the four of you. Poor Mammon, Beel, and Belphie looked absolutely mortified by the amount of things Asmo insisted on teaching them. You were only embarrassed when he insisted on talking about the many, _many_ different way that you were different from a demoness; you were more fragile, less dangerous, smelled better, more fun to stretch open and tease, had cuter moans when you... And that was about where you stopped him before he went off the deep end. Apparently you were the only one that was bothered by his unabashed experience, because Beel was nodding in agreement, Belphie actually seemed to be finally paying attention, and Mammon was looking off to the side trying to hide his blush behind his hand. 

You rolled your eyes and stood up, "If you're going to have a frat boy moment and talk about the girl you got into your bed, I am going to step away. Call me back when you decide to stop bragging." You wouldn't stop them from enjoying their memories, but you certainly didn't need to hear them talk about you in such an intimate way.

"Are you sure, Darling?" Asmo looked at you in concern, "There's still a lot to talk about."

You shrug, "This is obviously a guy talk moment. I think I'll be fine if I step away for a little bit to take care of some things."

Reluctantly, Asmo had to admit that you didn't need to be around while he went into details about your own body and all the things he and his brothers had gotten to do to you over the last few weeks. You just snickered at them, giving them permission to have fun and not hold back on whatever strange things they were going to bring up, and made your way to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I want to bang the hot demon boys in demon form  
> Also me: That actually probably wouldn't be very safe, given their forms probably do cause physiological and emotional changes in them that can't be 100% predicted, especially since they seem to change into them when they are angry  
> Still me: But... They're hot and I wanna bang them


	45. Clear Your Notifications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will slowly introduce the (un)datables in this story if it kills me! Look at Luke and love him! He is such a precious bean. I love this sweet child and I will protect him!  
> Actually... what do we call them now that they are becoming datable?

You flopped onto your bed with a small _oof,_ pulling out your D.D.D and scrolling through all the messages you had missed during your time in Asmo's very passionate sex ed class (which is what you were going to call it). Considering that three of the brother's were playing student along with you, that limited the amount of people that would be texting you. There were a couple of messages though. The first one was from Luke.

> I found a new recipe. Barbatos and I are planning to make it next weekend.
> 
> Do you want to join us?
> 
> !Of course
> 
> .I wouldn't miss a chance to make something new with you
> 
> Yay!
> 
> I'll let Barbatos know too.

It was really cute how excited Luke got over cooking. It reminded you a lot of how you were as a child, always tackling your interests with such passion and zeal that it probably annoyed every adult around you. Except Luke wasn't nearly as annoying as you were. In fact, he was endearing. At this point, he was basically like your little brother, so there was no way you could turn down a chance to spend time with him. So, that meant you had plans for next weekend already set up. You would have to make sure the brothers knew before they tried to fight over the time that was already claimed.

Next in your phone was the rare message from Diavolo. 

> What happened to Lucifer?
> 
> I told him he had the day off today, but he insisted on helping me with the last of my work.
> 
> .That doesn't sound that unusual. He doesn't know what a break is
> 
> It's not the same.
> 
> He's too quiet and doing that thing where he holds his pen so tightly that it looks like it's about to snap.
> 
> He's just taking Barbatos' jabs without any banter. I'm actually worried.

Oh... that did sound bad. Maybe you had been too harsh on him? 

No. No you hadn't. He was just dealing with it in an unhealthy way and throwing a Lucifer-esque tantrum.

> .He'll be fine. He's just pouting because he and I had a little disagreement last night
> 
> Oh?
> 
> What kind of disagreement could make him act like this?
> 
> .The kind where he thought he gets a say in something he doesn't, so I told him not to bother me
> 
> HAHAHAHAHA

You actually could hear that laugh through the phone.

> I understand.
> 
> I'll make sure to comfort him before he comes home so you two don't have another fight.
> 
> ?Please tell me that doesn't mean getting him drunk
> 
> I can't help it. It's one of the only things that loosens him up.
> 
> .Just promise me you won't overdo it

His lack of reply to that message worried you more than anything.

You didn't have time to deal with Lucifer right now though. He was not your concerns, especially since you doubted he understood why it was none of his business what you did. Though, Satan did tell you that Lucifer likely wasn't judging the amount of people you slept with... But he didn't try to explain himself, so what were you supposed to think?! He and his bullshit was too frustrating to deal with right now.

There was only one other message on your D.D.D. It was from Levi.

> Are you all done with the common room yet?
> 
> ?Not yet. Did you need something
> 
> Not really.
> 
> I just wanted to know if you were still having your meeting.
> 
> .They are. I'm in my room right now while they have their own weird discussion
> 
> Oh...
> 
> Do you think you'll be done soon?
> 
> .Not if they let Asmo keep talking about any topic that comes to his mind
> 
> ?Why? Are you lonely up there? Should I come join you while I have a break

The pause between his texts told you everything you needed to know.

> .Alright. I will be up there soon
> 
> WHAT?
> 
> OMG DON'T COME UP HERE
> 
> .Too late. Better have the door unlocked or I am going to knock until I annoy you
> 
> .And don't bother with a password this time! I am up to date in TSL so you can't blindside me

You shoved your D.D.D back into your pocket with a wicked grin and left your room. Just off to the side, in the common room, you could hear yelling.

"Ya heard her! I can satisfy her better than ya can so I think I know what she likes in bed." Mammon was so loud that you were surprised you couldn't hear him from inside your room.

"She said she was satisfied. That's different that you being better." That was Asmo's voice, "It just means you did the bare minimum. You should be grateful that I'm sharing this information with you at all. Now you may actually be able to make her happy enough to come back to you."

"She's slept with you as many times as she has with me!"

"That's only true if you missed how she let me go down on her, which, may I remind you, was in the middle of RAD. If that doesn't prove to you that she's more enamored with my beautiful self than she is you, I don't know what will."

"We fucked her until she passed out." It seems Belphie wanted to join in on the bragging, though you were sure he was saying it more on Beel's behalf than his own, since he didn't mention that he was the first one you slept with or that he'd also fingered and teased you until you broke down multiple times.

"I don't think she'd like us talking about her like this..." Leave it to Beel to be the voice of reason, even as he clearly was the one that had shown the most obvious agreement with Asmo's earlier comments.

You couldn't believe how quickly the conversation had devolved after you left. Were they really that concerned with comparing their sexual exploits? Whatever. Not your monkey, not your zoo.

You headed toward the stairs, still hearing the remnants of their conversation as you made your way toward Levi's room. If they ever decided to end their weird frat boy bragging session, they would know how to reach you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casual reminder that this dysfunctional family still loves each other, no matter how often I write them bickering.


	46. Weeaboo Get Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I do high key memorize everyone recognize everyone that leaves me comments (and it gets easier the more often you leave one). You are all very kind and I love talking to all of you \\(^u^)/ Yes, that is true even if it is just in the comments section.  
> But I am worried because some of my most common commenters sudden vanished. Are you all okay out there? I worry about people I can't check on...  
> And of course, thank you to everyone, even if you do not comment or do anything! I really am just happy people seem to enjoy this fic. It's just that I get worried when people disappear.
> 
> On a side note: puns are now banned. You know who you are. You know what you did. >.>

Just as you promised, you were standing outside of Levi's door. The rap of your knocking filled the air while you waited for him to welcome you in. Even if his door was unlocked, you would never enter without his permission so you had to wait until he acknowledged your existence. You knew he was inside, because you could hear the sound of his game turned up a little too loudly in the unusually quiet upstairs as you had approached his room. The second you had knocked on the door the sound had abruptly stopped, a clear sign that he was trying to avoid you in the worst way possible.

"Levi?" You tried to call softly through the wood of his door, "Won't you let me in?"

No response.

"Levi? I would really like to come in."

No response.

You huffed in frustration, "Levi, I swear if you don't answer me I am going to find the devilpedia page for _The Last of the Three Great Sages that Guard the Secrets to Happiness and Eternity was Reborn as my Cute Childhood Friend and I Can't Find the Words to Tell Her How I Feel About Her_ and I will change the entire thing so it uses the dub names."

That was when you heard clanging from behind the door and noises of distress. It barely took another three seconds for the door to open, Levi standing in frame with his hair disheveled from pulling off his headphones too quickly, "You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't." You shrugged, "It's too much work to edit all those pages like you do. I could probably only get through about four or five before I got bored, and you would have them fixed within the hour." He had to know you didn't have the drive to actually do something so tedious and futile, "Now, are you going to let me in or...?"

He groaned "You're pure evil. Worse than any demon."

"I already said I wouldn't actually do it." You sighed, "Is that a no?"

His eyes looked at you through his bangs, his mouth twisted into a look of confuzzlement. With a noticeable amount of hesitation, he opened his door further, "I don't have anything prepared for you, but you can come in."

"I'll watch you play whatever game you were busy with." Based on the music, it was an adventure game rather than a dating sim or escape room. At least it wasn't cursed to suck people into it this time. Although, the memory of the brothers doing their best to win affection points from you was a fond one.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't playing anything."

"Please don't lie to me, Levi." You stepped into his room and slinked toward his computer, shocked that there _was_ no game pulled up. You could have sworn you heard something from the hallway.

"I told you..." He closed the door behind him and walked over to you, "I wasn't doing anything."

You roll your eyes, "I could hear it from outside the door. I know you were doing something. Do you not want to share your brand new game with me?"

As you looked toward him, you could see the small patch of red brushing over his cheeks, "I really wasn't playing anything."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine. I will _choose_ to believe you. For now." You found a spot to sit in his room and sighed, "What were you doing then?"

"I really wasn't doing anything..." He mumbled.

"Was it making fan content?" You knew he was so deep into his fandoms that he couldn't help but work on something, "Was it fan art or fiction this time?"

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!" He finally snapped at you.

"Alright. I'm sorry." You held up your hands in defeat, "You don't have to be ashamed you know. It's cute to see you so passionate about something."

”I'm not cute.” His entire face turned red at that comment, "I'm a yucky otaku." 

His self-conscious nature and self-deprecation was heartbreaking on the best of days. On the worst of days it made you want to strangle him and yell until he finally got it through his head that the only gross thing about him was how much he put himself down. But that wasn't how anxiety and self-hatred worked, so you kept those thoughts to yourself and continued to tell him that he wasn't yucky or a creep until it finally got through his head that people actually liked him and thought he had worth. Now if only he would believe you.

"So, which fandom am I about to get sucked into this time?" You knew by now that anything he was into was something you were going to be into the following week. He had a way of making everything sound amazing and you had to experience it yourself just so you could understand the thrill firsthand.

He couldn't understand how or why you put up with him. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy you actually taking a genuine interest in his hobbies, since it felt the most anyone had ever done for him before you showed up was begrudgingly tolerating his interests. But you? You actually wanted to watch shows and play games with him. You even introduced him to some shows he had refused to check out because he assumed they were made for Normies. You had also brought in some of his brothers kicking and screaming to anime and game nights, finding that they actually enjoyed some of the same things he did (even if not as passionately or for the same reasons). It was like he finally had a community that wasn't just full of people arguing online over every little detail. It was nice...

And when you kept coming back, even after he had shown the worst parts of his personality and obsessions, he knew you weren't just any Normie. You were _the_ perfect Henry. He was disappointed in how much of a shut-in otaku he was sometimes, because you deserved better. Even as he thought that though, he couldn't help but take some amount of happiness in how you kept coming to hang out with him despite knowing the kind of person he was. You didn't even question it if he asked for some of your nights with him to be private rather than family affairs, so there were times he could have you all to himself without having to share you.

Not that he owned you or anything! He would never think someone like him would be so lucky as to own someone as amazing as you. No... not own. What was the phrase for it... _Ugg!_ He couldn't remember what humans would call it, but he liked how it made him feel.

Which is why you could never be allowed to learn what he had been doing before you knocked on his door. That private folder of his had been opened to one of his H games where he could design the female characters (which he had purposefully set to look like you) and he had been taking out his pent up frustrations on himself. Four of his brothers? _Really?_ You were his _Henry_ and you went and got marked by his other brothers and he had been none the wiser until the fact was directly in front of his face. And that marking had been done in the most intimate way he could imagine! What was it like? How would it feel to have his own mark on you?

He was jealous. 

He wanted to do it too. His acolytes and cultists of the past had marked themselves by cutting themselves with one of his scales during ceremonies in his honor, something they actively did to prove they were devoted to him rather than him claiming them. If it was you though, he wouldn't mind taking his time to mark you himself. He didn't bite like some of his brothers, but he could do it the same way the rest of them had. With him and you and a moment of passion... Not that he would ever ask you to do that! He didn't deserve to even think of you in that way and he knew he was disgusting for being so desperate to even imagine you that he would dare to have H stuff on his computer. There was no way a perfect goddess like you would dirty yourself any further than you already had for the sake of the disgusting creature he was, so there was no reason to ask or expect anything more than what you had already done for him.

"Levi?" You finally spoke up, seeing how he had frozen in place after your question. It was like he was thinking of what to say to you, "Are there really that many series this time?" It wasn't like him not to have one come to the front of his mind immediately.

"Huh?" He finally remembered your question, "Oh! T-there's not really any new series. It's the middle of the season, so they've all already started airing, and nothing that went straight to DVD looks good."

"Really? That's a shame." Guess that means you would just have to stick to what he had already shown you, "Anything have a new episode since we last checked in?"

"Uhh, yeah. I think a few of them aired a new episode and they should be up by now."

"Cool." You pat the spot next to you, "Pull them up and we'll spend some time together until I get called back."

Ah... That was the human phrase for it. _Spending time_. He didn't own you, but you were spending time with him by choice. No matter what, you would always find time to spend with him, even though he didn't deserve your kindness. You really were perfect, and if this was he got for the moment he would tolerate it. It may not be the same as his brothers, no mark on your skin to tell the world you had chosen to be his, but no one else could claim to be as close to you as he was. In that one way, he never had to be envious of any other person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me while Levi's own self-loathing and hatred hits a little too close to home for my own liking and I go cry in the corner. TnT
> 
> For anyone that doesn't know weeb speak: H means lewd. I wouldn't normally use that kind of speak in a fic, but... this is Levi and I am required by law to break out my weeb dictionary.


	47. One Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started going over the early chapters (up to 22 right now) to edit and fix them (not changing the content, just typos and grammar issues). And OMG 😱 I never realized how much it hurts to read your own writing.  
> Also, you can just tell the first few chapters of this fic were originally supposed to be something completely different, because they have a different feel and flow to them. It makes by anxiety flare up. Lol

Levi had no idea how to react right now. He watched you next to him, your eyes filled to the brim with tears and no end in sight. You were sniffling and rubbing the tears from your eyes with the backs of your hands, and he had to pause the episode several times to make sure you were really okay. You kept swearing you were, but nothing seemed to be able to stop your tears. You couldn't help it. The scene you had just watched was so stupidly gut wrenching and endearing that you had no choice but to express how touching it was by becoming an uncontrollable mess. It was just so overpowering how the protagonist had managed to save her love interest from dying in this timeline by becoming his friend and just being there for him when he needed someone to lean on. Thank goodness Asmo and the others hadn't messaged you to come back yet, because there was no way you could go down there like this.

You did have to wonder if that meant they were _still_ talking about you downstairs. How long could they spend discussing that one topic? Were they really just arguing for the last half an hour? Then again, if Mammon said literally anything you were sure it would turn into a fight. And Belphie was probably instigating it, knowing him. Plus, Asmo was likely getting upset because Mammon was going to give him stress lines from all the, well, stress the second-born caused him... and Beel would be there either distracted by his army of snack or trying to keep the others from somehow burning down the house. Yeah... you could picture it all clearly.

"Do you need something?" Levi finally asked, growing ever more concerned with your current state.

You shake your head and lean against his shoulder, causing him to swoon inside. Who would have ever known that having a crying girl lying on you was so cute... That sounded so wrong and he was glad that you couldn't hear his thoughts. But this was almost how he imagined having a girlfriend would be, aside from the fact that you obviously would never see him that way so it was nothing more than a fantasy (you really needed to do something about that self-doubt someday).

"Sorry. It's just really touching. I need a moment."

And he would gladly give you that moment, relishing the feeling of you leaning on him the entire time.

The moment was only interrupted when you felt your D.D.D. start going off continuously. Thinking that it was the brothers in the common room trying to contact you, you fished out your device and checked the messages. You were right about it being one of the brothers, but you were completely wrong about which one it was. The notification was telling you that Lucifer was the one messaging you.

You debated ignoring him, but then you caught a glimpse of the first message he sent and you could feel your heart drop into the pit of your stomach.

> Are you still upset with me?
> 
> Diavolo said he spoke with you earlier. I want to talk to you too...
> 
> Come here. I want to see you.

_Goddamnit Diavolo!_ You told him not to let Lucifer overdo it on the drinking.

> .Lucifer, you're drunk
> 
> I am not drunk. I have only had a few bottles of Demonus.
> 
> .A few bottles is a few too many for you to be sober
> 
> Nonsense.
> 
> I am perfectly fine.

Trying to reason with him in this state was obviously getting you nowhere.

You opened your chat history with Diavolo and began to furiously type to him.

> ?How drunk is he
> 
> He's making jokes and smiling.

So, very drunk.

> He keeps saying that he wants to see you and that he doesn't understand why you're so angry at him.
> 
> Do you want him to come home or should I keep him a little longer?

That was a good question. If he really was that drunk, then he was in no state to be going anywhere without someone to watch out for him. Then again, this was Lucifer. He would carry himself with nothing less than utter dignity in public, even if he was drunk out of his mind right now. But you still couldn't help but worry about that drunken mess of a man and what kind of trouble he could get himself into, even if Lucifer-level trouble wasn't the same as normal trouble.

Then your phone went off again; another message from Lucifer.

> I want to see you.
> 
> Where are you?

And then something inside of you broke. Lucifer was such a bad drunk and you could not trust leaving him alone with Diavolo (who apparently didn't know when to stop) or Barbatos (who you were sure wasn't helping the situation). He needed to come home before he, or they, went any further.

You flipped back to your chat with Diavolo.

> .Send him home. Don't let him drink any more
> 
> Does that mean you forgive him?
> 
> !Nope
> 
> .But that isn't going to change if he stays there all day instead of coming home like adult

You put away your D.D.D. with a sigh and looked up at Levi with an apologetic look, "Weird question, but do you think the others would be upset if we all went out to eat?" You needed to get them out of the house for when Lucifer came back. You could just tell that if any of them caught him in his drunken state that he would kill all of you. Not figuratively. Literally.

"Are you hungry?" Though it would make sense after all the crying you had just done.

"Yeah." It wasn't a complete lie (once again, crying), but you mostly just needed to get everyone out of the house so they wouldn't fall victim to a drunk Lucifer's wrath, "I don't know who's on kitchen duty tonight, but I bet they'll appreciate the night off."

"I'm sure when it's time for dinner th-"

"Right now." You insist, "It's starting to get late, after all."

"Isn't it too early for dinner though?"

"But by the time we get there, put in our orders, and they make them and bring them out it will be time." You weren't sure if that was a convincing argument, but it was what you were going with.

He couldn't tell why you were so determined to convince him, but he wasn't about to fight you, "Ehh, sure."

You smiled at him, which melted his heart where he sat, "Hell's Kitchen?"

He could only nod, his mouth refusing to make any words for fear that he would only be able to tell you just how adorable you looked.

"Good." You stood up, causing Levi to immediately miss your warmth against him, "I'm going to get the others. Can you message Satan that we're going out? Just so he knows where to meet us." That would at least make sure that Satan knew where to meet you all, rather than coming home to a drunk Lucifer. Actually, now that you thought about it, you hadn't asked Satan where he was going for the day. Although, knowing him, it was either The Royal Library or Hocus Pocus. You were sure he wouldn't mind leaving either a little early for a family meal.

You didn't need to stick around to know that Levi would agree to the request, so you left his room and made your way back downstairs. You were expecting more yelling from the brothers in the common room, but you were surprised to find that their conversation had taken a civil turn. Except, they still seemed to be talking about you.

"She'll let you take control if you grab her hips and guide he, which is when you can get her to moan the most." It sounded like Asmo was giving advice of a questionable nature, "She also gets turned on when Beel is shirtless, which is adorably innocent. Not that I blame her..."

"Yeah, well, have ya seen her when she wins a game?" As was Mammon's area of expertise. The amount of times he got you to gamble with him was embarrassing, especially because he was actually really good at it (which made it even more confusing that he was in constant debt), "She looks absolutely precious."

There were sounds of agreement around the room.

"She looks really happy when you tell her that you like her cooking." Beel sounded happy when he spoke, "I don't think it means as much when I say it." Considering he seemed to eat almost anything and found it all to be delicious, even if he wasn't lying about liking your food the best.

"She's really cute when she's sleeping." Of course Belphie had his priorities, "If you try to get out of bed in the middle of the night, she'll grab onto you and pull you back in so she can use you as a pillow." Even though he would rather use you, he could live with the inverse.

Beel made a sound of agreement.

"It is super cute when she does that~" The demon of lust agreed, for once having no innuendo hidden in his words.

"Am I the only one that hasn't had her sleep in their bed?" Mammon sounded insulted.

"Well, unless Lucifer, Satan, and Levi are hiding something you aren't completely alone there." Although if he had any say in it, that would be changing as soon as possible.

"If they ain't here they don't count!"

You got the feeling you should step in before you got lost in listening to anything else they wanted to say.

You stepped into the archway of the common room and looked to the four of them, "If you're bothered by that, you could always ask me to fix it." Mammon nearly jumped out of his seat as he looked in your direction. Asmo burst into laughter, Belphie snickered, and Beel looked at his older brother in sympathy, "Since, you know, I decide where I sleep."

"Why would I wanna ask ya to sleep in my bed at all?" Mammon sputtered out, "Ya have yer own bed. Use it."

You stared blankly at him, then turned to his brothers, "Did he seriously just do what I think he did?"

The nods you get in response are unanimous and full of pity for their greedy older brother.

You don't have the time to be tired with his tsundere act right now, so you move past it, "Well, I will keep that in mind later tonight, but I'm here to let you know we're going out to Hell's Kitchen. We'll continue this little chat another time." Not that you knew exactly what this chat had turned into while you were away, "So come on."

Beel didn't have to be told twice to join you, and Belphie was soon to follow him. Asmo, of course, wasn't going to be left out. Mammon almost put up a fight, but when he realized that everyone was joining you he thought better of it (after all, he would get nothing by skipping out on you). Levi soon joined you all downstairs and you made sure to stick close to him just to show off to the others that they shouldn't have been so focused on their frat boy moment (plus, it made Levi look happy). The only one that seemed to have a negative reaction was Mammon, as was his usual motif. Asmo actually smirked at you in that way that lets you know that he knows something you don't; you were in no mood to figure out what that something was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is the softest drunk in the family and someone either needs to give him all the alcohol or none of it. I can't figure out which one yet.
> 
> Fun fact: The scene I described in the anime Levi and MC are watching is real and it is an anime I do hold very near and dear to my heart for many reasons. What anime is it? Ehhhh..... Not telling. I wonder if anyone will recognize it...


	48. The Softest Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to RainyMainy123 and NatsuoftheDawn who guessed the anime Levi and MC were watching from the last chapter! It was Orange.

Dinner was as insane as always. Beel ate half the menu before you all had to pull him away. Asmo was busy taking pictures of his food and himself. Mammon was trying to find ways to get out of paying his part of the bill (something that none of you were willing to let him get away with). You were grateful for the bastions of sanity that were Belphie, Levi, and (once he arrived to join you all) Satan. But, a dinner out was just as fun as any other. Plus, the conversation flowed more naturally because Lucifer wasn't there to rain on the parade. Although... you did kind of miss having him there. Sure, he killed the mood a lot, but it just wasn't a family dinner without the entire family. That was the thought that stayed with you even past getting back to the House of Lamentation.

As you walked inside with the others, you took a quick moment to look around and make sure there was no drunken Lucifer to threaten everyone's safety. When you couldn't find him, you felt safe to let everyone in. There were invitations to hang out, but you just held up the box of food in your hands and told them that Lucifer needed to eat as much as any of you did. That meant you weren't going to be playing favorites with any of them tonight.

They all spread out after that, mostly in predictable patterns, and you were left to your own devices. It was the best cover to slip off to Lucifer's room, where you could finally deal with his drunken self.

You knocked at his door. Usually, you would wait for him to answer (as you would for all the brothers), but you didn't trust him to answer you in his current state so you opened his door just enough to peek in your head. The things you saw were so risqué that you felt you should back out immediately. Lucifer was in his room, yes. But... he was lying on his bed with his arm over his eyes, vest completely off so he was only in his usual grey shirt. It was scandalous. 

"Lucifer?" You called out softly, seeing if he was actually awake or asleep.

"Hm?" He muttered out, obviously awake but just barely.

His arm moved slightly so he could see who had dared to enter his room. Upon seeing that it was you in the doorway, he raised himself up so he would look more presentable and motioned you over, "You're late."

You huff at him, still remembering why you were so upset in the first place, "I can't be late if I never promised to visit." You stepped inside anyway, closing the door behind you. You held out the boxed food so Lucifer could see that you had it, "I brought you dinner since you couldn't join us."

He only looked at you, seemingly not noticing the food in your hand, "If I tell you I want to see you, then you should come immediately." He stood from where he was and made his way over to you, his steady strut giving away no sign that he was as drunk as you knew he was.

You took a step back, immediately bumping into the door behind you. The distance between the two of you was closed too quickly, his large frame looming over yours before you could think of a plan of escape. He slammed his arm against the door, just over your head, and leaned forward so you were pressed flush against the wall. His other hand reached up to settle under your chin, forcing you to look up at him. His ruby eyes were half-closed, focused solely on you. You bit the inside of your cheek, trying to remind yourself that you were angry and that you couldn't show him any sign of vulnerability or forgiveness, lest he would take advantage of it.

"You've been avoiding me." He finally spoke again.

You stare, unwavering, "You went to Lord Diavolo's palace, so it was more like you were avoiding me."

"You should have come the first time I told you to." His head lowered closer to you, bringing your faces so close that you could see every fine detail of his perfectly handsome face, "I missed you."

"You're drunk." You remind him, trying very desperately not to overheat from his proximity, "Take the food." Hopefully having something inside his stomach would, somehow, mitigate the alcohol. 

"Mhm." But he didn't make a reach for the box. Instead, his arm slid down the door, gliding behind you until it was settled just against the small of your back. With one move, he pulled you closer, leaving the only thing keeping distance between the two of you to be the box (and it wasn't going to be doing that for much longer).

This situation was dangerous. You knew Lucifer was the kind of person that gave into his pent up affections when he was drunk, but this was new. Usually, he would just tell you that he was grateful you were around or that he wanted to spend time with you or hear your voice. Never before had he taken to touching you in a way like this. Not that he didn't already use his body and height to establish his power when he was sober, but he had never done it with eyes that burned with the kind of passion he was now staring at you with. It was unfair how he was able to already get a rise out of you after doing so little. You could already feel a knot coiling in your abdomen, growing tighter as he looked over you.

He breathed against you, just barely whispering in your ear, "You should have come to me." When you made your pact with him, you had sworn that you belonged to him. You should have kept your vow and come to him. Not thrown yourself at him like a sycophant, but come to him if you were in need. When you were scared or hurting or worried. Instead, you kept going elsewhere or bottling it up and making him wait, "I missed you. I waited for you for so long." His head dipped down into the crook of your neck and you had to remind your brain that this was not the time to be feeling anything, no matter how seductive he was acting.

"I was barely gone for a few months." There was no way you could have caught the entire meaning behind his words when he had said so few of them, so it just sounded like he was berating you for being away from the Devildom, "I'm sure that's nothing to a millennia years old demon."

"You're right. A few months, a few years, even a few decades, the amount of time is nothing compared to how long we live." As he spoke, his leg pushed between your own, spreading them apart. His knee brushed against your aching core. The nervous sound you made as you tried to hold back from showing any expression that would give away that he had touched against the heat growing between your legs made him want to keep pushing you. He would press against you more firmly while he continued to speak, "But, still, I kept waiting for you to come back."

Your face must have been beet red listening to him, "Lucifer..." One of you needed to maintain a sense of rationality in this situation, and it certainly wasn't him. That didn't mean it was easy for you to do it though. Thank goodness the way the box was pressed between you two was just awkward enough that it kept you from giving in to him immediately.

"Tell me you missed me too." 

Was that really what was bothering him? No, it must be something else. Still, "I missed you all."

You swore you heard him growl at that one, "Tell me that you missed _me_."

You bit your lip and stared up at him, feeling how your legs were ready to give out from the oppressive aura he was radiating, "I missed you, Lucifer." You really had. Even though he acted so domineering and terrifying when you first met, you missed him. This wasn't the time or place for this, however, "Lucifer, you're drunk."

"I feel fine." He moved his hand from your chin and took the box from you, robbing you of the only lifeline to your rationality you had, "What about you?" He rubbed his knee against you, giving you something you subconsciously started grinding against to feel some kind of relief. _Damn_. When had he pushed you this far already? He had barely even done anything.

"It seems you may be in need." His voice melted in your mind, barely understanding the words anymore. All you could think was how they made you feel and how much you wanted him to fulfill the very need he had mentioned. 

"Lucifer..." You were ready to give in. You couldn't fight against his commanding presence forever, and your body didn't want to. He had built up a need in you and you wanted him to take care of it just the same. "We can't. You're not thinking straight right now."

He seemed to carefully toss the box to the side so that nothing spilled, but also so it wouldn't be in the way between you and him anymore, "My thoughts haven't changed." He wanted you. To kiss you, to hold you, to bury himself inside of you, to have you scream his name and cling to him as he drowned you in pleasure. He wanted you to feel like you could open up to him rather than him always ordering you to tell him what was happening. He wanted you to be the one to come to him when something was wrong or you were in need. He wanted you to trust him.

But he couldn't say all of that in his current state, so it just came out as a plea as he moved his lips towards yours, "Let me."

And you hated yourself for putting your hand against his lips to stop him, "No, Lucifer." As much as you currently wanted to. This was the last spark of rationality you had and you were going to use it to talk some sense into him, "You're not yourself right now. I don't want to do anything if it's not with _you_. Tomorrow... if you still feel this way tomorrow, then we will talk." But you couldn't right now. You still hadn't even addressed why you were upset with him in the first place, and you couldn't leave that hanging in the air forever.

It was with a heavy heart that you lowered your hand to his chest and pushed Lucifer back (well, more like he stepped back once you motioned him to). With space now between you, you turned to face the door. Breathing a sigh to gather yourself, you turned the knob and opened it up.

With one last glance back into his shining crimson eyes you told him, "Goodnight. Enjoy your meal," and then you were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction in which I write people who are drunk wanting to have sex and, as the author, I know what their feelings are and can understand if they would consent if they were sober. However, that is not true in real life. If your partner is drunk, assume they cannot consent. Do not treat real life like fiction.  
> This has been a PSA.
> 
> I feel that, for a stoic person like Lucifer, being able to just hold MC in public and have them trust him rather than fear him is what he really wants. Someone that sees past his outward demeanor and understands that (even if it doesn't come across the best way) he is trying his best to help. He wants to be trusted. I mean, he also wants to do the fuck, be he wants the mushy stuff as well.  
> I may just like soft Lucifer...


	49. Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh... Masturbation below. It is not talked about in detail since it is more about the fantasy than the act, but I know that this fic is second-person and that can be kind of... iffy for some people. Just warning you all.  
> The masturbation scene is in italics, just so you know when the fantasy starts and ends.  
> 

That night, you went to your room completely frustrated. Lucifer had done a real number on you and your body was screaming at your brain in rage for denying what it knew you wanted to do. Stupid fucking libido. All the teasing the oldest brother had done had left you with a very uncomfortable ache in your core. You had done the right thing. It would have been wrong to do anything with him when he was so inebriated. Even though you knew that you were wishing you would have ignored it. You made a mental note to find if the Devildom had AA so you could get him into a meeting so that Diavolo could never convince him to drink that much again. Soft Lucifer was hard to deal with sometimes since you were more used to his commanding nature than his expressive one. It always caught you off guard and confused your brain into submission.

You curled up on your bed and debated your options. You had four hot demon boys that you had already slept with, and you were sure at least one of them would be willing to help you out with your current predicament. But was that fair to them? It's not like you were randomly horny. This unsatisfied feeling in your core was from Lucifer and the way he had rubbed against you and whispered sweet things in your ear. It wasn't like you could just pick one of them to be his stand-in. Who would you even ask...?

 _Fuck it!_ Looks like you were going solo tonight.

Carefully, you shimmy out of your pants and top, only slightly disappointed that the only person that would get to see you in your underwear tonight was yourself. You looked damn good in it, but still... disappointing that none of your demons were going to get to see it on you. It was hard not to imagine their reactions to this particular number. You had to wonder... if you had just waited a little longer, if you would have let Lucifer go even further, how would he have reacted? Would he have told you that you looked good? It was hard to know how a drunk man would react to anything.

You laid on your bed, letting your thoughts wander back to Lucifer's room and the situation he had you in. If you hadn't walked away, if you had stayed and let him go further...

_He would reach under the band of your pants, rubbing his palm against you and feeling how wet he had made you through your soaking panties; his fingers curling to press against you, taunting you with the promise of filling you, but instead only stroking you through the fabric and making your body shake with desire._

_You wanted to give up on your rationality and beg him to go further, tell him to kiss you and feel his lips hungrily claim your own. His teeth would clash against yours, lips locked together and fighting for dominance that you knew he would win, and when you submitted to him he would finally reward you with his tongue in your mouth. He would explore your mouth with his tongue, running his tongue along your own and forcing a moan from you. The hand at the small of your back would pull you in, drawing you in deeper until you were lost in him._

_The fingers brushing against you would grab at the fabric of your underwear and push them aside, finally giving him access to your slick folds, which he would run his fingers between. He would coat them in your wetness, only teasing you further rather than giving you the satisfaction you craved. It would be slow, laborious, and oh so very careful as he tried to ready you. And he would keep going until he couldn't take it anymore and finally pushed his fingers into you; so wet and needy and prepared that you could take two of them immediately._

_He would pump them into you, stroking your walls and scissoring you open. There was no way he would allow you to feel anything but pleasure as he worked at you. He would break his kiss with you only so he could see the look of bliss that crossed your face and hear how you silently begged for him to keep going with the small, breathy pants and moans that came from you. You would roll your hips against him, trying to help push him deeper toward your most precious spot._

_He would probably smile at you, whispering to you about how you became putty in his hands and how it was a sign that you really did belong to him just as you had sworn on your pact. The hand that wasn't in your panties would run down from your back, cupping your ass and giving you a squeeze. The only thing holding you up at that point would be his strong arms, refusing to let you collapse until he was done showing you how just how far he could push you with just his fingers._

_And then his pace would quicken. Those movements that were already tormenting you would speed up and you would have no choice but to give in to him completely. You rut against him, practically begging for him to finally push you over the edge. He would acquiesce, withdrawing his fingers and using them to rub circles around your clit..._

And then your legs shuddered as you brought yourself to climax. You kept your fingers against your clit, rubbing yourself through the height of your release just as you imagined he would. Your voice broke as you cried out, a string of random mumbling and nonsensical words slipping forth. Somewhere in there, you swore you cried his name, finding that it added to the feeling as you came by your own hand. Only once you settled down did you withdraw from your underwear.

You groaned as you grabbed your blankets and threw them over yourself. Did you seriously just use Lucifer for your fantasies? _Lucifer!?_ Of all the brothers, why did it have to be him? That was a stupid question. You knew why it was him. Because he had riled you up and you wanted to relieve that feeling. But... seriously? The worst part was that you didn't even feel any shame. Even though you had been angry at him, even though he had only pushed you like that because he was drunk, you felt absolutely zero shame in imagining him. All it did was cause a mild cognitive dissonance inside of your head, and you resolved it pretty quickly when you remembered his stupid sexy face and your smart brain and your horny brain suddenly agreed on it being inevitable.

You and he _really_ needed to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note: *screams in lesson 44*  
> SPOILERS
> 
> They are angels and they are 100% better than the event and I love them. Someone save me.  
> First of all, they are not brainwashed and I can tell they are still the boys we love.  
> Second off, Simeon is a Seraphim? They called him an archangel before. Interesting...  
> Third, Luke really is a baby by angel standards. He wasn't even alive yet.  
> Levi feels useless because he was a fighter and he has nothing to do during peaceful times. That is actually really fucking sad. Someone get this boy some therapy and a hug. I always wondered how a shut-in became an admiral, but it was more that a general became a shut-in...  
> DONT TAKE ME OUT RIGHT AS YOU MENTION LILITH. PUT ME BACK  
> I know Satan wasn't ever an angel, but I still missed him.  
> So... Lucifer was a Seraphim (1), Beel was a Cherubim (2), Mammon was a Throne that was formally an archangel (3, formally 8), and the others... Idk. Oh, in case you are wondering, the numbers are the rank of the angels based on Christian lore (which is what Obey Me seems to be following based on Seraphim being the top dogs). There are 9 ranks of angels in that hierarchy and each rank has a job that seems to kind of match up to some degree. I just find it interesting.  
> Also, Lucifer is in so much pain that he actually asked to die and be sent back to the Celestial realm so... That's a thing...
> 
> And Michael continues to wave those red flags!


	50. Extra: Satan at the Royal Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today. Why? Because originally this chapter and last chapter were supposed to be released together to balance out both of their shorter lengths, but... the last chapter was the follow-up to the one right before it so I just let it out early. I should really plan these releases better. lol

Satan had promised that he would find a book for you on marking. He was sure that between him and his brothers you would eventually understand it, but it was faster to get you something to explain it all at once. There was just one problem: there was no way you would be able to read these books. The writing was too advanced for you. If you were lucky, you would be able to make out about a fourth of a paragraph, and none of it in a way that would actually tell you what the main point of the paragraph was. That was the issue he had run across with every book he found.

If these were normal books or novels, he would be glad to read them for you (since listening to the language was easier for you than reading it). These were not traditional novels, however. They were essentially a guide on an aspect of supernatural biology that was brand new to you and they were full of academic language that you would have zero context for. As much as he thought knowledge was a form of power, he had no interest in reading this particular book out loud for you. It would be the demon equivalent of a mother reading a scientific book on periods to their young daughter (no shame, but an awkward and complicated discussion that would have to be interrupted constantly to explain certain terms). 

He didn't want to do it (since he thought of you as a competent adult), but he was going to have to choose something more simple... He put the books back on the shelf and made his way to a different section; the children's section. He had to find the spot they kept such books, but when he did he almost felt embarrassed. The words inside were much simpler. If he gave you this thing, you would definitely be able to read it. It covered how marks worked, and some of the different methods that demons could use to make one. Of course, the book was written so a young demon could understand what it meant to mark a human, rather than so a human could understand what it meant to be marked, but it was the best you were going to get. It also didn't cover the subtle differences between types of marks, but that dealt more with how the demon themselves viewed their mars rather than how it would affect the human. 

He really did feel bad getting you a children's book of all things. Maybe he would grab one of the other books just in case and let you choose which one you wanted to read. Yes, that was probably the better choice.

Satan was only brought out of his thoughts by the vibrations of his D.D.D. He set the book down in front of him and took out the device, seeing that Levi had messaged him.

> We're going to Hell's Kitchen. Meet us there.

Well, that was sudden. He supposed it meant he was getting out of cooking duty tonight. He would almost be disappointed at the amount of time he had spent planning the meal, if not for the fact that his assistant was supposed to be Mammon. That meant he was actually going to be saved a headache. Still, it did make him a little infuriated that his hard work was going to waste.

> .Understood

He would put his D.D.D. away and pick the book back up, heading back to find another one that was more geared toward an adult's understanding of marking before he left to meet you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit question: I am trying to spread around the love with this fic. Like, I try to give every brother some time, either alone or as a group. Am I do that well or do you think it needs more work? I am just trying to make sure I am fair to them all. After all, I always fear that my preference for some brothers will show over others.


	51. Early Morning Bribes

You sat up in bed, your D.D.D. going off mercilessly. It was time to get up and get ready for classes and you hated that fact with a passion. You aren't sure why you dared to sign up for early morning classes, then you remembered that you hadn't chosen your classes. You had been assigned to a couple of generals and other fundamental classes to make up for your lack of schooling in the subject. Unfortunately, almost all of those started early in the day, so you were always one of the first ones that had to head out in the morning. At least you were used to it by now.

You sat in your bed for a while, waiting for your brain and body to catch up with the enthusiasm of your alarm. Once they had, you finally got out of bed and bothered to ready yourself for another week of learning. With a yawn, freshly brushed teeth, and a clean uniform, you went downstairs to get some breakfast.

It seems luck was on your side today, as when you arrived Belphie and Beel were finishing up making breakfast. They were always together, especially if someone needed to keep Beel from eating (which Belphie was actually good at). Arriving early was something of a tradition at some point. 

"Morning," you told them groggily, still finding your voice for the day.

With another yawn, you looked through the cabinets to find the hell coffee beans and got to work on brewing them.

"What did you do?" Belphie asked, seeing how you started scooping the beans into the machine to grind them.

"What do you mean?" You raised an eyebrow.

"You make coffee when you're trying to get on Lucifer's good side or get off of his bad one." He waved Beel away from the pancakes he was playing, "So what did you do?"

You froze on the spot, "I do not do that."

Beel nodded, "Yeah you do. Do you remember when you failed that one exam and you made him coffee before showing him your results?"

"Or the time you wanted to try walking to the nearby shop on your own and you served him coffee before asking him."

"And the other time when-"

"I get it." You finally cut the two of them off. You knew that you sometimes just made him coffee because you wanted to be nice, but maybe you were also known to use it as a bribe from time to time.

You sighed as you continued to make the drink, "Well, I didn't do anything this time." Aside from turn down a drunk Lucifer and then use that same moment as a fantasy to get off...

"Sure." Belphie knew better than that. You couldn't lie to him in a believable manner.

You transferred the crushed beans to the coffee maker, setting it up and finally turning it on to let it drip, "Well, since I am apparently in the mood to bride some demons, can I bride you with some help for breakfast?"

As if they would turn down the chance to spend even more time with you. They wouldn't make you cook anything since it wasn't your turn, but they did say you could help set the table. You took to the task with vigor, placing plates and silverware at each empty seat. When the food was done, you would also help them bring that to the table. It was a great looking meal.

Everyone was to the table early, knowing that Beel had made the food and would therefore be even earlier to the meal than usual. If they wanted a chance to actually eat anything they would _have_ to be prompt.

Lucifer was not as timely as usual. By the time he came down, the table was already filled and everyone else was sitting down. While some of his brothers (read: Satan and Belphie) seemed to mock his tardiness, you tried to give him a smile, but you could see the ache behind his eyes. Yeah, he was definitely hungover and just barely holding himself together based on his stubborn pride alone.

As he took his seat, you stood up and skipped into the kitchen to pour him a cup of coffee. Beel and Belphie looked at you with eyes that claimed you were being too obvious, but they remained silent otherwise. When you brought the head of the family his drink, he seemed to actually be grateful, grabbing it and taking a sip. It wasn't a cure-all, but it did give him a sense of relief.

The atmosphere around the table was slightly tense, as half of the brothers seemed to realize what you making coffee meant. There were glances around the table, everyone trying to figure out what you could possibly be after. Weren't you the one that was angry? Why were _you_ pulling out the bribe to get on _Lucifer's_ good side? What had they missed last night?

That was one of the rare times you had ever had a silent breakfast and you were not a fan. You missed all the talking and cheering and bickering from half-tired demons. It seemed like even Beel was eating more quietly than usual. Of course, it was all in an attempt to see what you and Lucifer would do and how you would talk to each other. All it really did though was make you feel awkward. 

With a frown on your face, you stared at the plate in front of you. It was a traditional breakfast; eggs, meat, pancakes. Still, it felt empty and flavorless with the since surrounding you. You weren't going to stop eating (you were hungry) but it was unappealing to have everything be so... Lifeless. Even when someone tried to speak up, the others would glare to remind them that the air was too tense to risk setting anything off.

You were slowly picking at the food on your plate when Lucifer set his mug down, and looked at you from his spot at the table, "Grab your things. I shall walk you to class today." And he was ready to go. You hadn't even noticed how much time had passed due to the sullen aura at the table.

"But I'm still eating." You said as you placed a strip of meat into your mouth. You were only halfway through your plate due to your own pace

He seemed to debate how to deal with your backtalk, but he decided to just sigh, "Ten minutes. No more."

 _Hey, at least it was something_. You would thank him with a smile and proceed to get as much food into you as you could be in the time allotted. He had been the only one to speak this morning and you weren't going to object to the small concession he had made in regards to your eating. Every other brother could only stare. You had actually managed to make Lucifer compromise on something without arguing from either of you. It was a new kind of magic. That or your bribery coffee was even more bitter today than usual.


	52. Talking Will Get Done, Like It or Not

None of the other brothers had bothered to join you for your walk to school today. They were all too shocked by whatever was happening between you and Lucifer and they needed to hold a planning meeting to discuss what to do in case something went wrong as badly and as quickly as last year. That and Lucifer would hear nothing of it whenever one of them tried to join you two.

But this was the perfect opportunity. Sure, it wasn't the most private conversation (you were walking in public, after all), but it would do for what you knew needed to happen.

"So," you started, "do you remember last night?"

"This is not the time or place to discuss that." Which was a long way of saying yes.

"Then when is?" Your voice was harsher at that statement than you probably intended, "You can't avoid it forever, Lucifer, especially not after what you did last night."

"And what exactly did I do?"

Was he kidding? There was no way he was blackout drunk last night... Right? He had to have a memory in there somewhere about what happened.

"That's not funny..." If he was messing with you it wasn't cool, "I'm serious."

His eyes glanced at you as he continued to walk forward, "If you would like to discuss how you were rubbing against me while we are in public-"

"Okay. I see your point." You stop him, now fully confident that he recalls the events of last night, "Then when _is_ the time to talk?"

"Traditionally, you would hold these discussions when you are alone with the other person." Which was not right now.

"Oh~" Maybe you had been hanging out with Asmo too much, because you had just perfectly mimicked his sing-song tone, "So you're saying you want to get me alone?" You didn't care if it got you killed. It was just too funny not to mock his wording.

But, he didn't kill you, "Did I not make that clear?" If you were trying to get a rise out of him, it wasn't going to work. Why should he be ashamed of what he wanted?

And that was all he needed to say to turn your face completely red, "You can't just say that!"

He actually seemed to laugh at you, "Would you prefer I don't answer your question honestly?"

"I'd prefer you not pick and choose when you decide to actually treat me as more than some child that you need to boss around." Which was still something you hadn't talked about in the time, "I want you to be honest with me rather than ordering me around like I'm not an independent person."

You knew Lucifer. He was the type of person that did what he thought was best, the opinions of others be damned. That's how Belphegor got locked in an attic and how you and he originally started on such bad footing. It wasn't that hard to treat you like the adult you were, and that meant he had to recognize that you were going to make your own decisions and he didn't get a say in that.

There was silence as you two walked. It seemed it was finally time for the two of you to broach the topic that really was underlying your current issues with one another.

You took a deep breath and slowed your pace, coming to a stop where you were, "I am going to do what I want with my body, Lucifer." He stopped just after you did, giving you one of those looks that would usually make you feel like you were being burned alive (but had significantly less of an effect when you were running on pure adrenaline), "I'm serious. You can't tell me what to do with my body. No lectures. No snide looks." And you hoped he didn't see the courage it took you to say that, because it felt like you were going to fall apart at any moment.

There was one beat, two, three before he answered you, "Is that all that is bothering you?"

"That's what I want you to address." Instead of pretending like he didn't just recently try to shame you for sleeping with his brothers.

You could almost hear the sigh he wanted to let out but didn't, "Who you spend your time with doesn't matter to me." Sort of. He certainly didn't want to be left out of the arrangement, if anything. What injured his pride was the fact that you _hadn't_ come to _him_ yet. Spend your time with his brothers, sure, but do not expect the literal personification of pride not to take offense to you _not_ coming to him as well.

"Says the man who lost his mind because I came to dinner smelling like someone else." Two someone else's, but semantics.

This time he actually did sigh, "Shall I say this in a way you can understand?" He stepped closer to you; not in the intimate way of last night but still in a manner that made your heart race, "I do not care who you spend your time with, but you need to be aware that you are playing with fire." Fire in this case being a bunch of volatile demons, many of whom were not known for their ability to share. Yet, still, you were the human that dared to keep pushing your luck with some of the most respected, feared, and revered demons in existence. It was actually quite charming how easily you could cow them.

You would be lying if you said you didn't catch his meaning, "Then you should be nicer rather than building the flames." Metaphor, fun to speak in. You started to walk again, "So, is there something you want to... Ask... Maybe..." _Hint, hint, nudge, nudge_.

"I believe it would be best to continue this conversation in privacy. Don't you agree?" Because in privacy he could tell you exactly how badly he wanted you, "I give you my word that I will be honest with you to your heart's content."

You bite the inside of your inner lip. His word was actually worth something, so if he told you you two could talk in private, you would take it. He wouldn't change overnight, but you could take a small step forward. Plus, this was as close to him admitting he was wrong as you were going to get.

As for what he would tell you in private... Well, it was less sensual than last night, though it was still as passionate (in the sober Lucifer kind of way). At least it left you two in the position to now know that you wanted to be together in an intimate way. You could both figure out what that entailed in a longer, more detailed discussion later. A very, very detailed discussion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I know the makeup isn't perfect. I tried. I was just genuinely stuck with this stupidly stubborn man.  
> Gonna go cry in a corner now.


	53. Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut
> 
> The talk about limits and safewords happened off-screen (as was kind of implied). These kinds of discussions are incredibly important and I would have written it explicitly, except… this is a reader-insert and I cannot know each reader’s hard or soft limits, what they are okay with, or any other things (like medical issues or preferences or kinks). As such, I have decided to skip it for the sake of letting the reader create their own idea of what happened.

It was after classes already and everyone had already come home. Dinner had already happened and the family had split ways. Lucifer sat at his desk, refusing to take a break from his duties for even one evening (lest it pile up beyond saving). Even when Diavolo didn’t call him to work, he would keep looking over forms and documents. It was as if Lucifer didn’t know what a night off _was_. You would almost find it admirable… if not for the fact that he was, in fact, taking a break every now and again to look over at you and make sure you were alright.

He had come to the realization that you needed some kind of punishment. After you had gone to his brothers first, rather than coming to him immediately… it would only be fair to make you wait for as long as he had to.

And there you were, on his couch, naked, arms tied to your ankles, and legs spread open so that he could view the most intimate parts of you at his leisure. Though, he was less interested in viewing your naked body and more interested in the way it shook in desperation. As lovely as you looked on his couch, tied up and at his mercy, it was more endearing to see how you futilely tried to chase your release and buck against the vibrator that he had shoved into you _hours_ ago.

You could feel it. You were so close. Just a little longer and then you would finally… And then it turned off and you wanted to scream. How many times had that been now? Despite sitting like this for literal hours, despite being so close so many times, despite the begging and pleading, you hadn’t been able to cum even once. Every time you were about to topple over that edge, he would pull you back.

“Please, Lucifer. Please let me cum…” You were halfway to sobbing. Or, you would be if not for the fact that you had run out of tears a long time ago from being denied so often, “I can’t keep doing this.”

He didn’t bother to look at you, instead flipping to the next page of whatever document he was reading through, rubbing the bridge of his nose to fight back an oncoming headache at how incompetent whoever filled out the form was, “You seem to be doing well enough.” After all, you were literally dripping and there was no sign that you were going dry on him. You also hadn’t used the safeword, so there was no reason to suspect that you were really doing unwell.

“P-please. Either take this out or let me cu-” You couldn’t finish the sentence as he flipped the vibrator back on to one of its higher settings and you tossed your head back and gave in again to what pleasure it could give. It was uncomfortable, being made to feel so much pleasure against your will over and over, but not in a way you didn’t like. It was hard to describe how it felt to be pushed so far only to have it taken from you time and time again. All you could think was how good you felt and hope that, maybe this time, Lucifer would finally let you find your release.

But as you approached your next zenith, he took it away from you again. This time you actually screamed, chest heaving rapidly as you slammed yourself against the back of the couch and collapsed in on yourself. You couldn’t even close your legs to try and get some friction because Lucifer had used a bar to keep them apart. You were losing your mind from the constant giving and withdrawing of ecstasy. You were so tired and wanting. You just needed to cum already. Even _once_ would be enough.

He saw the way you convulsed, trying to twist yourself to find _some_ way, no matter how small, to alleviate the feeling between your legs. The smirk that crossed his face as he watched you struggle was lost on you as you so desperately thrashed about. You only stopped when you felt the vibrator slip out of your wet, stretched hole. You had thrashed around so much that it had finally fallen out. You couldn’t decide if that made you happy or not, but you know that it made you whine.

With a long breath, he dropped his look of amusement and made his way to stand in front of you. You stopped wriggling around just as he began to loom over you. Neither of you could say anything, though you whimpered at the feeling of the cool air now brushing against your exposed heat. You couldn’t read the look on his face as he stared down at you with lidded ruby eyes. Those eyes trailed from your exhausted face, down your body, and finally stopped at the sight of the toy that had fallen out of you.

Your voice was shakey as it came out of you, “Luci-”

“You appear to have dropped this.” You couldn’t even finish before he interrupted you. He bent down, picking up the poor displaced toy, and gave you a smile that was so gentle and kind that you could almost be fooled into thinking he was about to take mercy on you. Lucifer didn’t do mercy though.

Without changing his expression, he flicked the remote on again, this time at a painfully low speed. 

"Please. No more. I don’t want anymore.” You begged, already knowing what he was planning.

But it was actually so much worse, "It's terrible manners to drop a gift given to you. We'll have to correct that." And that correction came in the form of him pressing the tip of the vibe directly against your swollen nub, sending a painful jolt up your spine.

Your fingers spread wide, trying in vain to reach out and grab something in some attempt to ground you. Of course, you couldn't do anything in your current state. The only thing you could do was suffer as the magma within your lower stomach rolled and boiled up. The speed was so low that you knew it would never make you cum, even if Lucifer was feeling kind enough to let you. No. All this speed would do is continue to taunt you.

Your wet cunt tightened around nothing, knowing that it was missing being filled by even a toy. You couldn't take another ruined orgasm, "Please… please, Sir, make me cum." You blabbered, just wanting to feel something more than another round of sinful delight taken from you before you could even indulge.

Lucifer pulled the vibrator away from your oversensitive nub and looked straight into your eyes, "Repeat that?"

"Sir," you started with a title that told him you had finally seen him as being above you, "please make me cum. I want you to use me until I cum." No matter what he did, as long as you could finally find your release it would be fine. Having to tolerate this any longer would actually undo you.

“Do you understand what you are asking me to do, Pet?” He paused for a moment, searching your face for some sign about whether you meant what you said.

“Yes, Sir.” If he was going to be in charge of you and control your ecstasy, then all you could do was beg, “Whatever you want, Sir.”

Oh, how lovely you were; voice begging for him and body shaking after he refused to let you cum even once. He would almost feel bad for how far he had pushed you were it not for the absolute look of bliss on your face. Even as you protested and pleaded for him to stop, you looked so happy with your situation.

He placed one of his gloved hands against your cheek, mesmerized by how readily you had fallen to him. With all the passion and need he had been holding back watching you, he attacked your mouth with his own. His lips claimed yours and all you could do was let him do as he wished. As your mouths clashed together, he reached down undo the binding on your wrists and release you from the spreader bar. You had earned your freedom the second you finally submitted to him.

As soon as you were free, he pulled out of the kiss and grabbed your wrists to look them over. They were a little red from your earlier struggle, but they were otherwise uninjured. Still, seeing the bite marks left by your bindings worried him. He would lift your wrists to his mouth and pepper them with kisses. He wanted to teach you a lesson, but there was no reason to punish you for this. His poor pet had injured herself and he had to see to it that she would be okay. 

All you could do at his touch was moan softly.

“You are never to hurt yourself like this again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry.” He was so kind, even as he had been tormenting you not even a few minutes ago.

“What a smart pet you are.” His fingers would intertwine with yours, “Show me how wet you are.”

With the hand that he wasn’t holding, you reached down and spread your folds so he could see how you dripped with need. His constant teasing left you a slick mess, not even in need of any further prep.

The smile he gave at seeing you so ready to take him made your brain melt. It was so commanding and hungry that your already submissive brain only wanted to lower itself even more. He was going to break you completely at this rate.

His free hand ventured down, grabbing at and undoing his pants so he could free his erection. As soon as it was… _oh_ . He was another big one. You don’t know why you were surprised. He may have been prideful, but it wasn’t like he ever bragged about something he didn’t have. Pride only applied to things one was already in possession of, and he definitely possessed _this_.

But those thoughts drifted away into pure desire the second he flung your legs over his shoulders and pressed the tip of his cock against your entrance. You couldn’t help but whine, wanting him to push further. At this angle, you had to wonder just how deep into you he could reach.

“Careful, Pet.” If you whined so sweetly, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Though, based on how you were acting, you didn’t want him to.

He pushed into you slowly, feeling the way your walls clenched around him. You were so wet, but he still needed to make sure he didn’t stretch you too quickly and hurt you. Thankfully, you felt no pain, only a fire raging inside of you that demanded to be fed.

When he finally bottomed out, you mewled in delight. The sounds you made were so beautiful to him. The utter depravity and desperation to be claimed by him in your voice made his cock twitch inside of you.

“Tell me again, what do you want?”

“Make me cum,” you begged, “Use me as much as you want, just let me cum.”

And he was more than happy to give you exactly what you wanted. His well-kept mannerisms fell away as he rolled into you. You may have been put through an endless torture of denial, but he had been forced to watch and hear you throughout the entire thing. It had been hard not to take you however he wanted before you broke down, so he was going to take his time to show you just what you had done to him.

His thick cock ran along your quivering walls with each thrust he gave, finding himself pushed forward by every groan and plea that tumbled out of your mouth. 

You were so close, “Please, sir.” You could feel the tears overwhelming you as you approached your peak, “ _It feels so gooooood. Wanna-_ **_nghh_ ** _\- cum so bad. Please._ ”

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t close too, but there was something more he wanted from you, “Who is making you feel this good, Pet?”

“ _You are,_ _Sir_.”

“And what is my name?” Say it. He wanted to hear you scream his name when you finally came. He wanted you to scream it so loudly that everyone in the house would know who you were with and what exactly you were doing.

“Luci- _fuck_.” He pressed against the deepest part of you, making you lose all the words in your head.

“Try again.” He wouldn’t relent, attacking that spot that had you forgetting how to speak as much as he could and finding his own sadistic pleasure in knowing he was overloading your mind this much.

“ _Please_ , _Lucifer,_ ” you sobbed, “ _make me cum._ _I wanna cum on your cock._ ”

What a good pet you were. You had learned to beg so nicely, so quickly. Of course, you could still use a little work but you were still a beautiful mess as you clenched onto him.

He wouldn’t tease you any longer, bucking into you, “Then go ahead, Pet. Cum for me.”

And that order finally sent you tumbling over the edge. You screamed his name so loudly it hurt your throat as you finally came for the first time since everything started.

He was close himself, especially after seeing the look of bliss plastered on your face. With a growl, he pulled himself out of you and pumped himself until he came across your stomach. He wanted to mark you so badly and smell his scent on your skin, but he has promised not to before you started. You had class tomorrow and, for some reason, the thought of wearing a mark in public bothered you. He would just have to make up for it another time, which he would be sure to do since he refused to be the only one denied the chance to leave his mark on you.

Seeing you in front of him after so long, however, he was unsatisfied. There was still some kind of fulfillment seeing you painted with him, but he wouldn’t say it was enough. Surely, you felt the same way after being denied for so long.

“My sweet pet. You were so good for me that I believe you deserve a reward.” He kissed your forehead as he lined his cock up to your entrance again, giving you another thrust and making your already hoarse voice cry out again, “You wanted to cum, yes? Perhaps I should give you each orgasm you were denied earlier.” That wasn’t a question, but a promise.

He would make good on that promise too, leaving you screaming his name as he brought you orgasm after orgasm, long past the point where they started to become painful. It wasn’t an unpleasant pain. In fact, something about it only made each release more intense. You couldn’t even say when it ended, since your mind was too far gone to register anything but the endless pleasure that he was forcing you to endure. He was going to make sure that by the end, mark or no, you and everyone that saw you would know exactly who you belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I didn't put Lucifer last. What is this?  
> The amount of tags this fic has makes my head spin. The worst part is that I know I must be missing some.


	54. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is important! Please always make sure to take care of yourself and your subs.

Lucifer held onto your shaking body, watching as you were raked with the aftershock of your continuous, relentless orgasms. He had to be careful with you, as you were obviously still partway into subspace despite him having stopped a while ago.

"Sir...?"

He would carefully plant kisses across your face, "You did so well. Everything is alright." His hand ran through the hair matted to your face by sweat and swept it away, "I'm going to bring you to the bathtub now. Is that alright?" You were a mess, face red and swollen from tears and your body painted with his cum.

"Yes, Sir." You leaned against him, not wanting him to let go of you for even a moment.

He carefully wrapped you in a big, soft, fluffy blanket to protect you from the air around you, making you look more like a burrito than anything else. Sure, it would get dirty from your current state, but he could always wash it later. You were more important at the moment.

He would scoop you up into his arms, "Are you comfortable?"

All you could do was lazily nod against him and let him take you to the bathroom. He had to set you down so he could run the water, checking to make sure it wouldn't be too hot or cool for you.

As soon as the tub was comfortably full and the faucet was off, he rolled up his sleeves, took off his gloves, and unwrapped you from the blanket (to which you shivered as you felt the cool bathroom air brushed against your skin), "May I wash you now?" It was strange to hear Lucifer ask for permission so often, but he had to make sure that everything he did was something you wanted. You were in such a fragile place right now that he didn't want to push you.

As you nodded, he grabbed a washcloth and dipped it into the water of the tub, ringing out the excess, and carefully ran it over your skin. You shivered as the cloth ran over your breasts and down your torso, wiping away the trail of white that Lucifer had left you covered in. He had to keep your legs open so he could wash your thighs because you closed them instinctually out of fear he would tease your overly spent sex again, actually shushing you when he did brush against it to clean you and you cried out again and started begging him not to do anything more. There was no sexual intent behind it, but you were clearly still stuck in the moment.

"It's alright. It's all over. You did very well." He would place the cloth down and kiss the side of your face again, "I'm going to put you in the tub now. Are you ready?" He waited for you to agree again before he picked you up and slowly lowered you into the tub. It was so warm and soothing as the water crept up your legs.

"How does it feel?" He asked as he finally had you completely settled.

"Good." You lean your head against his bare hand, letting him run it through your hair once more. It's comforting to feel his fingers gently scrap against your skull. 

Slowly, carefully, he ran his hands over your naked body, massaging you, washing you off, and whispering words of praise into your ear. It took all of your efforts not to fall asleep where you were just so you could keep hearing those rare words of affection. It wasn't quite the same as the ones he used when he was drunk, but they were still special and you didn't want to miss them.

Lucifer wasn't blind though. He noticed how tired you were and how you fought against the sleep your body desperately needed, "Shall we go to bed?"

"Your bed?" Your tired mind asked without thinking.

The smile he gave you would be burned into your mind forever, even as you were half out of it, "If that is what you want."

"Please...?"

He would drain the tub around you, waiting until the water was all gone to throw a towel around you and help dry you off. The towel would stay draped around you as he picked you up again and brought you to his room, where he would lay you on the bed.

He tried to place you down, but you refused to loosen your grip on him, even in your tired state. He was so warm and it felt good to feel that someone was there with you. He needed to change out of his suit, but you looked so peaceful as you clung to him...

He would sigh and lay next to you, letting you wrap yourself around him however you chose. His hand rested against your skin, giving you the connection you so desperately needed. Whatever else he needed to do could wait until after you were at ease. For now, you needed rest and, clearly, for him to stay right where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lies down and cries* Why are you all so kind to me? I don't deserve all the love this fic has gotten. I just... I have no words. Over 1000 comments and kudos and I just.... *cries* You're all amazing.


	55. On Full Display

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 did a 404 and ruined my posting streak! *Sighs*

You were very naked and there was a faint throb between your legs when you woke up. Just how much had Lucifer screwed you last night? That was a stupid question. The answer was _a lot_. If you didn't know better, you would even swear that damned toy was still inside of you. Yep, you definitely had that sensation seared into your memory.

With an ache in your bones, you sat up in Lucifer's bed... Oh shit! You were waking up in _Lucifer's_ _bed_. You weren't sure if you should be admonishing or congratulating yourself. Strongest of the Lords, oldest of your beloved brothers, a total prick... You fucked _that_ Lucifer.

"Are you awake now?" Speak of the devil...

Lucifer was already dressed and looking impeccable as always. Despite your current mood and realization at how exposed you were, you couldn't help but be disappointed at the fact that you hadn't gotten to see him sleep. You had to wonder if his face softened or how he laid down. He probably slept in a position that was as stiff as a board, knowing how carefully he tended to carry himself.

You shallowed the lump in your throat and grabbed his blankets to give yourself some modesty, "Y-yeah."

He watched how you covered yourself, finding it confusing, "I've already seen everything."

You can feel the heat rising in your face as you sink more into the covers, "That was then. This is now."

"I see." He was amused by your sudden shyness, even as he wouldn't show it, "Perhaps you would prefer something more concealing than a blanket then."

You looked down, seeing how much of you was still on full display for him, "Maybe."

As if on cue, he picked something up and brought it over, and placed it in front of you. It was your uniform and a pair of undergarments. You looked up at him in shock, "Did you go into my room?" The look he gave you questioned your logic skills since he obviously had to go into your room to get your clothing, "You can't just go into my room and rifle through my stuff!" That was really intrusive.

"How else was I supposed to get your things?"

"How about asking me?" You said, questioning his common sense and sanity, "There is private and personal stuff in my room."

"I didn't go through anything besides your clothing." And he disapproved of you accusing otherwise.

Your only reply was to point to the bra and panties folded on top of your uniform. Obviously, he had to go through enough stuff to find where you kept them. Plus they matched! That meant he had to actually put enough thought into it to bother finding the pair (not that you kept them in vastly different locations, but still).

"Would you prefer it if I didn't get any clothing for you?" He couldn't believe he was entertaining this conversation, "I could always let you walk there yourself to find something."

The thought of having to walk from his room to yours made you reel. There was no way you could do that and keep your dignity in place. That wasn't the point though, "I'd prefer if you didn't go through my stuff without asking me first." You could only look at the pile of clothing. Maybe you were being too harsh. He was trying to be nice, in his own way... You did appreciate it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to acknowledge that he was at least thinking of you, "But, you know, thank you... for getting my stuff, I mean."

Lucifer sighed, not sure if he should be offended at your outburst or feeling adulation at how you thanked him anyway. He decided not to push your relationship, since you pulled back and understood that he had done a service for you. Perhaps next time he would remember to ask before he went into your room... assuming you were still conscious by the time he asked.

"You should get ready. I will walk you down to breakfast."

So, after swallowing your own pride, you got yourself ready. You never thought you'd have to say it, but Lucifer had good taste in underwear. Black satin that hugged your ass in the best of ways, held onto your hips with red ribbons tied to the side. The matching bra pushed up your breasts just enough to make it look like you were about to spill over but kept them firmly in place. He clearly put _way_ too much thought into this, but you appreciated it when you looked so cute. He also appreciated it too, though he wouldn't say that out loud. And once your uniform was fully on and you prepped yourself quickly for the day, he took you by the hand and guided you downstairs.

The second you stepped into the dining room, you knew you were late for breakfast. Everyone else was already gathered around and the chaos had already ensued. It only paused once you were there and everyone could take a moment to analyze just what could have happened to make both you and Lucifer show up late. The realization passed around the table like a flame... then a new kind of chaos erupted.

"Ya gotta be kidding me!" Mammon really was the only one whose bed you hadn't slept in yet!

"Did you blackmail them or something?" Belphie chimed in.

And Satan followed with, "It's the only thing I can think of. Blink twice if you are being coerced."

Asmo looked pleased as punch, only giving you a knowing smile. Beel was too busy focusing on food to have any reaction (though, even if he wasn't, he barely cared). Levi just looked awkward knowing that you had screwed another one of his brothers. There was some real tension there and it was driving him crazy.

You ignored all of them and looked toward Lucifer, "Did you know this would be their reaction?" Because there was no way this was completely unexpected.

Though, by the way he closed his eyes as if trying to hold back a headache, you knew there was more to it than that. Of course he wanted to bring you down and show off that he had been your chosen partner for the night. How could one ask pride _not_ to brag about getting what it wanted, especially when what it wanted was someone as stunning as you? Still, this entire spectacle was more over the top than he expected so early in the morning. It just went to show him that he could never truly predict the kind of idiocy that would come out of his brothers' mouths.


	56. Asmo is a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puns are currently unbanned... For now >.>

Sometimes, it was nice to spend a quiet night being pampered, especially after a full day of dodging questions from the brothers. You loved them, but they could be a handful when they wanted to be. When it was Asmo's night with you though everything just felt more at ease (especially because he already knew the situation).

You didn't wear nail polish in the same capacity as the brothers. There wasn't really a reason, you just didn't. But... When it was Asmodeus' night with you, nail polish was going to find its way onto your hand. You could tell him no if you really wanted to, but... It made him happy and it always made you feel a little closer to the brothers (how did they always keep their nails so perfect when you could barely go a day or two without chipping yours? It must have been a secret demon power). Plus, you couldn't lie... The way Asmo did it made you look fierce. 

Today, Asmo decided you would look best with a holographic pastel rainbow across your fingers. It was distractingly shiny and you loved it. And while he worked on your fingers, you both kept a face mask on to 'revitalize your skin' (though he claimed he was always at its peak so it was more of a preventative measure than anything). The entire scene reminded you of a sleepover out of an 80s movie, especially the horror ones just before the serial murderer broke into the house. You dared any serial murderer to try a stunt like that with a house full of demons.

"You've been caring for your hands better." He commented as he looked over them. Your nails were more finely shaped and a lot healthier and stronger and your skin wasn't as dry as it had once been (not that it was ever really _that_ dry, but it had broken his heart to see them even slightly neglected).

"You give me intensive care at least once every other week." He would probably try to give you care even more often, but you had had to split your time evenly for fairness. Plus, you had too much work to dedicate more time than necessary to these insane care routines, "Plus, if I didn't keep up the routine while I was away, you would probably kill me."

He looked at you in shock, "I would never hurt a hair on your pretty head," and he found the suggestion that he would offensive. All he wanted to do was pamper you and make sure you looked as good as he did (which would normally be impossible for anyone else, but you actually stood more than a chance, especially since you were already gorgeous).

You roll your eyes and chuckle, "I'm joking. Of course you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you."

He actually cooed at that, "You're too sweet, Darling~" He put the brush for the holographic top layer back into the bottle, "Now don't touch anything."

"That's what you tell me every time."

"Because it's important." Being beautiful was important and hard work and he wouldn't let you ruin even an ounce of all that beauty you had.

"Yeah, yeah." So you would sit there with your fingers spread by some weird cushion, "The face mask comes off next, right?"

The look of joy that crossed his face was indescribable, "You remember the entire routine~"

"Well, yeah." You shouldn't have, but you could feel the blush across your cheeks, "We have a tradition, so of course I wouldn't forget it." Even though this was the first time you both really got to uphold it since your return. Everything had been so insane between catching up with classes, getting used to Devildom time again, and managing how much these brothers seemly wanted to dominate you in multiple ways...

"Well then, let's get that mask off of you." He reaches out his hand to grab at the edge of the mask, slowly peeling it off of you. Your skin looked so soft now and all he wanted to do was kiss it; which he did.

You squeaked and he laughed, "Hey! Don't surprise me like that."

"Sorry~" He wasn't sorry, "You just look so cute. If I didn't do something I was going to go crazy."

"Keep it in your pants." You laughed at your terrible joke. The pout on his face was so utterly adorable and you couldn't help but kiss it away (careful not to touch him and risk ruining your nails), "I'm kidding. I know you have more thoughts in your head than that." Even if it was one of the most prevalent thoughts.

Asmo was the avatar of lust, and that would always be part of him, but he was so much more. He was completely and hopelessly in love. Yes, he loved himself, but he also loved you. He had said it plenty of times, with his words and his actions. He was, without a doubt, one of the most forward with those affections. No matter how much you could joke about his libido controlling his actions, he was more than that. He wanted to be genuinely loved. And you, well, you could easily return those affections, even if you didn't quite have the words to explain what they meant. But it was fine. There were more ways to express love than with words. These moments, being so intimate in a non-sexual way, spending time together and finding comfort and fulfillment in proximity... that was love. This ritual? That was his love and yours given shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that I remember there is more to Asmo than him being the horny narcissist. Just... let him express his love in the way he knows. Which, apparently, is that inner beauty must also be external. HE TRIES!
> 
> On a more serious note:  
> I am very tired. The.... everything that is happening right now has exhausted me. I use fandom and fanfiction to relax and unwind, but I am honestly so tired after the events of today. As such... I may take a few days off to just... spend time with my loved ones and try to get back some semblance of sanity.  
> Sorry, everyone. I promise to be back when I am less tired of all this shit. I may also not be as active in the comments for a while. We will see.... Sorry again.


	57. Beel at Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so sweet. I cannot explain how many well wishes I got during my break. It actually made me tear up (I was emotional). I don't know how to explain how much those kind words meant to me.  
> Danke! Thank you!  
> I am not technically back yet, but here is a chapter to tide you over.

Beel had the most insane metabolism you had ever seen. Sure, he was the avatar of gluttony, but surely that wasn't all there was to it. No, you had to assume his insistence on constantly building up more muscle and joining a sports team helped contribute to his insane food habits. At least it all made him happy. 

Sometimes, you liked to surprise him with a late-mid-afternoon snack (and you meant that in the most appropriate sense for Beel). It was a large box filled to the brim with sandwhiches, fruit, simple sweets, and other finger foods. You would have probably made something more extravagant, but it was already hard enough to hide these small things from his usual late night foraging. You would probably have cried if he ruined the surprise by eating it all, so you had to make it all quickly in the morning while you had assistant breakfast duty. 

You waited at the side of the field, watching as Beel ran drills and the sweat of exertion ran down the side of his face. You couldn't help but blush, thinking that you wanted him to be sweating for a few different reasons...

Then his drills were over and he ran off the field to cool down and towel himself off. When he noticed you, his eyes visibly widened. All you could do was wave and hold up the box of goodies you had brought him. In that moment, it was like he forgot about his practice completely and went straight toward you. Part of him was excited that you brought him that recognizable snack box, and the other was worried that you seemed to be alone. You didn't plan to wait for him to finish the entire practice, did you?

You gave him a wide smile, "Special delivery~"

The gratefulness in his eyes made packing the box all worth it, "You didn't have to." Not that he would ever turn down food, especially if you made it for him.

"No, but I wanted to." He deserved to have more than bars of chocolate to serve as workout fuel.

Beel had to look around to see if anyone was looking toward the two of you. When he saw that no one was paying any attention to you, he placed his hands on either side of your face and leaned down to kiss your forehead. It was unexpected. What was even more unexpected was the way you whined when he pulled away. It was so sweet, but so embarrassing.

"Are you going home?" He couldn't help but make sure you were being safe.

You just shook your head, "Not yet. Satan and I are going to spend time some time in the library." Because whenever you wanted to find a book to enjoy, you knew Satan would insist on being there. You knew why, but he had to get bored eventually. After all, he seemed to know every book already and all you did was struggle to read most of them. You would think that after more than a year you would have figured it out. Turns out learning multiple languages was hard. Who would have guessed? You know, aside from every multi-lingual person alive.

He nods, pleased that you aren't going to be alone, "That's good to hear."

Why was he so sweet? You couldn't handle this man. Especially when he was in uniform, working up a sweat, and giving you that smile... All you could think were terrible dirty thoughts and that you were ashamed that you felt zero shame in them.

You lowered your head, looking down at your feet, "You're going home after practice, right?"

"Yeah."

"Umm..." There was no way to ask this without outing your every thought, "Are you going to need help taking off your uniform later?"

He just tilted his head, "I don't walk home in my uniform and I can change by myself."

Oh how you wished Belphie or Asmo was here to explain the innuendo, "Oh, yeah... Right. I was just wondering because sometimes I need help taking off my uniform... Like, maybe you can help me take it all off later. In my room. Under the covers..."

That was when realization finally crossed his face.You made a note that you would have to be a little more forward with him in the future. It seemed that subtlety was not his thing.

All he could do was look at you sympathetically, "Sorry. I don't..." He loved you, but... That wasn't on his mind right now.

"No. Don't apologize." It was admittedly a little disappointing, but you couldn't expect every partner to be up for it every time you wanted to do it, "Maybe another time?"

He smiled and you could feel yourself filling with energy anew, "Mm." He would love to be with you another time. Even if it was just spending time with you in a platonic sense, he would love to be around you.

"I, uhh, I need to meet up with Satan." He was probably waiting for you, "Good luck with the rest of your practice. Make sure you eat everything." You knew he would. He would never leave a meal or snack unfinished... As long as it was made by a mildly decent cook, which you presumed you were.

He would tear into the box as soon as you left, given that he was already starving. He couldn't explain how happy he was that you had thought about him enough to bring him handmade snacks rather than his usual stash of premade junk. It felt like you always went out of your way to accommodate his appetite and he appreciated your efforts, especially because you made his favorite food to eat. He loved food and enjoyed it, but your cooking was special. You always made your food with love and care, which made it taste amazing, and he adored you, which was the best seasoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna sit over here and destroy the idea that men always want sex and have to accept sex. Let sweet, big, buff Beel be a beast in bed and also able to say "no thank you" and having that be an acceptable answer.  
> No, I don't have an agenda. Why would you think that? 😶  
> ~~Normalize men saying "No"~~


	58. Satan the Scholar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I am (sort of) back! I am emotionally here but my work is transitioning back to in-person (I have been working virtually for the past year or so). It is going to be a pain, and I cannot tell you how it will effect everything yet (in-person work is more demanding).

"I tried to undo the time left forsaken and found only the misery that I could not spare myself?" You read the sentence out loud to Satan, trying to check if you had done the translation correctly.

He nodded, "It's a bit blunt and literal, but that is one way you could translate it." He pointed to the next sentence, "What about this one?"

"He would not afford me the chance to..." You had to pause at a word and double-check if you understood it correctly, "Seize?"

"Capture is better, but seize works. Keep going."

"He would not afford me the chance to seize the right I had been so throughly denied, and the fault for such atrocity against my person could only be blamed on myself?"

He would throw one of his smiles your way, "Your reading skills have greatly improved. I would say this book is at about your level. You're translating it a little too literally, but you are getting the general idea." He was impressed, considering you had to learn and understand an entirely new alphabet when you became an exchange student. You were still translating everything in a more formal, old dialect, but it was accurate.

"Awesome!" You closed the book and held it delicately in your arms, "I heard this one is supposed to be good, so I'm glad I can finally read it."

"Are you getting tired of me reading to you?" He was joking, of course. You both had your tradition of reading together and neither of you was going to give that up just because you could read a little better now.

"Absolutely exhausted." You laughed as you spoke, "Your voice is so soothing that I just want to fall asleep in your arms."

Satan looked over the bookshelf, looking for a book for himself. There was nothing new, but there were a few he liked enough to read again, "You have a few times."

"My point has been made!" You weren't proud of those times, considering you really did want to listen to him, but it was just so relaxing... And he wouldn't let you live it down. It was in jest, but still... "It will be nice to actually get through a book on my own."

"I can't wait to discuss the story with you once you finish it." It was an action thriller disgusted as fantasy and he couldn't wait to see how you reacted to it.

"Have you found a book for yourself yet?"

"I'm debating between a few." And it was a hard choice.

"Hmm... If you want to check out the human realm books, I may be able to make a recommendation..." You knew Satan could read and speak several human languages, as could most demons that interacted with humans. It made making deals easier, according to them. Plus, it was hard not to pick them up after being alive for literally thousands of years.

"Do you think you can find a book as good as the one in your hands already?"

"Depends." You smirk and link one of your arms in his own, "Do you trust me?"

He chuckled and placed one of his hands over your own, "I'm shocked you feel the need to ask." 

You were the one he trusted most in all the worlds. He wasn't like his siblings who were already ancient by the time he was born and had formed many relationships. He had been born full of rage, had lived with that rage until he learned to control it, and it still stays just boiling under the surface until it is ready to overflow. His rage can never dissipate since he was born from it, but when he was with you it would settle enough that he felt he wasn't simply hiding it behind a lying smile.

How strange was it that a human, as frail and vulnerable as they were, was the one that put him at ease? But there you were, a calming force in his life. Not only that, you were the one person in the worlds he wanted to share his knowledge with. He had said it before, but knowledge was power, and power meant respect. If that didn't tell you everything you needed to know about his feelings then nothing would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... If you haven't figured it out yet, the next few chapters are about love and the expression of it. How people feel and all that stuff.  
> Sorry if anyone finds it repetitive, but I swear there is a reason I am doing this.


	59. Don't Be Jealous of Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people that worry about me and are making sure I am not forcing myself to write. I swear I am all better now! I am calm, I have grounded myself, and I spent time with my loved ones. I am all good!  
> Plus.... these chapters are written until 65, so I have a few to release. lol  
> Yes, mindless fluff is my specialty, so they are earlier to write. Plus, this part is one of the ones that was planned out early, so it is easier to write.

"I swear to- NO!!!" You screamed as Levi pushed your little avatar off the side of the map, robbing you of your final life and firmly securing your defeat.

When the victory screen popped up for him, you groaned and leaned back in your spot. Stupid game. You thought you had finally found the perfect strategy to defeat him, but here you were; second place. At least you weren't in last. That dishonor went to Mammon, who was currently unbanned from game night (though you wondered for how long).

Levi just laughed, obviously proud that he had gotten first, "You can't beat me when I'm playing Devilknight."

"Sorry that I'm not playing one of the most broken characters in the meta." You huff, upset by how close to winning you had been.

"Wha?! I won because I'm good."

"Sure. Play Mr. Demon Watch and see if you can say that." He was objectively one of the worst characters in the game, so it would actually be a true test of skill.

"I shouldn't have to..."

"Mammon?" You shift your attention to the second-born, "Pick an actually decent character this time and don't keep falling for Levi's baiting."

"Hey!" Mammon snapped, "I'm doing my best. Ain't he the one yer upset with?" 

"Not upset. Passionate." You sat up and leaned over, placing your face only inches from Mammon's, "You _are_ going to help me, right?"

What was he supposed to say to that? You were so close to him. If he leaned forward he could kiss your lips the way he wanted to. However, your eyes were filled with fire, telling him that you weren't in the mood for anything like that. No. You were clearly trying to prove a point.

He swallowed, trying not to focus on how badly he wanted to scoop you up right now and take you somewhere private so he didn't have to share your time with his younger brother. He really hoped you couldn't read his thoughts on his face right now. Those were his and his only.

"Well?" You push him again to answer you.

"Uhh, yeah." What else was he supposed to say when you were so serious?

"Good." You readied your controller and scrolled through the characters until you found the one you would be playing for the round. A soft, squishy, marshmallow-looking ball of adorable with an appetite to rival Beel.

Mammon sighed and picked his character, followed by Levi who, like you challenged, choose Mr. Demon Watch.

The game started in your favor, focusing on Levi who was slow and had terrible versatility to avoid your attack. You actually managed to drop him from the map before he did you, stealing the first of his lives.

"Ha! I told you it wouldn't be as easy once you stopped playing to the meta!" And you felt good for once. You didn't suck at this game, so once he stopped picking overpowered characters you would actually be on even footing.

Then, almost all at once, he turned the tables on both of you. Somehow, he got the item that would allow him to use his ultimate move and he unleashed it immediately. Once he did, there was nowhere you were safe. For as weak as the character was, his ultimate skill was broken. It took less than half a minute for Levi to beat you and Mammon again.

Again, the victory screen came up and Levi was declared the winner. All you wanted to do was scream. Why was he good at these games? Even when you were decent at them, he was so much better. Even when everything was on your side, he still beat you without breaking a sweat. It wasn't fair. You wanted to have that skill. Why couldn't you reach that level...

You were envious.

And Levi could feel that envy tainting the air around you. It sent a pleasant tingle up his spine, knowing that a human was sinning. It was even stronger because, of all things, he was the subject of that envy. He'd rarely felt something so amazing.

But, as phenomenal as it felt, it also made him sick. Of course any demon would want a human to sin so they could be drawn in, and you were special in that feeling you sin was like a treat to most of the brothers. The problem was that he wasn't like the rest of his brothers.

Envy was an insidious sin that ate away at its host; he should know. It would attack their confidence and self-worth, eating away at their mind and ruining them until all that was left was a pile of self-doubt. The only way to push those negative emotions aside would be to push others beneath you. It was a terrible sin to experience, even in short bursts.

As much as he wished he could enjoy you giving into his sin, he hated knowing the doubts he was always plagued with were overtaking you right now. Why did he have to be the only one who didn't get to enjoy the feeling of you sinning? Being the avatar of envy sucked...

"I, uh, have a lot of practice with this game..." Which wasn't a lie. Levi did have a lot of experience with the game.

"Yeah..." You needed to get away from this situation before your envy turned to vitriol. With a creak in your bones from sitting for so long, you stood up, "Tonight was fun, but I'm tired."

The look of hurt that crossed Levi's face was unmistakable, even as he nodded in understanding, "Uhn."

You rubbed the back of your neck, knowing that you were overreacting. Levi worked hard for his skills and he deserved his victory. You were proud of him for being so good at the game, even as you hated his guts for it. With a sigh and a small smile, you looked at him, "Maybe next time I should pick the game. Then you can be the one that struggles." You tried to laugh, knowing how weird it probably sounded.

As awkward as it was, he still gave you that large dorky smile you were used to, "If you think you can beat me."

You rolled your eyes, "I'm sure I can beat you in something."

And that was when the feeling of envy that was seeping out of you started to disappear. You didn't need to envy Levi, only find a reason to get better and reach his level. Still, it didn't feel good to know you were so far behind him in ability.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Because you weren't angry with him, just upset at the difference between you both.

He agreed, feeling glad that you weren't angry at him and that the envy was already calming down. In was in a demon's nature to want humans to sin and Levi was no different. However, you were not just another human. You were beloved. Even if feeling you sin was a treat to the brothers, he wasn't the same. If his sin caused you internal pain, he would rather never feel that small bit of pleasure again. In a sense, that was a kind of love. Awknowledge his skill and try to live up to it, but never let yourself be overcome with the burden that was his sin. He never wanted to hurt you like that. _Never_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Levi... when will I stop picking on him?


	60. Mammon's Honesty is Never Given Without Prompting

When you left Levi's room, Mammon came with you. It was clear you were upset and, as dumb as he was sometimes, he knew better than to leave you to stew in the feeling. So, instead, he followed you like a puppy.

"Oi!" He called as you continued to ignore him, "Ain'tcha gonna talk to me?"

"You're the one following me!" You say a little more loudly than you intended.

"And ya should feel honored that THE Great Mammon is with ya." Even though he was only following you to make sure you were actually okay.

There it was. His constant ego that you couldn't understand. Were the brothers really sure that _he_ wasn't the avatar of pride? Then again, maybe he just wanted praise as a side effect of his greed (and you would be correct with that assumption).

"So honored, Mammon." You stopped in front of your door and looked back at him, "Are you asking to come in or...?"

"Huh?" He bulked at your offer, not expecting it. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't just say yes to that offer, as tempting as it was, "Ya should be asking me to join ya."

All you could do was stare at him in disbelief. Why did he always insist on pulling this kind of thing when you were trying to reach out to him? The aloof act was getting old and tired, plus it wasn't cute. Okay, that was a lie. It was cute sometimes _,_ but only _sometimes_. Now was not one of those times.

"Mammon..." You warned, channeling your inner Lucifer.

He gulped down his immediate reaction that had built up after a lifetime of dealing with Lucifer's insane punishments, "Hey, no need to talk like that now. I'm just pointing out I'd be willing to come in if ya asked. Ya know, since I'm so generous." He wanted to spend more time with you.

"Is that so?" You sigh and open your door, "Well, there's no reason to invite you in so..." Two could play that game.

"Bu-" Mammon stumbled over himself trying to think of what he could say to convince you to invite him in without asking you directly, "Ah! I get it. Yer too shy to ask me. It's okay. Ya don't have to feel self-conscious about wanting to spend all yer time with me. I'll just come in since ya clearly want me to."

Oh no. He was delusional. The poor demon was so old that he was starting to go senile. How heartbreaking, "Nope. I'm not inviting you in." You stated it clearly so he couldn't twist your words to his liking, "If you would like to come in I will gladly let you, but you need to ask first."

"I ain't asking if I can come into some human's room." Humans were supposed to ask for his blessings, not the other way around. Why couldn't you just ask him like everyone else? Ya were too stubborn. Didn't you want to be with him? Just admit it!

"That's too bad, Mammon. I guess that means we are parting ways here." It was unfortunate that he couldn't be honest with you for once. If only he were as honest with you as he was the first time you two had sex...

Wait!

No. You could _not_ be thinking that right now. You had to admit that you were in a mood, but... Okay, you were in a bad mood still and part of you wanted to take it out on someone. Or, less take it out and more regain some feeling of power. It wouldn't be anything too bad, just teasing him a little. That would be alright... right? 

You pushed your door further open, stepping inside and leaving him just outside where he could see you. With shaky fingers, you reached down for the bottom hem of your shirt and slowly pulled in up and over your head, tossing it to the side haphazardly before moving to shimmying your skirt off and leaving it bunched up on the floor where it fell. Your bra was next, popping open the clasp and freeing your poor constrained breasts.

With a huff, you sat on your bed, facing Mammon so he could see you on full display. You sat with your legs in side-saddle, your hands pressed against the mattress in just such a way that you found your chest pushed out. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions, but it did its job.

"Hey, Mammon," you started, "since you aren't going to ask to come in, would you close the door before you leave? I don't want anyone else seeing me like this."

And he would be lying if he said he wanted anyone else to see you like that either. Like, sure, he _knew_ his other brothers had seen you in less, but... Fuck you were gorgeous like that. There was definitely something primal in his brain that went off seeing you nearly naked on your bed.

He tried to take a step forward, only for you to speak again, "No." He froze, "You do not get to come in here without asking. So... Ask or close the door, it's your choice."

Damn. You were domineering when you wanted to be. You were usually so sweet to everyone, sometimes a little teasing and joking, but in this moment... How did he say he wanted to drop to his knees and worship you without losing his grip on the situation? He couldn't. You set the terms pretty clearly. It didn't mean he wouldn't try and wiggle out of them any way he could though.

"Ya should cover-up 'fore someone else sees ya." He couldn't help but stare at your chest, something you easily noticed, "Ya can borrow my coat. Let me give it to y-"

"I don't need it." You cut him off, "I'm exactly where I want to be. I'm just waiting for you to make a choice." You spread your legs only slightly, giving him a chance to stare somewhere new as you moved to rest one of your hands against your thigh, "So... Are you going to ask to come in or are you going to leave me to my own devices?" 

"I wanna come in." He finally said.

You narrowed your eyes, "That's not how you ask..." 

Fine. You won. He couldn't even think to protest given how badly he wanted to touch you, "Can I come in?"

Leave it to some human to make the avatar of greed actually want to be owned rather than do the owning. The things you did to him, the ways you teased and taunted him... No one could hold a candle to your grace and power over him. You didn't even need to use your pact to make him fold this time. No... he _wanted_ to belong to you in every way he possibly could, even if he didn't have the skills to say it fully. He wanted you to want him, to claim him, to somehow mark him as yours and show how greedy you could be toward him. He was your first man and he would be completely and helplessly devoted to you if you would let him.

The smile you gave broke him into pieces as you spoke and crooked a finger, beckoning him in, "Close the door behind you."

And, as he stepped over the threshold to your room, he followed that order along with every other you gave him that night.


	61. At Least He's Honest Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would never tease without some kind of delivery 😉 Sorry for the shorter length, the smut isn't supposed to be the focus for these chapters. I just thought we could all use some.

Your cries echoed throughout the room as Mammon's tongue lapped at your wet folds, his hands pressed against your thighs so he could keep them open as he tasted your arousal. Fuck, he couldn't decide if he preferred the way you tasted or the way you smelled right now. No. It wasn't either of those. It was the way you gripped onto his hair, forcing him to stay in that spot as you bucked against him. Your fingers scraping against his skull, guiding him against you so that you could draw all the pleasure you could ever want from his mouth had him hard in ways he never would have imagined before. He wanted to touch himself while he was there, just to alleviate some of the tension he could feel growing on his own end, but he didn't. If he moved his hands you may shut your legs and he wouldn't be able to reach as deeply into you as he wanted.

"Mammon~" When you called his name it was the best reward he could ask for. That's right. Call _his_ name. Beg for _him_. Grab his hair and lead him. He wanted to be _yours_.

His thumb pushed into your heat and rubbed along your inner walls. And when he moved to suck on your clit you tossed your head back and screamed obscenities you didn't realize you knew. You made the sexiest sounds and it was all because of him. That realization made him growl low in his throat, the vibrations stimulating you even more.

Soon, you felt yourself coming undone and you shuddered against him, your head going fuzzy from your release. Your hand came loose in his hair, your panting filling the air around you as you tried to collect yourself again.

Mammon pulled away, licking the taste of you off of his lips and from the thumb that had been buried inside of your warmth.

He stood up between your legs, staring down at you where you laid in the bed. With one swift, fluid motion he had his shirt over his head and tossed aside. Your eyes trailed from his eyes, down his neck, over his well-chiseled chest, and stopped at the band of his pants. He was already undoing them and... Hot damn. Sometimes you forgot this man was a model and that he got that job for a very good reason.

"Gonna have ya making those pretty sounds all night, Babe." He couldn't help saying. He was caught between wanting to own you and be owned by you. _Fuck!_ You made his mind go crazy. Why couldn't he just place you on a pedestal and worship you the way he wanted all the time?

You vaguely nodded and laid fully back on the bed, spreading yourself open so he could see you more intimately, "Then come here."

If only he could read your mind and see how badly you wanted him right now too. You were both idiots in need and, before the night was done, you would show each other exactly what you wanted from one another. Well, assuming you could hear one another over the sounds of moans and grunting that continued to fill the room long into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone may or may not have asked for a little bit of Mammon smut and I was like... Yeah. I want that too.


	62. Belphie is Out of His Element

"Why am I here again?" Belphie asked as he watched you pick through a series of different outfits on the shelf, making sure to glare at any passing demon that gave you a suspicious look.

"Because you're the only one that wasn't busy," you say, looking over some of the questionable choices on the rack. What even was demon fashion? You really couldn't understand some of the... things you saw.

"I was busy enough..."

"Taking a nap in the middle of the hallway is not 'being busy'. In fact, that is the least busy thing I can think of."

Neither of you would even be here if Diavolo hadn't even given into another of his selfish whims. For some strange reason, he thought an out-of-season dress-up party would be fun. He thought it would be even more fun if your outfits were random, so you had to pull a strip of paper with your assignment out of a hat. How did you even get demon as a theme? Why was demon even an option? Nine out of thirteen of you were demons already! What was he planning to do if one of the brothers, he, or Barbatos got that costume? The entire thing felt rigged (it was).

You pulled something that looked like a leather harness off the rack and held it up, "What is this supposed to be?" They kind of looked like one of those overcoats that were just a pair of sleeves.

"Those are pants." As loose as the term could be used to describe them, "They ride low and you put your leg through this part."

The blush that covered your face at the thought of ever wearing something like that must have been visible to every passerby, "These are not pants! Where is the part that covers your..." You waved your hand in front of yourself, trying to imply you meant that it would cover absolutely nothing.

"Some succubi and incubi like them for that exact reason. They still wear underwear, so it's not like everything is on display." He said groggily. Why was he explaining clothing? Where was Asmo to deal with this?

You put that particular selection back on the shelf without another word, "You know, I know the entire theme of the event is to dress up as something you aren't but you can only take that so far before it looks ridiculous." In other words, avoid the clothing meant for the sex demons (as much as you are sure some of the brothers would like it). All you wanted to do was try on some more traditional Devildom clothing, but... it was all so _different_. Maybe you could convince Diavolo to let you change themes and you could ask Simeon and Luke to help you dress as an angel instead (little did you know that clothing could be just as revealing).

"You know, there are other types of clothing you could wear." There were plenty of options on the shelf, you just happened to pick up the one that was extreme even by demon standards.

"I know that." You gestured to your own outfit, clearly more decent than what you had just pulled down, "You, me, and everyone else wears normal outfits, but I'm supposed to dress up like a demon. What does that even mean? It's not like you dress up in some special way." 

"Whatever. You're overthinking it." Although, he did like to imagine you in some of the more revealing outfits that demonesses could get away with. A demoness in that outfit wouldn't draw a second glance from most people (considering how normal it was), but you would catch all the eyes in the room.

"I can't help but overthink it. It's such a strange theme. You don't dress that differently than a human down here. Plus, I buy a lot of my clothing down here, so don't I already dress like a demon?"

He sighed, "I don't know."

"Well, what theme did _you_ get?" Since he was so unhelpful with yours.

"Stars."

"Yeah. Too bad we aren't in the human realm. Our clothing is filled with patterns of stars and galaxies." And he would probably enjoy a hoodie like that... You made a note of that for Christmas.

"The entire thing is dumb anyway." He would probably just tape a star to his chest and call it a day. Diavolo's whims weren't worth the energy.

Although, he supposed it was worth whatever energy he was spending right now to be with you. Sure, he was basically playing bodyguard and fashion consultant at the same time, but you were one of the few things in the world that was worth it. Still, it sucked that he couldn't nap and that you hadn't even tried on any of the clothes yet. He wanted to see what you looked like in something more risque, or even something more akin to traditional Devildom fashion. It would just be nice to see...

"Well fine. I guess _I_ will be putting in all the effort then." And you turned back to the rack, combing through even more outfits that made you blush.


	63. Sometimes Lucifer Needs a Brat (That's You)

You walked three steps ahead of Lucifer, silently begging him to pick up the pace. It was baking day and you were not crazy enough to make Barbatos have to wait for you (not that Lucifer would ever allow himself, and therefore you, to be late). Knowing Luke, he was already there and you were going to be the last one.

"C'mon, Lucifer." You wished you could run ahead, but the last time you tried he used his weird demon powers to keep you in place until he caught up (because you didn't listen when he told you to stay with him and you rushing ahead was dangerous). 

He only kept up his usual pace. The sadist he was, watching you in distress needlessly was mildly amusing. If you were actually in any kind of trouble it wouldn't be, but that wasn't the case.

"We will arrive on time." And that was all he would say on the matter.

You could only groan, finally giving up and slowing down to match his stride (well, slow was relative considering he was still a faster walker than you naturally, but you were going slower than you just were). You crossed your arms in front of you and puffed up your cheeks, "How does Diavolo deal with you?"

" _Lord_ Diavolo." He reprimands.

"Oh sorry." You pretend to clear your throat and throw on your mocking posh accent, "How ever does _Lord_ Diavolo deal with the stick up your butt?"

A shiver ran up your spine when that question received a poignant glare. Thank goodness you were in public because Lucifer probably would have thrown you over his knee and taught you a lesson otherwise. And you were not in the mood for that right now!

"Are you quite finished with this little brat routine?" His voice was harsh, even as he kept his demeanor in check.

You could only nod as you continued to walk, your eyes staring at the ground in front of you so you didn't accidentally meet his gaze.

"Head up." He reached over, placing a finger under your chin and raising your head to look forward. If you were with him, you were going to carry yourself in a manner that demanded respect.

Stupid avatar of pride and his stupid pride... Yes, you knew how dumb that sounded. All you could do was straighten your spine and puff out your chest, holding up your head. He gave you an approving smile and you both continued on your way.

By the time you reached the palace, you could barely contain yourself. You were perfectly on time, slightly early even, but you couldn't help but feel you were running behind. 

When you and Lucifer walked into the front hall, Barbatos was there to greet you like the amazing butler he was. Much like you assumed, Luke was already there and he nearly tackled you the second you walked through the door. It was almost like you hadn't seen each other at all this week with how excited he was to see you. You couldn't blame him since baking day was always exciting. Diavolo was already in the front foyer, enjoying a cup of tea that Barbatos had undoubtedly brewed for him while waiting for Lucifer.

He set down his cup, the porcelain clinking against its matching plate, "Hello you two." His voice was as loud and booming as always. 

"Hello, Lord Diavolo." You say, which quickly draws a strange look from him.

"Lord?" He told you a long time ago not to use his title since you were friends and not ruler and subject.

"Blame Lucifer." You don't look at him with that statement, but you can feel the avatar of pride staring at you. Instead, you look down at Luke and give him a smile, beginning to talk about literally anything else.

"It is only respectful." He insists, knowing that you have just put him in an awkward situation.

Diavolo looks at him with a frown, seemingly hurt (though you know this act enough by now to know he is not genuinely hurt), "I thought we were friends. It's unfortunate you feel otherwise..."

Oh! Lucifer was not getting out of that one.

You could see the subtle way his face changed, telling you he was trying to get himself out of the corner he had backed himself into, "My Lord..."

And then Diavolo went in for the kill with a lower glance to the side. He looked so pained by Lucifer's distance that even you could have fallen for it. Too bad you were smarter than that.

"How could you make Diavolo feel so bad?" Luke fell for it.

"Yes," Barbatos joined in, "I would have expected better from you, Lucifer." He was definitely playing along, given that smirk on his face.

You could almost feel the lashings (metaphorical) you were going to get later for pulling this little stunt, but it was totally worth it. You were so lucky that he played favorites with you. If he didn't, well, let's just say your punishment would include being strung up to the ceiling a la Mammon. Instead, you would probably get a lecture and maybe a little something extra the next time you and Lucifer broke out the kinky stuff.

You could identify the moment where Lucifer started contemplating how you would be making up for this slight against him later, "I apologize, Diavolo.

And, at that, the prince beamed, "See? That feels more natural." He looked at you and gave you a knowing smile. Damn, you were both little shits when you got together. Sometimes you couldn't believe he was the future king of the entire Devildom. He was more like a childhood friend that encouraged you to make terrible (but fun) decisions.

"I think we should enjoy our day while we leave these three to their session," Diavolo added, putting his arm around Lucifer's shoulder and beginning to lead him away.

"Of course." Lucifer agreed, giving you only a quick glance before walking on his own to keep with the prince.

You tried not to think about the meaning behind that glance, seeing all the small cues you had learned to read on him when he tried to stay stoic in public. 

When push came to shove, you figured you must be special. After all, you were one of the few people that seemed to be able to taunt Lucifer even a little without him blowing-up on you immediately. That meant you must have been on the same level as Diavolo in some way... Right?

Yeah, no. No one could be on quite that level... But it was a nice thought that he could care about you in that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may want to pick on Lucifer a little sometimes. The fact that he doesn't murder you on the spot is a sign that he loves you, right?


	64. Someone's in the Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAKING! Just wholesome baking and Devildom food shenanigans.  
> Can you believe I mentioned this entire thing back in chapter 45? Why does it take me so long to follow up on plot hooks?

"Luke?" You speak up as you brush the dough in your pan with butter, "I just realized that I never asked you why you choose this new recipe."

Today you were making something called Twice-fired Delusional Baklava. Luke is the one that found the recipe and Barbatos was acting as the head chef, making sure you didn't mess it up, but you didn't know what drew him to this recipe in the first place.

"It's supposed to be a magical dessert." He says, "It changes its taste based on... Uhh..." He couldn't quite remember what was supposed to change the tase.

"It's based on how the person baking it felt at the time they put it in the fire for the second time," Barbatos interjects, "It's a side effect of heating up the syrup in the fire, which is not done with traditional baklava. However, you forgot the second effect of the dessert."

"Oh? What's that."

He curled his forefinger against his chin, "It's where the dessert gets the term 'delusional' from. The syrup will change the taste of the dessert, but the oils in the nuts will create an illusion within the head of the person eating the dessert. Specifically, it will cause the person eating it to see a delusion that will bring them into the same emotional state as the person was when they baked it for the second time."

Luke looks down toward his own dough with a worried face, "I didn't know that part..."

You have to do a doubletake to make sure you heard him correctly, "Excuse me? You let us make this!?" Why were Devildom desserts so random and questionably dangerous?

"Are you planning to do anything untoward with it?" He had exactly zero concerns with letting you two experiment with your cooking. He was just here to make sure you didn't blow yourselves up (which was apparently a real concern with certain desserts), "Ah, you should have enough pieces of dough to add the nut mixture now."

"I don't know if I should anymore." You look at Luke, who seems to be debating the same this as you.

"Don't be concerned. As long as your feeling isn't negative when we bake it the second time, it won't do anything strange."

His definition of strange and yours was apparently completely different.

You looked at Luke, who seemed to quickly get over his doubts and grabbed the nut mixture, "We'll just make sure that we're super happy when that happens. Then others will be happy too, right?"

Oh, he was so pure. You hoped nothing ever ruined his innocent outlook and positivity. Really, he had come a long way since his first days in the Devildom. Now he occasionally let it slip through his facade that he actually liked all the demons he had met since last year.

"I'm sure Simeon would appreciate that." So would Solomon, but that was a can of worms waiting to be opened.

He nodded, "I can send them to Micheal too. I'm sure he'll like them, even if I have to warn him about what they do..." He clearly loved the Seraphim a lot.

"I'm sure he will, Luke. You're an amazing baker." And you hated to admit that was even compared to you. You thought you were good, but Luke was clearly talented, and having Barbatos as a teacher made him even better. You would be jealous if you weren't so proud of him, "I'll teach you a human realm dessert next time, but then you have to bring in a celestial one. Deal?"

"Yeah!" He looked super happy at the suggestion.

Barbatos nodded as well, "I'm sure Lord Diavolo wouldn't mind even more of these visits if you used them for that kind of cultural exchange."

And that was how you and Luke would keep the excuse to keep baking using the palace's kitchen.

You, he, and Barbatos had to add even more layers of dough and nuts after that, bake the entire dish once, cover it in syrup, and back it all again. The entire time you and Luke had to tell each other jokes and reminisce over fond memories just to make sure you stayed positive when putting it in for the second time. It was even more powerful because you two were motivated to make the dessert delicious for the people you would be sharing it with later; him with Simeon, Solomon, Barbatos, and Michael; you with the brothers.

When the dish came out, it smelled so amazingly sweet that it was almost nauseating. The syrup had basically caramelized in the second baking, and it was slightly shiny on top. You and Luke looked at your dish in awe, but they were nothing compared to the pure beauty that was Barbatos' own baklava. Actually, you felt a little ashamed of yours, considering it wasn't caramelized as nicely. Oh well. It was the first time you made baklava at all, let alone weird Devildom baklava.

Luke looked so proud of himself though. His dish actually looked almost as good as Barbatos'. You could only congratulate him, "Way to go." You high-fived him.

Barbatos actually softly laughed at you both in that polite manner of his, "Well, If you two would like to have some tea, I'm sure Lord Diavolo and Lucifer would be more than glad to have us join them. I will bring the baklava so you can see what it does if you wish."

And, well, how could you turn down an offer like that? As crazy as Devildom desserts were, sometimes they were also worth the insanity, and this one looked good enough to take the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a chapter that focuses on someone besides the brothers! Soon I will be able to actually write all the other characters!
> 
> Also...  
> Me, talking about Micheal in a positive way: Someone kill me. I know it was because Luke is an innocent bean, but I still feel dirty.


	65. A Taste of Something Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not 100% sure what this chapter is, but... Take it.

"HAHAHA," there is Diavolo's usual laugh, "I didn't realize you were making Twice-fired Delusional Baklava today." Even as he said that he picked up a piece and brought it up to his lips, taking a large bite.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, my lord," Barbatos said in his servant-like tone.

"Of course! It's hard _not_ to like anything you make." And his face matched that statement. He genuinely seemed to enjoy the sweet, "Did either of you try this yet?"

"Not yet," Luke said, looking curiously at the dish, wondering if it was okay for him to try a piece.

"You should. It's mildly sweet with just a little bit of tang." Which was how Barbatos' baklava always tasted, considering he was careful to maintain an air of calm and devotion when he made it.

"And the delusion?" You asked, wondering when it was supposed to kick in.

"Short-lived. No one will even notice when it happens because of how quickly it comes and passes. Although, the experience may feel longer to you than it really is." He took another bite, waited a moment, and then looked at you with a nod and a smile, "See? Very short."

Yeah. You couldn't even tell that anything about him had changed. It was kind of insane, actually.

You were a little hesitant to try something as vague as living through a delusion (wasn't that supposed to be some kind of symptom for a mental illness?) but you reached for a piece anyway and took a small bite.

The sensations that overtook you were hard to explain. The pastry melted on your tongue and warmth spread throughout your body. It was like you were being rocked comfortably where you sat, the sound of the waves of beach in the human realm gently rolling from somewhere behind you. You had to actually look around to make sure you hadn't been teleported somewhere else. You were actually shocked to see the sands and waters there, standing up and heading over to them to feel if they were real. They were! It was calm and quiet and the air smelled so fresh. It felt like you could just lie down and fall asleep, forgetting about the world at any moment.

You didn't snap out of it until you heard someone calling your name. 

With a blink, you were back in your seat, Lucifer looking at you in a manner that attempted to conceal his worry.

"Huh?" You asked, looking around only to see that the beach was gone and nothing had changed since you took that first bite, "Oh... sorry. I thought..." It felt so real...

Lucifer was just glad that you didn't seem to have a panic attack after coming out of your delusion, "It's your first time trying Twice-fired Delusional Baklava. We should have warned you that even if the delusion was short it would be very vivid."

Diavolo nodded, "Perhaps, but it doesn't seem to have done any harm."

You shook your head, "I'm fine, I promise. It was actually really interesting and all I felt was a sense of calm."

Barbatos remained smiling, "I am glad to hear that I could help you relax, even if only for a moment."

"I want to try," Luke said, grabbing his own share and taking a bite. There one beat, two, three... then his eyes widened and he began to look around in the same way you had.

"You okay, Luke?" You ask, making sure he isn't confused after shifting so suddenly.

He can only nod, looking a little concerned, "I thought I was going to fall asleep."

"You too, huh?" You snicker, enjoying the moment the five of you are sharing (even if Barbatos insists on standing back rather than joining in and Lucifer refuses to have even one bite).

It doesn't take long before the pastry is all gone, Diavolo looking disappointed in how quickly it had been eaten. You, on the other hand, don't think you could have taken another bite. That was a lot of baklava to go through, even between all of you.

Diavolo looks to Barbatos, who shakes his head to inform him that there really is none left, "We each only made a single batch."

The prince's eyes wander to you and Luke, "That's right. You both made some as well. Are we going to get to try it?"

You could feel the blush that swept across your cheeks, "I don't think I could share it. Mine doesn't look very good."

He brushed off your concerns, "It matters how it tastes like more than how it looks like. I would love to try some." And you got the distinct feeling he wasn't going to drop the subject unless you let him, "You too, Luke. I am curious."

With an internal groan, you stood from the table so you could retrieve your attempt at Twice-fired Delusional Baklava. Luke, thankfully, join you (although he seemed more chipper about it than you did). Both of you brought your dishes back and placed them on the table.

"Here, just don't say I didn't warn you." Your dish really did look bad in comparison to Barbatos' and Luke's. 

Diavolo reaches for a piece of your dish, "I'm sure it will taste great." And he bites into it.

Luke also grabs a piece of yours and copies the gesture of biting into it. Meanwhile, you move to try the one Luke has made.

It is overly sweet, making you feel like your teeth are rotting in your mouth. However, you begin to cry as you feel something tight wrap around your shoulders and a familiar voice speaking to you lovingly. This voice... You can't believe it. You reach up your hand, placing it on one of the arms holding you. How long had it been since you last saw them? The one person in all the human realm that meant more to you than anyone else, absolutely and unconditionally. It was touchingly heartbreaking. You missed them so dearly when you were gone...

Then, you came back from the delusion.

You had to double-check that you weren't actually crying. Man, this stuff was powerful.

"I think yours came out well, Luke." You finally tell him. Even if it was too sweet for you, it definitely made you feel like you really cared about someone and they cared for you. Was that what he had been thinking when he was making his baklava? What a pure and innocent feeling...

He looked at you in a mix of happiness and confusion, "Yours tastes really rich and sweet, but..." He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how, "I didn't see anything like with Barbatos'."

Huh? Did you somehow mess up the recipe?

Diavolo just laughed, "It's alright, Luke. It's the taste that really matters." He seemed to grab another piece from yours and placed it in front of Lucifer, "You should try some too. They worked hard on it. Barbatos, you should try Luke's." He said, reaching for his own piece of the little angel's hard-made pastry.

Lucifer shook his head, "My Lord, I don't usually-"

"Try it." His tone drops for a split second and you can feel the authoritative air around him. Just as quickly, however, he shifts back to his usual jovial one, "They worked really hard on it, after all." He bit into the share he had gotten from Luke's dish, leaving the conversation at that.

Lucifer could only stare at the pasty in front of him, debating if the prince had gone crazy to be so insistent on a sweet... But he picked it up anyway. You were usually a good cook, so he trusted it, he just didn't know what to expect from the delusion. Although Luke said he didn't see one, so maybe you had messed up the recipe somehow...

With a straight face, he bit into the one you made. You definitely hadn't messed up the recipe, as images began to play in his mind.

There was a moment of silence, which Diavolo filled with a question, "What were you feeling when you made that? It has a very rich taste."

You could only shrug, "Nothing really. Luke and I had just been talking about things when we were making the dishes. I guess we told some jokes, shared some old memories, talked about who we were going to have to share our first attempts with." You looked down at your lap, a little ashamed of your results, "I don't think I can share this with everyone though. It doesn't seem like it came out that well."

He nodded with a smile, "So you were thinking of the brothers? I'm sure they will still like to try what you made, even if you don't think highly of it. Don't you agree, Lucifer?"

Lucifer, having already passed his momentary delusion before Diavolo even asked the question, placed the baklava onto the plate in front of him and looked toward the prince, "I'm sorry, my lord. I believe we need to go home."

Luke gave a pout at you having to leave so soon, but his objections were quickly pacified when Diavolo spoke again, "Ah yes. That should be acceptable. It has been a while since you all arrived." He smiled toward the two of you and you swear you saw a spark in his eyes, "Walk home safely and don't forget your cooking. It came out really well, even if you don't think so."

You tried to reach out for the rest of what you had made, but Lucifer had it scooped up before you could. He stood from the table, bowing and thanking Diavolo for having you both over, and quickly led you toward the front door.

You actually had to speed walk to keep up with him and his long stride as he walked further and further away from the palace.

Why did he seem to be in such a hurry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... When MC eats Luke's baklava, I was imagining the love of my mother, however I am aware that not everyone has a good mother or even family, so I tried to leave it a little more vague. Maybe it's a friend or someone else. The entire idea was just supposed to be that Luke made MC recall pure, childlike, unconditional love.  
> However, I also subscribe to death of the author, so... I guess I leave it up to you all how you interpreted the scene.


	66. Extra: What the Prince Saw

Long after you and Lucifer had gone home and Simeon had come to pick up Luke, Diavolo was relaxing with a cup of tea, nursing a pretty bad stomach ache.

"You shouldn't eat so many sweets." Barbatos chided.

The prince laughed through the discomfort, "It isn't that bad. I think Luke's piece is the one that did it." It had been far too sweet for him.

The butler had to agree, but at the same time, "It shows how much he cares about the people he was thinking about."

"Yes," he took a sip of the tea, feeling how it settled his stomach.

The was silence before the next question came from Barbatos, "Why does it feel you are avoiding talking about our human's attempt?"

Because he was, "There's nothing to say about it. It was rich like Luke said. Very flavorful. I wouldn't mind having another piece." Even with a stomach ache. Or maybe he just liked the delusion he had seen after eating it.

"I see." He moved to start cleaning up what he could from the gathering, "Shall I ask what it is you saw when you tried that _rich_ piece?" The butler was no fool. He knew what it meant for a piece to be rich and he was mildly curious what the prince could have seen at that moment because he definitely saw _something_ (even if he could fool others, he couldn't fool Barbatos' wise eyes).

"Nothing remarkable." And he would leave it at that. No need to out himself if he didn't have to.

"Well, whatever it was I am sure you enjoyed it, remarkable or no." And it would explain why Luke saw nothing. He was probably still too young to have an experience with a feeling like that. Given how overpoweringly sweet the child's baklava had been, he likely still thought of that particular feeling in a certain way and couldn't even imagine another.

Diavolo laughed heartily, "I hope my old friend is enjoying himself with the information." He could only imagine just how much Lucifer enjoyed that delusion given how eager the avatar of pride had been to get you out of the palace and all to himself.

He sincerely hoped Lucifer would do something about the very obvious feelings you had put into your dish. Maybe he should text you tomorrow just to see what you had both gotten up to after leaving so suddenly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headspace is crowded and I need to find some more storage... Right here seems good.  
> *Drops all the implications*


	67. Mh myirz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Lucifer smut  
> How do you write something between being soft and being a daddy? Idfk

As soon as you were through the front doors back at the House of Lamentation, Lucifer had you pinned against a wall. His lips crashed into yours, losing all sense of composure or grace as they messily and hungrily tried to seek you out. It was hard to even breathe since he refused to pull away and allow you any kind of air.

What had gotten into him?

He tossed the baklava aside (as gently as he could manage in his current state) and placed his hands against your waist, pulling you flush against him where you could already feel the bulge in his pants. You know you didn't see a single sign of it while you were walking, so it must have just happened. That was some amazing self-control, even if it was now falling apart.

"Lucifer..." You flinch reflexively as his lips leave yours and he trails his fangs - yes, fangs - over the soft flesh of your neck. You've grown more cautious of just how sharp a demon's teeth can be since Mammon bit you.

However, Lucifer is still pride incarnate, and he refrains from giving in to the urge to sink his own into you like some kind of wild beast. Instead, he only teases you with the sensation of dragging them against you, making you shiver with anticipation.

Just as you start to adjust to the way he teases you, he backs away and leaves you wanting. With a cocky smirk, he places his glove between his teeth, and with one motion tears it off. It's not common for him to take them off, especially so dramatically. The entire scene has your brain turning into mush in your head, not even registering when the other one also came off.

Why did Lucifer taking off his gloves have you dripping with need more than anything else? What was wrong with your brain?

By the time you snap back into the moment, finally recovered from the pure sexual energy that radiated off that display, he has already taken off all of his smaller articles of clothing. Shoes, socks, gloves, and golden belt all tossed aside without a care in the world. He worked quickly, feeling each moment he focused on anything but you was a moment wasted. It wasn't until he reached for his tie that you finally had an idea.

You place a hand against his own, stopping him from continuing. Then, with a voice that was almost too quiet to hear, you speak, "Let me..."

His eyes don't widen at your request, instead narrowing to stare you down. They quickly soften, however, "As you wish."

Slowly, you start with his tie, slipping your finger under the knot and loosening it until it came completely undone. Next were the buttons on his vest, your fingers fumbling to put them through the holes as they trembled with anticipation. When he was just to his undershirt, you swooned. You almost debated stopping there, unsure if your poor heart could handle seeing his bare chest.

When you didn't continue fast enough for his liking, he leaned down and growled into your ear, "Keep going, my heart."

You shuddered at him calling you that. Since when was Lucifer so sweet? Like, sure he was still radiating pure dominant energy, but... It felt different.

The buttons on his undershirt were somehow easier as if the atmosphere had changed from undressing the stoic avatar of pride to opening up something a little... More. Like a present you hadn't been expecting but was still exactly what you wanted. And the present was Lucifer! Fuck. Your brain couldn't process the whole thing.

Once the last of his buttons was undone, you slid the shirt down his arms. Against his own desires, he moved each arm from holding onto you in turn so you could finish taking off the shirt. It was hard for him not to completely undo your efforts and just discard his clothing on his own terms. Watching you strip him was more than even he could handle. 

The last things to go were his pants and underwear, something you found yourself quite enjoy removing as you saw his cock finally break free from constraint. Oh how badly you wanted him to just hurry up and put it in already, but he had other plans...

"Thank you, my heart." He kisses you again, soft and gentle, "However, I don't believe this current situation is very equal." He pulled at the fabric of your dress, lifting it slowly until the lower half of your body was completely exposed from underneath.

"Lucifer..." You weren't sure if you wanted him to keep going or to stop at the moment. On one hand, you very much wanted the stupid clothing off your body as badly as he did. On the other hand, however, you were still in the front entryway where literally anyone could see you at any moment.

Whatever hesitation you had flew out the window the moment he slid your panties to the side and ran his naked fingers against your damp folds. Horny brain won. Fuck privacy.

With a blush across your face, you reached down and took your dress into your own hands so it was out of his way. The pleased look on his face at how quickly you put yourself on display for him had your brain overloading. You didn't even know Lucifer could make a face like that. How could he make you so weak in the knees before he even did anything?

His eyes gazed into your own, a feeling you couldn't identify burrowing deep into you, "Are you trying to tempt me?" It was difficult to be gentle with you in his current state, and your insistence on acting so seductively (intentionally or no) was not helping. All he wanted to do was open your legs and bury himself into you with wild abandon. However, he also doesn't want to rush anything with you right now, even if going this slowly is driving him crazy.

You still can't bring yourself to look at him as you answer, "You started it."

"Did I?" He rubbed his fingers along you even more, making sure to coat his fingers in your slick before pushing two of them into you. The sudden stretch has you gasping, and him licking his lips at your display, "Shh, my heart. You're doing so well."

The way his fingers curled inside of you, pressing against your inner walls and spreading you open for him had you tossing your head back, trying to fuck yourself against him. If anyone else saw you right now it would be the death of you. There was no way to explain just how pliant you became with so little coaxing. Though, if one of his brothers did happen to walk in on the scene it wouldn't bother Lucifer. You were his right now and no onlooker would change that. In fact, maybe seeing how you fell apart for him would be just what they needed to understand that you were _his._

"Put it in already." You begged, already unsatisfied with his fingers alone, "I'll be good, I promise."

"You're already being so good for me. Just wait a bit longer." He needed to make sure you were properly stretched before he continued or else you would definitely be hurt.

It was so hard to keep the last semblance of his sanity intact so he didn't push you faster than you could take. All he wanted to do was bury himself into you and have you begging to be ruined until your voice went hoarse and your body was limp. If you could think about anything other than him and the way he flooded your brain with pleasure, he wouldn't be done with you.

"Please, Luci- _Aggh!_ " You couldn't finish your statement, as he crossed his fingers inside of you and started pumping them deep into you. If you were so eager, he would give you what you wanted (mostly so he could hear those pleas continue to drip from your lips).

"It's not enough. Please, please. Give me more." It was just cruel of him at this point to hold back, "Fill me up. I want you so bad." 

Out of everyone in all the realms, you were the only one that could tempt him this much. The walls of your cunt clenched around his fingers, trying to pull him in deeper even as he fucked you with them. You subconsciously parted your legs even further so that he had easier access to you and started to roll against him and seek your own pleasure. There was one spot that made you mewl uncontrollably when he pressed against it.

When that sound left your mouth, he finally felt the last threads of his sanity snap. He growled low in his throat possessively, " _Mine_." At that moment he was officially gone, given into his inner demon that refused to wait any longer when you were so ready for him. As much as he wanted to be gentle with you, his desire to show the entire world that you were his wouldn't let him do anything other than keep going.

The disappointed whine you made as he removed his fingers was like music to his ears. And the look of lust painted across your face? _That_ was utter perfection.

"Don't worry, my heart." He gripped your underwear, literally tearing them off of you. You wanted to protest, but... It was surprisingly hot that he could do that so easily. You would make him replace them later when you could be bothered to care.

With a burning gaze, he grips your thigh and lifts your leg, wrapping it around his waist so he is supporting most of your weight. The head of his cock presses against your dripping sex, feeling how you start to give way for him as he begins to press in.

You feel a pleasantly mild discomfort that quickly has you groaning with each agonizingly slow movement he makes. At least, it is agonizingly slow until he is halfway into you. At that point, he tightens his grip on you and slams his hips upward so he bottoms out in one stroke.

" _Hgnn_." His sudden intrusion knocks the breath out of you, " _Lucifer. I ca-_ " You don't finish that statement, as he goes back to devouring your mouth with his own. The way he kisses you is so messy and overwhelming that your body feels loose, and you can't help but give into him.

His cock strokes your insides, your walls pulsing around him. Each time his hips slam into yours, he grunts and says something in a language you can't understand. Then again, you aren't sure you could understand any language right now with how your mind clouded over. The only thing you recognize is your name embedded somewhere in the middle of the sentence.

The way Lucifer was treating you was so brutal that you swore you were going to feel like he was still there long after he was done with you. No. Not brutal. The way his hips thrust against you, the way his hands held onto you, the way he leaned down to claim your mouth in the same way he did the rest of you... It was pure possession.

"Mh erytuafw myirz." He whispers against your lips, the feeling of your pact radiating warmth throughout your blood as the unknown meaning of the words wove themselves into your contract with him, "Xe dajy haf zaa. Mh pawz kydajyv."

"I don't- _fuck-_ I don't understand." You knew that was one of the languages in the Devildom, but it was only used with contracts. It was the equivalent of lawyers speaking a completely different dialect. The last time you heard it was when you and the brothers formed your pacts.

He kissed you again, "That's fine." You didn't need to understand the words. He would gladly teach you their meaning in other ways.

You were starting to go limp, your poor body spent from how thoroughly it was being used, "I can't anymore." You muttered as you felt something inside of you bubbling up.

"Then cum for me, my heart." 

Your vision blurs over as you toss your head back, shaking as your orgasm rakes through your body. Having just finished, you lean back against the wall and just enjoy the feeling of Lucifer continuing to use your sensitive cunt.

He makes you cum two more times before he is satisfied enough to even dream of finding his own release. His pace picks up noticeably as he begins to reach his zenith. 

There's no class tomorrow so, "Do you want to do it inside?" You had done this enough to know how much they all wanted that.

A shiver runs up and down your spine as Lucifer growls and stares into your eyes. You must have said just the right thing because his cock twitches inside if you and his fingers dig into your flesh. His hands curl under your butt, lifting you up so you have to hold onto him so you don't fall (not that he would let you). You want to cry from how overstimulated you are as gravity pulls you down onto his cock, letting his tip push against the deepest parts of you.

"You want to wear my mark?" He had to make sure you really understood what you were asking for.

You nod, "Yes. Mark me as yours." 

How did you know just the right words to say to stir him up? With his hands on your hips, he lifted you up and pressed you down onto his full length, until he finally felt himself come undone. He buried himself deep into you, coating your insides with his cum.

Instead of pulling out, he stayed in that position, enjoying the scent of his mark beginning to spread across your skin.

He laughed low and deep, "Can you handle another round?" He wasn't done with you by far.

You shake your head, "Too tired. Let me rest."

He looks disappointed but accepts, "Fine, though I won't be able to hold back after you are feeling better."

And there goes the fire in the pit of your stomach again. It really wasn't fair what he did to you, but... "My room is closer..." You suggest.

What else could you do? He overwhelmed you and all you could do was go along with his whims. But you? You always managed to say just the right things to rile him up too. His pride was nothing when it came to you.

"Yes. I believe it is." He said as he gave you one last all-consuming kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be trying to make some more smut rounds because that is the mood I am in  
> *Shrugs*  
> Not proud of this particular one. IDK why. I was just on the struggle bus when it came to getting the scene out of my head.
> 
> Also, high-key stealing Lucifer using the phrase "my heart" from Spicy Demon Texts over on tumblr. It is just the best pet name (since sweetheart just doesn't feel right).
> 
> If you want to know what Lucifer said... https://lingojam.com/D&DInfernalTranslator


	68. Extra: Something Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the land of the brothers having one big chat. That is the entire chapter.

_Asmobaby: Oh Lucifer~_

_Asmobaby: Would you care to explain this?_

Asmo posted a picture to the brothers' private chat of him holding up a very familiar item.

_Beelzeburger: Is that one of Lucifer's gloves?_

_Asmobaby: Very observant~_

_stn: If you broke into his room to take those you should find a place to hide. I would suggest somewhere outside the house if you want to live until sunset._

_Mammoney: HA! I ain't the one that messed up this time._

_Asmobaby: How rude!_

_Asmobaby: I am not barbaric enough to break into someone's room._

_Asmobaby: I found this in the entry hall~_

_Beelzeburger: Does that mean they came home already?_

_Asmobaby: Well, it seems like somebody came alright._

_Beelzeburger: ???_

_Belphie: Please don't teach Beel strange innuendos. I don't want to explain what they mean._

_Asmobaby: How did you catch on so quickly, Belphie? Are you admitting that your mind is in the gutter?_

_Belphie: Don't lump me in with you._

_Belphie: I just know you too well not to catch onto them at this point._

_Asmobaby: Awww~ My little brother is so cute._

_stn: I fail to see what part of that is considered cute..._

_Asmobaby: Don't you think it's adorable that our little brother looks up to us so much that he can recognize how we speak even over text?_

_Belphie: You're making some logical leaps there._

_Beelzeburger: I'm still confused. Why do you have Lucifer's gloves?_

_Asmobaby: I have more than his gloves._

_Beelzeburger: Really?_

_Belphie: Beel, I wouldn't ask any more than that._

_Belphie: I am going to ignore this conversation now. Before I read something that's going to get me strung up like Mammon._

_stn: Consider me morbidly curious._

Another picture would be posted. This time it was of an entire pile of clothing laid in the entryway. Mostly Lucifer's stuff, but if any of them looked closely, they could distinctly make out the pair of underwear that was yours.

_stn: Please tell me Lucifer is not running around naked. I didn't set up any traps to catch him in such a humiliating state today._

_Beelzeburger: That's not nice, Satan._

_Beelzeburger: Is Lucifer okay?_

_Asmobaby: Oh, I'd say he's more than okay and he's definitely not running around._

_Asmobaby: The smell around our darling little human's room is hard to deal with though. It hasn't leaked into the kitchen yet, at least._

There was a new notification from the House of Lamentation chat.

_L3V1: WTF! Why is Mammon shouting and banging on Lucifer's door?_

_Asmobaby: Check the other chat._

Which is where the conversation would pick up again.

_stn: I think Belphie had the right idea to ignore this chat. There are implications in that picture that I don't want to imagine._

_Asmobaby: Like that our darling must have a mild exhibition streak? Although, I like that implication._

_L3V1: OMG I instantly regret coming here FML_

_Mammoney: No one speaks yer weird thing. Talk normal!_

_Beelzeburger: Welcome back._

_Mammoney: He's not in his room._

_Lucifer: What an astute observation, Mammon. No, I am not in my room at the moment._

_Asmobaby: Hello Lucifer~_

_Asmobaby: You're the man of the hour right now._

_Lucifer: All thanks to you by the look of it._

_Beelzeburger: I don't think he means that as a compliment..._

_Lucifer: Wonderful observation, Beel._

_Lucifer: I am occupied with something important at the moment, but be aware that you and I shall be discussing your apparent need to spread gossip amongst the family when I am available._

_stn: Busted._

_L3V1: RIP_

_Mammoney: Find a comfortable position if yer gonna be there for a long time._

_Asmobaby: How could all of you be so heartless?_

_Mammoney: Hey. I ain't the one in trouble this time, so it ain't my problem._

_Lucifer: That reminds me._

_Lucifer: A bill came for you in the mail, Mammon. Should we discuss the contents of it before or after I deal with Asmo?_

There was no reply in the group chat. Instead, Mammon would flip to the private chat between him and Asmo.

_Mammoney: Majolish?_

_Asmobaby: For once you make a good suggestion._

_Asmobaby: Hurry before Lucifer decides he can't be distracted anymore._


	69. Missing Baked Goods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot explain to you how disappointed I am that chapter 69 is not smut... I swear I am a grown adult with priorities.  
> I am using chat names again, because there are a lot of people messaging in this chapter and I need some way to keep them all straight.

Your entire body ached. You couldn't even count how many rounds of sex you and Lucifer had throughout the entire night or in how many different positions. You thought _Asmo_ was a handful, but something had obviously gotten into Lucifer. While you were thinking about it, something had definitely gotten into you too. You aren't sure where you found the energy to keep going for as long as you did, but you wished it would stick around for other things besides getting your brains screwed out.

With a groggy hum, you flipped over in your bed, surprised when your hand brushed against something broad, soft, and oh so very chiseled. You pried your tired eyes open to see that your hand now rested on the lower abdomen of the very man who had you screaming and moaning long into the night. It took your brain a moment to catch up with the situation at hand, but once it had your face turned bright red.

Crimson eyes stared down at you with an aloof smirk, "Good morning."

"G-good morning." You tried to pull back your hand, but it was quickly captured and brought to his lips where he placed a kiss to the back of it. This man was going to have you swooning again in no time and it was still early in the morning. You think? You actually didn't know the current time and it wasn't like the lack of sunlight helped you figure it out.

"How are you feeling?" He knew how much he had put you through last night, especially since you needed to take so many breaks between rounds so you didn't pass out from the overstimulation.

"A little sore, but I'm fine..." In fact, you felt better than you had expected. Although, you had a few more hickeys than you remembered, "You're up pretty early. Did something happen?"

"Nothing out of the usual." 

"Don't say that. The usual means that the house is about to catch on fire or that we're trapped in another game..." It was never a dull day in the Devildom, after all.

You smiled as he gave a dry laugh, obviously finding you funny but trying to keep his composure, "Nothing like that this time."

You stare at his face, looking deeply into his eyes before clicking your tongue, "Okay. Which of them pissed you off this time?" He could try to hide it all he wanted, but you knew that he must have been seething just underneath the surface.

He looked shocked at your observation for a split second before his face went back to normal, "Is it that common for me to be upset with them?"

You can't help but roll your eyes with a laugh, "Well, you are a sadist that shows his love through really weird punishments, so... Yeah. Pretty common." You scooted just a little closer to him so you could kiss him on the cheek, "I don't think anyone is traumatized besides Mammon though."

"If he's traumatized it is his own doing." If he would just stop acting immaturely then Lucifer wouldn't need to always worry about correcting his behavior.

"Yeah, but I don't know how well the corporal punishment route is working for him." After all, he never seemed to really learn anything from the punishments. In fact, you debated if he secretly enjoyed it, "You could try being a little nicer, y'know?"

The way his stern gazed pierced through you at those words had your blood running cold. You tried to back away, but his arm quickly wrapped around you and pulled you in so your chest was pressed against him, "Kindness comes in many forms, my heart."

There was that pet name again. When did he start using something so soft and sweet toward you? It felt very unlike him. Actually, the entire night had felt a bit unlike him. He had been in charge like he usually was, but it was just different. It was like each touch against your skin was full of fire and passion and care rather than the desire to control.

You wanted to ask him about it, but you didn't know how to phrase your observation without sounding crazy. Plus, you hadn't disliked it. In fact, it was really amazing in a lot of ways. 

Just as you opened your mouth to speak, Lucifer beat you to the chase, "I am going to get ready before those idiots run amok." He slipped out from under the covers and stood up, looking down at you as he did, "Would you care to join me?"

Oh how tempting that offer was, but you just wanted to lay in bed and let the ache pass before you tried to start moving. Lucifer would accept the answer without any protest and go into your bathroom to clean himself up.

Once you heard the shower turn on, you pulled out your D.D.D. (thank goodness you hadn't lost it this time in the heat of the moment) and started to look through all of your notifications. There was a chat in the house chat that seemed disconnected from everything else.

_L3V1: WTF! Why is Mammon shouting and banging on Lucifer's door?_

_Asmobaby: Check the other chat._

What had you missed? Whatever it was, you had a feeling that this is why Lucifer was upset.

You could probably just _ask_ what the big deal was, but... if they were continuing the conversation in a chat you didn't have access it likely meant you weren't supposed to know what it was about. Chalk it up to some kind of family drama (whatever that could mean this time).

But that wasn't the only message you had.

_Beelzeburger: I heard you and Lucifer are back._

_Beelzeburger: You went to learn a new recipe today, right? Can I try what you made?_

Actually, now that you thought about it... Where was the baklava you had made? You were certain that neither you nor Lucifer picked it up last night (after all, you were a little preoccupied). Where could it have gone?

You pulled up the house chat again.

_B4BYd0ll: HELP! SOS!_

_B4BYd0ll: I don't know where the baklava I made yesterday is. Has anyone seen it?_

_Belphie: Is that what you made when you went out?_

_Beelzebuger: Does that mean I can't try it?_

_B4BYd0ll: I'm serious, Beel! I was planning to share it with everyone but now I don't know where it is._

_stn: Asmo?_

_B4BYd0ll: Huh? Did Asmo mention something about it?_

_stn: Not specifically, but he is the person most likely to know about that topic at the moment._

_B4BYd0ll: ASMO!?_

Except there was no answer and it made you want to scream. You had worked so hard on that pastry and now it was missing in action. Maybe it hadn't been the best thing you ever made, but you had still put your heart into it and you wanted to share it with the others. 

That was when Lucifer made his way out of the bathroom, now fully dressed and presentable.

Your eyes wandered over to him in disbelief, "Where did you get the clothes from?" He didn't have them when he walked in.

"Magic." He would leave the answer at that. You didn't need to know that he was actually only wearing a towel and just fooling your eyes into believing he was more decent than he really was.

"Right..." And you didn't question it because, yeah, magic was a very real response in the Devildom. You had seen it do some pretty crazy things over your stay, "Say, do you know what happened to the baklava?" If he was the last one to hold it, maybe he had an idea (since Asmo was AWOL).

"I believe we left it in the entry." Although, he didn't recall it being caught in any of the photos Asmo had sent to the chat, "I will see if I can find it if it means that much to you." 

"Please?" That would mean the world to you right now.

"Of course. I cannot promise that I will be able to find it if it really is missing, however." He also made no promises about sharing it if he found it again. The feelings the pastry inspired in him were best left a closely guarded secret that only he would ever know (even though he knew Diavolo must have been aware).

Still, that promise was enough to calm your nerves just a little, "Thank you. You're the best."

If Lucifer had even an ounce less pride inside of him, he would have blushed so furiously that he could have been seen across the realms. Luckily for him, he had enough pride that it only allowed his cheeks to turn a gentle rose at the compliment.

"Think nothing of it." Because he had to admit that his motives were slightly selfish. There were just enough pieces for each brother to have one if they shared, but he would prefer to keep it all to himself.


	70. Catching Up With the World

WHY DID YOU HAVE SO MANY MESSAGES???

It was like the universe stopped functioning if you stopped paying attention to anyone for more than a couple of hours. Sometimes it was too much for you. Most of them were benign texts or people coming to you for favors. Why were you always the one getting stuck doing things? All you wanted was to rest until the ache between your legs finally faded and you could use your legs properly. There were only a few messages that didn't stress you out at the moment.

Luke and Simeon were, thankfully, not trying to put the fate of the world on your shoulders like the brothers apparently were. You actually felt bad because the messages had come in yesterday.

_Angeluke: Did you get home?_

_Angeluke: You left really early._

_DDSimeon: I'm sure they're airtight._

_B4BYd0ll: Did you mean alright?_

_DDSimeon: Yes._

_Angeluke: There you are!_

_Angeluke: Where were you?_

_B4BYd0ll: Sorry, Luke. I didn't notice the messages. I got home just fine. As if Lucifer would let anything happen while we were out._

_Angeluke: He shouldn't have pulled you away so forcefully. It was rude and mean!_

_Angeluke: You didn't get hurt, did you?_

_DDSimeon: ????_

_B4BYd0ll: I promise that I'm alright. I'm just relaxing for now._

_B4BYd0ll: We really should plan another baking day again. I'll find something good from the human realm._

_DDSimeon: See?_

_Angeluke: Fine, but you can't leave early next time. It's not fair that Lucifer took you away before we were done._

_B4BYd0ll: I'll let him know._

_B4BYd0ll: How did everyone like your baklava?_

_DDSimeon: Good._

_Angeluke: Simeon says they are good enough to send to Micheal._

_B4BYd0ll: Way to go!_

You could only laugh. It was never a dull day with the angels.

Lucifer also had messages for you.

> Are you feeling better?
> 
> .Yep! I'm even starting to get the feeling in my legs back
> 
> I will take that as a sign that you are doing well.
> 
> .I would be doing even better if you came back and cuddled me 
> 
> It seems someone was not satisfied enough with last night. Are you requesting that I have you relive those moments?
> 
> ...Maybe
> 
> .It would be easier to decide if you came back here and helped remind me what I'm missing
> 
> If that is what you want, we can continue later tonight, but I have other obligations at the moment.
> 
> It seems that two of my brothers decided to flee the house rather than face the consequences of their actions, so I will have to deal with them later.
> 
> Until then, there are other things to be done.
> 
> ...Please tell me I am not being pushed aside so you can pull a sadist moment on your brothers
> 
> Of course not. That is merely something I will have to do in between my work.
> 
> ?Don't hurt them too badly, okay
> 
> I make no promises in that regard.
> 
> Finish resting now, my heart. I will return tonight if you still want me to.

What would it take to get him to keep being this sweet to you forever? It was like a forbidden treat that you couldn't get enough of. You didn't know when he would go back to being the Lucifer you were used to, but you would enjoy his tenderness while it lasted. 

Then you moved onto, last but certainly not least, the messages from Diavolo. He certainly wasn't asking for a favor, but his first few messages definitely stressed you out.

> Hello there!
> 
> I hope you are doing well after your abrupt departure yesterday.
> 
> You left in such a hurry that we didn't get a chance to discuss anything.
> 
> I was planning to ask you how you are doing and how your studies are going. Is your exchange easier now that you are in your second year? Also, I wanted to ask you about your costume for the party. Have you decided what you are going to wear yet?

There it was. You could deal with talking about school stuff (as much as you hated to do so) but when it came to his more frivolous whims... There was never a way to deal with them gracefully.

> .The theme was chosen for me, so I just have to find something to wear
> 
> And how is that going?
> 
> .Well, I went to Majolish with Belphie and I looked around a bit, but... I couldn't find anything that seemed to work
> 
> Oh? So you haven't found a costume yet?
> 
> ...Not yet
> 
> In that case allow me to assist you.

Oh no. Red alert. Back away slowly. You had apparently attracted his interest in a new way.

> .That's alright. I can find something. I just need a little more time to find the exact right outfit. The party is in a few weeks, so I have time
> 
> Nonsense! Come here again and I would be more than happy to help you find something suitable for your costume.
> 
> .Thank you, but I don't want to be a bother
> 
> It's never a bother to help you!

You were not getting out of this. He had officially set his sights on you and the only way to appease him was to give him what he wanted. May as well just give in and let him do what he wanted for now. It couldn't hurt to try. Right?

> .In that case, I will gladly accept. Thank you
> 
> Please don't be so formal!
> 
> I will have Barbatos escort you over this week so you can look through some different clothing options. We'll make sure you find something to wear.

You sigh and toss your phone aside. What had you gotten yourself into this time? Didn't matter. All you knew was that you were stressed and you needed something to drown out that feeling.

Looks like you were taking a trip to the kitchen to bury your feelings in whatever you could find!


	71. Snack Run

You don't know what you were expecting, but you weren't surprised when you found Beel making his way through a week's worth of snacks like it was nothing. As he looked up, you suddenly wished you had bothered to put on pants (because the long shirt you were wearing because this was supposed to be a quick task suddenly felt immodest), but you were here and your fight or flight response was opting to go with the often neglected _freeze_ option. And by freeze, you meant that you didn't immediately turn around to go back to the comfort and lack of embarrassment that was your bed.

So, you decided to put on your bravest, most foolish face and walk in like the madwoman you were, "Did you leave anything for me?" Why were you drawing attention to yourself?

Thankfully, Beel seemed to have no reaction to your current state of undress. All he did was swallow what was already in his mouth, "You can check." Which was code for he wasn't planning to share.

"Gee, thanks." You laugh and roll your eyes as you make your way to rummage through the fridge. Clearly, Beel had already gotten the good stuff, but you managed to find a bowl of what looked like soup. It wasn't. You knew it was a very thin pudding with a creme base, but it was easy to mistake for soup. Whatever! It was going into your stomach either way. It didn't have a name on it, so it was up for grabs.

You picked it up and grabbed yourself a spoon before going to join Beel at the table. As you sat down you made a joke, "You clearly avoided this thing, so should I be worried about it?"

He looked at the bowl before shaking his head, "I couldn't carry it." If he could have carried everything at once he certainly would have.

"Well, guess this is my win then." And you began to enjoy the pudding. It was so sweet (not nearly as sweet as what Luke had made, but still sweet).

You both sat there and enjoyed your different treats in a pleasant silence. That was until you nearly choked when you saw Beel pick up the next thing. In his hands was the familiar container you knew your baklava was in, "Wait!" You actually had to scramble to stop him from downing the entire thing at once.

He looked up at you in confusion, hand already reaching in for a pastry, "Hm?"

You stood up and walked over to confirm that you were not crazy. As soon as you saw that, yes, this was indeed what you had made you nearly squealed and threw your arms around him, "Beel, where did you find this? I thought it was missing."

The look of confusion from him continued, "It was on the counter already when I got here. What is it?" Because he didn't know why you seemed so happy.

"It's the baklava I made yesterday. I didn't know where it was at." But if it was on the counter already, that meant someone besides Beel found it. Who could have put it here?

Confusion seemed to shift to disappointment in his eyes, "Does that mean I'm not allowed to eat it?" Because he really wanted to eat it. It smelled good.

You gave him a smirk, "One piece." You held up a single finger for emphasis, "I only made just enough for everyone."

He was, admittedly, mildly disappointed that he was only allowed one piece, but was glad that he would get to try what you made. Without another word, he grabbed a slice of baklava and quickly shoved it into his face. You probably should have warned him that it wasn't quite normal, but... it was gone too soon for you to catch your mistake.

"Uhh, Beel?" You asked as you waited for his reaction to the magical effects of the food, "H-how is it?"

He folded his hands against his chest and looked down at the rest of the pieces in front of him, "It's hard not to eat the entire thing."

You chuckled and, carefully, reached over to take the rest of the pieces from him, "Sorry. Next time I'll have to make an entire serving for you. It was my first time making it, so I didn't think about it." Actually, you hadn't tasted it yourself yet. You were actually afraid to try it after tasting how good Barbatos' was. Then again, every batch was supposed to be different so it wasn't like yours could be worse in a traditional way.

You looked down at the leftover pieces, finding that there were only five left. Wait... five? You made ten pieces. You know that Diavolo, Luke, Lucifer, and Beel had eaten a piece. That meant that there was an extra piece missing. You glanced up at Beel, "How many pieces did you have?"

His mouth was already stuffed with something else, "One." Even if he wanted to eat the others.

If that was the case though... where was the missing piece? Did someone take a piece when they found the pastry? It wasn't like you weren't going to offer it anyway, but... they didn't even mention they found it.

Oh! You almost forgot. With a single hand, you fished out your D.D.D. and took a picture of what was left before sending it in the chat.

_B4BYd0ll: Baklava recovered!_

_B4BYd0ll: Everyone come get a piece before I let Beel take another one._

_B4BYd0ll: Also, thank you to whoever found it!_

_stn: Is that twice-baked delusional baklava?_

_B4BYd0ll: YES! Now come try it!_

_stn: Leave it on the counter and I'm sure everyone will get to it._

_B4BYd0ll: Beel is in the kitchen right now. Are you trusting him with it out in the open?_

_Belphie: Tell him to bring me a piece._

_B4BYd0ll: Do none of you want to come see me and try it?_

You were almost offended. You didn't think it looked that bad.

_Belphie:......._

_stn: That's not it. It's hard to explain._

_Belphie: Ask Beel. I'm not touching that one._

"Hey, Beel?" You ask.

The pile in front of him was quickly getting smaller and smaller, and you could see that he was still staring at the baklava, "Hm?"

"Was it good? The dish, I mean." Maybe it just looked so bad that no one wanted to try it.

"Delicious." And it was hard not to take an extra piece.

"Is there another reason that no one would want to come try it then?" Because it stung to think that they couldn't just tell you the truth.

"They're probably avoiding the smell."

"Smell? What do yo- oh! Right..." You don't know why, but you had kind of forgotten about the mark. If you could smell it, maybe it would be easier to remember. What had they said about marks? More powerful demons had a stronger smell that lesser demons didn't like? Did that mean that Lucifer, as the eldest, had a smell that the others couldn't tolerate? But Beel was here and he seemed to be fine, "If they're avoiding the smell, how come you're fine?"

He shrugged, "It just doesn't bother me like it does the others."

You could feel your face twist into a pout, but you accepted it and moved back to your pudding, "I guess. The whole marking thing sucks if it means you're all going to avoid me though." No one seemed to be bothered by Beel or Belphie's mark, and (aside from Satan refusing to touch you) even Mammon's wasn't that bad. No one was there to experience Asmo's mark, so you didn't know how he would be treated. But here you were, marked by Lucifer, and suddenly only Beel could stand to be around you. It sucked. Maybe you really should make a rule about not letting them do it.

Beel looked upset by that statement, but he wouldn't say what was bothering him. After all, it was kind of hard to explain what it meant to a demon to mark a human, plus you did seem really upset by it, "Sorry."

You sighed, "It's fine." It wasn't fine. It just wasn't really their fault. It was something natural to their biology and you had consented to it happening. You were just pissed that biology was apparently a pain in the ass.

"Beel?" You waited for him to acknowledge that you had spoken before continuing, "Can I hug you or would that be too much?"

He looked a little shocked, but he nodded slowly.

You stood from where you were and went over to him, trying and failing to wrap your arms around his broad shoulders. Whatever. It was nice that at least someone would touch you right now.


	72. Extra: A Taste of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.... I wonder what someone saw when they ate the baklava... Is this Diavolo, Lucifer, Beel, or the mysterious person that found the missing pastry? That is a good question. hehe
> 
> I apologize in advance. This is very stream of consciousness because it is a delusion.

_You were there, dressed in what could only be described as a white sundress. The rest of the world was hazy, making it hard to focus on anything but you. Not that he wanted to look away. The only thing he wanted right now was to stare into your eyes and live in the moment._ _The way you looked up at him was so gentle and pure, not even a hint of wanting anything more than just to be here with him at the moment._

_Something soft brushes against the back of his hand and he looks down to find your own holding onto him. Your fingers move to intertwine with his, linking you two together. When you lean your head against his shoulder, all he can do is return the gesture and lie his head against yours._

_The feeling was nice and so... Innocent. He wasn't used to something so gentle and warm from other people. This wasn't how he dealt with others, but it felt right with you. Like the world came more into view with you. There were new sensations he noticed that had always been there but he had never appreciated before; the warm wind, the vibrant sky above, the nearby waves crashing against the shore, the gentle rhythm of his heart in his chest... It was suddenly all so precious as it came into view around you and him._

_He thinks he must have said something because you laughed. It was the most precious sound in the world, filling the air around you and stirring something inside of him. He wanted to protect that laugh and the way you stared at him and called his name. Had you always fit so perfectly against him? Had your voice always been so calming? Why did everything seem to fit so suddenly into place?_

_And just when he thought he couldn't be any happier, you looked at him and said something. He couldn't hear the words, but he saw your mouth moving and felt the meaning inside of him. He could only nod and continue to hold onto your hand as you sat in his lap and faced him._

_Your eyes were so beautiful. He wanted to brush his fingers through your hair and put you at ease. Were you scared in the Devildom? There were so many different demons who had been cruel to you when you first arrived, and even now he knew it wasn't all better. Even the demons that should have been your protectors had shown you indifference or cruelty when you first arrived, and yet... Everything was different now._

_His eyes trailed from your face, down the center of your body, and stopped at your midsection. He wanted to touch you and the clothing was in the way, so he pulled it away, seemingly having it fade into nothingness._ _Whatever he thought about your beauty before, it was nothing compared to now. Something about you being unhindered and unrestricted by anything made by others had you radiating. You were truly something beyond comprehension._

_He didn't even see your nakedness as something sexual. It was simply a way to see you for who you were. Nothing hidden and everything free for him to explore. All he wanted to do was ghost his hands over your skin and learn everything he could about you; every curve, every mark, every single spot that made you laugh and squeal and melt in his grasp. He wanted to know you inside and out._

_If it were up to him, this moment would last forever..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I didn't drop enough hints (which I feel I have not), the baklava was not horny. That is just how Lucifer responded to his little insight into MCs mind, because, I mean, why not respond that way? No. The baklava was filled with (romantic) love. I am using love as a kind of catch-all term here. It encompasses devotion, longing, camaraderie, sexuality (however you personally view it), and a bunch of other stuff.  
> That is also why Luke didn't see anything. He's still a bean that hasn't experienced/doesn't understand romantic love (he may know puppy love, agape love, or unconditional love but not romantic love). *Please do not take this to mean I think younger people are incapable of falling in love, but I am an adult and I am not touching that subject with a 10-foot pole in regards to someone as young as Luke.  
> If you translated Lucifer's lines, one of them was 'I love you too'. The too was meant to imply that he knew how MC felt, which he learned from eating the pastry.


	73. Sitting Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be my only chapter this week. I am going back to in-person work, so I am spending this week adjusting to my new schedule. Sorry, everyone.

The house probably smelled really bad right now. They mentioned it once before back when you were huddled up in your own room having been marked by Mammon; the smell built up quickly. However, this time you were carrying Lucifer's smell and it was apparently so bad that no one wanted to get near you. It seemed like opening a window wouldn't be enough, so you decided to get even more fresh air. Beel had left you alone so he could bring Belphie that piece he had asked for (you sure hoped he didn't eat it before his twin got it), and you were certain you could execute your foolish plan before he got back.

You wrapped yourself in a blanket and made your way outside, finding a small secluded spot that you had claimed as your own for when you needed fresh air (or time away from the brothers) and plopped yourself down. It was far enough away from the gate and put you at an angle that made it so no one could see you unless they were looking for you. You just wanted to give them some time for the house to air out (and to pout that almost no one would come near you). It was a quiet spot, about as calm and relaxing as you could get without walking into the middle of nowhere. Out here it was easy to get swept away and just lie back.

You don't know how long you were sitting there, just staring into the wide and distantly dark sky of the Devildom. You missed the sun sometimes. Okay, you missed it pretty often. The sun was nice and warm and brightened up the world. The Devildom was never really bright, just brighter than pitch black. However... it also had the prettiest nights. Even when the city was lit up, the stars still shone through the darkness. How did the Devildom manage to be so pretty?

The only thing that brought you back to reality was the voice calling out to you, "Darling?" You looked out from your little blanket cave, seeing Asmo and his shopping bags leaning over you. He was clearly about as close to you as he was planning to get, as he kept leaning forward then back again, "What are you doing out here?"

"Letting the house air out." You say, not feeling the need to hide what he apparently can already smell, given how he is shifting back and forth on his feet.

"Darling, this isn't the time to be sitting out here." He knew you couldn't tell, but your mark was seeping out into the nearby area. If you didn't get back inside, it was going to start attracting the wrong kind of attention. Not that anyone would want to touch Lucifer's chosen human, but other demons would certainly be getting curious. Some may even get curious enough to take a look. He knew that wasn't what you wanted, "Let's go back inside, okay?"

"I don't want to." You hold your blanket tighter and sink against the wall. Yes, you were being a brat. Yes, it was because you were hurt. No, you weren't going to grow up even though you knew better.

"Darling..." He sighed at your stubbornness, "You're going to make everyone worry if you stay here."

"Let them." Maybe then someone would actually bother to come see you.

You don't know why you were being such a brat about the whole thing. It wasn't like they were avoiding you because they hated you. You knew they would spend time with you if you didn't stink so much, but it still sucked and you wanted to show them how much it sucked.

Asmo huffed at you, "If I have to put my bags down and carry you back inside I will. I will be really unhappy about it though."

"You won't." Because then he'd have to deal with touching Lucifer's mark and he was already having a hard enough time getting near you.

He stared down at you and sighed, "You're right." He didn't move from his spot, "But I can stand here until you get annoyed with me."

"Asmo..."

"None of that now. That frown you're making is going to wreak havoc on your pretty face." And he was not going to be responsible for ruining a single inch of your skin's natural charm, "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess?"

You bit your lip and looked down, feeling really immature now that you had to say it out loud, "Everyone is avoiding me." You muttered, just barely going above a whisper.

"What?"

You weren't sure if he was confused or if he misheard you, so you clarified, "No one wants to be in the same space as me right now. No one was even coming downstairs."

The look of hurt in your eyes broke his heart, "Darling..." He wanted to get closer to comfort you, but his instincts were screaming at him to keep his distance. If only his charm worked on you so he could distract your troubled mind.

"I get it. The marking thing is too much for most of you, so I left the house so it doesn't smell like me..."

"The problem is that it _doesn't_ smell like you." He shifts the bags on his arms, "I've said it before, haven't I? That everyone would love to get you into their bed?" Those weren't his exact words, but it was the same meaning.

"Just because we don't like the smell right now doesn't mean we want you any less. In fact," he licked his lips and gave you that predator stare you were used to, "it's a little kinky if you think about it." Even if he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk encroaching on Lucifer's mark.

You couldn't see him, but you could hear Mammon yelling something along the lines of, "Why are you flirting with my human!?" You didn't even realize he was there, but his usual reaction had you rolling your eyes.

"I'm not even talking about sex, Asmo..." You didn't care about that right now, "I just don't want to make everyone upset or stink up the house."

"We would never be upset at you about that. As long as how you got it was consensual. Right, Mammon?" Asmo raised his voice a little too loudly at that last part.

"Can ya stop holdin' that over my head? She already forgave me."

"She may have, but you still did it and it was terrible of you." Asmo puffed up his cheeks as he bent down to look you in the eyes, careful not to let his bags touch the ground, "You really should have seen how long you could make him do whatever you said to make it up to you."

"I would never do that to Mammon." You couldn't imagine needing any more dirt on him than you already had.

"Because our little darling is too good to even the dumbest of us." He smiled at you and you felt your heart soften. You could feel the smile that tugged at the corners of your lips, "There it is. Nothing is prettier than that." He loved your smile so much.

"Stop flirting with the human!" Mammon yelled again from around the corner and you couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"I'll stop when you're brave enough to come stop me." Which would not be today, considering Mammon couldn't even bring himself to get closer to you.

"Oh, stop it." You said through your laughter, "You two are too much."

"Well then," Asmo stood up again, "Is our beloved master going to come in with us and get out of this lonely place?"

You nodded and tightened your blanket around yourself before standing.

"Wait." Asmo's face beamed, "Are you not wearing pants?"

You looked down at yourself and the low hem of your long shirt, "Oh, right. I didn't put any on. Sorry."

He would have tackled you right there if it wasn't for Lucifer's mark. Why did you insist on tempting him so much? No. Right now it was more important to get you back inside and prove that you were still loved, even in your marked state.

But, later, maybe he would act on his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever have one of those moods where you are so hurt or upset that you do something dumb because you just need to get it out of your system? That is MC right now.


	74. Punishment Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is hell. Someone save me.  
> I have an offering for you all~  
> Sorry about the lack of updates. I literally came home from work and passed out immediately, so I was barely making progress. Lol

You had to walk in front of Asmo and Mammon when it came to entering the house, since neither of them could get close enough to you to enter together and they wanted to see that you got inside safely. Asmo was very cheerily carrying his bags and Mammon looked like completely exhausted. You were glad to see them getting along, although...

"I know I couldn't go with you because I am a walking stink bomb, but it would have been nice to be invited." You couldn't believe they went to Majolish without you.

"It ain't like ya could 'ave gone." Mammon got defensive, sounding a lot braver than his proximity to you would imply, "Ya don't need to get offended." 

"Offended? Nope. Just disappointed." You opened the door to go back inside. Something felt a little off as you touched the doorknob, but nothing looked out of place, "Asmo shouldn't be the only cute one there."

"Oh~ Listen to our darling being so sweet~" Of course you would think he was cute, because he was. It was just nice that you noticed it.

"Oi! What 'bout me?" Of course Mammon would feel left out of that compliment, after all you just said he wasn't cute.

"Do you want to be cute, Mammon? Well too bad." You gave him a cheeky wink and continued to walk ahead if them, "But if you come here maybe I'll tell you what I think of you." 

"That ain't fair." Because you knew he couldn't bring himself to get any closer. Of course Mammon was the one that was most deterred by the mark. Poor thing.

"Have I ever played fair?" 

"More fair than he deserves." Asmo laughed.

"Ya just say that because yer jealous that I was her fir-" and then you heard a crashing sound from behind, quickly followed by another.

You spun on your heels, quickly turning to see Asmo and Mammon kneeling on the ground just past the doorway, seeming as if they were in pain. They couldn't even make a sound, so you had to guess how uncomfortable it was based on facial expression alone.

"Mammon? Asmo?" You ran up to them, seeing how their faces twisted as you got closer. You didn't know what could possibly be wrong with them and you could feel your heart speeding up as you could only watch them struggle on the ground.

"Hold on, I'll see if I can get help. No wait..." Maybe leaving them alone to find someone was a bad idea. You didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. What weird Devildom thing was going on now?

You were actually frozen with fear at how helpless you felt watching them. It was like bile was raising in your stomach and your head began to spin uncontrollably. Everything inside of you went hot like molten lava, bubbling just under the surface of your skin but your blood felt chilled in your veins. Your mouth went dry, leaving you unable to scream and your limbs locked in place. 

Was this a curse? If that was the case, then there should be a counter-spell. Although, you had no idea what spell you should be using to counter the effects. You would have to make due with a generic counter-spell.

You hold out your hand toward them, trying to hold steady and keep your breathing even so you don't mess up any of the components, "Spirits of shadow that burden these souls, unbind yourselves and free those before me. By my name, I command you."

And nothing happened. That couldn't be! You knew you got the spell right since it was one of the very first ones they taught you so you could protect yourself from stray curses (although the spell would only work against low-level curses, since you were not a powerful mage).

You were about to go back into panic mode, until you heard a familiar voice from behind you, "That won't work, though it is good to see you applying your studies."

"Lucifer!" Thank goodness he was here now, "I don't know what's wrong. Help them, please."

Lucifer walked up to you calmly, patting your head before continuing to his two brothers pinned to the ground, "It's just a curse to make sure they couldn't run away once they finally came back."

"Wait." You pause to think about what he said, "This is happening because of _you_?"

"It's happening because if their own actions. I am merely seeing to their education and reformation." He was trying to hold it back, but you could hear the anger in his voice.

"You have to be kidding me!" You practically shout, "Why would you do that to them? I thought something was really wrong."

Those red eyes looked back at you briefly before turning back to them, "How I enact my brothers' lessons is my business. Sometimes they just do not learn."

"No!" You literally stomp your foot, "I was freaking out because of how scary it was. You will be freeing them and there will be no punishment tonight." As you spoke, you could still see Mammon and Asmo struggling on the ground.

He sighed, "Go to your room." This was a family matter, and his pride would not allow him to let either of them walk away without a fair punishment. Well, fair by his standards.

"I don't want to!"

"That wasn't a request." There was no dissuading him from his course, as he had been waiting all day to repay the humiliation they seemed to believe they could get away with, "You will be going back to your room for the moment and I will see you again later, as you wished."

You opened your mouth to protest, but found yourself unable to. Sometimes you could bring yourself to challenge the avatar of pride, but his presence was domineering and belittling right now. So, instead, you shut up and nodded before pointing to the bags that had fallen when they did, "Can I put those in their rooms, at least?" It was the smallest kindness you could give them at the moment.

He seemed to think of the strange request for a moment before nodding and giving you a distant smile, "I see no issue with that."

Slowly, you approached the two of them, seeing how their faces twisted in pain as you neared and you could tell the mark was overwhelming them. You bent over to pick up the bags they bought, apologizing as you gathered them. You didn't have the will to argue against Lucifer right now, but you could try to do this one kind thing for them. 

Once the items were gathered, you made your way toward the stairs so you could get to their rooms. You only glanced back once so you could see how Lucifer stood over them, making it clear that he had all the power in what was about to happen. It made you feel so utterly and completely helpless, and reminded you just how much stronger the demons around you were. No matter how much the brothers were kind and gentle with you, you were still just a human. Even if you had some pacts, that would always be the case...


	75. Furious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say: thank you everyone that has sent me well wishes and understanding while I get my life together after going back to work in-person? Seriously, it makes me feel so much better to know you are all so sweet and patient with me.

You dropped off Mammon's one bag in his room before heading towards Asmo's to leave his multiple ones. You were only opening the door and leaving them on the immediate inside before closing the door and moving on. The door to Asmo's room had only just shut before another one opened abruptly.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KI-" Satan stopped partway through his sentence as soon as he saw you, drawing himself back slightly so he could slink back behind the door like he was embarrassed to be seen, "Sorry, I didn't know it was you... I thought someone had brought something else up here."

You took a few steps away from him, "Sorry. I was just putting some things in Mammon's and Asmo's rooms. I didn't think it would be a problem if I was quick about it, but I guess it is..." How dumb were you? You knew the smell was bothering them, yet here you were parading around like it was any other day.

"No. It's not an issue..." You noticed the way he seemed to continue to try and hide behind his door and craned your neck to try and see him. You were shocked when you could see the very tips of his horns, not realizing until now that he was in his demon form.

"Are you upset?" Satan was always quick to shift into his demon form when he was angry, even though he held himself together pretty well for being the avatar of wrath.

Of course he was. Not at you, but at the fact that Lucifer's smell was filling the entire fucking house. It was bad enough that he had to tolerate living with the man, but now he also had put up with the smell filling the entire building. He had just barely been containing himself, finally snapping with how close you now were.

"Satan?" You ask again after he doesn't answer you.

"Just go back downstairs. I think I have a headache." 

"Sorry..." You take another step back and prepare to turn around to leave.

 _Oh fuck_. He messed up something fierce. Stupid fucking instincts and the way they made him start to show the worst parts of himself, "It's not you. It's the mark." He had to make you understand somehow, "It is a very distinctive scent and it is wholly unappealing."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that much out already." Given how much everyone was avoiding you it was hard not to catch on, "Still sucks though. I wonder if I can wash it off..." Although you already knew the answer to that question was 'no'. The mark wasn't like a smell on your skin. It was something weird that produced the scent, meaning it couldn't simply be gotten rid of.

"Oh! Sorry. I really should go back down so I don't bother you anymore." It was easy to forget that you were always releasing the scent that bothered him since you couldn't smell it yourself.

"Wait." Satan stops you, against his instincts desperately screaming at him to get rid of the smell, "Why are you running errands for Asmo and Mammon, anyway?" He almost wanted to tear out their spines for creating this situation, but he was curious.

"Oh! Well, I guess they both did something to upset Lucifer, so-"

"So he went to stroke his own ego and punish them for some perceived slight?" _Rather than stay with you?_ Now he really did feel like ripping out someone's spine. How could Lucifer so casually leave you alone? He had to know that no one else would be able to touch you or even really be near you as long as his wretched mark hung around the air. If he weren't already in his demon form, he would be now.

You noticed how wildly his tail began to flail behind him, a sure sign that he was getting angry. Satan was usually pretty calm, but it was always terrifying when the actual avatar of wrath lost his temper.

Slowly, you put one foot behind the other, making sure to never take your eyes off of him, "Please wait about one minute before you explode. I need to find cover." Because getting caught in the blast of his sudden release of power would surely end with you have a broken limb or two. It wasn't like he could hold it back though. The most he could do for you was to close his door as quickly as possible and let his rage explode out of him. The sound of books falling over and a series of what you recognized as profanities had you jump in your spot. 

The door opened again, this time with Satan being in his human form. He pushes his hair back with a single hand so you can see his striking green eyes. Why did every single on of these brothers have to be irresistible? You could easily get lost in those endlessly deep orbs of his...

 _No! Bad!_ You were supposed to be making your way back downstairs so that you could show mercy on his poor... Whatever sense it was demons actually used.

"I should be going before the entire top floor starts to smell badly." Not that the distance between you two wasn't already great, "Hey? If I don't still repulse you later, maybe we can hang out?"

"Sure." He gave you a slight smile, "When you are back to being yourself, we can do whatever you want."


	76. Soft but Slow, We Learn These Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I am sorry it has been so long since I last posted. I am still adjusting to work. I keep being so exhausted when I get back that I pass out and end up writing very little. 😞 Sorry everyone. I am still here, just tired.  
> I do enjoy reading your comments, even if I am slower to answer lately.

Night had fallen and here you were, scrolling through Devilgram to try and mimic having interaction with the outside world. By this point, you were sure that the mark must have been dying down, but no one had bothered to let you know one way or the other. It was actually a bit of a pain since all you wanted to do was not be a deterrent for everyone in the house (especially since you were right next to the kitchen and that apparently made it hard for them to eat). The only people who were probably tolerating this situation were Lucifer and Beel. You didn't understand what it was that made some scents bother some of them more than others. You had been told it was basically willpower or stupidity, but it seems like it was completely random who was affected by one another.

So far, you had a few hints about who could tolerate being around one another's marks. You were even keeping a list on your phone at this point so things wouldn't get complicated and weird.

Lucifer

  * Safe: Beel
  * Avoid: Everyone else
  * Unsure: 



Mammon

  * Safe: Lucifer, Asmo, Satan (?)
  * Avoid: ???
  * Unsure: Levi, Beel, Belphie



Asmo

  * Safe: ???
  * Avoid: ???
  * Unsure: Everyone



Beelzebub

  * Safe: Lucifer, Satan, Asmo, Belphie
  * Avoid: ???
  * Unsure: Mammon (?), Levi (?) 



Belphie

  * Safe: Lucifer, Satan, Asmo, Beel
  * Avoid: ???
  * Unsure: Mammon (?), Levi (?) 



It was a very simple list and you were missing a lot of information, but it would have to do for now. Maybe as long as you knew who could stand to be around whose mark you could plan your life and still hang out with everyone. Except for Lucifer apparently. It seems everyone (except Beel) just hated him... Not that this was new information.

It actually occurred to you that you still knew very little information about marks or why some brothers could tolerate each other but not everyone. It would honestly just be easier if you were a demon at this point. That way you could just experience it for yourself and stop being confused about why it was such a big deal to all of them. Then again, if you were a demon they wouldn't be marking you anyway. 

Hey! Turns out you were learning something after all.

"Eep!" You nearly jumped out of your bed the moment there was a knock at your door. You quickly closed out the list you were making and stuffed your phone under your pillow (a reflex from long ago, despite the fact that you were doing nothing wrong), "Come in."

The door opened slowly until Lucifer finally came into view. He froze in the doorway, holding a plate and staring at you like you were found with your hand in the cookies jar. He wasn't exactly wrong, considering you had been acting like that yourself.

You cleared your throat and pointed to the plate, "Is that for me?" You were starving and that looked really good.

He raised an eyebrow at you, catching the way you tried to change the subject before the conversation even began but deciding against calling you out on it, "Since you are not coming to the table, it seems the only thing to do is bring dinner to you."

It wasn't like you could just go to the table as you pleased. You probably still smelled bad, though it should have been mostly gone if not completely by now. Still, no one was telling you anything, so that left you to sit in your room and make lists as a form of entertainment.

"Who was on duty tonight?"

"Satan. Though Belphie was his assistant..." Which is why Lucifer had found the food was cursed specifically for him. Not that he had fallen for the curse, but it was a notable part of the night. It was a particularly nasty one tonight, so it was clear they were both in a bad mood.

You wanted to flinch at the knowledge. You would have to apologize to all of the brothers later for making the kitchen a bad place to hang out, but especially to Satan and Belphie later, "Hey, at least that means it will be good, right?"

He gave you a small smirk. Your optimism was endearing, "I'm sure he will be glad to hear you say that."

You roll your eyes and laugh, "As if he doesn't hear it enough." It was hard not to praise Satan's cooking. The only person better than him was Barbatos himself, and you were sure he was planning a way to surpass him eventually. Not that it was Satan's goal in life to be a culinary master, but you had learned that he cared deeply about being great at everything he did.

Lucifer walked over to you and cautiously handed you the plate so that nothing spilled as you took it. All the while, he stared at you as if trying to read your mind. He had seen how flustered you were and was trying to figure out what could possibly have you so skittish. He could tell you were hiding something based on how you moved yourself every now and again to sit in front of him and keep him from trying to pry any further than he already had.

He almost debated leaving the topic alone as you dug into your dinner, but it was clear there was something on your mind and you were trying to hide it. He waited until you were between mouthfuls of food to ask you, "Is something bothering you?"

"Hm?" Had he already noticed? He was too observant for your own liking, "It's nothing..."

"Don't lie to me." He wasn't sure how you possibly thought holding back would be helpful in this situation.

"You're a real taskmaster, y'know that?" You huffed, "Are Mammon and Asmo okay or did you send them to an early grave?"

"It's nothing they cannot handle. Now stop changing the subject and answer my question." _Darn._ He caught you, "What is bothering you?"

You shifted uncomfortably on your bed, "Promise you won't be upset?"

It was never a good sign when you made him promise that beforehand. He preemptively rubbed the bridge of his nose and braced himself for whatever was about to come out of your mouth, "What is it?"

"I'm lonely."

"Huh?" 

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't that. You were in a house filled with demons, all of whom went out of their way to spend time with you. How could you possibly be lonely?

It was clear from the look on his face that he didn't believe you. All you could do was sigh and explain, "No one except Beel is willing to get close to me because of, uhh, you know... So, I've been alone most of today..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The thought that you had been feeling this way all day was not something he cared to think about. He recalled you saying you wanted him there, but it hadn't been phrased as a deep need, so he thought you could wait.

You shrugged, feeling like a child under scrutiny, "Would you have come if I had?"

His first instinct was to say _of course._ If you had really wanted him to, he could have rushed through his other tasks and come back to you sooner, but he knew that wasn't the point. The point was that you _felt_ like he wouldn't, which is why you hadn't reached out to him. Had he really given off that impression? It actually wounded his pride that you thought of him that way, but he couldn't blame you. Even he had to admit that he put his duty above many other things. He had many obligations as the eldest brother and Diavolo's right hand, and he tended to put those first and foremost.

Still, he couldn't just let you think that he was so callous, "If I am able to, then yes."

"And when you aren't able?"

_Then someone else would come._ That's what he wanted to say, but the thought of saying that left a bad taste in his mouth. Why should he have to rely on his brothers to take care of you? He was capable of doing it himself. Taking care of you was the least he could do, especially if he wanted to think of himself as being so close to you.

"Then I will figure it out," is what he ended up saying.

But that answer didn't satisfy you at all. You could only sigh, "Lucifer, I don't like the way being marked makes me feel."

Those words were like a slap in the face. His mark was the sign of him wanting you and the fact that you had asked for it had been an important thing to him. Now you were sitting here in despair because of it and telling him such things to his face. He couldn't quite say he had ever felt this way before. Leave it to the first human he really let in to bring him this new experience (though he could do without it).

"Would you prefer we stop our relation then?"

"No way!" That wasn't what you meant at all. You still wanted all of the intimacy and cuddles, just not the smell, "I just don't think I can do the whole marked thing. Not as things are right now, anyway. Probably not with any of you until I can figure this out more." Because the thought of any of them avoiding you after being marked was one you didn't like.

Well, at least it wasn't just him that you were talking about. That decision was still unpleasant, but it was more bearable to think that it would be a rule across the board. He would take a deep breath, trying to keep himself from showing any kind of disappointment on his face. He would respect your choice to remain unmarked, even if it went against his baser instincts. Demons rarely received permission before marking their humans in whatever way they pleased (usually because they wouldn't tell their humans that was what was happening). It just so happened that you were special enough to get a choice and he would acknowledge it.

"I understand," or at least he would try to, "But I do believe I made one other promise to you earlier today, did I not?"

"Are cuddles an acceptable substitute?" After being so touched starved all day, that was what you really needed.

"Of course they are, my heart." And once you were done with your meal, he would gladly give you everything you had been missing today. In fact, he would probably give you a few extra to make up for what he had also been missing without you in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not take that list as gospel. It is based on limited knowledge and experiences, so it is incomplete and flawed. Also, you will notice that Levi and Satan didn't even get an entry, since they haven't had the sex yet. lol
> 
> It's Simeon's birthday... I just released a fic for him, but I may have to release another one. I love him so much... But I don't have the energy to do another oneshot so soon after the last one. Ugg  
> Seriously though, if you haven't read it yet please do. I worked way too hard on it. lol
> 
> [Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963707)


	77. Life Marches On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh.... Not a smut chapter, but happy whatever you consider today!  
> Sorry if it is shorter than usual. I am trying.

Why was class a thing? Why did it have to be so early? They should just reform the entire education system to start later in the day when people were awake and aware. As it stood right now, all you wanted to do was go back to sleep, especially because you were in the best possible position. Lucifer had his arms wrapped around you, your head resting against his chest as it lowered and raised with each breath. You nearly froze in place upon realizing that you were both still in your bed and that he must have stayed the night. That feeling only grew as you realized his breathing was steady and calm in that way you can only do in your sleep. Did that mean...? Had you finally caught the insomniac that was Lucifer in a moment asleep?

This opportunity was too good to pass up. You had to see what he looked like! Then again, this spot was comfortable and you didn't want to get up from it for any reason. You could always go back to sleep since your alarm hadn't gone off yet, but you will probably never get an opportunity like this again. GAH! Why did it have to be so hard to make such an important decision? Why couldn't you just take the opportunity you had been given? Even if Lucifer murdered you, it would be long after you got a good look and he couldn't do anything about it.

Steeling your nerves, you slowly tilted your head up so you could take a cautious look at Lucifer's sleeping face. The sight that greeted you was enough to make your heart stop in your chest. The normally guarded and rigid avatar of pride was... well, you wouldn't call it soft, but you may call it at ease. He still looked ready to wake up at any moment, but his features had definitely relaxed. His brow was unfurled and his mouth opened slightly as he breathed. How was it that even in his sleep he still looked well put together? It was unfair to look so handsome so early in the morning. All you could do was stare up at him and enjoy the view. Maybe you could get a picture of him like this...

But you thought better of that when you felt him begin to stir. Before he could catch you, your eyes were closed again. If he caught you, he was going to murder you. It didn't matter if he was affectionate to you or not, he would definitely see you tied up and cooked alive if he found out you looked at him in such a vulnerable state. It would be worse if he knew you wanted a picture of it! You would have to pretend to be asleep to save your own life.

Lucifer found you distressingly endearing as he opened his eyes and found you pretending to sleep. How could he not wake up when he felt someone's eyes on him? It was fortunate that the person looking at him was you, because anyone else would be finding themselves in an unfortunate position. At the same time, he couldn't say he was particularly glad that you had managed to catch him in such a moment, even briefly. Though, he supposed it would have happened eventually if he and you kept spending the night in the same bed (which was something he wanted to keep doing).

He should get ready before you decide to officially get out of bed. He didn't want to force you to keep lying there with your eyes squeezed shut (he assumed it must be uncomfortable). Then again, if he stayed here you may continue to lay in his arms and he admittedly liked that thought. It was strange that you seemed to be so open about wanting to spend time with everyone, yet you hadn't dared to open up about your feelings yet. He was a confidential person himself, but you were in a different situation. You were very open about your feelings, now that he thought about it (and had sensed it firsthand through your cooking), but you wouldn't put a term to it. He wanted to hear you say the words that had been baked into your baklava, but it seemed that would not be happening soon enough for his liking.

He really should just say it himself so you could get over your strange hang-up over the topic, but he had already done that. His feelings were woven into your pact and he knew they were now carved into your very soul (though he knew you couldn't understand the words he had said). It was something he had never thought about doing before given how it essentially painted his feelings onto you for the world to see, but, the more he thought about it, the more it actually seemed like a good idea. Adding his affections to your pact was something only the two of you would know, and the words reminded him of a vow -- one that meant he would adore you forever, even past your mortality.

But that was for later. For now, he needed to leave the bed so you could finally stop shaking and pretending you were still asleep. He would brush his hand through your hair, watching how your face twitched at the sensation and holding back laughter at how poor your acting was. Sometimes holding back for a fragile mortal like you was difficult, but it was endlessly amusing in moments like these.

It was only once he slipped away that you finally woke yourself up officially, breathing a heavy sigh of relief as you heard the door close behind him. Leave it to you to narrowly escape whatever insane punishment Lucifer could think up for you seeing him so vulnerable. You had to admit, however, that you were surprised he hadn't just picked you up right then and done it anyway. In seemed getting ready for the day was a bigger priority... You weren't sure how to feel about that, exactly. Still, you should follow suit.

With all the energy of an anemic sloth, you dragged yourself out of bed and made your way to the bathroom so you could shower and freshen up. As you made your way there, you could already hear the chaos from the kitchen as whoever was there began to prepare breakfast. You were sure why it sounded like an explosion, but as long as it didn't knock another massive hole in your wall you wouldn't question it. 

Though, if that sound was any indication of how today was going to turn out, it was going to be an average, insane day in the Devildom...


	78. Turn Me On

"Lucifer is so cruel." Asmo practically whined from beside you, "He didn't let me go until just before we had to leave for class, so I didn't have time to moisturize and freshen everything up this morning."

"You're lucky he let you out at all after what you did..." Levi cut in, just barely speaking above a mumble.

You stared at them and raised an eyebrow, "Is anyone going to tell me what happened or is it some big demon secret?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." The third brother said with a sigh.

"I would love to tell you, but Lucifer will somehow find out and I have no interest in going through all of that again. It ruined my precious beauty sleep and I can't miss that two nights in a row."

"I see." You looked over at the ravenous sixth-born and cocked your head to the side, "Will you tell me?"

The other two looked at their youngest brother with eyes that begged him not to do it. They didn't want to think of the snowball effect that would have once you found out what Asmo had posted in the brothers' chat. In fact, you seemed blissfully unaware that anyone could have discovered just where you and Lucifer had fucked. Then again, you had been so screwed out of your mind that you likely hadn't thought about it past the act.

Beel, for as oblivious as he was to social cues at times, seemed to actually understand his brothers' concerns for once, "I don't think that's a good idea."

You stuck your tongue out at them, "Fiiiiine. I won't ask again, but you all suck for not sharing." And with that, you went back to looking over your notes for seductive speech. The pure ridiculousness of them made you want to laugh. These lines sounded more like a bad dialogue option in a game than anything a person would actually say, "Can I be real with you all? If a stranger said any of this stuff to me, I would spray them with mace and run the other way."

"You aren't actually supposed to say these things verbatim." Asmo corrected you, "It's just a jumping-off point for demons that need more help with the craft."

You stared at him with narrowed eyes, "Well, they are a terrible jumping-off point. No self-respecting human would actually think these were genuine."

"You don't need to be genuine when your target is desperate." The avatar of lust chuckled in the way that let you know he had done this song and dance plenty of times before.

"Thank goodness I'm not desperate enough to fall for nonsense. Although, why are you even here, Asmo? You should know all about seducing people, right?"

He shrugged with a sigh, "It's a required class and I've been putting it off for centuries because it sounded boring."

"He couldn't get out of it any longer..." Beel interjected, "None of us could." They were the three that had been putting off the class for the longest. Asmo because he was bored by how simple it was, Beel because he was too honest to deceive someone with flirting, and Levi because...

"I want to go back to my room," Levi mumbled further, clearly being uneasy with having to attend his one in-person class for the week. Why did he have to take seductive speech anyway? What good was it when no one had summoned him in years anyway? Not only that, people that summoned demons wanted deals anyway. Why did he have to work even harder to convince them to do something they already wanted to? It was times like this he missed having a cult...

You pat his back in sympathy, knowing how much he must hate this, "Hey, look on the bright side: at least today is group practice. You got out of a pop quiz, which is totally what I thought would happen after last week... What with the flirting so badly that it almost caused that girl to burn down the room and Asmo... doing what he did..."

"Seriously," Asmo bemoaned, "I don't know why you thought bringing up your weird show character would be a good way to flirt with a fury of all demons."

"She looked a lot like Akui-chan. It was supposed to be a compliment."

"No one would think being compared to a fictional character is a compliment except you." He sighed.

"The point is, Asmo is all but guaranteed a good grade after he dealt with that mess." You had to admit, it was a good use of his powers.

"Aww~ You flatter me, Darling." He leaned over the table and stared you deep in the eyes, "Now come on. You should show us how your lessons are going too."

"Nuh-uh." You protest, "I am not using these terrible lines to flirt with anyone, let alone the actual demon in charge of that stuff."

"Oh, it'll be fine. You can do it~"

"I don't think I can say no any harder than I already have." You look to Levi, "Please get me out of this. Get the class set on fire again if you have to."

The third brother dropped his head in dejection, "If I knew how to get out of this I wouldn't be here either."

"Have you tried asking to go to the bathroom?"

"Good suggestion, Beel, but that just means I'd have to ask again later. Not that I would mind asking you to show me tonight in private. We can have a more hands-on lesson with just the two of us, although we could invite some other people if you're feeling more... adventurous."

The streak of red that crosses your face doesn't get past any of them, "Not the time or place, Asmo."

"Isn't this the exact place you're supposed to say that kind of stuff though?" Beel interrupted again.

You glared at Beel, not sure what possibly processed him to point out that little fact. Even as you thought that, you knew it was because he didn't have a filter or an ill intent in his body. Meanwhile, Levi was refusing to look at the scene, not missing the implication and invitation in Asmo's words. His jealousy was flaring up and it took all of his self-control to keep it at bay. He was only a split moment away from letting his horns and tail out and being overcome with the negative feeling building inside of him. It was one thing to keep himself under control when it was just you two and he couldn't touch you in a romantic way, but it was another when his brother was literally teasing your relationship in front of him.

"T-the point is that I am not going to be doing that." You huff and cross your arms in front of you, "It's not like I have to do amazing in this class anyway. Exchange students are given some leeway, since we're new and the topics are necessarily relevant to our previous education. Plus, you know, I don't need to seduce anyone."

"Oh?" Asmo grinned mischievously, "You seem to be doing a pretty good job of it, even though you say that. Right you two~"

"Please don't drag me into this..." Because if Levi got dragged in he would lose the last of his composure.

"I don't understand what you're asking..." Was Beel's reply.

The avatar of lust groaned at how dense his brothers could be, "Sure, fine. Pretend you don't both like them. It's not like the entire thing is my literal department and I can just tell these things."

"Asmo..." You warn him before he says something he can't take back.

Your relationship with Asmo and Beel was a very open secret after the entire sex education day in the house of lamentation, but you and Levi didn't have that kind of intimacy. He was your best friend if anything. It wasn't as if he had shown an interest himself, even if Asmo kept insisting that all of the brothers were attracted to you. Actually, now that you thought about it, you hadn't really gotten the vibe that Levi or Satan were into you. Maybe Asmo was projecting. Then again, he hadn't been wrong about the others, even if it did take them a bit of time to come around and finally admit it to you. If you assumed he was right this time, that would mean...

_No way!_

You couldn't possibly be thinking that right now. There was no way that Levi and Satan were also into you. It would be silly to think that every single brother was attracted to you. Curse Asmo! He had you jumping to weird conclusions in your head.

You were only pulled back to reality when the demon in question chuckled again, "Was our darling little human thinking of something?"

You stick out your tongue at him, "Nothing you need to be concerned about. It's rude to invade someone else's thoughts."

"I don't need to invade them when you're practically radiating~" His eyes narrowed into slits, giving you the feeling of him being a predator once more, "Do share, Darling. You're really seductive like this already, but I would love to know what has you so hot and bothered in the middle of class."

"Asmo!" You practically shout, drawing stray glances that had been previously ignoring you four. You could just crawl under a rock with how embarrassed you suddenly were, "I think I will use that bathroom escape plan now."

"Oh phooey." He pouts, "Go ahead, but I _will_ ask again later."

Beel looks up at you as you stand to execute your plan, "Don't forget there's a meeting tonight."

You sigh, grabbing your stuff so you won't have to come back for it later, "I know. Trust me, I am not looking forward to whatever is on the agenda for tonight. Considering last week's got us settled with a surprise costume party, I am dreading what we'll learn about tonight." Even so, you would be there. Trying to skip a meeting was always worse than just putting up with Diavolo's insanity, after all.


	79. Agenda

As you stepped to the door leading into the student council room, you were overcome with a feeling of dread in the pit of your stomach. You loved Diavolo, but you didn't love his insane indulgence in his every whim (even if you found it hilarious when it affected anyone but you). Hopefully, he wouldn't be adding anything else to the party plans... but you suspected he would. There was no escaping his plans, no matter how hard you tried.

You looked over to your side, where the mountain of a demon was standing in wait for you to find your confidence and go in. On his back was his younger twin, completely and totally passed out and gently snoring. Even being picked up hadn't roused him in the slightest. You were almost jealous of how well he slept through everything.

"We should probably wake him up before everyone sees him like that." You suggest.

Beel glanced back at his brother and shook his head, "It'll be fine if he rests until we start, right?"

"You're spoiling him, you know?" You say but laugh anyway because you find their bond to be touching, "As long as you wake him up before Diavolo and Lucifer start the meeting I'm sure it will be fine. Though we'll have to cover for the fact that he slept through math... again." Although you were sure that it didn't change the fact that he would pass the class with flying colors. You would never understand how he managed to do so well in school despite sleeping through every single class. It was like he was paying attention even in his sleep and it was totally unfair.

Beel seemed happy about the leeway for his twin, however, and gave you a smile in return.

You sighed in jest, "Okay. Let's get him settled in. Then again, he looks so comfortable it is almost a shame to move him." Even though you know he needs to be put in his place at the meeting and that Beel can't carry him forever.

You reached out, placing your hand on the handle of the door and opening it wide so you could all step inside. As it turned out, there were already a few people there; Diavolo and Lucifer, of course, but also Satan who seemed to be glancing in Lucifer's direction every now and again. Oh no. It seems the Anti-Lucifer League was at it again, the only question was what in the holy hell Satan could possibly be planning. Whatever it was, you wanted no part of it. Things could only end badly if Satan was aiming for Lucifer at a student council meeting. Plus, you weren't sure how, but you were positive that Belphie had somehow contributed to this plan. The fact that he was now sleeping through it... bad sign.

Maybe it would be best if you ran interference so the entire room didn't get blown to kingdom come by someone losing their cool. Then again, you had no idea how to even begin to spoil a plan you knew nothing about. Maybe it wouldn't be anything too terrible, like that time he put peddles in Lucifer's shoes to cause him mild discomfort or when he switched out the salt in the shaker for sugar. Then again, it could be as bad as the time he sewed cursed threads into Lucifer's clothing and watched as his eldest brother hit every disaster possible that day. Why did Satan insist on pulling these kinds of stunts?

"Uh, Beel, you help get Belphie set up. I am going to check with Satan about something."

He only nodded in response before leaving you to whatever it was you could need. As soon as he was far enough away, you stomped your way over to Satan, crossing your arms in front of your chest and staring down at him from cross the spot at the table where he sat. He only moved his eyes up to look at you and smirked in that way that tells you he is hiding something.

Before he has the chance to say anything, you tell him, "No."

"I haven't done anything yet." He leans back in his seat, feigning innocence.

"Exactly." You bend forward, pressing your palms firmly against the table and leaning in so that only he can hear you, "Now is not the time or place for whatever you have planned."

He raised his hand to his mouth, clearly trying to hide the genuine amusement forcing his lips to curl upward, "It seems like the best situation to me. What better way to embarrass Lucifer than in front of his precious Diavolo?"

"That's terrible, Satan." You admonish him, "What did you do?"

"Nothing that will cause permanent damage." You swear you heard him mutter an 'unfortunately' under his breath at the very end, which caused you to let out a very long, deep sigh.

You stood up straight once more and debated if it was worth the energy to unravel the mess that was about to be made. The answer was probably. You really should ask for a larger stipend than what you were getting based on how often you had to take care of these (supposedly) grown-up demons. They had you running around more than any child ever would.

"The answer is still no. If you really have to pull some kind of prank on him then you can do it later, but this is not the time to do it."

"It's a little late to change the plan." He admits, glancing at Lucifer one more time and seeing how he and Diavolo appear to be speaking of something, "The curse has already been placed."

_He had to be kidding._

"What did you curse and what is it supposed to do?" You narrow your eyes and stare him down, waiting for an answer that you know will drive you mad.

"You should sit back and see. I have a feeling the meeting is going to start soon." He raised a single finger and pointed to the door, where Mammon was walking through. He was always, _always_ the last one to arrive (even when he left early to be the first one, fate would somehow find a way to make him late). It seemed like the meeting was about to start.

"Satan, I am not kidding. This is not funny."

"It's pretty hilarious to me." He looked past you, giving a smirk to the avatar of sloth who was finally waking up and seemed to understand as soon as he was conscious of what was happening.

"I am not covering for you when Lucifer gets angry." And with that, you left him to go back to your seat. Lucifer was a big boy. He could deal with whatever Satan was planning without your help. In fact, he would probably find it demeaning if you went out of your way to warn him in front of Diavolo, so all you could do was hope that he caught it by himself.

With a sigh and a cautious eye you looked toward Lucifer and Diavolo who were finishing up their conversation and heading toward their seats, your attention also drifting toward Satan and Belphie who were waiting with bated breath. Diavolo finally took his seat at the expansive table but Lucifer stopped as soon as his hand was placed on the back of his chair, his eyes seeming to focus on something you couldn't see or feel.

"Hm?" Diavolo looked up at him, "Is something the matter?'

"Of course not, my lord." His gaze was on the space in front of him, but for a brief moment you saw his lips moving as he chanted something under his breath. At long last, Lucifer finally pulled out his chair and took a seat, quickly looking up at Satan and Belphie before clearing his throat and beginning the meeting. He was rubbing it in their faces in the calmest way he could that they had failed to prank him this time.

Well... At least whatever the curse was seemed to fail this time. Not that Satan or Belphie seemed to happy about that fact. Still, it was better than having to find cover from one of them getting upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... I attempt to get back on track with posting and I already fail. The sweet siren song of my bed calls to me too often...


	80. The Logistics of Being in Charge of Everything Are Boring, So Do Something More Exciting Instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT  
> I WANTED ASMO SMUT, SO IT IS HERE  
> For the first time ever, I had someone help me with this chapter. Bless their degenerate soul.

"There ain't no way that's gonna work." It was admittedly very weird to hear Mammon making sense when it came to financial matters. Sometimes it was easy to forget that he actually was decent with money and that what he had was a self-control issue, not one based on his inadequacy in math or finances. In fact, he was shockingly good with numbers, "Ya didn't account for any of this going above budget or the price fluctuation by the time it starts."

"Of course we did. If you look in the fourth column, you will see those estimates." Lucifer sounded almost offended that he was being called out on his foresight, or perceived lack thereof, "That is the amount we expect to pay at most and the column next to it further clarifies the ceiling on our spending."

 _Why were they all so boring?_ Sometimes the meetings were pure insanity, but oftentimes they ended up like this; genuine meetings over logistics and planning and things you only barely understood because this was a different realm and you couldn't fathom what the heck a 'hothouse' was (and they told you not to question it, so it must have been a demon thing). The point was that you were stuck in a boring meeting listening to everyone talk about budgets and projects and-

Was Asmo doing his nails right now?

The fifth brother had an entire bottle of polish in front of him and was working on redoing the polish he had apparently taken off already. The sight wasn't unusual for him and it was usually forgiven as long as he was paying attention to the meeting (something he could do easily since self-maintenance was second nature to him). You, on the other hand, were distracted by the view of him applying alternating layers of pink and green gloss. Occasionally, you even watched as he filed the edges and pressed at his cuticles. You're sure he wanted to do more, but couldn't because anything more than this common routine would threaten to distract him. Still, you couldn't look away. At least he was entertaining to watch.

You kept watching for a little too long. So long, in fact, that Asmo looked up and away from his own nails to give you a knowing wink. You can feel the heat of embarrassment rising in your chest and spreading up and across your face from him noticing you. He must have been as bored as you were by this conversation, considering how far along his nails were and how quickly he turned to you. If either of you was smart, you wouldn't be ignoring the meeting so blatantly, but sometimes you were dumb.

Asmo kept his hand flat on the table so his fingers weren't disturbed while drying. Just because he couldn't use his hands, however, didn't mean he wasn't going to continue his teasing from earlier that day. Now that he had your attention, he was going to get exactly what you ran away from earlier; a reaction to his unsubtle advance.

He moved his lips without a sound, _Will_ _you entertain me later, Darling? There are more... engaging things we can do together._

And that was how you ended up in his bed that night. Leave it to Asmo to get you into his bed with barely any coaxing at all (stupid avatar of lust and his stupid charms). His powers sure as hell didn't work on you, but they may as well have given how quickly you had yourself stripped and splayed out across his sheets. Of course he had you drink one of those strange potions before he would touch you (always better to be safe). Not that you complained. As long as he would touch you, you would do anything.

You wanted to curse his very name for the way he teased your most sensitive spots without rest, but the only sounds that came out of your mouth were pleas and whimpers for him to stop teasing you. He was nowhere near done and if you thought this was teasing... well, suffice it to say there was no way to prepare for what he planned to do with you the rest of the night.

His teeth grazed against your neck, occasionally finding your earlobe and giving you a gentle bite, "I hope you weren't planning to do anything else tonight because you aren't going to be able to walk when I'm done with you." That was a promise. His hands drifted across the soft flesh of your chest, stopping to admire the feel of them and rewarding your display of need with a quick pinch to each nipple. Your sudden, sharp intake of breath was like music to his ears. Teasing you so thoroughly was enjoyable, but it wasn't any easier for him than it was for you.

One of his hands slid down your stomach and fell between your legs. He plunged two fingers deep inside of you, feeling how readily you accepted both of his digits without needing to be stretched open. A hum of approval left his lips, "You're so wet for me already, Darling." Slowly, so painfully slowly, he dragged them along your inner walls, pressing against the spots he had learned made you gasp and twist in his grip. Your head was already swimming, your eyes seeing stars as you hungrily rolled your hips to feel his long fingers even deeper inside of you. He almost felt bad for how disheveled you looked and how hoarse your voice came out after having it open to pant for so long, but he also enjoyed just how much he could get you to scream for him. He may have been in on the plan to get you laid by his entire family, but that didn't mean he wanted you for himself any less.

" _Nggh. Asmo~_ " You sang out for him, a hymn that was lost in the walls of the personal heaven and hell that was his room. Your fingers grabbed at the sheets under you, balling the fabric in your hands and clinging onto them for dear life. You weren't in danger of dying here, but you sure felt as if your spirit was abandoning your body.

Asmo spread his fingers inside of you, scissoring you open and watching as you tried to keep your legs from twitching. There was no point. No matter what you did, you couldn't hold back the waves of desire that rolled through you because of him. He was careful though. No matter how good you felt, he was careful not to push you too far. Every movement he made was meant to send you higher and higher, but he had no intention of letting you find your release so quickly.

He finally slipped his fingers out of you, bringing them to his mouth and lapping at the taste of you on his skin. His free hand reached down and wrapped around his already hard cock, making sure to stare you in the eyes as he did so and letting you know just how badly he needed every part of you. If it were up to him, you would be exhausted and fucked out of your mind to walk straight in the morning.

Your legs spread further apart subconsciously, wanting him to move on to the next step already. You wanted him inside of you so badly that every other thought had left your head, "No more. I need you..."

But foreplay was just as much a part of intimacy as burying himself into your eager and waiting heat, and he was enjoying the sight of you overcome with unbridled lust. He wouldn't mind watching you like this for a little longer, especially when your eyes were so beautifully glazed over with arousal and barely able to focus on any one thing. This was always his favorite way to leave his partners, and you were

With a playful smirk, Asmo pressed the tip of his cock against your entrance. But, before he pushed inside, he stopped. You could feel how he just barely hovered at your entrance and taunted you by refusing to go any further.

"Hm?" You whined and wiggled your hips to try and slip yourself onto his length, which was met with pulling away from you and pinching your swollen clit in a way that sent another wave of molten desire through your muscles.

"Oh no. None of that yet, my dear," he admonished. Instead, all he did was rub the head of his member against your slick slit, teasing you with the promise of finally giving you what you most wanted at the moment. However, this time, he would not give in no matter how you whined and begged for him. At least, not before he was satisfied, "I am enjoying the view from here quite a bit, so I think I am going to admire it a little longer." And by admire, he meant continue to pleasure himself to the sight of you being left as nothing more than a sex-hungry mess.

You tried to open your mouth to protest his decision, but he silenced you before you could get a word out, "Do you know how hard it is not to pull you aside and bend you over whenever I see you? It's terrible how you make me feel. So, tonight, you are going to feel the same way. That's fair, right?"

No. Not in the least. You were so desperate that his refusal to fuck you was almost painful.

"But..." You stopped talking and moaned deep in your throat when he rubbed himself against you again, letting you feel how hard he was and how ready he was to take you.

"What did I say?"

"Please, Asmo. I can't take it. Don't tease me anymore."

His cheeks almost puffed up in disappointment, but he was too amused by how lost in your own lust you were to honestly feel negative about it, "Fine. How about you tell me how much you want it and I'll consider it~"

"I can-"

"Then this is as good as it gets." Because he suddenly found himself enjoy the idea of making you beg for something more.

Oh hell no. He was not leaving you pent up like this. You wouldn't make it through the night if he did. So, swallowing the last of your pride, you pleaded with him, "Please, Asmo. I want to feel your cock. It feels so good inside of me. I need to feel you stretch me open so badly. **Please**." You needed him too much to really describe, "I'll be good, so please fuc- _aaaah_." You couldn't even finish the statement as he buried himself inside of you to the hilt with a single thrust and you tossed your head back at finally feeling as full as you had wanted.

"How could I ever say no to my darling when they ask like that?" And he didn't regret it for a single moment. The way your velvet walls clenched around his shaft was divine and had him wanting to refuse to let you go. Of all the people he had ever been with, you were certainly his favorite. So beautiful and sexual, and he was in love with every inch of you. And that was saying something, given that he had always loved himself the most. He wished he could understand what it was about you that turned his own sin against him, but sometimes emotions didn't make sense. But it sure made sense when he heard the way you preened beneath him.

" _Mmm_. So good." The way he filled you up and took you to new heights was unfair. Your poor body was begging for him to even a minute ago, but now it felt so sensitive that you wanted to cry in joy.

The way your mouth gaped open invited him in and he brought his lips against yours. He carefully placed his hands on your waist and pulled you down onto him with each thrust so he could feel himself reach all the way inside of you, forcing you to moan into his ravenous kisses. When you tried to pull away for air, he refused to let you go. Your head was going fuzzy from the entire thing. At some point, it was too much for your poor body to handle and you finally came unraveled in his grip. It was only once you came undone that he finally relented and pulled away from you.

You were a panting mess on his bed, sheets covered with a mixture of sweat and your own fluids that had dripped from between your legs. He really should consider himself an artist, given how pretty of a picture the sight was. There was just one little issue, "I haven't cum yet, Darling. So be good and keep begging for me, okay~"

You stared up at him through the fog in your mind. A small smile of satisfaction crossed your face as he moved experimentally inside of you again to see how ready you were to continue, "Of course. Please use my cunt as much as you want..."

And that was an offer he would gladly take you up on long into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Against my better judgement, I have a Twitter now (until I decide to abandon ship).  
> Uhh.... @EponaNaomi.  
> Mostly just reblogging fandom stuff (sometimes 18+). Do with that information what you will.
> 
> Also, this fic now has over 200 bookmarks. Thank you, everyone. Every time I think I could not feel more loved, you always blow me away.


	81. Dress Up Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me while I skip an entire week of fluff for the sake of playing dress up. Dia and Barb lovers rejoice!

"Ohhh! You could wear this one, but this one would also look great on you, but this one looks more traditional, but this one is beautifully modern." Diavolo flipped through an entire rack of clothing that he had prepared for you so you could find an outfit for the party (he had someone deliver a variety of pieces so you could try them on in private before deciding). He was taking the entire thing a little too seriously for your liking, but at least he was having fun. Though, it made you uncomfortable how expensive some of the clothing options looked. They definitely were not things you saw when you went shopping with Belphie and you feared the price tag that was attached to them.

And, of course, he had his voice of reason at his side, "The first one is made of a material humans find uncomfortable, the second and third are exceptional, and the fourth is... I doubt they would be comfortable with that particular piece."

Thank goodness Barbatos was here to keep you from trying on the more questionable clothing options. Diavolo didn't seem to be thinking through the ensembles he was prompting you to try as much as he was shoving them in your direction and telling you to wear them and see how they looked for yourself. Clearly, he found the entire thing amusing. Not that you were against getting to try on so many options, some of which reminded you of the old dresses nobility wore in paintings, but you were getting tired of slipping in and out of so many different things. If it weren't for Barbatos, you don't know if you'd have the energy to tell Diavolo that you were uncomfortable with some of the choices. You had to admire the level-headed demon and his ability to not get swept up completely by Diavolo's insanity.

"I'll try on number two and three. Although, I think at this point that is closer to number 14 and 15." It wasn't that you weren't finding any options. In fact, you had loved a few of the things Diavolo had thrown at you. It was more akin to him continuing to badger you to try on more and more things, which currently left you in a state of choice overload. There was no way you could pick just one outfit without feeling you missed out on another. Where was Asmo when you needed his advice?

"This one too." He pulled another dress off the rack, "It's supposed to be a modern version of a classic style."

You looked it over before shaking your head, "I don't even think I would be able to put that on." It had straps and zippers that you couldn't even understand the function of and it drove you crazy just looking at it. You were also pretty sure that the literal _spikes_ would be a nightmare to deal with when putting it on.

"I can help you." He offered; a common theme of tonight.

"I already told you, I need to be able to put it on and take it off by myself. If I can't, I am going to end up sleeping in it." And you could already tell it was a little too similar (if albeit more modest) that the strange not-quite-pants Belphie had shown you before but in dress form. The idea of falling asleep in that was not one you particularly liked.

You swore you saw him pout at your refusal, but you ignored it and decided to take the two outfits off of his hands and try them on. The two men stepped out of the room to allow you the privacy to change and they wouldn't return until you called for them. Hopefully, this would be the last thing you would need to try on. You decided to start with what looked like a black and purple corset and some leather pants; the kind of thing you may have stereotyped for a biker babe. It was... not the one. It felt a little too provocative. It felt like it hugged and pulled attention to all of your curves and angles, and it was a little too difficult to move in. You were also sure you were spilling out of it in the worst of ways. More than anything, all you could think was how nice it would be for someone to help you take it off. At least you narrowed that outfit out.

The next one, however, was much more graceful. Actually, you would have sworn it was more akin to Celestial fashion than Devildom. It was white and loose and flowed with every movement you made. A soft, nearly see through top covered your upper chest and wrapped all the way down your arms, tightly wrapping around your wrists at the end. The length was only to your upper calves, but it felt modest. And around your waist sat a thick sash. It was so beautiful. Was this really something demons wore? You'd never seen anything like it before. Well, maybe in those old church paintings, but never in real life.

"Okay. I like this one." You called through the door, "Come look."

The door to the hallway opened up, showing the more than excited face of the price and his butler. As soon as their eyes landed on you and your outfit choice, you had second thoughts about what you were wearing. It probably looked ridiculous and out of place, especially when compared to everything else you had been wearing.

Even as you thought that, the two men were clearly impressed with how you looked. If they were demons with lesser self-control, they would instinctually feel the desire to corrupt someone like you. A human dressed in all white in the Devildom and carrying the appearance of an angel? What more perfect target for a demon to try and turn into a monster and steal the soul from as payment for ruining their innocence? But Diavolo had the control of a saint himself and Barbatos was the one who had taught him such lessons, so they were fine with seeing you like this.

Diavolo was the first one to speak, "It's even more gorgeous than I imagined." And he was a little too quick to get close to you and see for himself how the fabric draped off of your shoulders and trailed down your legs. The way the gossamer fabric traced your arms had him a little worried. It seemed like it would be hard to move it without worrying about it getting caught and running on something.

"Thankfully, it seems to fit," Barbatos added, finding some amount of amusement in watching his lord examining you a little too closely. He was so painfully obvious sometimes.

"But, isn't this kind of too... Angelic to be demonic?" You didn't know how to make that sentence sound any less stereotypical than that.

"Angelic?" Diavolo looked over the outfit once more, confused how you could think it was angelic. He probably should have guessed you had a hard time telling the minor differences between Celestial and Devildom fashion, but this outfit was definitely demonic in nature.

"White is not used exclusive by the Celestial Realm." Barbatos clarified, seeming to read your mind, "Though it is the main color in their clothing. White, gold, and blue are their signature colors and every outfit is uniformed as such. However, their clothing material is different because of the natural resources they have. It is hard to tell at a glance, but Devildom material is heavier. As such, the way it is weaved together and the resulting outfits are quite different."

Yeah, you still didn't get it. Better to stick to the rule of aesthetics.

"Ohhh. You haven't seen the best part of this dress yet." The prince interrupted, feeling Barbatos reaching a lull in his explanation, "It's magic." As many things in the Devildom were.

"Please tell me it isn't something like a cursed dress that will give me amazing dancing abilities but will force me to dance for the rest of my life." Because that sounded like something it could do.

"Actually those are shoes and they have been locked away for over one hundred years now." They weren't even native to the Devildom. They were cursed by angels, of all beings, and given to a human. How did humans ever think angels were good and virtuous after all the things they did to humanity to punish them for even minor perceived slights?

"Oh great. Remind me not to try those on." You roll your eyes and shake your head at the very thought.

"You couldn't even if they weren't locked away." Because there was a pair of amputated feet already in them, but he left that part out. Plus, they didn't go with the dress at all.

Diavolo laughed at the exchange between the two of you, "It's not cursed, thankfully. It is just enchanted."

Enchanted? That was good. At least it wouldn't do some weird to you. Though, it did make you wonder what in the world the dress could possibly be hiding.

"Do you want to see?" He sounded so excited to show you. It was adorable.

"As long as it doesn't hurt me..."

Barbatos sighed internally, knowing that his lord was about to get carried away. You really should be more careful with how you indulged in his flights of fancy because he was supposed to be the prince, not a child. At least this particular moment would be amusing to watch.

Diavolo eagerly grabbed you by the hand and lifted it above your head, motioning with the other to give him a spin before he grabbed at the loose end of the sash around your waist. You weren't sure how you felt about him holding onto the outfit like that, but he was being sweet and you didn't want to disappoint so you gave him the twirl he so clearly desired. It was silly and a little funny and reminded you of an 80s film. As you spun in place, however, you could feel the sash come lose from around your waist. It did not fall. Instead, you swear you saw a mass of black come unraveled from the length of fabric and there was suddenly air brushing against your arms.

You looked at him with shock, catching how he and Barabatos were suddenly looking you over, before glancing down at yourself and seeing what had just happened. You were no longer draped in white, but covered with a delicately beaded black bodice that was only clinging on by the strap wrapped around your neck. It was clear as you wore it that there was no back. And the bottom. It was gorgeous. A waterfall of midnight feathers that trailed out in a beautiful train behind you. It was emasculate beyond words.

"What is-"

"See? Magic." The prince sounded so proud of himself. Why wouldn't he? He just knew this dress would look good on you.

"How did you do that?" Where had all the feathers been hiding? The two dresses weren't even the same length!

"There is magic in the sash." He flattened the hand he was still holding onto and put the white sash back in your palm, "It's an entirely different dress. These kinds of things are popular for noble demons that want to change outfits quickly. What do you think, Barbatos?"

The butler nodded, "Excellent choice. Both dresses are wonderfully made." And it was by far the best thing you had tried on all day.

"But this is just a casual costume party, not some grand gala. Isn't this a little too much?"

"No one said fancy clothing was banned." In fact, seeing you in something like this was a treat. You didn't usually wear just extravagant things in front of him, "I think this is the one."

"Yes. It is rather fetching."

You looked down at the dress again, and wrapped the sash back around your waist, watching as the black feathers retreated into white once more with a downward glance, "I can't. This thing looks too expensive." A lot of the clothing did, but this one especially. You weren't sure exactly how he expected you to pay for high-end things like this.

"Well, you aren't paying for it so-"

"No." You stopped him before he could finish that sentence, "You are not buying me a dress like this."

You could almost hear Barbatos let loose a chuckle at how quickly you had caught onto the future king's intentions, but he held it in fairly well.

Diavolo, on the other hand, was clearly pouting, "But it looks good."

"Be that as it may, you will not be buying it." You waved your hands to shoo them out of the room, "I am going to take it off, so out you go now."

"But-"

"No buts, only leaving."

It was too bad. You really did think the dress was beautiful, but it wasn't feasible for you to get it at the moment. You were also tired of trying on outfits, so there would be no more playing dress-up today. It seemed, once again, you were going to walk away without an outfit for this strange costume party.

At least, you thought you were until later that day when there was a delivery to the House of Lamentation. You shouldn't have been surprised at Diavolo following his whims, but you were surely disappointed that he didn't respect your wishes. At least, you were until you saw that the dress was marked as being from Barbatos. Fucking loopholes. You old told Diavolo he wasn't allowed to buy it, you never said anything about anyone else. Now you were upset at yourself for forgetting everything you learned in your 'dirty dealings' class and failing to specify that the dress was not to be bought at all.

But... It was in the house now. It was yours. It had been bought for you. It would be rude not to wear it... Wouldn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shoes are a reference to a fairy tale by Hans Christian Anderson. The Red Shoes.  
> I really need to work on my other series too *sighs*  
> So many ideas, not enough time or energy.


End file.
